Por El Camino De Fuego
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Yami sello sus poderes de fuego, ahora debera enfrentarse a su peor enemigo
1. Pesadillas sobre destrucción y muerte

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 1: Pesadillas sobre destrucción y muerte**

Estaba en su habitación dormido, sus sueños era agradables y placenteros hasta que estos comenzaron a ser perturbados ya que comenzó a ver un panorama rodeado por el fuego, aquel panorama que ya no había visto desde hace 2 años solo que esta vez el panorama era diferente ya que en medio de las llamas estaba la figura de una persona solo que no se alcanzaba a distinguir por las inmensas llamas que rodeaban el lugar.

-Yami ¿Por qué te has alejado? ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Regresa a tu origen, no eres un humano sino un poderoso hechicero.- el extraño estiro su mano hacia Yami.- regresa a mí y juntos destruiremos a toda esta raza inútil, los humanos.

-Yo no quiero destruir a nadie, ya no tengo esos impulsos.

-Es una mentira que tú mismo has creado, aun odias a los humanos por lo que le hicieron a tus padres pero estas cegado por una falsa ilusión, regresa.

En esos momentos Yami despertó agitado, no sabía que pensar ahora que esos sueños aparecían nuevamente.

-¿Por qué estoy soñando esto nuevamente? ¿Quién será esa persona que me dice que regrese a mi conducta destructiva? ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Se quedó pensando intentando responder a sus preguntas sin resultado para después volver a dormirse. Amaneció, tomo su desayuno con su tía Alin quien noto lo distante que se encontraba esa mañana.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre hoy sobrino? Pareciera como si estuvieras en otro mundo.

-Nada tía estoy bien, ya sabes que a veces soy muy serio.- no quiso decir la verdad.

Alin no se sorprendía de su respuesta ya que para algunos asuntos Yami era muy reservado.

Después de desayunar se dirigió a la escuela, las clases como siempre le parecían aburridas, lamentaba que Yugi no estuviera en el mismo salón que él ya que sus clases eran diferentes, llego la hora del receso, Yami se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería cuando comenzó a tener una visión donde veía todo rodeado por las llamas, sacudió su cabeza queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, antes hubiera disfrutado ver todo incendiándose pero ahora ya no quería ver destrucción, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear vio a su mejor amigo sonriéndole.

-Hola Yami ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, estaba esperando a que vinieras, las clases son demasiado aburridas.- Yami puso un gesto de fastidio al recordar las clases que le tocaba tomar, Yugi se rio del gesto de Yami.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes, no sé porque no te gustan.

-Numero 1 porque en verdad son aburridas, me duermo y numero 2 porque no estás ahí, me gustaría que fuéramos compañeros de clase así no me quejaría tanto.

-A mí también me gustaría mucho hermano.

Yami y Yugi se llevaban tan bien que Yugi había comenzado a llamar a Yami hermano, tanto así lo quería que lo consideraba su hermano mayor, ese sentimiento era correspondido por Yami ya que cuidaba a Yugi como a su hermano menor, entre los dos se llamaban hermano y por su parecido nadie lo cuestionaba.

Paso el tiempo llegándose la hora de la salida, ambos iban caminando por la calle platicando de sus cosas cuando vieron pasar junto a ellos un camión de bomberos, al observar mejor se veía una gran nube de humo muy cerca de donde estaban, a Yami le llamo mucho la atención tanto que fue a ver, al doblar en una esquina vio un gran incendio en una casa, las llamas que los bomberos intentaban apagar eran enormes, Yami se quedó viendo el fuego y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, a sentir las mismas sensaciones que le producía ver la destrucción mediante el fuego.

-Oye la tierra llamando a Yami ¿Estás ahí?- al escuchar la voz de Yugi, Yami salió de su trance.- ¿Aun sientes las ganas de destruir las cosas?- pregunto ya que por el gesto que puso era muy obvia la respuesta pero aun así quería que Yami la confirmara.

-Apenas hoy, siento como esas ansias están regresando, lo bueno es que tengo puesto el brazalete o no sé qué locura habría cometido, ver el fuego hace que quiera crearlo.- no le mentiría a Yugi, eso era lo que sentía.

-Yami ese era tu antiguo yo, una persona que gusta de la destrucción y el dolor ajeno, tu actual yo es una mejor persona, ya no eres el hechicero de fuego.

-Tienes razón ya no soy el hechicero de fuego, eso quedo atrás, mejor vámonos.

Los dos se retiraron del lugar, Yami volteo a ver el incendio que ya había sido controlado por los bomberos, sentía tantas ganas de producir fuego pero debido al brazalete en su brazo derecho era imposible.

Después de pasar un rato juntos cada quien se fue a su casa, al llegar Yami se sentó en la sala observando el brazalete, recordaba los tiempos en que él era el hechicero de fuego, ese ser motivado por el odio y la venganza, ese ser cuya sed de destrucción era insaciable, recordaba todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había destruido y a todos los que había lastimado con sus poderes debido a ese odio tan fuera de control, luego recordó cuando conoció a Yugi, ese día que los dos habían chocado debido a que era perseguido por Ushio y sus amigos bravucones, quedo impresionado al ver su parecido con él y la molestia que sintió al saber que él era un simple humano pero después conforme lo fue conociendo eso ya no importo, Yugi hizo que cambiara su visión de las cosas y su forma de ser con la bondad y el afecto que le dio, ahora su hermanito Yugi era la persona más importante en su vida y daría lo que fuera por él ya que solo por el renuncio a sus poderes de fuego.

-Dejar a un lado esa conducta salvaje y destructiva fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, solo por Yugi.- se acomodó en el sillón ya que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, tiempo después se quedó dormido, comenzaba a soñar.

Corría por las calles de Domino, todo estaba prendido en llamas, no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- veía a la gente correr despavorida ya que el fuego se hacía más y más intenso a cada segundo, en esos momentos escucho una voz muy conocida para él.

-Yami, hermano por favor ayúdame.

-¡Yugi! ¡Ya voy hermano!- corrió buscando a Yugi, al ir corriendo entre la multitud vio a Yugi frente a el.- Yugi.- tenía la mirada baja, al escuchar a Yami la levanto, tenía la mitad del rostro quemado.- por los Dioses ¡Yugi!- corrió hacia él.

Corría hacia Yugi pero parecía que no estaba acercándose, para horror de Yami una gran llamarada de fuego cayó sobre Yugi quemándolo totalmente, solo escucho un grito de dolor y como se movía desesperado al ser consumido por el fuego, finalmente cayó al piso sin vida.

-¡NO! ¡YUGI NO!- al fin estuvo cerca de Yugi, vio su cuerpo calcinado, muerto, eso le recordaba a la muerte de sus padres.- no hermanito.- tomo su cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos y lo abrazo con muchas fuerzas, lloraba.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

De repente escucho una risa burlona, al mirar al cielo ya que de ahí provenía la risa quedo impactado, vio a un enmascarado, vestía con un traje negro y capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

-Jajajaja mueran malditos humanos, ardan en el infierno jajajaja.

-No puedo creerlo, es… es…

-El hechicero de fuego.- dijo el enmascarado al bajar estando frente a Yami.- que patético te volviste al llorarle a este insignificante humano.

-Maldito, tú le hiciste esto a Yugi.- dejo el cuerpo de Yugi colocándolo en el piso con mucho cuidado, se levantó del piso para encararlo.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho a Yugi.

El hechicero tomo a Yami del cuello levantándolo con mucha fuerza, el enmascarado ejercía cada vez más presión.

-¿Quién soy yo? Ingenuo.- se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro, era exactamente igual que el de Yami.- yo soy tu, tu asesinaste a tu amigo jajajaja.

Repentinamente Yami ya no sintió que apretaran su cuello, estaba vestido con aquellas vestimentas negras, en una de sus manos traía la máscara y con la otra estaba produciendo fuego.

-No es cierto, yo no mate a Yugi, ya no soy el hechicero de fuego.- cayo de rodillas al ver a Yugi muerto y la ciudad completamente destrozada por el fuego, a lo lejos escucho una voz.

-Eres el hechicero de fuego, tarde o temprano volverás a causar la destrucción mediante tu poder, volverás a tu origen destructivo, he aquí la prueba de tu gran poder.- refiriéndose a la ciudad que había sido destruida en su totalidad.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO HICE ESTO! ¡NO FUI YO! ¡NO QUIERO!- lanzo la máscara tan lejos como pudo.

-Observa tu obra destructiva, todos terminaran sucumbiendo ante ti.

-¡NO! ¡DEJA DE HABLARME! ¡YO NO SOY EL HECHICERO DE FUEGO!- gritaba con mucha desesperación.

-Jajajaja al final no importa cuánto te resistas, terminaras sucumbiendo ante tu verdadero ser.

En esos momentos abrió sus ojos, estaba muy alterado tanto que estaba temblando, se vio a sí mismo para asegurarse que no traía puestas aquellas vestimentas negras, al comprobar que no tomo el teléfono y marco un número con rapidez, comenzó a sonar.

-Vamos rápido contéstame.- la persona dueña del numero contesto.

-Hola hermano.- dijo alegremente.

-Yugi ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sucedió nada?- Yugi se extrañó ante esas preguntas y aún más por la forma desesperada en que lo pregunto.

-Si estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-No, por nada, olvídalo.- Yami se sintió aliviado al escuchar a Yugi decir que estaba bien.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre? Suena como si estuvieras llorando.

Yugi no se equivocaba Yami lloraba, la idea de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Yugi lo había hecho entristecer, tanto que no podía contener su llanto.

-No hermanito, no me ocurre nada, olvida lo que dije.- colgó antes de que Yugi pudiera decir algo.- esa pesadilla fue tan real, no quiero perderte, me dolería demasiado perderte hermanito.

El teléfono sonó, al ver el número en el identificador de llamadas no quiso contestar se sentía tan afligido y el pensamiento de que terminaría asesinando a su mejor amigo lo atemorizaba, tanto que prefería mantener su distancia de Yugi en esos momentos.

Subió a su habitación, en esos momentos quería alejarse de Yugi y del mundo entero, no quería ver a nadie solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Paso el tiempo y Alin llego, al entrar vio que toda la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, fue a la habitación de Yami para confirmar si estaba en casa o no, al llegar solo abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo vio sentado tomándose la cabeza, cualquier comportamiento de su parte no le extrañaba pero en esta ocasión verlo con ese semblante tan pensativo y triste le preocupaba.

-Oye ¿Qué te ocurre? Nunca te había visto de esta manera.

-Déjame solo Alin.- dijo sin voltear, solo se quedó de la misma manera.

-Debe ser algo muy malo como para que actúes de esa manera, ya dime ¿Qué te ocurre?- estaba muy insistente en saber que le ocurría a su sobrino.

-¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO!- esta vez volteo a ver a Alin, noto que su mirada se veía vacía y el tono en que lo dijo era muy duro.

Era obvio que no iba a hablar, Alin lo comprendió y decidió dejarlo solo tal y como lo deseaba.

-Lo que le haya ocurrido logro ponerlo muy mal y conociéndolo no me lo dirá.- se escuchó el teléfono de la casa y decidió ir a contestar.- ¿Diga?

-Señora Alin, soy Yugi ¿Se encuentra Yami?

-Está en su habitación ¿Sabes que fue lo que le ocurrió? Esta con un semblante muy serio y pensativo también juraría que esta triste, no me lo quiere decir, solo me dijo que lo dejara solo.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, hace un rato me llamo preguntándome si estaba bien, me lo dijo tan desesperado y podría decirse que me lo pregunto llorando, he estado llamándole pero no me contesta, estoy preocupado por el ya que no sé qué le hizo pensar que algo malo me había ocurrido, mi abuelito ya no me dejo salir sino ya hubiera ido para allá.

-Es muy raro aun para él, lo que haya sido si lo dejo mal, Yugi por ahora es mejor que dejemos que se calme y piense las cosas, lo conoces y sabes que cuando no quiere hablar sobre algo no hay poder en el mundo que lo haga cambiar de opinión, tranquilo Yami estará bien.

-De acuerdo señora Alin, mañana hablare con él en la escuela, descanse.

-Tú también descansa.- Yugi colgó.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que algo le había ocurrido a Yugi? Espero me lo digas pronto o tendré que sacarte la información a la fuerza, no puedo dejar que pienses cosas así.

A lo lejos Yugi estaba en su habitación, pensaba en Yami y la manera tan desesperada en que hablo cuando lo llamo, estaba muy preocupado por su "hermano", lo llamo muchas veces pero jamás le contesto.

-Yami ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué pensaste que algo me ocurrió? Mañana hablare contigo, esta noche descansa.

Sin saber descansar no sería posible para Yami, él ya se había recostado pero esos pensamientos aun invadían su cabeza, aquel sueño le recordó tanto el día en que sus padres habían muerto por medio del fuego y ahora en esa pesadilla Yugi sufría ese mismo destino y lo peor él era el asesino.

-No, ya no soy esa persona malvada, jamás le haría daño a mi mejor amigo, me alegra tener puesto el brazalete y ahora más que nunca debo luchar contra estas malditas ansias, ya no quiero mi poder.

Sabía que sus ansias de destrucción estaban regresando, lo comprobó al ver el incendio que los bomberos apagaron, haría lo que fuera necesario para calmar y eliminar esas ansias para proteger a la persona más importante de su vida: su querido hermanito Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, año nuevo historia nueva, espero que este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, que tal el sueño de Yami, bastante traumatico ¿No lo creen? Esta historia será una continuación de mi fanfic "el hechicero de fuego", esta historia será dos años después de que Yami sello sus poderes de fuego, para entender mejor esta historia recomiendo leer el hechicero de fuego (esta recomendación es solo para los que no hayan leído ese fanfic) así sabrán que tantos desastres ocasionaba Yami con sus poderes, sin más que decir me despido, espero que todos sus propósitos para este año 2012 se hagan realidad, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Lucha interna

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 2: Lucha interna**

Había descansado muy poco ya que el sueño que había tenido el día anterior fue muy perturbador, sus deseos destructivos regresaban, sabía que tenía que controlar esos deseos que a cada momento que pasaba sentía que se volvían más fuertes, cuando se llego la hora de ir a la escuela Yami salió de la casa sin despedirse, Alin vio como se marchaba veloz sin detenerse para desayunar.

-Ya me esta preocupando ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Yami? Nunca te habías portado de esa manera.- esperaba que cuando regresara de trabajar Yami se abriera y le dijera lo que le ocurría.

Por su parte Yami iba veloz hacia la escuela, en el camino sus ojos comenzaron a visualizar la ciudad desaparecer entre las llamas, se detuvo un momento y sacudió su cabeza queriendo apartar esas ideas de su mente.

-No, no, no debo pensar en eso, debo apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, vamos Yami solo cálmate y no pienses cosas que no deberías de pensar.- puso una mano sobre su cara, de pronto escucho una voz.

-No importa cuanto lo intentes, no podrás contra tus impulsos y muy pronto te darás cuenta de esa realidad.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- volteaba a todos lados pero solo veía a la gente apresurada por llegar a sus trabajos, no había nadie cerca de el en esos momentos.- creo que ya estoy enloqueciendo mejor me apuro para llegar a la escuela.

Siguió su camino, no sabia quien le había dicho esas palabras y tampoco quería saberlo. Llego a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón, aun se sentía nervioso ya que aun pensaba en las palabras que había escuchado, llego a su lugar y solo se sentó, su mente comenzó a divagar en esos momentos y nuevamente veía que todo se quemaba pero en esta ocasión se concentro en ello, empezó a sentir una sensación muy placentera al ver todo quemándose y comenzó a sonreír, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta que el profesor había llegado y ya impartía su clase, al ver que Yami no ponía nada de atención el profesor decidió acercarse para hablarle.

-Joven Yami, joven Yami ¡Reaccione!- en esos momentos volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta que el profesor estaba junto a el.- ¿Qué hay de interesante haya afuera que no pone atención a la clase?

-Lo siento, es solo que… lo siento no volverá a pasar.- se sintió apenado.

-Concéntrese en las clases y deje de fantasear.- dijo el profesor severamente.

Algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar y eso molesto a Yami, en sus ojos se veía una gran furia tanto que sin querer comenzaba a liberar su poder pero en esos momentos el ojo de Horus del brazalete brillo dándole un toque eléctrico en el brazo que le dolió mucho haciendo que se calmara, afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta, eso lo hizo reflexionar.

-(Pensando: ¿Qué me esta pasando? Quise liberar mi poder contra el profesor y mis compañeros, debo intentar mantenerme bajo control)

Las clases pasaban tranquilas hasta que se llego la hora del receso, Yami salió apresurado dirigiéndose a la azotea de la escuela, no quería tener contacto con nadie ya que sentía que no estaba logrando controlarse, se quedó mirando la ciudad.

Por su parte Yugi buscaba a Yami ya que quería hablar con el por la llamada del día anterior, lo busco en la cafetería, en los patios de la escuela pero no lograba dar con el.

-¿Qué extraño? Me pregunto si habrá venido a la escuela, he buscado por todos lados pero no encuentro a Yami.- de pronto se le ocurrió algo.- no he buscado en la azotea de la escuela, iré a ver.- se dirigió hacia la parte superior de la escuela, abrió la puerta y vio a Yami observando el paisaje, al verlo sonrió y se acerco a el.- ahí estas hermano, te he estado buscando por todos lados.- Yami no le contesto ni volteo a verlo, cuando estuvo junto a el vio la seriedad en su rostro.- Yami ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No me ocurre nada hermanito.- dijo de una manera muy seria.

-No quieras engañarme algo te pasa y no me quieres decir que es, yo quiero hablar contigo por lo de ayer ¿Qué te hizo pensar que algo malo me había ocurrido? Me quede preocupado por ti, mi abuelito no me dejo salir sino hubiera ido a tu casa ayer.

-Lo de ayer fue una mera tontería de mi cabeza, no te preocupes.- puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Yugi y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Yami se que no fue una tontería, espérame.

-Yugi por favor por ahora déjame solo.- salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Yugi muy preocupado y triste ya que Yami nunca le había dicho que lo dejara solo.

-Yami ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Yugi bajo la mirada.

Por su parte Yami se dirigió a los jardines, no se sentía bien y aunque no vio la mirada de Yugi sabia que esta había entristecido y eso lo hacía sentir como lo peor del mundo.

-Lo siento hermanito pero por ahora necesito mantenerme lejos de ti, no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo recordando el sueño del día anterior.

Yugi no iba a dejar a Yami solo así que se dirigió para buscarlo nuevamente, quería hablar con el pero cada vez que se acercaba a Yami el se alejaba, lo evadía y eso preocupaba mas a Yugi ya que esa actitud no era normal en Yami, así fue todo el receso hasta que se reiniciaron las clases.

Las clases seguían su curso normal, Yami no les ponía atención ya que sus pensamientos estaban en el sueño del día anterior y en Yugi y aunque fue reprendido por los profesores por no poner atención eso parecía no importarle.

Llego la hora de la salida y Yami salió lo mas rápido que pudo del salón, al salir de la escuela se dirigió a los muelles de Domino, cuando llego se sentó observando el agua y así estuvo por un buen rato, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello en señal de abrazo, al voltear se encontró con Yugi.

-Yugi ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Este es tu lugar favorito y siempre vienes aquí cuando quieres estar solo, hermano por favor te lo suplico dime ¿Qué te esta pasando? Todo el día has estado evadiéndome, quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermano mayor.- Yami bajo la mirada, Yugi se sentó junto a el observándolo, Yami cerro los ojos.

-Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de mi mismo, no quiero lastimarte.

-Yo se que no me lastimarías además ¿Por qué lo harías?- estaba sorprendido por esas palabras de Yami ya que no esperaba que le dijera algo así.

-Porque mis deseos y ansias de destrucción están regresando poco a poco, trato de controlarlas pero me esta resultando muy difícil.- dio un suspiro.- cuando te llame ayer fue porque sentí un gran temor de que algo malo te había pasado.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo pensaste? ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo?- su voz sonaba preocupada por Yami.

-Tuve un sueño espantoso, la ciudad entera se estaba consumiendo en las llamas, tu me pedias ayuda y yo quería acercarme a ti pero no podía, una gran llama de fuego te caía encima.- sus ojos comenzaron a formar lagrimas al recordar esa escena que lo había lastimado.- y morías, luego un enmascarado se acercaba, el hechicero de fuego y de pronto era yo, nuevamente era el hechicero de fuego, yo te había asesinado con mis poderes y había destruido la ciudad por completo.- comenzó a derramar lágrimas.- fue muy real y es por eso que te he estado evitando, no quiero lastimarte, no soportaría perderte de la misma manera en que perdí a mis padres.- en esos momentos sintió los brazos de Yugi rodearlo.

-Fue solo un mal sueño, yo se que jamás me lastimarías ¿Recuerdas cuando me defendiste de Kalim la primera vez? ¿Cuándo descubrí que eras el hechicero de fuego?- Yami asintió.- recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando tu fuego me toco y no me quemo: mis poderes jamás te harán daño, así que no temas porque se que eres incapaz de lastimarme de alguna manera.

Yugi limpio las lagrimas de Yami y luego lo abrazo mas fuerte, Yami correspondió ese abrazo ya que lo hizo sentir bien.

-Gracias hermanito, eres la única persona que me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo, daría mi vida solo para asegurarme de que estés bien.- nuevamente volteo a ver el agua.- el agua es tan tranquila, verla me trae paz.

-Eso explica porque este es tu lugar favorito, se ve que el agua te hipnotiza.

-Aquí es donde creí que se terminaría el asunto del hechicero de fuego, cuando arroje la máscara y el traje y les prendí fuego creí que se terminaría.

-Yami eso ya se terminó, tú ya no eres el hechicero de fuego y no hay manera de que lo seas nuevamente.

-Ojala pudiera creer en eso pero con estas malditas ansias e impulsos que poco a poco regresan a mí ya no sé qué pensar, también estas visiones en donde veo todo quemándose ya no sé qué hacer o que pensar, y aunque trato de alejar todo eso de mi mente la última vez me quede contemplando el fuego y lo peor es que estaba disfrutándolo como antes.

-Tranquilo hermano, has controlado todo eso por dos años y sé que puedes seguir controlando tus impulsos, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, jamás te dejare solo.

Yami sonrió y siguió viendo el agua del muelle, lucharía para que sus deseos e impulsos de destrucción no se apoderaran de el como antes, después de un rato Yami y Yugi se levantaron de donde estaban y se retiraron de ahí.

Después de estar un rato juntos cada uno se fue a su casa, Yami se sentó y prendió la televisión, cambiaba de canal ya que todo le parecía aburrido hasta que encontró una noticia sobre un incendio forestal, al ver como las llamas consumían aquel paisaje natural comenzó a sonreír y mil y una sensaciones comenzaron a invadirlo, volvió a escuchar la misma voz de antes.

-Eso es, déjate llevar por tu gusto por la destrucción, mira el fuego, sientes como te invade el placer de verlo destruir todo lo que está a su paso, quieres crearlo, ese es tu verdadero ser.

Cuando escucho eso rápidamente apago la televisión y lanzo el control lo más lejos que pudo.

-No, yo no… debo controlarme.- salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación metiéndose en el baño, abrió la llave y metió la cabeza bajo el agua, conforme sentía aquel liquido frio recorrer su cabeza se iba tranquilizando, cerro la llave y se miró al espejo.- debo controlarme pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo, necesito ayuda.

Salió del baño y después de secarse se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama, meditaría un rato para tratar de tranquilizarse y no pensar en lo que había escuchado, paso un rato y Alin llego, cerró la puerta de la casa, al no escuchar a nadie se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir para dirigirse a la habitación de su sobrino, al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yami toco la puerta, Yami abrió.

-Hola Yami dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- en contestación a eso Yami la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo a Alin.- ¿A qué se debe este abrazo?

-Ayúdame tía, ya no sé qué más hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres Yami?- se sorprendió por el tono desesperado en que había dicho esas palabras.

-Ven te contare.- la paso a su habitación y los dos se sentaron en la cama.

-Cuéntame que es lo que te sucede, desde ayer estas muy raro.

-Empiezo a sentir nuevamente los deseos destructivos que me invadían cuando era el hechicero de fuego, veo visiones donde la ciudad está quemándose y eso me provoca una sensación de satisfacción y placer, quiero volver a controlar esos deseos pero me está resultando muy difícil, temo que terminare lastimando a quien más quiero.

-¿Te refieres a Yugi?

-Sí, ayer soñé que él era asesinado mediante el fuego y yo era el asesino, ahora lo que me mantiene al margen es el brazalete.- puso su mano en su brazo derecho.- tía ¿Qué hago?

-Habías controlado esos impulsos durante 2 años ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a sentir que todo eso estaba regresando?

-Desde ayer, comenzó cuando Yugi y yo vimos una casa quemándose, yo comencé a sonreír y a estremecerme al ver el fuego, además he escuchado una voz que me dice que terminare sucumbiendo a mí verdadero ser.- Alin se sorprendió.

-Un momento ¿Cómo que una voz? ¿Qué es lo que te dice exactamente esa voz?- eso le preocupaba mucho.

-Que terminare sucumbiendo a mi verdadero ser, que no podre contra mis impulsos destructivos y que me deje llevar por esos impulsos, me preocupa mucho ya que yo no quiero destruir nada ni a nadie, tía ¿Hay alguna manera de deshacerme de mis poderes?

-Tus poderes forman parte de ti no son desechables, me preocupa que escuches esa voz ya que puede ser algún demonio queriendo hacer que vuelvas a ser la misma persona destructiva de antes, la verdad no estoy segura de que podrá ser.

-Un demonio.- se quedó pensando por un momento.- tiene sentido ya que esa voz es demoniaca y me da horror, si no me puedo deshacer de mis poderes entonces no tengo otra opción más que luchar, ya me he mantenido al margen durante 2 años y pienso seguir así, no quiero ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Sabías que te estas dominando muy bien?- Yami no entendió eso.- es porque la luz de tu corazón aun esta dominando y eso se debe a que piensas constantemente en el bien de tu amigo Yugi, él es tu luz, cuando sientas que esos malos deseos te están venciendo medita y trata de mantenerte lo más calmado posible, con la meditación alejaras esos malos deseos.

-Es lo que hice hace rato, me puse a meditar y de alguna forma me sentí más tranquilo.

-Buen chico, averiguare que es esa voz y como la haremos desaparecer, ya no eres el mismo ser destructivo de antes porque el cariño y la luz que emana Yugi hizo que cambiaras para bien, ahora depende de ti para que tu oscuridad interna no te domine.

-¿Mi oscuridad interna?

-Sí, esa oscuridad que te dominaba cuando eras mas niño no desapareció solo esta escondida en tu interior, al parecer quiere salir y dominarte nuevamente, no lo permitas pero depende de ti, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda sobrino.- le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias tía, voy a luchar para evitar que la oscuridad me controle.

-Así se habla sobrino, me retiro, iré a preparar la cena, te llamare cuando esté lista.- le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Alin salió de la habitación de Yami dejándolo solo, le preocupaba mucho lo que le había dicho.

-Una voz, eso no es normal pero veré la manera de ayudarle, me alegra que tenga puesto el brazalete o no sé qué pasaría.

Se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa pensando en cómo ayudaría a Yami, por su parte Yami solo veía por la ventana cuando escucho nuevamente la voz.

-Jajajaja ¿Enserio crees poder vencer tus tendencias e impulsos destructivos?- Yami reacciono sobresaltado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás hablándome? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Muy pronto lo averiguaras Atem, muy pronto, no podrás contra tus deseos ya que tu actual yo es muy débil, tu verdadero ser es poderoso y está ligado a la oscuridad, pronto te darás cuenta y terminaras sucumbiendo a la oscuridad.

Yami volteaba a todos lados para localizar al dueño de esa voz pero en su habitación solo estaba el, sintió una sensación de nerviosismo combinada con horror.

-No sucumbiré a la oscuridad, sé que puedo vencer.- se abrazó a sí mismo.- ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No sucumbiré y la oscuridad no me vencerá!

Sabía que le sería difícil pero iba a luchar, no quería ser nuevamente aquel ser con una sed insaciable de destrucción, solo tenía que concentrarse en la luz existente de su corazón y asegurarse de que esa luz brillara con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, he aquí el capítulo 2 de esta historia, pido una disculpa por el atraso pero no había tenido motivación ni ideas hasta ahora, espero que les guste, ¿Quién será la voz que le habla a Yami y le dice esas cosas? Más adelante lo descubrirán, mando un agradecimiento a Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Riux, 3lliza lunita, Z-one, Miley Atem, Ayumi Yami Motou, smp, gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el tercer capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Pesadilla

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 3: Pesadilla**

Pasaba más de media noche, afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, todos en la ciudad ya estaban durmiendo pero en una de las casas de la ciudad Yami se encontraba soñando pero se veía que sus sueños no eran placenteros, eso lo daba a notar por el gesto de angustia en su rostro, apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Corría a través de la ciudad que estaba envuelta en llamas, veía a la gente correr aterrorizada, veía como todo se caía en pedazos, al ir corriendo buscando a Yugi o Alin sintió como alguien lo golpeo por detrás y lo derribo al piso, al voltear para saber quién lo había golpeado se encontró con una persona que le sorprendió mucho.

-¡El hechicero de fuego!- dijo sorprendido.

-Que bien que me reconoces Atem.- estaba vestido de manera diferente a la vez anterior, tenía una playera negra sin mangas, pantalón negro con rayas rojas, botas negras hasta las rodillas, guantes de color negro y una capa de color rojo con capucha que le cubría la cabeza, la máscara también era diferente ya que era de color rojo sangre.- ¿Volverás a ser el mismo ser destructivo de siempre?

-No, me niego, yo no volveré a lastimar a nadie.

-Que estúpida decisión pero yo te conozco mejor que tú mismo y sé que tus impulsos son algo que no lograras controlar, sin que te des cuenta poco a poco volverás a ser el mismo de siempre.- en su tono daba a notar que se burlaba.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en mí? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo? No seré otra vez una persona destructiva.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya lo veras, muy pronto veras cual es mi interés en ti, siempre estoy cerca de ti, más cerca de ti de lo que tú crees jajajaja.

El enmascarado lanzo una gran llama en contra de Yami que al inicio quedó paralizado, cerró los ojos e instintivamente le dio un golpe a ese fuego rojo oscuro haciendo aparecer su propio fuego para defenderse, abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido.

-Jajajaja siente como el poder del fuego fluye de ti y recorre tu cuerpo.- decía el enmascarado con burla.

-¿Cómo pude producir fuego?- estaba sorprendido, veía como sus manos generaban un fuego color rojo claro.- se supone el brazalete me impide usar mis poderes.- se revisó su muñeca derecha descubriendo que no tenía el brazalete.- ¿Cómo…?

-Ese estúpido artefacto no es ningún impedimento para ti.- lanzo más fuego en contra de Yami pero el repelía los ataques con su propio fuego, se movía con rapidez.

Yami se elevó en el cielo y rápidamente se abalanzo contra el enmascarado, estiro sus brazos.

-¡Bolas de fuego!- comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de fuego que iban con mucha fuerza en contra del enmascarado pero él las desviaba con su propio fuego hacia la ciudad, Yami detuvo sus ataques.- no puede ser, evade mis ataques y los usa para seguir destruyendo la ciudad.- cerro sus puños en señal de impotencia, desde las alturas observaba como toda la ciudad estaba sumida en el caos y la destrucción.

De pronto el enmascarado estaba frente a él y utilizando energía derribo a Yami haciendo que se estrellara bruscamente contra el suelo, Yami trataba de recuperarse de aquel golpe, al voltear hacia arriba vio que el enmascarado no estaba pero también noto otra cosa: estaba vestido como el enmascarado hace unos momentos, noto que traía la máscara puesta.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Por qué traigo esto puesto!- estaba sorprendido por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

Vio como una turba de gente se aproximaba hacia él, se notaba que estaban furiosos por la destrucción de la ciudad.

-Ahí esta ¡Asesino! ¡Monstruo!- gritaban esas palabras una y otra vez mientras se acercaban.

Yami no soporto escuchar todo eso y salió volando queriendo alejarse de toda esa gente, decidió ir a su hogar para buscar a Alin, cuando llego vio que la casa estaba destruida pero aun así decidió entrar a buscar a Alin.

-¡Tía! ¿Dónde estás?- se quitó la máscara y la capucha.- Alin si estas… aquí…

Ya no continuo, de la impresión tan fuerte tiro la máscara, se quedó helado al ver a Alin tendida en el piso con los ojos abiertos, ella tenía muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo sobretodo en sus manos que demostraban que había peleado con fuerza para defenderse aunque al final ese esfuerzo había sido en vano, la herida más profunda era una que tenía en el abdomen como si la hubieran apuñalado repetidamente con algo grande y muy filoso, había mucha sangre en el lugar.

-Esto no es cierto, tía no puedes estar muerta.- se acercó a ella y tomo la mano de Alin entre las suyas, se sentía muy fría, cerró los ojos derramando lagrimas.- tía, lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte, lo siento.- puso la mano en los ojos de Alin y los cerro.- lo siento.- volvió a decir con mucha tristeza.

Salió de ahí, no soportaba ver a su tía en esas condiciones, se elevó y se marchó, mientras volaba podía ver con pesar que toda la ciudad había quedado en la ruina total, escuchaba con claridad el llanto de las personas que no solo estaban heridas físicamente sino también en el alma ya que habían perdido sus hogares, sus familias y sus amigos, ese panorama deplorable le entristecía, aterrizo en un lugar que al parecer estaba desierto ya que ahí no se escuchaba nada, el silencio en ese lugar era abrumador.

-¿Cómo es posible? No es verdad lo que dijeron esas personas, no pude haber sido yo el que causo todo este desastre.- cerro los ojos, quería saber ¿Cómo fue que llego a ocurrir tal desgracia? No quería creer que él había sido el causante.

A lo lejos se escuchó un llanto y aunque era débil Yami lograba escucharlo a la perfección, corrió a donde se escuchaba, llego a un edificio caído que al parecer era la secundaria Domino, vio que una mano sobresalía de entre los escombros así que utilizo su energía para quitar esas grandes piedras encontrándose con una horrible sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yugi!- quito con desesperación lo que quedaba de escombros y saco el cuerpo herido de Yugi de ahí, lo cargo entre sus brazos.- tranquilo te vas a poner bien.- al escuchar esas palabras Yugi entreabrió sus ojos y miro a Yami.

-Yami ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué destruiste la ciudad? Yo confié en ti.- Yugi hablaba muy leve por la debilidad en su cuerpo, esas palabras dichas por Yugi sorprendieron mucho a Yami.

-Te equivocas hermanito, yo no hice nada de esto, nunca haría algo así.

-No mientas… claro que fuiste tú… Alin quiso detenerte pero la asesinaste ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Por qué la mataste? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Yami estaba más que sorprendido y al mismo tiempo horrorizado por lo que había descubierto, a su mente llego la imagen de su tía muerta y no quería creer que el mismo la había asesinado, Yugi ya no dijo nada más puesto que cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayo pesadamente, Yami comenzó a moverlo pero era inútil.

-Yugi por favor abre los ojos, ¡No bromees de esta manera por favor abre tus ojos!- abrazo el cuerpo de Yugi con fuerza mientras lloraba, no quería aceptar que Yugi había muerto, primero fue su tía Alin y ahora Yugi, tenía un gran dolor en el corazón, simplemente no podía aceptar que había perdido a su único familiar y a su mejor amigo, en esos momentos escucho una risa burlona.

-Jajajaja mira lo que hiciste, mataste a tu amigo, a tu tía y destruiste la cuidad jajajaja que dulce agonía la que se escucha de parte de los humanos.- dijo al escucharse nuevamente el llanto de las personas que estaban heridas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Fuiste tú el que hizo todo esto y quieres inculparme!

-¿Inculparte? Jajajaja no seas estúpido, la realidad es que fuiste tú el causante de toda esta devastación pero no quieres aceptarlo, no quieres aceptar que volverás a tu origen destructivo y que volverás a ser el mismo demonio sediento de sangre, por más que digas que no esa regresión es inevitable.

-¡No voy a creerte eso! ¡Muéstrate maldito cobarde!

Apareció detrás de Yami quien al verlo sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él, dejo el cuerpo de Yugi en el suelo y se abalanzo contra el enmascarado quien le dio una patada en la cara derribándolo al piso, Yami sostenía su nariz que estaba sangrando, varias gotas caían, subió su mirada hacia el enmascarado que se quitó la capucha y la máscara, su rostro era exactamente igual al de Yami, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa burlona y sádica pero también había algo más: un ojo dorado brillaba en su frente, Yami estaba sorprendido por lo que veía.

-Esto no es cierto, esto es una ilusión, tú no puedes ser yo.

-Claro que soy tu.- abrió sus ojos mostrando sus ojos color negro con las pupilas rojas.- yo soy tú y tu eres yo lo que significa que la oscuridad volverá a ti y esta vez nada ni nadie podrá detenerte, ningún patético humano se atreverá a oponerse ante tu inmenso poder y tendrán que atenerse a su inevitable final jajajaja.

Lanzo una llama en contra de Yami que en esos momentos despertó agitado y sudando frio, se sentó en su cama mirando sus manos que temblaban con una mirada aterrada.

-¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? ¿Terminare siendo el mismo de antes? ¿Realmente terminare asesinando a Yugi y Alin?- cerro sus ojos y sus puños con fuerza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado.- no quiero, no quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes.

-No importa si quieres o no, ese es un hecho que no podrás impedir.- Yami se alteró al escuchar eso ya que no sabía que o quien le decía esas cosas.

-Claro que no, ya lo veras ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Quien quiera que seas ya lo veras!- se fijó en el reloj de la pared.- es la 1 de la mañana ¿Por qué esa voz no me deja tranquilo?

Se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de su tía, al entrar vio que dormía tranquilamente y eso le dio paz ya que temía encontrarla muerta.

-Qué bueno que estas bien tía, tenía miedo de comprobar que estabas muerta pero al verte así en paz me da algo de tranquilidad, descansa.- la cobijo más y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al sentir ese beso inconscientemente Alin sonrió.

Yami regreso a su habitación y volvió a recostarse pero aunque quiso volver a conciliar el sueño no pudo por más que lo intento, paso el resto de la noche despierto. Amaneció, el sol daba sus primeros rayos en la ciudad, el despertador de Yami sonó, lo apago y se levantó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela aunque en realidad no tenía ánimos de ir, se sentía muy cansado y se daba a notar por las ojeras en sus ojos, bajo las escaleras y vio que Alin ya estaba poniendo la mesa, ver a su tía le dio una sensación de alivio, ya que aunque la vio en la noche todavía temía que cuando amaneciera no la vería de nuevo.

-Buen día sobrino.- dijo alegremente.

-En realidad tía este día no tiene nada de bueno.- su tono era de desánimo total.

-Al parecer alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama, ven a desayunar.

Yami se dirigió a la mesa, ahí Alin se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenía, observaba como Yami veía con desanimo la comida, sabía que algo no andaba nada bien con su sobrino puesto que al cereal le puso jugo de naranja en lugar de leche, salsa picante al pan tostado y mermelada a los huevos fritos, Alin se estaba preocupando por Yami.

-Oye ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te vez muy mal pareciera como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé tal vez porque no sabes lo que haces, estas cabeceando y tienes ojeras en los ojos que por cierto están que quieren cerrarse.

-Estoy bien.- le dio una probada a su cereal.- sabe raro, creo que la leche está echada a perder.

-Le pusiste jugo de naranja a tu cereal.

-Eso explica el sabor.- se levantó.- mejor me iré a la escuela.- en cuanto dio un paso sintió un gran mareo, Alin se levantó y lo sostuvo.

-No iras a ningún lado Yami.

-Pero la escuela…

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la escuela? Siempre te quejas de que te resulta aburrida, además prefiero que pierdas un día de clases que a que algo te pase, a como estas eres capaz de perderte, vamos a tu habitación.

-Prefiero recostarme en el sillón, lo que menos quiero es estar en mi habitación.- dio un bostezo.

-De acuerdo vamos al sillón.- lo llevo y lo sentó en el sillón grande, le trajo de su habitación una almohada y una cobija.- intenta descansar ¿Por qué no dormiste anoche?

-Me desperté a la 1 de la mañana y después de esa pesadilla no pude volver a dormir.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿De qué trato?

-La ciudad estaba destruida, el fuego la consumía, el hechicero de fuego aparecía frente a mí, me dijo que volvería a ser el mismo de antes y me lanzo fuego, yo contraataque ya que no tenía el brazalete y pelee pero me derribo, al estar en el piso estaba vestido como el hechicero de fuego y una turba furiosa me llamaba asesino y monstruo, volé para alejarme y te busque pero te encontré muerta, me aleje ya que no soporte verte así, aterrice en un lugar desolado y escuche un llanto, era Yugi y me dijo que como fui capaz de destruir la ciudad y que fui yo quien te asesino y después Yugi murió en mis brazos.- comenzaba a escucharse angustiado.- ya no quiero recordar por favor no me hagas seguir recordando.

-Cálmate.- ese relato le había impresionado pero también le preocupaba.- alterarte no te hace bien, por lo que veo ese sueño te lastimo pero ya paso, mírame estoy viva y Yugi también lo está.- tomo el teléfono.

-¿A quién vas a llamar tía?

-A mi trabajo, pediré este día ya que me quedare a cuidarte.

-No tía, no es necesario que pierdas un día de trabajo por mí.

-Descuida, además prefiero quedarme a cuidarte, tu salud es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, tú me necesitas más en este momento.- llamo a su oficina, al decirle la situación a su jefe pidió permiso para faltar, permiso que le fue otorgado.- listo, intenta dormir un rato.

-No puedo ni quiero dormir, no quiero soñar otra escena donde todo es destruido y yo soy el causante.

-Duerme.- Alin puso su mano cubriendo los ojos de Yami y comenzó a desatar un hechizo.- duerme todo el día y toda la noche, que nada te perturbe y tus sueños traigan paz y tranquilidad a tu corazón.- al terminar de decir eso Yami se quedó en un profundo sueño.- se durmió ¿Por qué comienza a tener ese tipo de sueños donde ve la destrucción de la ciudad y la muerte de sus habitantes en especial la muerte de Yugi? Y ahora también vio mi muerte.- volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco el número de una persona.- buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

-Buen día mi querida Alin, con tu llamada muy bien ¿Deseabas algo?

-Me gustaría verte para pedirte un consejo sobre un sueño.

-Claro, si quieres nos vemos hoy a las 4 de la tarde ¿Qué has estado soñando?

-De hecho quiero verte mañana, mi sobrino enfermo y no quiero dejarlo solo además los sueños son de mi sobrino no míos pero lo que ha estado soñando me preocupa y tú eres el mejor diciendo el significado de los sueños.

-Está bien, ven a mi oficina mañana a la hora que desees.

-Seria a la 1 de la tarde ya que es mi hora de descanso, muchas gracias en verdad que me harías un enorme favor si me ayudas en esto.

-Somos amigos, ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda en algo yo no dudare en ayudarte, te dejo ya que debo atender unos asuntos en la oficina.- colgó.

Alin hizo el aseo de su casa, cuando termino su quehacer utilizo uno de sus hechizos y transporto a Yami a su habitación y lo acomodo en su cama, luego bajo y comenzó a leer un libro, tiempo después escucho que tocaron la puerta, al ir abrir se encontró con Yugi.

-Hola Yugi ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto en un tono alegre y educado.

-Hola señora Alin.- Yugi respondió de la misma manera cordial.- ¿Se encuentra Yami?

-Está en su habitación durmiendo, pasa.

-¿Durmiendo? Ya es algo tarde para eso, vine porque me extraño mucho no verlo en la escuela y pensé que otra vez estaba evadiéndome hasta que pregunte y me dijeron que no fue.

-Yo no lo deje ir a la escuela ya que en la mañana estaba muy mal, siéntate y te contare.- ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Cómo que estaba muy mal? ¿Qué le paso?

-No durmió en toda la noche ya que tuvo una pesadilla que lo dejo mal, esas pesadillas me preocupa que las tenga ya que ve la destrucción de la ciudad y la muerte de muchos pero sobretodo ve tu muerte y ahora también ve mí muerte.

-¿Su muerte? Me había dicho que me veía morir a mí pero nunca la menciono a usted, la última vez me estuvo evadiendo porque me dijo que no quiere lastimarme aunque yo sé que preferiría lanzarse de un edificio que a lastimarme ¿Cómo se encuentra en estos momentos?

-Lo se Yami te quiere mucho que daría cualquier cosa por ti, ahora está tranquilo y en paz, dormirá todo este día y la noche, eso es lo mejor.

-Me alegra que ya esté tranquilo ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Claro Yugi, acompáñame.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y Alin dirigió a Yugi a la habitación de Yami, lo dejo en el marco de la puerta para que entrara cuando quisiera, Yugi entro a la habitación de Yami viéndolo descansar, se acercó y se sentó a la cama junto a él.

-Yami tu tía ya me dijo lo que paso y solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré para ti, no dejes que esos malos sueños te metan ideas que te hagan temer y aislarte, se que tu jamás nos lastimarías y mucho menos nos asesinarías.- se agacho y abrazo a Yami.- se fuerte y como te he dicho yo confió en ti.

Después de un buen rato de estar con Yami, Yugi decidió retirarse y esperaba que Yami asistiera al día siguiente a la escuela, se despidió de Alin que subió a ver a Yami después de que Yugi se marchó, observo que en esos momentos estaba en paz.

-Mi hechizo funciono, no despertaras hasta mañana y solo deseo que ya no sueñes con esas cosas tan horribles, pero también tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuera a suceder y solo espero que este presentimiento sea un producto de mi imaginación, te veré mañana Yami.

Después de darle un beso en la frente a Yami se retiró, esperaba que la situación estuviera mejor al día siguiente, se llegó la noche y Alin contemplaba las estrellas como si buscara las respuestas a sus preguntas en esos luceros que adornaban el cielo nocturno, después de un rato de contemplar las estrellas decidió irse a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, he aquí el capítulo 3 de esta loca historia, ¿Qué les parece la pesadilla que Yami tuvo? Más traumante que el anterior ¿No lo creen? ¿Qué significaran los sueños que Yami está teniendo? ¿Quién será la persona a la que Alin llamó por teléfono? Y sobre todo ¿Quién será la voz que molesta a Yami? Todo esto se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos para leer esta historia, un agradecimiento especial a Chiyo Asakura, 3lliza lunita, Miley Atem (por favor no borres tu historia, tu fic me fascina) y Riux por sus lindos comentarios, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Camino hacia la oscuridad

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 4: Camino hacia la oscuridad**

Ya había amanecido, el sol entraba por la ventana dándole con sus rayos en la cara a Yami, al sentir la luz que emanaba el sol abrió los ojos, se sentía tranquilo y descansado, se sentó en la cama.

-Al parecer Alin me durmió.- en esos momentos sonó la alarma de su despertador.- rayos se me hace tarde.- dijo viendo la hora.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió al baño de su habitación para darse una ducha rápida, cuando termino de bañarse se colocó el uniforme de la escuela, se miraba en el espejo que tenía en su habitación mientras se peinaba en su forma ya tradicional, se dio una última mirada y dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación, pero al dar media vuelta su reflejo no se movió como el solo quedo igual como si tuviera vida propia, Yami pareció notarlo y volteo hacia atrás pero no vio nada anormal su reflejo se movía como él.

-Creo que mi mente ya me está jugando bromas pesadas desde temprano.- se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su habitación.

Bajo hasta el comedor donde Alin ya lo esperaba para desayunar, Alin le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.- Yami hizo un gesto de desagrado por ese sobrenombre.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien tía ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? O mejor dicho ¿Cuánto tiempo me hiciste dormir?- dijo mientras se sentaba para comenzar a desayunar.

-Creo que ya sabes que todo el día y toda la noche.

-Lo sé pero no entiendo porque me hiciste dormir tanto si con solo un par de horas bastaba.

-Quería que descansaras bien eso es todo pero ahora ya no importa, ya está hecho ahora solo desayuna que hoy si iras a la escuela y yo al trabajo.

Los dos comenzaron a desayunar, en poco tiempo terminaron de comer, Yami se despidió de Alin y salió para dirigirse a la escuela, cuando llego a la escuela una persona ya lo esperaba en el patio.

-¡Hermano!- Yugi corrió hacia Yami y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi derriba a Yami.

-Tranquilo Yugi pareciera como si no me hubieras visto en muchos años cuando solo fue un día el que no nos vimos.

-Lo sé pero es que te extrañe mucho, me da mucho gusto verte ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor hermanito no te preocupes.

-Qué bueno, ayer me preocupe mucho por ti y más cuando tu tía me dijo que no habías dormido y que seguías con esas pesadillas.- cuando Yugi dijo eso Yami se puso muy serio, endureció la mirada.

-No hablemos de eso Yugi.- dijo muy serio.- no quiero recordar.

-Lo siento Yami no debí mencionarlo, perdón.- Yugi puso un gesto de tristeza y bajo la mirada, Yami cambio su mirada seria y fría a una bondadosa, esa mirada que solo era para Yugi, le dedico una sonrisa a su hermanito.

-No te pongas triste.- puso una mano en el mentón de Yugi e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.- es solo que en esas pesadillas te pierdo, esa es la razón por la cual no quiero hablar de eso.

-Yo te entiendo Yami y no volveré a mencionarlo, anímate vamos a clases.

-Entrar a las aburridas clases no es algo que me anime.

-Jajajaja ya van como mil veces que dices lo mismo.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

-No es cierto, no me quejo tanto.- dijo con reproche.

-Claro que sí, todos los días te quejas al menos una vez al día de las clases, los únicos días que no te quejas son los sábados y domingos.

-¿Enserio? Creo que mejor me callo.- Yugi se rio ante esa respuesta, Yami le revolvió el cabello a Yugi haciendo que se riera aún más.

Los dos caminaron hacia el edificio de la escuela, se separaron y cada quien entro a su salón, Yami tomo asiento y miro hacia la ventana, su visión comenzó a cambiar hasta ver todo un panorama destruido por el fuego, sacudió la cabeza.

-No debo pensar en esas cosas, debo alejar todo eso de mi mente.- en esos momentos escucho la misma voz que siempre lo molestaba.

-Tus pensamientos y tu corazón están unidos a la oscuridad y la destrucción, podrás evitar esos pensamientos y deseos por un tiempo pero poco a poco tus anhelos destructivos terminaran dominándote.- Yami decidió responder mentalmente esas palabras.

-(Pensando: claro que no, mis impulsos no van a vencerme y te lo demostrare)

-Ja eso quisiera verlo hechicero de fuego jajajaja.

-(Pensando: déjame en paz maldito)

La voz dejo de contestarle, Yami vio que el profesor entro al salón así que decidió concentrarse en sus clases pero después de un rato Yami ya no se podía concentrar ya que aquella voz comenzó a molestarlo de nuevo, pidió al profesor permiso para ir al baño, cuando le dieron permiso salió del salón y se dirigió a los baños, entro, para su suerte en esos momentos no había nadie.

-Muy bien desgraciado has estado molestándome toda la mañana y ya me harte, ahora te reto a que te muestres y me enfrentes ¡Muéstrame tu cara cobarde!

-Jajajaja ten paciencia Atem muy pronto mientras tanto no seas impaciente.

-Claro que no esperare así que ahora mismo muéstrate, ya me harte de que me hables y me digas esas cosas ¿Dónde estás?- miraba a todos lados pero no veía a nadie.

-Estoy muy cerca de ti, más de lo que te imaginas tonto, no me puedes ver pero yo sí puedo verte, yo solo te digo la inminente verdad, una verdad que te niegas a aceptar pero ya te darás cuenta ingenuo, solo dale tiempo y ya verás como tu lado destructivo aflorara jajajaja.

En esos momentos la voz dejo de hablar, Yami sentía que ya no le hablaría más, por el momento, se acercó a los espejos para verse.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo alejar a ese ser de mí?- se tomó su brazo derecho.- el brazalete reprime mis poderes y mientras lo tenga puesto no represento un peligro para nadie.

Salió del baño para dirigirse a su salón, por ahora ya se sentía tranquilo y esperaba seguir así, sabía que sus impulsos eran fuertes pero sin importar que tan fuertes fueran lucharía. Se llegó la hora del receso, Yami estaba sentado bajo un árbol meditando varias cosas hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, al subir su mirada se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su hermanito Yugi, Yami correspondió esa sonrisa.

-Hola Yugi.- dijo Yami.

-Hola hermano ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

-Por cosas sin importancia.- Yami no quería decirle todo lo que había escuchado en el día.

-¿Sin importancia? Por lo que noto esas cosas mantienen tu mente ocupada.- se sentó junto a Yami.- ya sabes que si necesitas hablar, de lo que sea yo te apoyare.- Yami se quedó callado por un momento pero luego decidió hablar.

-Ya no son solo los sueños, también es una voz que me dice que regresare a ser el mismo ser malvado de antes, este asunto no me deja tranquilo, lucho contra mis impulsos pero la verdad es que ya no se qué pensar o que es lo que debo de hacer.

-Sueños, visiones y voces, se nota que eso es muy difícil para ti y aun mas difícil reprimirte pero sé que lograras vencer todo eso Yami, no te des por vencido y como te dije antes has logrado reprimir todo eso por dos años y se que puedes por más tiempo.

-Lo sé.- volvió a tomarse su brazo derecho, temblaba un poco, Yugi puso su mano sobre la de Yami.

-El brazalete que tienes puesto te ayuda mucho, hace 2 años tomaste la decisión correcta al sellar tus poderes.

-Lo hice por ti pero el brazalete solo reprime mis poderes para que no los pueda usar, me gustaría que también reprimiera todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Una persona había escuchado lo que Yami y Yugi habían dicho y puso una sonrisa, siempre había querido venganza en contra de Yami por lo que en un pasado le había hecho y ahora que escuchaba que ya no tenía sus poderes era la mejor oportunidad.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- al escuchar esa voz Yami y Yugi se levantaron rápidamente encontrándose con la persona que solía atormentar a Yugi en el pasado.- que interesante fue escuchar que ya no tienes tus poderes, no puedo creer que decidieras semejante idiotez solo por agradarle a este niñito.

-Ushio.- dijo Yami con desprecio, que él hubiera escuchado su plática con Yugi era malo.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres cretino?- Yugi se mantenía oculto detrás de Yami.

-En estos momentos lo que quiero es venganza, por todo lo que me hiciste a mí y a mis amigos.

-¿Te refieres a esos 3 que te abandonaron porque ya no te soportaban?

-Fue tu culpa que me abandonaran, por ti aún estoy en esta estúpida escuela cuando ya debería de haber salido, los problemas en que me metías me costaron un año, muchas veces veía que estabas con Yugi riendo cuando habías dicho que lo usarías como tu juguete, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que eso era una mentira, te encariñaste con Yugi y Yugi se encariño contigo porque no deja de llamarte hermano aun cuando no lo eres, no me atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a tu poder de fuego y ahora escucho que desde hace 2 años ya no lo tienes significa que estas vulnerable ya que en este momento eres como todos los demás.- se trono los dedos.- empezare por darte una paliza y luego a Yugi, esta vez seré yo quien te use a ti como a un esclavo ex hechicero de fuego.

-Yugi vete de aquí, esto se va a poner peligroso.

-No, yo no voy a abandonarte.- Yami quería hacer que Yugi se fuera pero Yugi no se le despegaba, se aferraba mucho.

-No importa si corre de todas maneras no se va a salvar de lo que le tengo reservado.

-Tu problema es conmigo por todo lo que hice así que no metas a Yugi en esto, admito que fue un error, he hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y lastimar a los demás incluyéndote es una de ellas.

-¿Te disculpas? Lamento decirte que disculparte no borrara las cicatrices que me dejaste por tus latigazos de fuego y ahora te hare pagar.

-Yami.- dijo Yugi estando asustado.

-Si quieres pelear será únicamente conmigo ya que no dejare que lastimes a Yugi ya que él no tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice en el pasado, además te informo una cosa el que no tenga mis poderes no significa que no sepa pelear, vamos Yugi debes irte de aquí.- Yugi cerró los ojos y con su cabeza negó mientras se aferraba más a Yami.

Cuando menos se lo espero Ushio soltó un golpe duro contra Yami derribándolo, Yami sintió como un sabor metálico se apoderaba de su boca y un hilo de color rojo salía bajando por su barbilla, Yugi estaba asustado ya que no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Yami.

-Yami.- dijo Yugi con mucho temor de que Yami saliera muy lastimado.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Vete de aquí!- dijo mientras se levantaba y con la manga de su chaqueta se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca.

Entre Yami y Ushio comenzaba una pelea, al ver el espectáculo muchos se acercaron para ver, al inicio Yami esquivaba bien pero al haber sellado sus poderes también dejo de practicar el estilo de pelea que utilizaba, Yami golpeaba pero sus golpes ya no eran tan fuertes como lo eran antes, Ushio le dio uno que lo aturdió y volvió a derribarlo al piso, ahí es donde Ushio aprovecho para darle varias patadas dejándolo herido, cuando vio que Yami ya casi no se movía aun así siguió pateándolo, Ushio puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y termino dándole una última patada a Yami, luego se dirigió hacia Yugi.

-Termine con tu amiguito pequeño Yugi ahora sigues tu.

Se acercaba amenazante hacia Yugi que solo daba pasos hacia atrás, miraba a Ushio con gran temor, recordaba los días en que él y sus amigos solían atormentarlo y tomarlo como si fuera un saco de box. Yami trataba de levantarse y nuevamente escucho aquella voz.

-Mira que tan bajo has caído, dejaste que ese ser insignificante te diera una paliza y te humillara ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Dejaras que ese humano te humille de esta manera? Recuérdalo tú eres un hechicero y por lo tanto eres superior a él, mira como todos observan que fuiste derrotado, mira como observan que estas herido y se alegran de verte así como si fueras un perro suplicando para que te ayuden a morir.- Aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía razón, noto las miradas llenas de morbo de sus compañeros al verlo en el suelo y no hacían nada para ayudar, eso molesto mucho a Yami.- dime ¿Dejaras que ese ser patético e insignificante se aproveche de ti de esta manera diariamente? Porque eso es lo que pasara si le dejas pasar esta y no haces algo para ponerle un alto, deja de ser tan estúpido y retoma tu lugar como el ser superior que eres ¿Qué harás?

Yami vio que Ushio tenía a Yugi del cuello y estaba asfixiándolo mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago, al ver como todos en la escuela animaban a Ushio por masacrar a Yugi hizo que Yami enfureciera, sintió su mirada nublarse por la ira que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Maldito humano, malditos humanos.- se levanto.- ¡Deja a Yugi en paz!

Yami se levantó y se dirigió a Ushio y le dio una patada en las costillas lo más fuerte que pudo, solo así soltó a Yugi que cayó al piso.

-Yami ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yugi.

-Eso no importa vámonos de aquí.

Como pudo tomo a Yugi de una mano y ambos salieron corriendo pero Ushio no se los haría tan fácil, los vio correr.

-Ni crean que se van a escapar de mi.- salió tras ellos, los mirones también se dirigieron a ellos junto con Ushio ya que querían ver la masacre que iba a suceder.

-Yami ahí viene Ushio otra vez.

Yami miro hacia atrás y vio la turba que venía, por un momento eso le recordó cuando fue perseguido junto con sus padres antes de que murieran quemados vivos, se sintió como en ese momentos solo que esta vez no permitiría que Ushio le pusiera un dedo encima a Yugi.

-Maldito humano insignificante esta vez me las pagara.- Yugi se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, Yami sintió como la ira y la furia se apoderaban más de él.

Dieron vuelta por el cobertizo donde el jardinero guardaba todas sus herramientas de trabajo, se detuvo al ver una pala, la tomo y solo espero a Ushio, cuando Ushio dio vuelta Yami lo recibió con una palazo en la cara derribándolo al piso, puso la pala en el cuello de Ushio.

-Jamás olvides esto humano sean como sean las cosas ahora yo sigo siendo muy superior a ti, me debes respeto y sabes para quemar tu casa no necesito mis poderes si puedo conseguir gasolina y encender un cerillo.- dijo mientras hacía presión sobre el cuello de Ushio con la pala.- y solo para que no lo olvides.- Yami soltó mas palazos en el cuerpo de Ushio, la sensación que lo invadía era única, tanto que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Yami por favor detente.- al escuchar la voz de Yugi se detuvo y contemplo lo que había hecho pero no se arrepentía, al contrario sonrió de satisfacción, su sonrisa era algo sádica, Yami se soltó a reír.

-Recibió su merecido, recibió su merecido jajajaja.- Yugi estaba impresionado al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-Yami reacciona tú no eres así por favor reacciona.- Yugi lo movía pero Yami simplemente no reaccionaba y seguía riéndose, luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros que lo miraban desconcertados por la crueldad que estaba mostrando.

-¿Esto es lo que querían ver verdad? Querían ver un espectáculo donde alguien sale herido pues ya les cumplí su deseo ahora largo de aquí o les hare lo mismo que a él miserables e insignificantes humanos jajajaja.

Todos se apartaron ya que no podía creer el sadismo con el que Yami había actuado, Yugi era el más sorprendido al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan despectiva, lo recordaba hace 2 años actuaba de esa manera tan cruel y nuevamente volvía a actuar así.

-Yami ya no actuabas así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nuevamente te expresas de esa manera cruel?

Yami ignoro las palabras de Yugi, en esos momentos volvía a escuchar aquella voz maligna hablarle.

-Jajajaja sabía que regresarías a ser el mismo de antes, este es solo ese comienzo, este humano aprendió su lección de que no debe de meterse con alguien de mejor raza que el jajajaja, poco a poco se irá dando ese cambio ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esto?

-Me siento bien jajajaja me siento excelente.- Yugi no entendía con quien estaba hablando hasta que recordó que Yami le dijo que escuchaba voces entonces dedujo que era eso, aquella voz estaba influenciándolo.

-Yami no dejes que esa voz influya en tus pensamientos y en tu buen corazón, tú eres una buena persona, tú puedes vencer su influencia, ¡Yami!

En esos momentos llego el prefecto de la escuela y vio la escena, Ushio tirado en el piso inconsciente y Yami con una pala llena de sangre en sus manos, estaba sorprendido al ver tal escena.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- pregunto el prefecto molesto ante lo que veía.

-El nos ataco y yo me defendí y defendí a Yugi, él se lo busco.- dijo Yami.

-Vamos a la prefectura jóvenes.- el prefecto se llevo a Yami y Yugi a la prefectura y llamo a una ambulancia para Ushio, la ambulancia llego rápido llevándose a Ushio que estaba en mal estado, el problema que Yami enfrentaba era muy grave pero por su sonrisa de satisfacción parecía que eso no le interesaba.

-¿Cómo paso esto jóvenes?- pregunto el prefecto.

-Yami y yo estábamos en el jardín y llego Ushio, entre Yami y él se dijeron varias palabras y el comenzó a golpear a Yami y luego a mí, Yami logro quitármelo de encima y corrimos y bueno…- Yugi ya no pudo continuar.

-Tome la pala y le di lo más fuerte que pude, nadie lastima a Yugi y se sale con la suya.- dijo sonriendo.

-Yami no digas eso, prefecto…

-Por lo que dicen fue por defensa propia, los dos se ven bastante golpeados pero aun así esta conducta no se tolera en esta escuela, no importa que el joven Ushio los haya atacado usted hizo algo con mucho salvajismo y lo peor es que me está demostrando que no tiene ningún remordimiento por lo que hizo, tendré que llamar a su tutora para hablar sobre este asunto, los padres del joven Ushio no van a quedarse así.

-Bien solo una cosa, cualquier reprimenda solo contra mi Yugi es víctima y no tiene culpa de lo que yo hice.- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, joven Yugi retírese.- pero Yugi negó.

-No me iré prefecto ¿Puedo hablar con Yami un momento?- el prefecto asintió y salió para dejarlos hablar a solas.

-¿Te volviste loco o que fue lo que te paso allá afuera? Tu ya no eras de esta manera, no estas controlándote ¿De verdad no te arrepientes por lo que hiciste? ¿No te importa el problema en el que acabas de meterte?

-No me arrepiento, fue satisfactorio darle su merecido jajajaja.

-(Pensando: esto no me gusta, está regresando a ser como era antes)

Yugi quería hacer entrar en razón a Yami pero no estaba funcionando, Yami seguía con esa sonrisa sádica sin remordimiento, el prefecto mandaría a llamar a Alin, Yugi esperaba que cuando Alin llegara lo hiciera entrar en razón y le ayudara ya que si seguía así Yami comenzaría a transitar por un camino muy peligroso que solo lo llevaría a su propia destrucción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ¿Qué les parece lo que sucedió con Ushio? Aún falta más por verse pero por lo que se nota Yami comienza a cambiar hacia su antigua forma de ser, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me leen en especial a Chiyo Asakura, 3lliza luniita y Riux, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Reaccionando

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 5: Reaccionando**

Estaba en su trabajo atendiendo las labores que tenía para ese día cuando sonó el teléfono, Alin contesto.

-Oficina del señor Nakamura ¿En qué puedo servirle?- dijo de una manera cortes y servicial.

-Hablo de la secundaria Domino me gustaría poder hablar con la señorita Alin.- Alin que quedo perpleja al saber quién llamaba.

-Soy yo dígame ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Hubo un incidente y su sobrino es el responsable, necesito que venga para poder arreglar este asunto ya que es muy grave.

-De acuerdo pediré permiso e iré para allá.- Alin colgó.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Yami?

Se levantó de su asiento y entro a la oficina de su jefe, pidió permiso para ausentarse por un rato por asuntos de la escuela, cuando le dieron el permiso salió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la secundaria Domino, cuando llego fue directo a la oficina del prefecto, Alin toco la puerta de la prefectura.

-Señorita Alin pase y tome asiento.- índico el prefecto, Alin entro y se sentó frente al escritorio del prefecto.

-Muy bien ya estoy aquí dígame ¿Qué ocurre con mi sobrino?

-Señorita Alin su sobrino agredió un compañero con una pala, tan salvajemente lo golpeo que ese compañero está en el hospital.- Alin se quedó impresionada.- él dice que fue por defensa propia ya que ese chico lo golpeo y a su amigo Yugi y yo le creo ya que Ushio ha sido siempre un bravucón en esta escuela además de que su sobrino y su amigo tienen marcas de golpes en rostro y cuerpo que lo demuestran, pero la manera en que se defendió fue excesiva y Yami no muestra arrepentimiento por lo que hizo al contrario solo se ríe, parece fuera de sí en estos momentos.

-No sé qué decirle, por lo general él no se comporta de esta manera realmente me sorprende recibir quejas de el (Pensando: antes no me sorprendería recibir una queja de algo como esto pero ahora en verdad me sorprende porque ya no se comportaba así) ¿Dónde está mi sobrino en estos momentos?

-En la enfermería de la escuela junto con Yugi Moto.

-Iré a hablar con él, quiero escuchar de boca de Yami lo que sucedió.

-Adelante la llevare a la enfermería, solo si le diré esto, los padres del joven Ushio no querrán quedarse así y es probable que actúen en contra de su sobrino Yami.

-Lo tendré en cuenta prefecto y hablare con ellos también ahora lléveme a la enfermería.

Salieron de la prefectura para dirigirse a la enfermería, mientras Yami y Yugi estaban sentados en las camas de la enfermería uno frente al otro, después de que la enfermera les curo las heridas de rostro y cuerpo ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, Yugi solo observaba a Yami que mantenía la mirada oculta entre sus mechones rubios, su cuerpo emanaba un ligero temblor, lo que también se le podía notar era su sonrisa burlona, en un buen rato no había dejado de sonreír de esa manera.

-(Pensando: Yami ¿Qué te está pasando? Desde hace un buen rato no has dejado de sonreír de esa manera tan tétrica y burlona y aunque ya no me has dicho nada parece que no te arrepientes por lo que le hiciste a Ushio).- pensaba Yugi, había intentado hacer hablar a Yami pero nada funcionaba parecía que en esos momentos Yami estaba perdido en su propio mundo. En esos momentos entro Alin junto con el prefecto.

-Ya estamos aquí, los dejare a solas para que hablen.- el prefecto se retiró.

-Yami.- aunque escucho a su tía llamarlo simplemente no respondió ni volteo a verla.- respóndeme cuando te hable jovencito.- aunque el tono de Alin se elevó y fue más severo Yami siguió sin responder y como parecía que no le haría caso decidió dirigirse con Yugi.- Yugi ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Señora Alin que bueno que esta aquí, pues vera…- Yugi no sabía cómo decirle a Alin lo sucedido.

-No dudes y dime lo que paso.- Alin estaba muy seria.

-Estábamos en el patio platicando cuando Ushio se nos acercó y nos escuchó cuando hablábamos de los poderes de Yami, dijo que quería venganza y golpeo a Yami y luego a mí, Yami me lo quitó de encima y corrimos.- en esos momentos esa escena llego a su mente, la recordaba tan bien.

**-RECUERDO-**

Yami vio que Ushio tenía a Yugi del cuello y estaba asfixiándolo mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago, al ver como todos en la escuela animaban a Ushio por masacrar a Yugi hizo que Yami enfureciera, sintió su mirada nublarse por la ira que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Maldito humano, malditos humanos.- se levantó.- ¡Deja a Yugi en paz!

Yami se levantó y se dirigió a Ushio y le dio una patada en las costillas lo más fuerte que pudo, solo así soltó a Yugi que cayó al piso.

-Yami ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yugi.

-Eso no importa vámonos de aquí.

Como pudo tomo a Yugi de una mano y ambos salieron corriendo pero Ushio no se los haría tan fácil, los vio correr.

-Ni crean que se van a escapar de mi.- salió tras ellos, los mirones también se dirigieron a ellos junto con Ushio ya que querían ver la masacre que iba a suceder.

-Yami ahí viene Ushio otra vez.

Yami miro hacia atrás y vio la turba que venía, por un momento eso le recordó cuando fue perseguido junto con sus padres antes de que murieran quemados vivos, se sintió como en ese momentos solo que esta vez no permitiría que Ushio le pusiera un dedo encima a Yugi.

-Maldito humano insignificante esta vez me las pagara.- Yugi se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, Yami sintió como la ira y la furia se apoderaban más de él.

Dieron vuelta por el cobertizo donde el jardinero guardaba todas sus herramientas de trabajo, se detuvo al ver una pala, la tomo y solo espero a Ushio, cuando Ushio dio vuelta Yami lo recibió con una palazo en la cara derribándolo al piso, puso la pala en el cuello de Ushio.

-Jamás olvides esto humano sean como sean las cosas ahora yo sigo siendo muy superior a ti, me debes respeto y sabes para quemar tu casa no necesito mis poderes si puedo conseguir gasolina y encender un cerillo.- dijo mientras hacía presión sobre el cuello de Ushio con la pala.- y solo para que no lo olvides.- Yami soltó más palazos en el cuerpo de Ushio, la sensación que lo invadía era única, tanto que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Yami por favor detente.- al escuchar la voz de Yugi se detuvo y contemplo lo que había hecho pero no se arrepentía, al contrario sonrió de satisfacción, su sonrisa era algo sádica, Yami se soltó a reír.

-Recibió su merecido, recibió su merecido jajajaja.- Yugi estaba impresionado al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-Yami reacciona tú no eres así por favor reacciona.- Yugi lo movía pero Yami simplemente no reaccionaba y seguía riéndose, luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros que lo miraban desconcertados por la crueldad que estaba mostrando.

-¿Esto es lo que querían ver verdad? Querían ver un espectáculo donde alguien sale herido pues ya les cumplí su deseo ahora largo de aquí o les hare lo mismo que a él miserables e insignificantes humanos jajajaja.

Todos se apartaron ya que no podía creer el sadismo con el que Yami había actuado, Yugi era el más sorprendido al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan despectiva, lo recordaba hace 2 años actuaba de esa manera tan cruel y nuevamente volvía a actuar así.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-En esos momentos yo me asuste por verlo actuar de esa manera, Ushio quedo inconsciente y fue trasladado a un hospital, mírelo solo esta así sin decir nada solo sonríe y esta temblando, parece que su mente esta en otro mundo ya que aun cuando hablamos de él no dice ni hace nada, ya me está preocupando ya que se expresó de Ushio como humano, a los demás los llamo miserables e insignificantes humanos, al decir eso da a entender que él no es humano.

La preocupación de Yugi era muy notoria, Alin volvió a ver a Yami que solo se mantenía en la misma posición, noto esa sonrisa burlona y el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Tiembla pero no de miedo sino de la emoción de haber lastimado a alguien además reconozco esa sonrisa.- Alin se acercó a Yami hasta quedar frente a el.- Yami, Yami vamos respóndeme.- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía, Yami subió la mirada, esta parecía estar completamente vacía, no había ningún brillo en sus ojos, solo sonreía.- oye ¿Si sabes que te acabas de meter en un problema muy grave? ¿Qué puedes decirme?

-Que lo haría de nuevo.- tanto Yugi como Alin se sorprendieron por esa respuesta.- ese ser insignificante se lo merecía jajajaja maldito humano.- Alin lo recordaba bien, así se expresaba de los seres humanos en el tiempo en que era muy rebelde.

-Algo anda muy mal aquí, simplemente no pareces ser tú, se nota que el hecho de que lastimaran a Yugi hizo que regresaras a ser la misma persona ruin y despiadada de antes pero hay algo más en ti que no puedo identificar, tu mirada solo puedo compararla con la de una persona hipnotizada ya que no está mostrando tus sentimientos.- dijo poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Yami.

-Tonterías.- Yami aparto las manos de su tía.- no estoy hipnotizado ese humano insignificante merecía eso y mucho más, todos los humanos lo merecen, todos los humanos deberían de ser tratados así jajajaja.

-¿Incluyéndome a mi Yami?- la pregunta de Yugi pareció tener un efecto en Yami ya que al escucharla dejo de reírse y de inmediato volteo a verlo.- yo soy un simple ser humano ¿Crees que eso mismo me debería de pasar a mí? ¿Para ti soy insignificante? ¿Yo también debería de ser tratado así? Si tu respuesta es un si entonces…- un sollozo interrumpió sus palabras.- creí que me querías como yo te quiero a ti.- derramo unas lágrimas.

Esas últimas palabras impactaron a Yami, fueron como un golpe que le dio directo en el corazón, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza ya que se sintió mareado, volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Que pregunta tan tonta fue la que te hizo, claro que el también merece ese trato, no te dejes influenciar por sus palabras, sabes lo que eres, un hechicero muy superior que cualquier humano, no lo necesitas es solo un estorbo.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡MALDITA COSA YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Yami se tapó los oídos, intentaba callar esa voz.- ¡YUGI NO MERECE QUE LE PASE ALGO MALO! ¡YO SIEMPRE LO PROTEGERE SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ¡YO LO QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN ASÍ QUE YA CÁLLATE! ¡DEJA DE HABLARME!- Yugi estaba sorprendido al escucharlo gritar eso, Alin volvió a tomarlo de los hombros.

-Ya entendí, Yami sal de ese trance en el que te tienen, vamos eres más fuerte que esa influencia maligna ¡Yami reacciona! ¡Apégate a la luz de tu corazón! No dejes que la oscuridad te domine.- Yami apretaba los ojos fuertemente, minutos después los abrió poco a poco, al parecer habían recuperado su brillo normal.

-Tía ¿Qué he hecho?- comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, veía sus manos con horror, finalmente se aferró a Alin en un abrazo desesperado.- ¿Qué he hecho?- repitió la pregunta.

-Tranquilo Yami ya paso.- lo abrazo fuerte ya que sintió su desesperación y arrepentimiento.- no eras tú el que estaba actuando, Yugi tus palabras lo hicieron salir del trance en el que estaba.

-¿Un trance? No entiendo.

-Esa voz que escucha está influyéndolo para que vuelva a ser el de antes y el problema con ese chico hizo que la oscuridad lo dominara, pero cuando dijiste que creíste que él te quería como tú lo quieres hiciste que la luz que habita en su corazón brillara con fuerza ya que el cariño que te tiene es muy fuerte.

-Yo no creo que tu debas ser tratado así y siempre te he querido Yugi jamás lo dudes.- Yami volteo a ver a Yugi en esos momentos, su mirada se había cristalizado.

-Volviste Yami a ser el mismo de siempre.- Yugi se levantó de donde estaba y abrazo a Yami quien soltó a Alin y abrazo fuertemente a Yugi.

-Lamento haberte preocupado hermanito, lo siento.

-Descuida Yami aunque si me diste miedo ya que en ese momento eras muy diferente a como siempre eres.

-Mi propia oscuridad me controlo e hice algo terrible.- soltó a Yugi del abrazo en que lo tenía.- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Ya lo veremos, hablare con los padres de ese joven y veremos si podemos llegar a un trato, con lo de la escuela vamos con el prefecto para que diga que es lo que va a pasar contigo.- Los 3 salieron de la enfermería y fueron a la oficina del prefecto, Alin hablo nuevamente con el prefecto con Yami y Yugi ahí presentes, en ese momento Yami estaba cabizbajo no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo así.

-Yami lo que hiciste fue algo terrible por lo que tendré que suspenderte durante un mes, aunque Ushio hubiera empezado no debiste terminarlo más bien debiste haber venido conmigo y así yo le habría puesto un alto, tienes suerte que no decidiera expulsarte por esta conducta tan reprensible.

-Lo entiendo y en verdad lo lamento, sé que con un simple lo siento no solucionare todo este lio, quiero ver qué puedo hacer para poder enmendar la acción tan horrible que cometí.- en él se veía un genuino arrepentimiento, no se atrevía a mirar al prefecto.

-Eso ya se verá con los padres de Ushio, ahora si se ve tu arrepentimiento hace rato parecía que no te interesaba, en consecuencia tu tía deberá pagar curaciones y tratamiento, la próxima vez piensa antes de actuar, la suspensión empieza desde hoy y cuando pase el mes estarás a prueba, cualquier cosa mala que hagas serás expulsado no importa si es mínima la falta.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- en esos momentos Yami no podía decir mucho para defenderse ya que simplemente no había disculpa que enmendara lo que había hecho.- solo una cosa prefecto.- en esos momentos levanto la mirada.- Yugi estaba conmigo y él no debe recibir castigo por mis acciones él es inocente en esto, yo actué así porque no tolere que lo lastimaran de esa manera, sé que no es una excusa y no trato de dar una para justificarme pero por favor no vaya a reprenderlo por tener a un amigo malvado como yo.- Yami temía que hubiera una reprimenda en contra de Yugi quien se sorprendió por esas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Yami.

-No te preocupes Yugi no será reprendido ya que el no hizo nada pero hoy lo mandare a su casa para que se reponga de las heridas que le fueron infligidas.

-Gracias.- en ese momento Yami se mostró muy humilde.

-Yami tú no eres malvado fueron las circunstancias las que te llevaron a actuar así, por favor no digas esas cosas malas de ti.- Yami no contesto solo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yugi.

-Señora Alin su sobrino se ve muy diferente a como estaba hace rato ahora parece tan humilde.- dijo el prefecto sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud.- lo que haya sido lo que le dijo funciono ya que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Seré honesta prefecto yo no hice nada, ese cambio se produjo por unas palabras dichas por Yugi, él tiene una influencia benigna en mi sobrino, sin Yugi, Yami seguiría con su actitud de no me importa, me llevare a mi sobrino y de paso llevare a Yugi a su casa.

-De acuerdo, jóvenes vayan a sus salones por sus cosas y retírense.

Los dos asintieron y cada quien fue a su salón, cuando Yami entro muchos comenzaron a murmurar, Yami trato de ignorar todo eso y simplemente salió con sus cosas para dirigirse a la prefectura donde su tía lo esperaba, nuevamente escucho la voz.

-No puedo creer que te dejaras influenciar por las palabras dichas por ese humano insignificante, ignóralo y vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.- esas palabras molestaron a Yami.

-Yugi no es ningún humano insignificante, a quien voy a ignorar es a ti, me deje dominar una vez por la oscuridad pero es algo que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Jajajaja eso es lo que tú crees, poco a poco lo veras hechicero de fuego jajajaja.

Yami salió corriendo de ahí, quería ignorar a aquel ser, no quería ser dominado nuevamente por la oscuridad, en su carrera se topó con Yugi.

-Tranquilo Yami nadie te viene persiguiendo.

-Es esa voz nuevamente, si algo me persigue es ese ser, no sé qué hacer Yugi no quiero ser dominado nuevamente por mi propia oscuridad.

-Calma, vamos con Alin y esperemos que ella te pueda ayudar a solucionar esto, vamos hermano.

Yami asintió y ambos fueron camino a la prefectura, el prefecto dio unas últimas instrucciones y los 3 se retiraron, Alin llevo a Yugi a su casa, al llegar le explico a Solomon lo que había pasado, solo omitió la parte en que Yami había herido a una persona, eso por petición de Yugi ya que sabía que si su abuelo se enteraba de eso probablemente no dejaría que Yami se le acercara.

-Entiendo lo bueno que los dos están bien, gracias por traer a Yugi señorita Alin.- agradeció Solomon.

-No hay de qué ¿Puedo pedirle un favor señor Solomon?

-Claro, dígame qué favor es.

-¿Yami puede quedarse aquí hasta en la tarde? tengo que regresar a trabajar y no quiero dejarlo solo y pensé que se podría quedar aquí un rato en compañía de Yugi.

-Claro, Yami siempre es bienvenido aquí al igual que usted señorita Alin.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron al escuchar que se quedarían otro rato juntos.

-Muchas gracias en verdad me haría un enorme favor, Yami ven aquí un momento.- Yami se acerco a su tía.- trata de controlarte si sientes esas ansias medita un rato, trata de no ocasionar problemas, vendré más tarde por ti.

-Si tía no te preocupes estaré bien.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, se buen niño.- le dio un beso en la frente.- vendré a las 6:30.- Alin se retiró dejando a Yami en la casa Moto, esperaba que cuando regresara Yami siguiera estable, vería la forma de ayudarle.

Aún tenía tiempo así que decidió ir al hospital para ver a Ushio y hablar con él, cuando llego pidió informes en la recepción, una vez que le dieron la información que deseaba saber se dirigió a la habitación, en ese momento los padres de Ushio no estaban así que era un buen momento para hablar con él sin rodeos, al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta.

-Hola jovencito, tú debes ser Ushio.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto en un tono que no era nada amable.

-Vaya modales, mi nombre es Alin y soy la tía de Yami, me llamaron y me dijeron lo que te hizo mi sobrino, veo que te dejo muy mal.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, su sobrino sabrá lo que es sufrir de verdad, me vengare en donde más le duele.

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, si con decir donde más le duele te refieres a su amigo Yugi yo te diría que lo olvides ya que eres tú el que terminara sufriendo.

-¿Viene a amenazarme señora?- Ushio se estaba portando muy grosero con Alin.

-No, solo vine a prevenirte, veras Yugi es quien hace que Yami mantenga la cordura y que no actué de manera cruel y déspota con los demás pero si le haces algo a Yugi te aseguro que mi sobrino irá tras de ti y en cuestión de venganza él no tiene un límite lo que quiere decir que no descansara hasta hacer que pagues.- con esas palabras hizo que Ushio temiera.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Simplemente dejarlo?

-Sí, solo déjalo y trata de olvidarlo.

-No puedo ¿Usted sabe lo que su sobrino me hacía en el pasado? ¿Todo lo que me hizo pasar?

-No lo sé, siempre se reservaba y no me decía nada.

-Se lo diré, me torturaba, me metía en toda clase de problemas y eso me costó a mis amigos y un año de escuela por todos los problemas que tuve, él es muy cruel.

-Entiendo tu enfado es comprensible pero recuerda todo lo que te hacia e imagínate lo que te hará si le haces algo a la persona que más quiere solo para hacerlo sufrir, si antes se portaba de manera salvaje contigo imagínate cuanto aumentara ese salvajismo, solo te aconsejo y piénsalo al final es tu decisión, espero que tomes la correcta.- Alin dio media vuelta pero antes de irse dijo unas últimas palabras.- no juegues con fuego o saldrás muy quemado.

Alin salió de ahí, en el pasillo se topó con los padres de Ushio, la madre le armaba un escándalo a Alin por lo sucedido, Alin trataba de calmarla.

-Entiendo su enfado y créame mi sobrino será castigado por lo que hizo, yo pagare las curaciones que su hijo necesite.

-Su sobrino pagara mucho más de lo que se imagina, merece estar en la cárcel por lo que hizo.- el padre de Ushio decidió intervenir.

-Gracias por lo de las curaciones y castigue a su sobrino solo eso me basta.

-¿Acaso estás loco? Nuestro hijo merece que se le haga justicia.

-Nuestro hijo se buscó lo que le paso, él ha sido un bravucón en esa escuela ¿No recuerdas cuantas veces nos mandaron llamar porque molesto o golpeo a alguien? Al fin se metió con la persona equivocada, me alegro que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar.

-Eso es algo que debe pensar señora, su hijo provoco a mi sobrino al golpear a su mejor amigo y eso es algo que mi sobrino no tolera, Yami es capaz de sacar la cara por su amigo Yugi y hará cualquier cosa por defenderlo sin importarle si después debe de pagar por ello, no vaya a malinterpretarme no justifico lo que hizo pero su hijo también debe tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones, mi sobrino está arrepentido por lo que hizo está más que dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones, si su hijo sigue de bravucón con los demás terminara en desgracia, yo corregiré a mi sobrino y usted corrija a su hijo.

La madre de Ushio iba a decir algo pero su esposo la interrumpió.

-Lo haremos señora, le mandaremos la cuenta, vamos a verlo.

El señor se llevó a su esposa sin darle oportunidad de alegar, al parecer el no haría alguna acción contra Yami, Alin se retiró todavía pasaría a un lugar ya que tenía que hablar con una persona antes de regresar a trabajar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí el capítulo 5 de esta historia, Yami recapacito sobre lo que hizo pero diré que todo se le complicara. En los siguientes capítulos se verá que tanto tendrá que batallar para mantenerse a raya, mando un agradecimiento a Chiyo Asakura, 3lliza luniita y Riux, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. ¿Una simple voz o un ser de oscuridad?

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Una simple voz o un ser de oscuridad?**

En la casa Moto dos chicos idénticos estaban en la habitación del menor jugando con los videojuegos, era un juego de aventura, parecía que ambos se divertían, en un momento el menor le puso pausa al juego ya que su abuelo lo llamo.

-En un momento regreso Yami.

-De acuerdo aquí te espero.- el menor se levantó y salió de la habitación Yami lo observaba, luego escucho a aquella voz molestarlo de nuevo.

-Miren al hechicero de fuego, rebajándose a estar con un insignificante humano y divirtiéndose con algo tan estúpido como los juegos de video.- al escuchar eso Yami se levantó molesto.

-Maldito, no sé cuáles sean tus intensiones pero sean las que sean no va a resultar ¿Por qué rayos no me dejas tranquilo? ¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva loco?

-No es mala idea Atem pero busco algo de ti, algo que solo tú me puedes dar.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?

-¿Por qué tanta prisa en querer saber? Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás Atem jajajaja mientras solo me limito a decirte la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto molesto.- tú no has hecho otra cosa más que decirme estupideces y molestarme constantemente.

-Jajajaja sabes que lo que te digo es verdad, terminaras por sucumbir ante tu verdadero ser, tú mismo terminaras liberando tu poder al deshacerte del brazalete, hay luz en tu corazón y que mejor para opacar esa luz que hacer que la fuente original de la oscuridad en ti vuelva a tu mente jajajaja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- aquella voz no contesto, de pronto Yami sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza y el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres se hizo presente, era como si lo viviera de nuevo.- ya basta.- decía mientras se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza.- ¡BASTA!- dijo mientras caía al piso de rodillas.

-El dolor de ese día al perder a las personas que más amabas en este mundo, siéntelo, escucha como te hablan en su momento de agonía, como aquel malvado los ejecuto solo porque no quisieron unirse a él, obsérvalos morir, siente como esa tristeza se apodera de ti nuevamente jajajaja.

-Mamá, papá.- dijo en susurro mientras derramaba unas lágrima, los símbolos de sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar liberando su poder pero al momento de comenzar a liberar su energía mágica, el ojo de Horus del brazalete comenzó a brillar dándole una descarga eléctrica aún más fuerte que la anterior.- ¡BASTA!- no quería gritar ya que Yugi y Solomon se darían cuenta y aunque Yugi sabia lo de sus poderes Solomon no y eso podría hacer que el abuelo quisiera separarlos, la descarga se estaba haciendo más fuerte debido a que no podía dejar de expulsar su poder.

Quería controlarse, para dejar a un lado ese mal recuerdo que lo lastimaba comenzó a pensar en la única persona que había hecho que el dolor desapareciera: su amigo y hermano Yugi, al pensar en él y dejar que los momentos felices que había pasado a su lado invadieran su mente y su corazón los símbolos de la estrella y el sol en sus muñecas dejaron de brillar y las descargas cedieron, Yami respiraba muy agitado, algo de electricidad aun emanaba de su cuerpo, en esos momentos Yugi entro a la habitación ya que lo escucho, vio que estaba hincado en el piso con la mirada baja respirando agitado, al ver la poca electricidad que emanaba de su cuerpo se preocupó mucho.

-Yami ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Yami levanto su mirada que todavía derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estás ¿Por qué lloras?- Yugi se hinco a su lado, quiso tocar el hombro de Yami pero se llevó un toque eléctrico en la mano.- ¿Qué es esta electricidad que sale de tu cuerpo?

-Es un efecto del brazalete, si expulso mi poder por medio de choques eléctricos lo calma y lo mantiene controlado.- cerro los ojos y soltó un quejido de dolor, se llevó una mano al brazalete.- sin querer comencé a expulsar mi poder ya que el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres invadió mi mente y…- no pudo continuar lo que menos quería era recordar, ese suceso lo lastimaba de sobremanera, Yugi lo sabía muy bien.

-Tranquilo Yami, si no te crees capaz de contármelo en este momento yo lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué comenzaste a recordar eso?- Yami abrió un poco los ojos.

-Esa cosa que me molesta hizo que lo recordara, la muerte de mis padres fue la razón por la que mis poderes de fuego nacieron, no sé qué es lo que quiere de mi.- la electricidad dejo de emanar de su cuerpo.- necesito recostarme un momento.- se recostó en el piso, necesitaba calmarse.

Cerro sus ojos nuevamente, aquel ser sabía que ese era el peor de sus recuerdos y que estando en su mente lo haría enloquecer, de pronto sintió algo recargarse en él, abrió los ojos descubriendo que era Yugi que recargaba la cabeza en su estómago, se había acostado para hacerle compañía.

-No importa lo que quiera de ti Yami eres una persona muy fuerte, no te rindas hermano.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Contigo a mi lado no me rendiré y no hay manera de que me deje vencer, te quiero hermanito.- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Yugi.

-Y yo a ti.- los dos se quedaron así, Yami logro calmarse, lucharía para vencer a aquel que lo molestaba y lo incitaba a ser la misma persona destructiva de antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de la ciudad Alin iba llegando a un gran edificio corporativo, el guardia de seguridad le dio la bienvenida puesto que ya la conocía, entro al edificio y se dirigió al ascensor, su destino: el último piso ya que ahí se encontraba a quien quería ver, después de unos minutos llego a donde deseaba anunciándose con la secretaria, después de recibir autorización toco la puerta y después de que le dieran el pase entro a una lujosa oficina, la persona que deseaba ver se encontraba de espaldas, no se notaba por la gran silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Mi querida Alin es un gusto recibirte dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Alin se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, aquella persona no se giró para ver a Alin.

-Es algo que ya te había mencionado ayer en la mañana.

-Ah si los sueños de tu sobrino, cuéntame ¿De que tratan?

-Bueno de entrada de muerte y destrucción, la muerte de su mejor amigo, la mía y de todos en la ciudad y la destrucción de la misma por medio del fuego, él es el responsable de todo eso pero además ha comenzado a escuchar una voz que lo incita a ser el mismo de antes, hace rato eso parecía que había regresado a ser el mismo despiadado que en un tiempo fue ya que golpeo a uno de sus compañeros y lo dejo tan mal que ahora ese chico está en el hospital.- aquella persona se giró dejando ver su aspecto, su cabello era color blanco largo que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, vestía con un traje rojo muy elegante, encaro a Alin.

-Destrucción y muerte mediante el fuego, sin duda un elemento destructivo si no se controla adecuadamente ¿Hace cuánto tiempo comenzó todo eso?

-Aproximadamente hace 4 días ¿Por qué la pregunta Pegasus?

-Antes de contestar ese porque dime ¿Tu sobrino controla el elemento fuego?- pregunto el albino.

-Por el brazalete en su muñeca ya no puede pero si el controlaba el fuego, esto nunca lo dije pero mi sobrino fue conocido por todos como el hechicero de fuego.

-¿El hechicero de fuego? Vaya sorpresa la que me acabas de dar, un ser tan imponente con su elemento como cruel con quien se le pusiera enfrente ¿Qué fue lo que lo freno para no continuar con toda la destrucción que causaba? ¿O solo es el brazalete su impedimento para continuar?

-En ese tiempo ni el brazalete lo freno ya que de algún modo logro quitárselo para continuar con lo mismo y solo una cosa hizo que dejara de actuar así: la amistad de un chico llamado Yugi Moto, por el renuncio a sus poderes y el mismo los sello colocándose nuevamente el brazalete pero con lo que está pasando ahora no sé qué pensar además de esa voz.

-¿Sabes que es lo que le dice esa voz?- pregunto Pegasus ya que debía tener toda la información antes de decir algo.

-Que terminara sucumbiendo ante su verdadero ser y que no podría controlar esos impulsos que le vienen cuando ve el fuego, me dice que son sensaciones de placer y que ve visiones donde ve todo quemándose.- Pegasus se quedó un momento pensando.

-Ya veo, en si el fuego es su elemento natural y al verlo se estremece pero esa voz diciéndole eso…- por un momento se quedó pensando en algo, puso una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.- (pensando: acaso será eso)

-¿Qué ocurre Pegasus? De repente te has quedado callado.

-Alin veré en tu mente algo para confirmar lo que estoy pensando ¿Me permites?

-Adelante.- dijo Alin seria ya que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien viera en su mente pero si eso ayudaría entonces no importaba.

Pegasus se descubrió la otra parte de su rostro dejando ver un ojo extraño, este comenzó a brillar viendo los recuerdos de Alin, vio la batalla que sostuvo con Yami cuando él tenía 12 años, vio como Yami se rebelaba ante toda autoridad, luego vio los recuerdos donde Yami sello sus poderes y como jugaba con un chico parecido a él entre otros recuerdos relacionados con Yami.

-Ese chico tiene un sorprendente parecido con tu sobrino solo que él es un humano no un hechicero como nosotros, ahora la respuesta de porque a mi pregunta es que desde hace 4 días ha comenzado a perderse, tu sobrino Atem por ahora está bajo control pero conforme pase el tiempo ese control se irá perdiendo y hoy ya dio muestras de eso, esos sueños representan las acciones que hará en el futuro si pierde el control de si mismo.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Alin sorprendida.

-Otra cosa Alin: es muy probable que esa voz sea un ser de oscuridad que sabe que Atem tiene maldad en su corazón por todo lo que vivía y hacía en el pasado solo que ese lado está dormido debido a la amistad que tiene con ese chico llamado Yugi y esta tratando de que esa maldad encerrada salga a flote, no se exactamente que es lo que quiere o que es lo que lograra con eso pero presiento que seria peligroso después de todo las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar sobretodo si son costumbres malignas.

Pegasus siguió hablando con Alin respecto a lo que sospechaba, Alin se quedó sorprendida y supo que ahora más que nunca debía mantenerlo vigilado, el peligro acechaba a Yami y haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo tranquilo y alejado de todo aquello que lo hiciera descontrolarse, después de un rato se retiró de la oficina de Pegasus y regreso a trabajar aunque con lo que averiguo no podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde, Yami había logrado contenerse muy bien a pesar de que esa voz había regresado a hablarle, hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ignorarla, estar con Yugi lo había mantenido calmado ya que él siempre le reiteraba su apoyo pero más que nada su cariño, al sentir esa bondad le dio paz a su corazón pero también sentía una gran opresión, al notar que Yami se resistía mucho a su influencia aquel ser comenzó a infligirle dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, al ver la manera en que se quejaba Yugi quiso ayudarle pero sus intentos eran en vano, no sabia que hacer para ayudar a Yami, de un momento a otro se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, el abuelo Solomon fue a abrir encontrándose con Alin, Solomon le dio la bienvenida.

-Hola señorita Alin permítame iré a llamar a los muchachos.

-No se moleste yo misma iré a buscarlos supongo que estarán en la habitación de Yugi.- Alin tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Claro, subiendo la escalera en la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Alin fue a donde había dicho Solomon, subió los escalones y se dirigió a la puerta donde era la habitación de Yugi, toco la puerta siendo Yugi quien le abrió.

-Señora Alin que bueno que vino, pase no sé qué le ocurre a Yami.- Alin se preocupó, vio a Yami sentado en la cama sosteniéndose la cabeza.- desde hace unos momentos comenzó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- Alin se acercó a Yami poniendo las manos en los hombros de Yami.

-Yami dime ¿Qué estas sintiendo?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Tía me duele la cabeza, es un dolor infernal, no aguanto.

-Tranquilo, Yugi cierra la puerta.- Yugi hizo lo dicho, Alin puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Yami y esta empezó a brillar, a los pocos minutos Yami ya no sentía el dolor que tanto lo aquejaba.- ¿Estas mejor?

-Si tía, gracias.

-¿Paso algo más en el día?- estaba preocupada.

-Sí, esa voz volvió a hablarme, dice que quiere algo de mí pero no sé qué es, hizo que viniera a mi mente el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres, era como si lo viviera de nuevo y eso me trajo mucho dolor a mi corazón y a causa de la tristeza tan insoportable que sentí comencé a expulsar mis poderes, el brazalete me electrocuto a causa de eso, solo pensar en los momentos felices que he pasado a lado de Yugi hizo que me calmara ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? No lo entiendo ¿Qué quiere esa cosa conmigo?

-Calma ya veremos cómo solucionar esto por ahora vamos a casa, nos vamos Yugi espero verte pronto (pensando: espero que no sea lo que Pegasus dijo)

Yugi asintió y se despidió de Yami dándole un abrazo y reiterándole su apoyo, Alin y Yami salieron de la habitación de Yugi y bajaron, se despidieron de Solomon y después salieron de la casa de los Moto, tomaron un taxi para dirigirse a su hogar, en el transcurso Yami estaba muy callado no decía nada, cuando llegaron Yami bajo rápidamente del taxi y se metió a la casa seguido de Alin, se sentó en el sofá a pensar luego sintió como Alin se sentaba a su lado.

-Creo que debemos hablar.- dijo Alin estando muy seria.

-No tengo ánimos tía.

-Sé que no has de querer hablar pero es necesario, lo que está pasándote no es normal y quiero ayudarte lo único malo es que no sé cómo, lo que hiciste hoy fue…- no supo cómo decirlo así que decidió reservárselo.- estuvo mal.

-¿Me vas a castigar por lo que hice hoy en la escuela?- lo decía en un tono muy sumiso.

-No lo sé, creo que ya fue suficiente castigo el que te dieron en la escuela (pensando: también es castigo suficiente con todo lo que te esta pasando) pero ahora que estas suspendido de la escuela mi principal preocupación es que te quedes solo.

-Estaré bien tía no te preocupes no hare ningún desastre si me quedo yo solo.

-Claro que me preocupa, si estas solo serias más vulnerable.

-¿Vulnerable a que Alin?- dijo Yami no entendiendo las palabras de su tía.

-A que no te puedas controlar, que pase lo de hoy y comiences a expulsar tus poderes, le temo a que algo te pase si te quedas solo.- Yami entendía a su tía, él también le temía a eso.

-Entiendo tía entonces ¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé, tendré que ver que es lo que haremos, sé que pasarías todo el tiempo con Yugi pero eso sería cuando el regrese de la escuela y mientras estarías solo, tampoco puedo llevarte a mi trabajo ya que si pasa algo no podre explicarlo, en verdad que ahora no sé qué hacer.

-Puedo resistir estar solo un rato mientras se llega la hora de la salida de la escuela, de ahí estaría con Yugi hasta que tu regreses, sé que puedo resistir tía.

-No lo sé ¿Estas completamente seguro de poder resistir ante cualquier tipo de tentación?- Yami asintió.- de acuerdo solo haremos una prueba mañana y pasado mañana, si veo que estas bien entonces tendré un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Tranquila yo sé que si puedo.- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alin, ella le sonrió.

Yami decidió retirarse a su habitación, no quería preocupar a su tía pero haría lo que le dijo, resistiría, una vez dentro de su habitación volvió a escuchar esa voz.

-Jajajaja ¿Enserio crees poder resistir Atem? En estos días que estarás serás presa fácil de tus deseos y más porque no estará tu tía ni ese patético amiguito que tienes, estarás completamente solo.

-No estaré solo, aunque no los tenga conmigo sé que me estarán acompañando en todo momento y es lo único que necesito para poder resistir ante ti y cualquiera de mis deseos, no dejare que la oscuridad actué de nuevo en mi corazón, te lo probare y ya lo veras.

-Jajajaja ya lo veremos Atem o mejor dicho ya lo veremos hechicero de fuego jajajaja.

Aquella voz se calló, Yami tenía la confianza de poder estar solo sin que nada pasara pero dentro de sí corría el temor de que pasaría si no lo lograba, se aferraría a la luz existente en su corazón para poder superar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente en los días que estaban por venir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el sexto capítulo de esta historia ¿Qué será esa voz en realidad? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Yami? ¿Yami podrá vencer sus impulsos y tendencias en los días en que le tocara estar solo? Todo eso y más se irá viendo en los siguientes capítulos, agradezco a todos los que me leen especialmente a Chiyo Asakura, 3lliza luniita, Riux y Giselle Tennyson, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, eso me inspira a continuar, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y en el siguiente capítulo de the mission. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. Acción imperdonable

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 7: Acción imperdonable**

Habían pasado dos días desde el último incidente, Yami se quedaba solo por las mañanas y cuando se llegaba la hora de la salida de la escuela iba por Yugi, hasta ahora no había pasado nada, Yami estaba tranquilo en esos momentos, cuando vio que ya era hora de la salida de la escuela Domino se dirigió hacia allá para recoger a Yugi, llego a la escuela y en esos momentos estaban saliendo los alumnos muchos murmuraban al verlo, Yami trataba de ignorar eso, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio a Yugi salir, al verlo Yugi también sonrió y se aproximó con rapidez hacia Yami.

-Hola hermano ¿No te ha pasado nada?

-Por dos días me has preguntado lo mismo, estoy bien pero vámonos ya no soporto estar aquí.- los dos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la escuela.- a veces no soporto a la gente como esa ¿Por qué tienen que murmurar y mirarme de esa manera?

-Bueno todos vieron lo que le hiciste a Ushio con la pala creo que tienen temor.

-No volveré a hacer algo así ¿Cómo se ha tornado la escuela para ti?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Yugi.

-Bueno tu sabes… ¿No te han hecho algo malo o se han burlado de ti? Todos saben que eres mi amigo.

-No, cuando me ven también murmuran o simplemente se alejan de mí, nadie se atreve a acercárseme o hacerme algo por lo mismo que saben que eres mi amigo y creen que si se me acercan o me hacen algo tu vendrás por ellos, todos se fijaron que reaccionaste de esa manera por mi.- en esos momentos Yugi puso una sonrisa.- tienes reputación de chico malo.

-Pero entonces siempre te la pasas solo y eso no me gusta, no deberías estar solo.- en su tono se denotaba que entristeció ya que no era justo que vieran a Yugi como un problema cuando aquel día fue el quien actuó de esa manera.

-No me importa.- contesto Yugi, esas palabras sorprendieron a Yami.- antes de conocerte siempre estuve solo así que unos días no me afectaran además son muy superficiales y no podría formar una amistad con ellos ya que en si a ellos jamás les ha interesado formar un lazo como el que tenemos tu y yo.- en esos momentos Yugi se puso serio.- además eres tú el que me preocupa y si siempre te pregunto que si no te ha pasado algo es que me preocupa que te pase algo malo como siempre te quedas solo en la mañana.

-Nada malo me ha pasado de hecho he estado muy tranquilo esa voz ya no me ha molestado ni he tenido esos sueños espantosos aunque creo que es extraño.- eso ultimo Yami lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿Por qué extraño? Yo creo que es muy bueno que no te moleste.

-Esa cosa dijo que quería algo de mí y aun no sé qué es por eso lo digo, no creo que simplemente cediera porque si yo creo que esta es la calma antes de que venga una gran tormenta.

-Entiendo y si es así ahora más que nunca debes estar listo para resistir, yo te apoyare en todo momento hermano.

-Yo sé que si Yugi.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa.- saber que estoy contigo y que tú siempre me apoyaras me da la fuerza suficiente para poder resistir ante cualquier tentación.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Yugi ahí se pusieron a platicar y jugar un rato con los videojuegos, en esos momentos Yami estaba tranquilo, paso el tiempo llegándose el momento en que Yami se despidió de Yugi y se dirigió a su hogar, cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta que Alin aún no había llegado así que se dispuso a subir a su habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a ver por la ventana, en eso volvió a escuchar a esa voz que no lo había molestado por dos días enteros.

-Saber que estoy contigo y que tú siempre me apoyaras me da la fuerza suficiente para poder resistir ante cualquier tentación.- dijo arremedando esas palabras dichas por Yami a Yugi.- te juro que quise vomitar cuando escuche que decías toda esa palabrería cursi.

-Tu otra vez, no me habías molestado durante dos días y ahora me fastidias nuevamente.- dijo con enfado al voltear a todos lados y no ver a nadie.

-Solo deje que descansaras además quería que Alin se confiara y no se preocupara por dejarte solo y no te impusiera una niñera jajajaja ¿En verdad crees resistir con el apoyo y cariño de tu amiguito humano? jajajaja eres patético.

-No te burles de mi amistad con Yugi, tu eres un ser maligno por lo que jamás podrás entender lo que es recibir el cariño y el amor de un amigo. En mi interior existe la luz de la amistad y mientras me aferre a esa luz tu no…

-¿Yo no qué? ¿No podré hacer que regreses a tu origen? Por favor deja de decir tantas estupideces, tu eres un ser maligno y si crees que no podre lograr que hagas lo que yo digo entonces eres un ingenuo y un tonto, si esa luz me impide controlarte entonces debo extinguirla y hacer que la oscuridad te domine nuevamente.

En esos momentos Yami comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al sentirlo Yami cayo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.

-Mi cabeza ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

-Te dejare cuando consiga lo que quiero de ti y si no te sometes te hare sufrir hasta enloquecer.

-No… no importa cuánto dolor me inflijas no me someteré ante ti, no lo hare, no puedes obligarme.

-¿Qué no puedo?- un dolor aún más fuerte vino a la cabeza de Yami haciéndolo que cayera en su totalidad al piso.- jajajaja retuércete de dolor, sufre y créeme no te dejare hasta conseguir lo que quiero de ti jajajaja.

El dolor iba en aumento, Yami ya no soportaba, de sus oídos comenzó a brotar sangre para después caer quedar inconsciente, aquella voz no paraba de reírse de una manera u otra conseguiría lo que quería de Yami.

20 minutos después llego Alin y al no ver a Yami en la sala decidió buscarlo en su habitación, toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta así que pensó que aún no regresaba de casa de Yugi, de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo y abrió la puerta encontrando a Yami en el piso inconsciente, al ver que había un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza entro rápidamente.

-¡Yami!- comenzó a moverlo.- vamos despierta.- tomo a Yami y lo recostó en su cama y comenzó a revisarlo, no vio heridas en su cabeza, al revisarlo con más cuidado vio que la sangre broto de sus oídos.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Fue a traer todo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a curarlo, después puso unas gazas en sus oídos y una venda que los cubría junto con parte de su frente. Espero sentada a su lado a que despertara, después de 10 minutos comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, Yami comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente en esos momentos veía borroso, poco a poco se iba aclarando su visión.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- dijo sentándose lentamente.

-Tu dímelo.- escucho la voz de su tía, al ver mejor la habitación vio que estaba sentada junto a el.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Recuerdo que estaba aquí y comencé a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego me desmaye es todo lo que recuerdo.

-La voz ¿Te molesto de nuevo?

-¿La voz? No, no me ha molestado desde hace dos días.- mintió.- ¿Crees que esto sea obra de ese ser?

-No lo dudaría ni un instante ya que el hecho de que salió sangre de tus oídos me dice que es obra suya y aunque esta vez no hablo contigo no dudaría de que fue ese ser maligno, ya no sé si deba dejarte solo.- dijo Alin de una manera muy seria.

-No te preocupes estaré bien ahora solo quiero descansar.- se volvió a recostar cerrando sus ojos.

-De acuerdo Yami vendré a verte en unos 20 para ver como sigues.- Alin salió de la habitación, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse Yami abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba completamente vacía.

-Ingenua.- una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios poco a poco.- solo debo actuar como generalmente actuó para no levantar sospecha y después veré la forma de quitarme esta cosa de encima.- refiriéndose al brazalete.- una vez hecho eso comenzare a despedazar a los humanos poco a poco empezando por mi amiguito.

Aquel ser había doblegado a Yami quien pasaría por una actitud normal pero dentro de si esas ansias de poder y destrucción comenzarían de nuevo, esa tarde pasaba tranquilo, su tía iba a cada rato a revisarlo y aparentemente estaba bien pero dentro de si había algo que le decía que las cosas no andaban bien con Yami que le había mentido sobre que no había escuchado más esa voz, pronto comprobaría lo contrario.

A la mañana siguiente Alin se marchó a trabajar pero se fue preocupada y con una sensación muy extraña en su interior, Yami observo cuando se fue y esbozo una gran sonrisa, bajo a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, comenzó a forzar la cerradura del brazalete pero no obtenía ningún resultado.

-¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado que le puse un hechizo para evitar que se abriera y sin mi magia no hay manera de que pueda remover el hechizo, en pocas palabras estoy condenado a vivir el resto de mi vida como un humano, no, no lo acepto ni quiero seguir como un humano.

Tomo el cuchillo con más fuerza y subió a su habitación, comenzó a marcar el piso con la navaja filosa de aquel artefacto, en esos momentos parecía que estaba ajeno al mundo, su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, en esa mañana se la paso marcando las paredes y el piso de su habitación con el cuchillo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se había llegado la hora de la salida en la escuela Domino, Yugi fue de los primeros en salir pero no vio a Yami en las cercanías cosa que le extraño ya que él siempre iba a recogerlo, espero un rato pero su hermano Yami jamás llego así que decidió ir a buscarlo, fue primero a la casa de Yami y toco la puerta, no recibió respuesta.

Al escuchar la manera tan insistente en que tocaban se asomó por la ventana viendo a Yugi parado en la puerta, al verlo no hubo reacción alguna, era como si sus emociones se hubieran desvanecido por completo, Yugi sintió una mirada y volteo hacia arriba pero Yami cerro la cortina antes de que lo viera, a Yugi se le hacía extraño que Yami no estuviera en casa así que decidió irse.

Yami abrió solo un poco la cortina para ver a Yugi alejarse, en él se notaba no solo una mirada vacía sino una que también era marchita era como si en ese momento su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y solo quedaba un cascaron vacío.

Por su parte Yugi había ido al muelle, sabía que cuando Yami quería estar solo iba a ese lugar a contemplar la tranquilidad del agua pero al llegar no lo vio cosa que se le hizo muy extraño, lo busco en los otros lugares que frecuentaba pero nada, simplemente nada.

-Esto es muy extraño ¿Dónde estará Yami? No fue por mí, no está en el muelle ni en sus otros lugares favoritos, tampoco está en su casa, esto es muy extraño a menos que si este en su casa, sentí una mirada cuando estuve ahí pero nadie me abrió ¿Será que me está evitando?

Decidió regresar a la casa de Yami y volvió a tocar el timbre de la puerta pero esta vez con mucho disimulo su mirada volteaba hacia arriba, al escuchar nuevamente el timbre abrió poco la cortina de su ventana pero esta vez fue visto por Yugi.

-(Pensando: lo sabía si está pero ¿Por qué me está evitando?).- toco un poco más insistente.- vamos Yami abre la puerta sé que si estás ahí ya vi que te asomaste por la ventana, Yami ¿Qué te pasa?- Desde arriba Yami cerro la cortina de su ventana.

-Maldición si logro verme, bueno si quiere estar conmigo le daré una razón para que desee lo contrario.- Yami tomo el cuchillo que había dejado en la cama, pasaba sus dedos en la navaja y sonrió después escondiéndolo entre sus ropas bajo y le abrió la puerta a Yugi.

-Hola Yami ¿Por qué me estas… evitando?- entre corto sus palabras al ver la venda y las gazas en la cabeza de Yami.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Discúlpame Yugi es que al inicio no logre escucharte por esto que traigo, ayer mis oídos sangraron y no escucho muy bien.

-Entiendo pero ¿Por qué sangraron?- Yugi se mostraba preocupado no solo por los vendajes en sus oídos sino también que en la voz de Yami no había ninguna emoción.

-No lo sé.- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Yami ¿Te encuentras bien?- fue siguiéndolo a la cocina.

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?- en esos momentos Yami saco el cuchillo y nuevamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre la navaja.

-Es que te siento diferente como muy distante y frio conmigo, siento que algo malo te ocurrió además de que sangraste, por favor se sinceró conmigo ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Yami comenzó a sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado de la ciudad Alin estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, en esos momentos no hacía nada más que poner su barbilla sobre su mano, estaba muy pensativa ya que noto a Yami muy diferente, sabía que no estaba bien, de un momento a otro comenzó a tener una visión, en ella veía una absoluta oscuridad, al ver eso se levantó y se dirigió a los sanitarios de la oficina y se encerró.

-¿Qué es esta visión?- cerró sus ojos para centrarse en eso.

En esa oscuridad había una persona al centro luchando contra ella para evitar ser consumido, al fijarse mejor vio que se trataba de Yami, luchaba como podía para poderse librar de aquella oscuridad que lo estaba aprisionando.

-¡Alin! ¡Por favor tienes que ayudar a Yugi! ¡Ayúdalo ya que está corriendo un gran peligro! ¡Por favor! ¡AHHHHH!- en esos momentos las oscuridad lo rodeo en su totalidad.

-No puede ser ¡Yami!- cerro los ojos y se concentró, vio que Yami le daba la espalda a Yugi pero que tenía un cuchillo en las manos, sonreía por ello.- esa cosa lo ha posesionado, tengo que ir a casa ahora.

Uso sus poderes para transportarse, para Alin no había tiempo de llegar en un taxi, la vida de Yugi corría un gran peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Yugi veía a Yami que comenzó a reírse, aun le daba la espalda, esa risa preocupo mucho a Yugi.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre hermano? ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Que te voy a eliminar eso me causa gracia, ya no quiero ser tu amigo humano y no somos hermanos.- dijo dando la vuelta rápidamente dando un golpe con el cuchillo que le hizo a Yugi una gran cortada en el brazo.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre? Sé que tú no eres así.- en esos momentos cayo en cuenta de algo.- no puede ser esa cosa te ha posesionado, sé que por ti mismo no me dañarías, hermano.

-Yo no soy tu hermano humanito insignificante, prepárate ya que te llego la hora.- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente, iba a dar otro golpe pero un rayo de energía le arrebato el cuchillo, al ver en la entrada vio a Alin apuntándole con la mano.

-No sé qué seas pero te obligare a dejar a mi sobrino en paz, sé que él está dentro luchando por salir, el mismo con mucho esfuerzo me dijo que protegiera a Yugi y eso hare, no dejare que dañes a Yugi.

-Lo sabía entonces si esta poseído, sabía que el verdadero Yami no es capaz de dañarme.

-Yo soy el verdadero Yami niñito, soy un hechicero no un humano.- de repente su cuerpo comenzó a entumirse, finalmente cayo de rodillas, su cuerpo no le respondía.- ¿Qué rayos hiciste Alin?

-Un pequeño hechizo de parálisis, eso te mantendrá quieto.- Alin se acercó a Yugi.- ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien y estaré mejor cuando expulse a esa cosa de Yami.- en esos momentos Alin se agacho para estar a la altura de Yami.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? Sé que no eres Yami ¿Qué te propones al obligarlo a hacer esto?

-Jajajaja vete al demonio jajajaja.- Alin puso un gesto de desagrado al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Yami.- dijo Yugi, se acercó hasta estar frente a él, llevo sus manos al rostro de Yami haciendo que lo mirara.- yo sé que puedes salir de su dominio, ya te has librado antes de ese ser maligno y sé que puedes hacerlo ahora, no dejes que te domine, no dejes que haga contigo lo que él quiere, por favor hermano debes liberarte.- después de decir esas palabras Yugi se aferró a Yami en un fuerte abrazo, Yami al inicio lo miro con desprecio pero al sentir el calor que Yugi emanaba su mirada fue cambiando.- tu puedes, siempre estaré contigo, apoyándote en todo momento Yami, te quiero.- Yugi derramo unas lágrimas al decir eso ultimo.- te quiero hermano.- repitió.

Esas palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en la mente de Yami pero sobre todo tuvieron un gran impacto en su corazón, la mirada vacía que mostraba poco a poco comenzó a cobrar su brillo para finalmente reaccionar, en esos momentos Yami cerró los ojos, de repente Yugi sintió que unas gotas de un líquido frio que caían sobre su cabeza al mirar arriba vio que Yami estaba llorando.

-Yami.- al verlo llorar lo soltó del abrazo.

-Yugi yo… yo… lo siento, deje que me dominara otra vez y esta vez te lastime.- al escuchar eso Alin supo que era el verdadero Yami quien estaba ahí así que lo libero del hechizo paralizador, al verse liberado Yami tomo el brazo de Yugi, vio que le hizo una cortada grande con el cuchillo.- te lastime, yo no merezco tener a un amigo como tú, esto no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.- salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Espera hermano.- quiso alcanzarlo pero no pudo, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Yugi se colocó frente a la puerta y comenzó a tocar.- Yami, Yami nada de esto es tu culpa por favor respóndeme, abre la puerta.

Pero Yami no abría, él estaba recargado en la puerta, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, no podía creer lo que había hecho y eso era algo imperdonable, la voz volvió a hablarle.

-¿Por qué no lo mataste? Tuviste la oportunidad y lo echaste a perder, ese chiquillo merece la muerte.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¿POR QUE ME OBLIGASTE A LASTIMARLO? SI QUIERES ALGO DE MI SOLO TOMALO PERO YA DÉJAME.- en esos momentos cayo de rodillas llorando.

-Jajajaja tomare lo que quiero de ti a su tiempo, por ahora mátalo, mata a Yugi.

-No lo hare, si vuelvo a lastimar a Yugi soy capaz de acabar con mi vida porque no soportaría ese hecho, no lo soportaría.- decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Desde afuera Yugi escuchaba lo que Yami estaba diciendo, esas palabras le preocupaba mucho.

-Yami no digas esas cosas, vamos hermano por favor abre la puerta, ábrela.- en esos momentos sintió la mano de Alin en su hombro.

-No te va a abrir, al darse cuenta de que te daño es un hecho que no se perdonara tan fácilmente.

-Pero no fue su culpa, esa cosa esta hablándole tenemos que entrar.

-No lo posesionara de nuevo porque ahora Yami está destrozado por la acción que cometió, verlo así debe regocijar a ese ser y no lo posesionara por ahora pero si debemos mantenerlo vigilado, Yugi por ahora es mejor dejarlo.

-No, yo me niego a dejar a Yami solo, no quiero dejarlo.

¡YUGI! Entiéndelo no te va a responder, deja que se calme e inténtalo de nuevo más tarde.- Yugi vio la mirada seria de Alin y no tuvo otra opción más que acceder aunque no de buena gana.

Alin busco un botiquín y curo la herida de Yugi, el aun quería insistir en ver a Yami pero sabía que Alin tenía razón Yami no le iba a responder, esperaba que Yami se calmara y poder estar con él y sobretodo hacerle entender que lo que había pasado no era su culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí el capítulo 7 de esta historia ¿Qué opinan? Yami hirió a Yugi y al darse cuenta no se puede perdonar, espero que les guste ya que todo se empezara a tornar peor, mando un agradecimiento a Chiyo Asakura, Riux, 3liiza luniita, Ana Beatriz, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. Lazo inquebrantable…

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capitulo 8: Lazo inquebrantable… El poder de la verdadera amistad**

Se sentía como el peor criminal de la historia, había hecho lo que jamás pensó hacer a la persona más querida para él, su querido hermano menor Yugi, el haberlo herido con ese cuchillo había sido lo peor que hubiera hecho en la vida, para Yami ese acto no tenía perdón alguno, se había encerrado en su habitación y estaba decidido no abrirle a nadie ya que no quería lastimar a alguien más.

-¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Yugi?- recordaba bien la escena donde dio el golpe con el cuchillo y lastimo el brazo de Yugi, sino hubiera sido por Alin hubiera matado a su mejor amigo.- perdóname Yugi pero es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, es por tu bien.- derramo una lagrima, se sentía de lo peor.

Mientras tanto abajo Yugi estaba con Alin, seguía muy insistente en querer ver a Yami, no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-Yugi sé que quieres ver a Yami pero ¿Realmente crees que ahora es el momento más adecuado para hacerlo?

-Si lo creo Alin, quiero explicarle a Yami que lo que paso no fue su culpa sino culpa de esa cosa que quiere poseerlo, yo no quiero dejarlo solo en estos momentos en que más me necesita, es mi mejor amigo tu sabes que yo lo considero mi hermano mayor.

-Si ya se eso Yugi ¿Perdonaste a Yami por hacerte esa herida? ¿No estas enfadado por esa cortada en tu brazo? Pudo lastimarte más.

-No se si no me estoy explicando bien así que lo repetiré hasta que te quede claro Alin: no tengo nada que perdonarle a Yami porque no fue su culpa, no fue culpa de Yami, no fue culpa de Yami, no fue culpa de Yami.- repetía varias veces.

-Tranquilo entendí las primeras mil veces que dijiste eso (pensando: Yugi es demasiado fiel a Yami no importa lo que Yami haga Yugi siempre estará ahí y lo apoyara)

-Si lo entendiste ¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy enfadado con él?

-Solo quería cerciorarme y por lo que noto eres demasiado fiel a Yami.

-Yami es mi único amigo y la persona que hizo que me sintiera bien conmigo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Alin no había entendido las palabras "la persona que hizo que me sintiera bien conmigo mismo"

-Es que antes de conocer a Yami yo no tenía amigos, siempre estuve solo porque a las personas de nuestra escuela no les agrado porque siempre dicen que soy anormal, Ushio y sus amigos me golpeaban constantemente hasta el día que me topé con Yami, ese día huía de ellos y choque con Yami los dos nos sorprendimos de nuestro parecido pero Yami era muy frio en ese entonces y me detuvo de la muñeca y bueno en esos momentos yo pensé que me haría algo pero en cuanto Ushio y sus amigos lo vieron se alejaron, ellos sabían que Yami era el hechicero de fuego por eso le temían.

En esos momentos Alin recordó las palabras de Ushio, él siempre nos torturaba y metía en problemas, ahora supo a qué se refería Yami les había revelado su identidad como el hechicero de fuego y se divertía con la miseria de los demás.

-Te protegió aun sin conocerte.

-Podría decirse que si, después Yami me tomo de sorpresa queriendo que le mostrara mis muñecas para ver si tenía la marca de la estrella y el sol.- Alin supo que eso fue cuando le pregunto si tenía algún hermano.- después estaba hecho una fiera y me topé con el de nuevo y le pedí su ayuda ya que Ushio me perseguía otra vez pero se negó y comenzaron a golpearme pero regreso a ayudarme luego comenzamos a convivir y conforme nos conocíamos fuimos viendo que teníamos mucho en común.- Yugi derramo una lagrima.- Yami me salvo de la soledad y me hizo sentir que podía ser tratado como una persona y no un juguete por eso no quiero abandonarlo ahora que me necesita, no me importa lo que hizo y si me hubiera apuñalado tampoco me importaría, solo me importa Yami, solo me importa mi hermano.- comenzó a sollozar ya que se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a Yami.

-Calma Yugi te entiendo perfectamente, entiendo que para ti lo más importante en este momento es Yami pero también debes entender que el necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que paso, sé que quieres abrazarlo y apoyarlo pero el necesita tiempo a solas.

-Pero Alin…

-Ve a casa y esperemos que se calme, llamare a mi trabajo ya que me salí sin decir nada y necesito avisar ya que yo me quedare con él y lo estaré vigilando ya que solo en su totalidad no se debe de quedar.

-De acuerdo Alin pero llamare más tarde para saber cómo esta.- Alin asintió.- nos vemos después.- Yugi tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, no aceptaba irse pero sabía que Alin tenía mucha razón.

-Yami sí que supiste ganarte el corazón de Yugi y Yugi se ganó tu corazón. Esperemos que esto no empeore.

Tomo el teléfono y marco a su oficina, su jefe le grito por salirse así como así, Alin acepto eso y pidió el resto del día ya que no le era posible regresar, su jefe le dio el día pero se lo descontaría cosa que a Alin no le importaba ya que en esos momentos lo más importante para ella era su sobrino.

Mientras tanto Yami estaba en el piso de su habitación quejándose de un dolor de cabeza, tenía las manos en sus oídos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, la voz nuevamente volvió a hablarle.

-¿Te quedaras ahí tirado en el piso lamentándote porque heriste a tu amiguito?

-Cállate.- dijo en susurro.

-Veo que has caído muy bajo y ahora yaces en el piso rogando que acaben con tu sufrimiento, es muy deprimente ver así a un hechicero tan poderoso como tú en esas condiciones y todo por un humano que no vale todo lo que estas padeciendo.

-Yo quiero que se aleje ya que no quiero lastimarlo.- volvió a decirlo en susurro.

-Jajajaja ambos sabemos que terminaras asesinándolo, es tu destino acabar con todos y cada uno de esos seres insignificantes, puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras al final ese esfuerzo no te servirá de nada jajajaja.

-No hare eso primero acabaría con mi propia vida, prefiero la muerte antes que lastimar a alguien, ¡así que ya puedes dejar de molestarme maldita cosa!- alzo un poco la voz al decir eso último.

-Jajajaja ¿Tu? ¿Suicidarte? Eso no lo creo aunque sería divertido ver como lo haces, ver como el hechicero de fuego acaba consigo mismo.- lo decía en un tono de burla.- no juegues conmigo de esa manera.- su tono paso de uno burlón a uno molesto.

-No yo estoy jugando así que o me dejas de molestar o créeme que me suicidare, aun tienes algo que tomar de mí y estoy seguro que si muero no podrás así que ya deja de fastidiarme, sino me crees solo pruébame y ya lo veras.

-Te dejare… por ahora jajajaja.

La voz no se escuchó más, Yami siguió sosteniéndose la cabeza ya que el dolor le parecía insoportable pero no llamaría a nadie para que le ayudaran, quería sentir ese dolor, era su manera de castigarse por haber herido a Yugi.

-Esto no es suficiente castigo, lo lamento Yugi en verdad lo lamento y como no quiero volver a lastimarte es mejor que corte con tu amistad, solo así estarás a salvo, no me merezco tener a un amigo tan bueno como tú, no lo merezco.- en esos momentos comenzó a recordar los momentos felices que había pasado con Yugi.- Yugi.- esa fue la última palabra que salió de su boca.

Cerró sus ojos y solo se quedó en el piso, el dolor de cabeza no era tan fuerte como el dolor que sentía en su corazón, sabía que con su cabeza con tomar una pastilla o dormir un rato el dolor se iría pero el de su corazón sería un dolor permanente que tal vez ni el tiempo podría curar.

Yugi llego a su casa, al ver el vendaje en el brazo de su nieto Solomon le pregunto qué le había pasado, Yugi le respondió que había sido un accidente, que se había caído y en casa de Yami lo habían curado, Yugi se dirigió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas y se sentó frente a su escritorio, recargo su cabeza sobre el escritorio y se soltó a llorar, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a Yami, quería hacer algo pero simplemente no encontraba una solución, por ahora dejaría que Yami se calmara pero insistiría ya que no iba a abandonarlo, paso un rato y Yugi hacia constantes llamadas queriendo hablar con Yami pero él no quería responder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaban los días y Yami se había encerrado en su totalidad, Alin ya había visto las marcas que dejo en paredes y piso, sabía que Yami se ponía peor ya que además de que se negaba ver a Yugi no quería comer y cuando le hablaban parecía en otro mundo ya que no respondía, los sentimientos de culpa prácticamente lo estaban matando, Alin ya no sabía que más hacer para que no se dejara morir, una tarde le llevo la comida a Yami que solo estaba sentado mirando a la nada.

-Yami te traje algo para que comas.- dejo la comida en su escritorio.- vamos es todo está muy rico, ven a comer.

-No quiero nada solo que me dejes solo.

-Muy bien esto ya se está saliendo de control, no hablas conmigo ni con Yugi, solo te encierras en ti mismo ¿No vez que nos preocupamos por ti? ¿Acaso te quieres morir?

-Si quiero, yo quiero morir.- esa respuesta sorprendió a Alin.- tal vez así no lastimaría a nadie.

-Oye sé que te sientes mal por lo que sucedió pero Yugi no te guarda rencor ni siquiera le importo ese suceso, Yugi quiere estar contigo, Yugi dijo que no tenía nada que perdonarte pero el único que no se perdona eres tú.

-No me voy a perdonar.- Yami volteo a ver a Alin, su mirada estaba llorosa.- lo que hice no tiene perdón, no merezco a un amigo tan bueno y noble como Yugi, sabes Alin después de sellar mis poderes quise olvidar lo que realmente soy: un hechicero, soy un hechicero que está vacío.

-No es verdad por favor Yami no te dejes consumir por la tristeza porque eso hará que la oscuridad se apodere de ti.

-Ya no me importa ¡No me importa nada!- se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño de su habitación, Alin sabía lo difícil que era para Yami manejar esa situación ya que Yugi era su amigo más preciado y lastimarlo lo consideraba el peor de los pecados.

-Ya no sé qué más hacer para que te sientas mejor, tú eres el único que cree que fue un error imperdonable y tú mismo te castigas negándote el cariño de quien más quieres en este mundo.

Alin salió de la habitación de Yami intentaría hacerlo razonar más tarde ahora era obvio que no escucharía, sabía que Yami no tenía la culpa pero parecía que eso no lo entendía ya que solo se culpaba a si mismo del incidente ocurridos días atrás.

En la tarde Yugi llego estaba dispuesto a que Yami lo escuchara y no se iría, a como diera lugar haría entender a Yami las cosas. Alin llevo a Yugi a la habitación de Yami y sin tocar la puerta abrió, Yami estaba sentado en su cama.

-Yami sé que lo que más deseas es estar solo pero esa soledad no te está dejando nada bueno.- dijo Alin con preocupación.

-Alin no debes de preocuparte por mí.- su tono de voz mostraba una tristeza infinita.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe si te veo en ese estado? A ver dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… siento que poco a poco estoy desapareciendo en la oscuridad, me siento vacío por dentro y siento que no soy nada y no tengo nada así que lo mejor es que desaparezca de una vez.- al escuchar eso Yugi se acercó a Yami.

-Yami eso no es cierto.- Yami se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Yugi pero no respondió ni volteo a verlo, se sentía indigno.- no estas vacío y eres una gran persona, Yami por favor respóndeme.

-Solo vete Yugi.

-¿Por qué te niegas a hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque siento que nuevamente se apoderara de mí y prefiero que estés alejado para no herirte, no puedo perdonarme por lo que te hice Yugi, ese acto no tiene perdón.

-Pero no fue tu culpa, por favor entiéndelo lo que paso no fue tu culpa.

-Si lo fue Yugi si lo fue, yo fui demasiado débil y deje que me posesionara.

-Tu no lo dejaste, esa es la razón por la cual quiere someterte por favor Yami mírame.- pero Yami no quería voltear a ver a Yugi, se sentía demasiado avergonzado y no quería levantar la mirada.

-No quiero Yugi por favor solo vete ya que no quiero lastimarte.

-Pero si ya me estas lastimando, con tu silencio y tu indiferencia me lastimas mucho.- comenzó a sollozar, al escuchar los sollozos Yami volteo a verlo, mostraba una mirada vacía.- que me dejes de hablar duele mucho más que un golpe, no me importa si me cortaste me duele mucho más que no me hables que mi brazo, sé que quieres protegerme pero yo quiero estar contigo.- Yugi abrazo a Yami con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar.- por favor no quiero perderte hermano.- Yugi comenzó a llorar.- no quiero, no quiero.

Yami solo veía a Yugi abrazarlo y quería corresponder ese abrazo pero sentía que no debía hacerlo, que no era correcto, escucho la voz de Alin.

-¿Por qué te estas reprimiendo?- Yami volteo a ver a Alin.- sé que quieres abrazarlo pero tú mismo te reprimes, siente el calor que Yugi emana, esa sensación cálida que siempre te ha hecho sentir fuerte, no te reprimas, perdónate y sigue adelante.

-Es que yo… yo…

-Si puedes pero si no te sientes capaz entonces toma mi fuerza para seguir adelante, te quiero Yami con todo el corazón, si yo te perdone ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo? No dejes que la tristeza te domine, se el mismo Yami Atem que siempre es fuerte ante la adversidad, que jamás se rinde y que no deja que nada lo derribe, me tienes a mí y yo siempre te apoyare, te quiero hermano.- lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al escuchar esas palabras pareció que Yami recupero un poco de brillo en sus ojos, sus brazos le temblaron pero finalmente correspondió ese abrazo, el mismo se había negado sentir el calor de Yugi en esos abrazos que siempre le daba y ahora que correspondía ese abrazo volvía a sentir la calidez y cariño de Yugi, al igual que Yugi Yami comenzó a llorar.

-Lamento haberte preocupado y te prometo que me perdonare, yo también te quiero con toda mi alma y solo quiero protegerte.

-Entonces no me abandones y sigue conmigo ya que solo en tu compañía me siento seguro, sin ti me siento vulnerable y desamparado, no me abandones.

-Descuida que no lo hare hermanito.- Yami abrazo más fuerte a Yugi y comenzó a mecerlo, los dos cruzaron sus miradas sintiendo una gran calidez en ellas y luego comenzaron a reírse, uno limpiaba las lágrimas del otro.- ahora me doy cuenta que no estoy vacío, en lo profundo de mi corazón hay algo que jamás desaparecerá y ese es nuestro lazo inquebrantable, no dejare que desaparezca.

-Tampoco permitiré que nuestro lazo desaparezca, nuestra unión es inquebrantable, hermano siempre podrás contar conmigo.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

Alin veía esa escena con gran ternura, sonreía al ver que Yami había recuperado el brillo en su mirada.

-(Pensando: al fin vuelves a sonreír, Yugi es quien te trae mucha alegría a tu vida y ahora vuelves a experimentar esa alegría que tú mismo te habías negado)

En esos momentos todo era felicidad pero había algo que estaba por cambiar esa felicidad en amargura nuevamente.

-Qué bueno que al fin aceptas que nada fue tu culpa, deja que la luz brille en tu corazón.- dijo Alin acercándose a Yami y Yugi.- ustedes son un par sin igual.- ambos sonrieron.- la luz brilla en tu interior nuevamente.- en esos momentos Yami y Yugi se soltaron del abrazo en que se tenian.

-Entonces no dejare que esa luz brille, en el todo será oscuridad.- en esos momentos un dolor muy punzante vino a la cabeza de Yami.

-¡AHHHH!- en esos momentos cayo de la cama, se retorcía en el piso de dolor.- ¡DÉJAME!

-No lo hare ni dejare que la luz brille en ti, tú me perteneces.

-¡Yami!- dijeron Yugi y Alin al mismo tiempo, vieron cómo se tomaba la cabeza con insistencia.

-¡Hermano por favor resiste! ¡Resiste!- Yugi había formado nuevas lágrimas debido a la preocupación por su hermano.

En esos momentos el ojo de Horus del brazalete comenzó a brillar nuevamente dándole una fuerte descarga a Yami haciéndolo gritar aún más.

-Trata de calmarte para no expulsar tu poder.- Alin iba a tomarlo de las manos para sentarlo e intentar calmarlo pero se llevó un fuerte choque eléctrico.- esto no me gusta si la electricidad sigue así puede matarlo.- Yugi se angustio al escuchar eso, de un momento a otro la electricidad dejo de salir del brazalete y Yami ya no gritaba solo respiraba con agitación.- Yami ¿Te encuentras bien?- de un momento a otro Yami comenzó a reírse.- ¿De qué te ríes sobrino?

-Los eliminare, los eliminare a todos jajajaja- su voz era diferente solo comparable a la de un demonio.- matare a todos los humanos empezando por ti pequeño.- abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada rojiza, se levantó y se abalanzo contra Yugi pero Alin fue más rápida y con un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Alin? ¿Por qué le pegaste?- Yugi se enojó por esa acción de parte de Alin.

-¿Por qué? No puedo creer que me lo preguntes ¿Qué no viste que iba a atacarte?

-Si pero…

-Yugi sé que quieres demasiado a Yami y que jamás lo culparas de nada pero iba a atacarte, ese ser no dejara que la luz brille en su interior, quiere dominarlo a toda costa, tampoco me gusto golpearlo pero no hubo opción.- Alin hizo aparecer de sus manos unas cuerdas blancas brillantes y amarro a Yami.- antes de que me reproches porque hago esto es para que él no se mueva ahora esta poseído y cuando despierte seguirá poseído, le pondremos un alto de una vez por todas.- Alin tomo su celular y marco a una persona.- hola Pegasus te necesito aquí en mi casa, tengo un problema y solo tú me puedes ayudar.

-Claro Alin, noto que el problema es grave así que voy para allá en estos momentos.

-Aquí te explico todo, te debo una gracias.- Alin colgó su teléfono.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Alin? – pregunto a Yugi mientras veía a Yami inconsciente en el piso.

-Vamos a sacarle ese ser y veremos que no moleste de nuevo.- dijo seria.- en pocas palabras haremos un exorcismo.

Ya había sido suficiente de que Yami sufriera por ese ser maligno, Alin sabía que estaba en el interior de Yami así que después de sacar a ese ser lo sellarían para que no volviera a molestar a Yami otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta alocada historia ¿Cómo será lo que Alin y Pegasus harán a Yami para ver que ese ser no lo moleste de nuevo? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia en verdad eso me inspira, mando un agradecimiento a 3liiza luniita, Ayumi Yami Motou (te quiero hermana), Neptune Black, Chiyo Asakura y a todos los que me siguen, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	9. Ser de oscuridad

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 9: Ser de oscuridad**

Estaban en la sala esperando a que llegara Pegasus, Yami había despertado y parecía que tenia al mismo Diablo dentro de el, Alin estaba muy preocupada por su sobrino y lo había puesto en un hechizo paralizador, a Yugi no le gustaba ver así a Yami y quería hacer algo para ayudarle pero al ser un simple humano eso no era posible.

-Alin ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con Yami? ¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarle?- Yugi estaba muy preocupado por Yami.

-Hare algo Yugi pero esto no debo hacerlo yo sola ya que pondría en riesgo mi vida y la de Yami, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Alin se dirigió a abrir encontrándose con su amigo Pegasus.

-Que bueno que llegaste Pegasus.

-Tranquila Alin dime ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Mi sobrino esta siendo poseído, ese ser término de controlarlo.- se notaba angustiada.- quiero hacerle un exorcismo pero puede ser peligroso si lo hago yo sola y necesito que me ayudes en eso.

-Hiciste bien en llamarme Alin, vamos de una vez mientras mas rápido lo hagamos será mejor.- en esos momentos Pegasus vio a Yugi sentado en la sala ¿Quién es tu joven amigo Alin?

-Él es Yugi y es el amiguito de Yami, Yugi querido quédate aquí ya regresamos.

-Alin yo quiero ayudar.

-Sé que lo deseas pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer así que quédate aquí.

Alin y Pegasus procedieron a subir y se dirigieron a la habitación de Yami, cuando entraron vieron que él estaba de rodillas en el piso con los brazos atrás de su espalda amarrado para que no se moviera, tenía la mirada baja cubierta por sus mechones rubios así que no se sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, Pegasus se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Este es tu sobrino?- Alin asintió.- wow se parece mucho a su amigo, se parecen demasiado.

-Lo sé, la primera vez que vi a Yugi también me sorprendí por el parecido que tiene con Yami pero eso no importa ahora.

-Tienes razón.- Pegasus se acercó a Yami y estando frente a él se hinco hasta quedar a su altura.- hola pequeño Yami ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Un hechicero.- dijo sin levantar la mirada, su voz seguía siendo parecida a la de un demonio.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu dímelo ¿Qué quieres de este joven?

-Eso no te incumbe, esto es asunto entre Atem y yo.

-Me incumbe porque Yami es sobrino de mi amiga Alin y ella se preocupa mucho por el.- Pegasus tomo a Yami de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro, en sus ojos rojos pudo notar una mirada llena de ira y resentimiento, de inmediato Yami retiro su rostro de la mano de Pegasus.

-No me toques maldito ¿Quién demonios te crees para tocar mi rostro?

-Dime tu objetivo ser de oscuridad ¿Qué te propones al molestar a una persona inocente?

-¿Inocente? Jajajaja Atem no es ningún inocente, es el causante de la destrucción del lugar en donde vivía y de la muerte de muchos, sin contar todas las veces que destruyo la ciudad de Kanto así que no me vengas con que es un inocente, Atem es el hechicero de fuego.

-Estoy seguro de que esas muertes fueron un accidente.- Pegasus aún no sabía nada al respecto pero después lo averiguaría con Alin.- Yami cambio para bien, ya no es el hechicero de fuego.

-No cambio solo se controló por un insignificante humano, que idiotez sellar sus poderes por un patético ser que puede ser acabado en un instante.

-Maldito, creo que debes saberlo Yami atesora a Yugi por eso sello sus poderes, él quiere que Yugi siempre este a salvo.- esta vez fue Alin la que hablo, no toleraba que nadie se expresara así de Yami o Yugi.

-Atem terminara asesinando a Yugi, se lo he mostrado pero no solo terminara con Yugi sino con todos en este mundo, ese es su destino y debe ser cumplido.

-Ya me canse de esta cosa, vamos a sacarte del cuerpo de mi sobrino.

-Paciencia Alin antes de hacer esto quiero conocer a este ser ¿Qué lo motiva para molestar a Yami? ¿Qué es lo que quiere en verdad con él?

-Sea lo que sea no importa Pegasus, es muy obvio que quiere tener un absoluto control sobre Yami y ya no se lo voy a permitir.

En ese momento escucharon un quejido de parte de Yami, había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y se quejaba mucho.

-Tía.- esa sonaba como el Yami de siempre.- ayúdame ya no… soporto más este dolor, me duele mi cabeza… siento que me va a explotar.

-Yami.- Alin se acercó a el.- no te preocupes te vamos a ayudar.

-Eso quisieras hechicera patética.- la voz de Yami había vuelto a cambiar.- Atem es mío, me pertenece jajajaja.

-Creo que ya me quedo claro tu objetivo.- en esos momentos aquel ser paro su risa.- lo que tú quieres es el poder que hay dentro de Yami, tratas de manipularlo para que sea tu sirviente solo que no puedes porque él se resiste mucho, tus deseos y su corazón bondadoso chocan entre sí.

-Jajajaja pero que listo resultaste hechicero sino fuera porque estoy atado aplaudiría a tu gran intelecto.- lo dijo de una manera sarcástica y burlona.- así es yo quiero su poder de fuego y sus demás poderes mágicos y me sería fácil sino fuera por este estúpido brazalete y porque Atem se resiste demasiado y todo por ese niño, el brazalete es algo fácil ya que tengo la manera de hacer que se libere de su influencia pero me cuesta trabajo dominarlo ya que su corazón está ligado al pequeño Yugi, matando a ese pequeño gusano se acabaría esa resistencia pero por ahora se opone a mi.- Comenzó a moverse queriéndose liberar pero era inútil no podía moverse.

-Ya que revelaste tu verdadera intención ya no hay motivo para que sigas dentro de Yami, con mi ojo del milenio veré tu verdadera esencia, nada se oculta de mí.

Dijo Pegasus descubriéndose el otro lado de la cara mostrando un ojo extraño, este comenzó a brillar buscando en el interior del cuerpo y mente de Yami.

-No importa que intentes ocultarte de mí es inútil, puedo verlo todo, tus pensamientos y tu verdadera esencia.

Seguía examinando el interior de Yami hasta encontrar lo que deseaba, vio dentro de el una sombra negra de penetrantes ojos rojos, su esencia era muy diferente a la de un espíritu maligno pero sin duda ese ser estaba conformado con la más pura maldad existente, el ojo de Pegasus dejo de brillar.

-He visto el interior de este joven y he visto la entidad que lo domina, no es algo común ya que su esencia no es la de un espíritu común, lo conforman emociones como el odio, la ira, la tristeza, el odio en este ser es inmensamente grande tanto como para controlar a tu sobrino con su sola esencia pero ya no importara porque vamos a eliminarlo de manera definitiva.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.- dijo Alin.

-Alin lo ideal en este caso no es un exorcismo sino un ritual de magia, tú sabes cuál es el ideal.

-¿Un ritual de magia? Entiendo entonces iré a arreglar lo necesario, ya regreso.

Alin salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, hizo unos cuantos arreglos y luego volvió a la habitación de Yami donde Pegasus la esperaba.

-Ya está listo tráelo a mi habitación.

Pegasus hizo lo dicho, cargo a Yami quien se movía queriéndose zafar, en esos momentos parecía un animal salvaje queriéndose librar de una trampa

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame maldito!

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Alin, en el centro había un círculo de hechizos donde había diferentes símbolos mágicos pero más que nada estaban los signos correspondientes a la luz y la oscuridad, dentro del círculo había un pentágono y en cada punta un cuarzo de diferentes colores: cuarzo blanco, cuarzo ahumado, cuarzo transparente, cuarzo verde, cuarzo azul.

-Ponlo en el centro del círculo y comencemos con esto, sujétalo.

-Entendido Alin.- Pegasus hizo lo dicho, puso a Yami en el centro del círculo, lo sujetaba con fuerza, en esos momentos los 5 cuarzos se encendieron, Pegasus lo soltó y Yami fue atrapado por una pared formada por los cuarzos.- comencemos con esto Alin.- Alin se colocó delante de Yami y Pegasus detrás.

_-¡karmenio alamane situe, que el espíritu maligno abandone el cuerpo y sea purificado por cada una de las rocas representantes de ka tierra, que desaparezca todo rastro de él y que deje libre al usuario en paz! ¡ Karmenio alamane situe, que el espíritu maligno abandone el cuerpo y sea purificado por cada una de las rocas representantes de ka tierra, que desaparezca todo rastro de él y que deje libre al usuario en paz!_- repetían una y otra vez, los símbolos de la estrella y el sol en las muñecas de Alin y Pegasus brillaban (n/a: por si se lo preguntan Pegasus también tiene esos símbolos en sus muñecas)

Al ir diciendo eso comenzaron a crear lazos que se introducían en Yami, se formó un aura negra que rodeaba a Yami y por los lazos aquel ser iba saliendo del interior de Yami, aquellos lazos habían atrapado a lo que poseía a Yami, parecía que el ser oscuro se desvanecía, sin que lo supieran Yugi estaba en la puerta observando sorprendido por lo que estaba presenciando, de un momento a otro el ritual termino dejando a Alin y Pegasus agotados ya que aquel ritual requería mucha magia, ambos sentían que se desmayaban, Yami cayó al piso.

-¡Hermano!- sin pensarlo Yugi entro a la habitación y se hinco para estar a la altura de Yami.- ¡Yami por favor respóndeme!

-Yugi te había dicho que esperaras abajo.- dijo Alin, se notaba agotada.

-Lo siento Alin pero no podía esperar, vi lo que hicieron y fue impresionante ¿Yami va a estar bien?

-Si pequeño.- esta vez fue Pegasus el que hablo, también se notaba agotado.- la presencia dentro de él fue destruida, Yami está libre de la maldad que lo controlaba.

En esos momentos se escuchó un quejido de parte de Yami que como pudo se incorporó pero aún se encontraba sentado de rodillas, poco a poco abrió sus ojos que habían regresado a ser de color violeta, solo miraba a todos lados desconcertado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Yami querido ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Alin al escucharlo hablar.

-Algo mareado, tía ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te escuchas agitada? Y ¿Por qué estoy atado?- al no poder moverse se miró y vio que unas cuerdas de un blanco resplandeciente lo tenian atrapado, Alin libero su hechizo desapareciendo aquellas cuerdas.

-Te ate porque ese ser volvió a posesionar tu cuerpo pero ya no te preocupes lo hemos expulsado de ti, no te volverá a molestar.

-Al fin tengo el gusto de conocer al sobrino de Alin.- Yami volteo a ver a Pegasus que había hablado.- mi nombre es Maximilian Pegasus y soy amigo de tu tía Alin de hace muchos años.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Pegasus.- se levantó y le dio la mano.- usted también se nota cansado.

-Pegasus me ayudo a hacer el ritual que te libero de ese ser maligno, es un ritual que usa mucha magia, quedamos agotados.

-Entonces debo agradecérselo, ya me siento mejor como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, gracias.

-Hermano que bueno que ya estás bien ¡Hermano!- Yugi no contuvo su emoción y se abalanzo hacia Yami para abrazarlo, del impulso tan fuerte Yami cayó de espaldas con Yugi sobre él.

-A mí también me da gusto verte hermanito.- dijo correspondiendo ese abrazo.- ahora te podrías quitar de encima, me estas aplastando y no me dejas respirar.

-Como si yo pudiera aplastarte, tú eres más grande que yo.- Yugi no se quitó de Yami y no tuvo otra más que aceptar, con sus brazos rodeaba a Yugi, le alegraba que estuviera bien, Alin y Pegasus solo veían la escena.

-Se ve que ambos son muy unidos, es increíble que solo sean amigos, su parentesco es increíble como para que no sean familiares de verdad.

-La vida da muchas sorpresas, eso no importa ahora lo importante es que Yami está a salvo en compañía de su amigo Yugi, verlo sonreír me hace feliz.

Alin se alegraba de ver a Yami sonreír en compañía de Yugi pero toda la felicidad estaba a punto terminar, sin que lo supieran arriba de ellos comenzaba a formarse un vapor negro, este comenzaba a acumularse hasta formar una sombra negra, de un momento a otro se escuchó una voz.

-Ilusos ¿Acaso creyeron que sería tan fácil que me eliminaran? Me expulsaron pero su ritual no me elimino jajajaja.

-Esa voz, es la que siempre me molesta.- dijo Yami sorprendido, se puso de pie junto con Yugi.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo… como logro…?- Alin tartamudeaba sorprendida, ninguna presencia escapaba del ritual, por lo general siempre era eliminada pero ahora era diferente.

Todos estaban atónitos, todos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron que aquella sombra negra comenzaba a tomar una forma humana, al terminar de tomar forma todos se impresionaron porque había tomado la forma de Yami, ese ser abrió los ojos pero estos tenian un aura de maldad, eran fríos como el hielo y rojos como la sangre, dirigió su mirada hacia Yami.

-Tú.- señalándolo.- desertaste por completo, preferiste a un humano que a tu propio legado de hechicero, ahora estoy fuera de tu cuerpo y creo que es hora de buscar una nueva fuente de poder, hay muchas otras además de ti pero ya que quieres vivir como humano entonces te matare como a un humano.- alzo su mano hacia Yami y disparo un rayo negro de energía que fue bloqueado por Alin.

-Yami, Yugi corran y váyanse de aquí, lo detendremos.

-Pero tía no quiero dejarlos en estos momentos, ustedes están agotados por el ritual.

-Estaremos bien pequeño y haz caso a lo que te dice Alin ya que sin tus poderes no tienes oportunidad de hacerle frente, llévate a tu amigo de aquí.- Yami asintió.

-De acuerdo vamos Yugi.- tomo a Yugi de la mano y corrían hacia la salida pero aquel ser se puso en la puerta impidiéndoles el paso.

-¿A dónde creen que van par de inútiles? No se van a escapar de mi.- Iba a atacarlos pero ese ser recibió un rayo de energía de parte de Alin.- si eso quieres eso te daré, acabare contigo Alin.

Ese ser se volvió una sombra y se introdujo en la pared, se desplazaba con rapidez por las paredes y el piso, salió detrás de Alin y la ataco por la espalda con un rayo de energía oscura, ese rayo la lastimo pero no la dejo inconsciente, luego se introdujo de nuevo en el piso, Yami veía todo con angustia ya que quería ayudar.

-Hermano reacciona debemos irnos.- dijo Yugi haciendo reaccionar a Yami, ambos salieron de la habitación.

-No vas a hacerles daño maldito ser.- Alin y Pegasus disparaban rayos con su energía pero no lograba darle aquel ser se movía rápido.

Sin que se lo esperara salió justo frente de Alin y le lanzo un rayo de energía oscura derribándola y dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Alin!- Pegasus iba a preparar un ataque de energía pero aquel ser apareció justo detrás de él dándole con su energía oscura y dejándolo en el piso inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Yami y Yugi ya habían bajado al primer piso de la casa, escucharon el ruido que se produjo y Yami fue el más preocupado al escucharlo ya que no sabía que había pasado en realidad, se dirigieron a la puerta pero aquel ser se les volvió a atravesar.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No pudiste derrotar a mi tía!

-La derrote Atem y ahora te toca a ti, me causaste muchos problemas, no dejaste que te controlara a mi antojo pero bueno ahora tengo otras ideas para conseguir el poder que tanto ansió, yo seré tu reemplazo en este mundo pero para eso tú debes dejar de existir.- de ambas manos comenzó a producir fuego.- ¡Muere!

Lanzo el fuego con mucha intensidad haciendo que Yami y Yugi se separaran para evitar aquel fuego, al ver eso aquel ser aprovecho para acabar con Yugi, hizo aparecer una ballesta y apunto hacia Yugi que solo veía aterrado.

-Tú eres el principal causante gusano insignificante así que te acabare primero.- disparo la flecha contra Yugi que estaba paralizado por el miedo.

-¡Yugi nooo!- para impedir que algo malo le pasara a su hermanito Yami se puso frente a Yugi extendiendo los brazos, finalmente la flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Yami ya que entro por su pecho y la punta de la flecha salió por su espalda, Yugi vio eso con horror, Yami cayó al piso.

-¡NOOOO! ¡YAMI HERMANO!- se agacho y tomo a Yami entre sus brazos.

-Solo vete… de aquí.- en esos momentos Yami escupió sangre.- vete… no quiero… que tu vida… peligre aquí.- hablaba débilmente.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO ME IRÉ SIN TI! ¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ YAMI! ¡NO LO HARE!- gritaba desesperado ya que no sabía qué hacer.

-Pero que iluso, prefirió atravesarse para recibir la flecha jajajaja bueno no importa de igual manera lo iba a matar, ahora lo terminare.- una nueva flecha apareció en la ballesta y apunto nuevamente pero esta vez Yugi fue quien se puso frente a Yami extendiendo sus brazos.- jajajaja pero que tenemos aquí ahora eres tu quien quiere recibir una flecha, cumpliré tu deseo ahora muere.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lanzo la flecha que iba a matar a Yugi quien cerró los ojos esperando recibir el flechazo pero esta se detuvo cuando ya casi llegaba a su destino y luego se prendió en llamas, al ver hacia arriba vio a Alin en el barandal de las escaleras.

-No te lo permitiré _¡Flame solar!-_ con ese poderoso hechizo de energía derribo a aquel ser, iba a recitarlo de nuevo pero este desapareció y apareció flotando arriba de Alin, iba a atacarla pero recibió otro ataque.

¡Ramtion!- ese ataque de energía fue lanzado por Pegasus, ese conjuro dejo segado al ser oscuro por un momento.

-Malditos.- se tallaba los ojos.- intentan salvar a Yami pero realmente no importa Yami no sobrevivirá, ya matare después a Yugi, nos veremos pobres idiotas jajajaja.- se convirtió nuevamente en una sombra negra que atravesó el techo para salir de la casa.

-Se fue, ese ser maligno se fue.- dijo mirando hacia el techo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yugi.

-¡Hermano por favor resiste! ¡Por favor no te mueras! ¡No te mueras!- decía moviéndolo desesperado.- ¡Yami abre los ojos!- al escuchar eso Alin y Pegasus fueron a donde estaban ambos chicos solo para encontrar la peor escena del mundo: una flecha atravesaba el pecho de Yami.

-Dios mío.- dijo Alin sorprendida.- dijo al ver que debajo de Yami ya se había formado un charco de sangre.

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital o morirá.- dijo Pegasus con preocupación.

-Ya no hay tiempo, una de las habitaciones de la casa es una enfermería y yo misma puedo curarlo.- cargo a Yami entre sus brazos y con magia se transportó a esa habitación, Yugi quería seguirla pero fue detenido por Pegasus.

-Tranquilo Yami se va a salvar, ten fe en su fortaleza.

-Yami se puso frente a mí para evitar que me lastimaran.- en esos momentos Yugi rompió en llanto, apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza, se sentía impotente.

-Calma, no querrás que Yami te vea así.- en esos momentos vio algo que lo sorprendió, vio que en una de las muñecas de Yugi salía un brillo que era casi imperceptible, de un momento a otro ese brillo desapareció.- vamos a sentarnos y esperemos a ver que nos dice Alin.- ambos fueron hacia los sillones y se sentaron.- (pensando: ¿Qué fue ese brillo en la muñeca de este niño? En el no siento ninguna energía mágica característica de los hechiceros ¿Quién es en realidad?)

Pegasus se preguntaba muchas cosas con respecto a Yugi, desde el primer momento en que vio su parecido con Yami se preguntaba ¿Por qué se parecían tanto? Para el ese parecido entre ambos chicos no era una coincidencia, esperaba averiguarlo pronto. Ahora solo restaba esperar lo mejor, Yami había sido herido de muerte, Yugi esperaba que cuando viera a Alin le dijera que Yami se iba a poner bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí el capítulo 9 de esta loca historia, espero que les guste, ahora ese ser salió de Yami que fue herido de muerte ¿Qué pasara? Eso y muchas otras cosas más en el siguiente capítulo, agradezco sus lindos reviews, eso hace que siga adelante en mis historias, agradezco a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, 3liiza luniita, Riux, Neptune Black y Amaris the Dark Mage, gracias por sus comentarios.

También agradezco los comentarios en mi fanfic duelo de asesinos, ahí le agradezco a Divine Hathor, 3liiza luniita (amiga debes leer retorno de un asesino para que veas ahí como Anthony hace de las suyas a Yami ya que como dije ese fic iría entre asesino serial y retorno de un asesino) y Riux, muchas gracias por leer n.n

Por ultimo hago la recomendación de un gran fanfic que en lo personal es de los mejores que puede haber en este sitio, su nombre es juego criminal y su autora es Divine Hathor, es un gran fanfic y en lo personal es de mis favoritos, pasen por su perfil y lean ese maravilloso fanfic, créanme no se arrepentirán, es de los mejores, también recomiendo sus otros 2 fanfics: sueños de un vals y lazos del destino, como dije son de los mejores, léanlos y verán que quedaran fascinados como yo al leerlos. Sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	10. Una nueva amenaza

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 10: Una nueva amenaza**

Estaban en la sala esperando noticias de Alin con respecto al estado de Yami, Yugi era el más impaciente ya que se sentía culpable, pensaba que Yami hubiera dejado que esa flecha lo atravesara así él no estaría en esa situación, esa escena donde vio la punta de la flecha salir por la espalda de Yami jamás la iba a olvidar, la recordaba a cada momento, Pegasus observaba con detenimiento a Yugi aún se preguntaba ¿Quién era en realidad? Decidió leer la mente de Yugi y en ella encontró muchos pensamientos de culpa.

-Yami jamás habría permitido que esa flecha te atravesara, te quiere demasiado por eso la recibió.- dijo Pegasus en un tono comprensivo.- para el tú eres lo más importante y no dejarían que te hicieran daño.- Yugi estaba sorprendido, se preguntaba ¿Cómo supo que pensaba eso?- lo supe pequeño Yugi porque leí tu mente.

-¿Usted tiene esa capacidad?

-Así es, puedo ver que estas cargando con mucha culpa pequeño y no deberías sentirte así, como te dije Yami te quiere demasiado, no le gustaría verte así, tranquilo pequeño ya verás como Alin nos traerá buenas noticias.

-Eso espero, deseo con todo el corazón que Yami se recupere.- Yugi puso sus manos juntas en oración para hacer una plegaria.

-Pequeño Yugi ¿Podrías mostrarme tus muñecas?- Yugi se extrañó por esa petición.- solo quiero confirmar algo.- Yugi accedió a la petición de Pegasus mostrándole las muñecas pero Pegasus no vio ninguna marca, sus muñecas estaban limpias.

-¿Buscaba las marcas de la estrella y el sol verdad?- pregunto Yugi.- bueno señor Pegasus yo no soy un hechicero solo soy un simple humano.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo, es que te pareces tanto a Yami y como él es de origen hechicero pensé que también podrías serlo, olvida mi petición pequeño.- después de eso entre los dos hubo mucho silencio.

Mientras tanto Alin estaba en un cuarto que parecía una enfermería, poco a poco removía la flecha del pecho de Yami, quito la flecha con mucho cuidado para no ocasionar otros daños, después de un rato cosió la herida y comenzó a vendar a Yami y uso su poder para transportarlo a su cuarto y lo acomodo en la cama, esperaba que después de eso Yami se repusiera.

Bajo por las escaleras, al escucharla Yugi fue a recibir a Alin impaciente, quería que le dijera que es lo que había pasado con Yami.

-Alin ¿Y Yami? ¿Está bien? ¿Se va a recuperar? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Yami?- hacia mil preguntas a la vez.

-Yugi cálmate Yami va a estar bien, ahora está en su habitación durmiendo, necesita descansar.

-¿Lo sanaste con tus poderes?

-No Yugi yo no poseo el poder sagrado de la curación, solo alguien perteneciente a la luz o al elemento agua posee ese don, yo soy del elemento viento por lo tanto no ejerzo ese poder, pero hice lo que pude y te aseguro que con mucho reposo Yami se va a recuperar.

-Me alegro ¿Puedo estar con él?

-Claro.- antes de que Alin pudiera decir otra cosa Yugi subió corriendo, era obvia su impaciencia.- pobre Yugi se nota que carga con mucha culpa.

-Se siente responsable de lo ocurrido y espero que entienda que no es su culpa.- Pegasus hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Alin ¿Qué tanto sabes de Yugi?- esa pregunta extraño mucho a Alin.

-¿Qué tanto se de Yugi? No entiendo la pregunta ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Sabes de donde viene? ¿Cuál es su origen?

-Él es el mejor amigo de Yami y sé que Yugi es de origen humano que solo vive con su abuelo, Yugi es un buen muchacho pero ¿Por qué la pregunta Pegasus?

-Me parece interesante el parecido que tiene con tu sobrino, son casi idénticos y bueno creo que ese muchachito esconde algo en su interior, algo que ni el mismo conoce.

-¿Crees que Yugi es un hechicero?- Pegasus no contesto.- si es eso bueno mejor olvídalo, si así fuera desprendería alguna esencia mágica aunque fuera mínima, Yugi es un humano y su parecido con Yami es solo una coincidencia.

-Las coincidencias no existen mi querida Alin y eso es algo que ya deberías de saber (pensando: ese brillo en sus muñecas ¿Qué habrá sido?).- Pegasus no le diría a Alin sobre el brillo que vio en las muñecas de Yugi.- esperemos que Yami se ponga bien ¿Crees que se recuperara?

-Tuve que abrirlo un poco para poder remover la flecha pero pienso que se pondrá bien después de todo mi sobrino es alguien muy fuerte.- dio un suspiro.- en esos momentos desee tener el poder de la curación pero como mi elemento es el viento eso no es posible aun así confió en que Yami se recuperara.- los dos se quedaron platicando de varias cosas.

Mientras Pegasus y Alin hablaban Yugi se encontraba arriba sentado junto a Yami, lo veía con una mirada llena de tristeza ya que siempre había visto a Yami fuerte y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero ahora verlo en ese estado tan frágil le ocasionaba una gran tristeza, se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado, tomo una mano de Yami entre las suyas.

-Hermano lamento lo que te ocurrió y también te agradezco que me hayas protegido, ahora más que nunca estaré contigo, sé que eres muy fuerte Yami yo creo en ti, te vas a recuperar hermano, te tienes que recuperar.

Yugi se quedó en silencio sosteniendo la mano de Yami, deseaba con todo el corazón que Yami se recuperara, deseaba verlo abrir los ojos y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, se quedaría en la habitación esperando a que Yami despertara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba arriba de uno de los edificios más altos observando la ciudad, veía con detenimiento cada una de las personas que transitaba por la ciudad, los veía con mucho desprecio ya que los consideraba una raza inútil.

-Ahora que soy libre creo que deberé de empezar a buscar una nueva fuente de poder, no será sencillo y con el poder que poseo ahora no es suficiente para acabar con toda esta raza de gusanos inútiles.- comenzó a sonreír.- pero antes de aniquilarlos creo que me divertiré al verlos correr por sus patéticas vidas jajajaja.

Estiro sus manos y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, en cuanto el brillo desapareció estaba vestido con una túnica de color negro, esta tenía una capucha que le cubría la cabeza, en su mano hizo aparecer una máscara de color rojo y se la coloco en el rostro.

-Es hora de que todos en esta ciudad presencien el regreso del ser que hace años los hizo temblar con sus poderes, es hora de que el hechicero de fuego regrese y se comporte como siempre debió ser jajajaja.

Prendió su cuerpo en llamas y salto del edificio, muchas personas veían y se preguntaban ¿Qué era eso? Cuando menos se lo esperaron aquel ser de fuego comenzó a lanzar grandes llamas contra casas, vehículos, puestos, causando una gran destrucción; el ser de fuego se quedó estático y poco a poco el fuego comenzó a desaparecer mostrando la figura de un encapuchado, que poco a poco volteo a verlos.

-Jajajaja es hora de que vean el retorno del hechicero de fuego malditas cucarachas.

Comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra sin importarle si alguien salía herido, se regocijaba con ver a todo el mundo correr aterrorizados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, atacaba a todo lo que se le pusieran enfrente, solo se reía de la cara de horror de cada uno de los ciudadanos de Domino. A lo lejos Alin y Pegasus habían sentido la presencia de ese ser maligno.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Pegasus?

-Ese desgraciado no tardo en actuar.- Pegasus cerró los ojos, uso sus poderes para ver qué era lo que ocurría en la ciudad, observo aquel panorama rodeado por el fuego, observaba como aquel ser destruía todo a su paso.- está destruyendo la ciudad solo para su deleite, por lo que se ve todavía no ha matado a nadie, solo causa destrucción para ver la cara de terror de los ciudadanos de Domino.

-Ese maldito, no entiendo Pegasus ¿Cómo se liberó del ritual? Se suponía que debió ser destruido cuando fue expulsado del cuerpo de Yami.

-Tal vez porque no era un espíritu maligno como pensábamos, ese ser es más que eso pero no sé qué es exactamente ¿A dónde vas Alin?- pregunto al ver que Alin se dirigía a la salida.

-Acabare con esto de una vez por todas, iré para detenerlo, Domino no tiene por qué sufrir este tipo de cosas.

-¡Alto ahí Alin!- Alin se detuvo para escuchar más palabras de Pegasus.- Sé que quieres detener toda la destrucción que está causando pero ahora no tienes la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarte a él, aún estamos débiles debido a que el ritual se llevó la gran mayoría de nuestra magia, si vas allá solo encontraras la muerte, ese ser no tiene mucho poder pero si el suficiente como para acabarte si vas.

-Entiendo, tienes razón Pegasus ahora es mejor que me quede y cuide de Yami, debo procurarlo para que se recupere en su totalidad.

-Cálmate y descansa para que puedas recuperar tu fuerza Alin.

Alin se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, se sentía impotente y quería hacer algo pero Pegasus tenía razón, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer si su energía mágica estaba débil, esperaba que aquel ser no matara a nadie.

En esa parte de la ciudad todo estaba destruido y aquel encapuchado solo se reía al ver ese panorama lleno de destrucción, desolación, dolor y angustia, se escuchaban los lamentos de las personas que habían quedado atrapadas por las llamas o porque alguna construcción les había caído encima, observar ese panorama le trajo una sensación de poder, gozo y alegría al encapuchado.

-No hay nada mejor que ver a estas criaturas siendo eliminadas, son tan frágiles que cualquier cosa puede borrar su existencia de este mundo, creo que ya me divertí demasiado ahora debo buscar una manera de fortalecer mis poderes.

Volteo hacia atrás ya que escucho el sonido de las patrullas, varios policías apuntaban con sus armas, aquel ser solo observaba a aquellos oficiales apuntándole, no hizo más que echarse a reír.

-No te muevas maldito, levanta las manos y no intentes nada o dispararemos.- dijo un oficial aunque sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su arma.

-¿Enserio? Jajajaja pues entonces adelante.- estiro sus brazos en señal de que retaba a los policías a dispararle.- no me moveré ni me cubriré así que pueden disparar.

Los policías no dudaron y comenzaron a disparar al enmascarado que no se cubría de las balas ya que impactaban directo en el pecho, brazos y cabeza, las balas entraban pero salía una especie de vapor negro donde habían impactado, los policías veían con horror que no le habían hecho nada.

-Como pueden notar esas insignificantes armas no me hacen ningún daño y eso es porque yo soy un ser que no pertenece a este mundo, voy más allá de lo que se puedan imaginar seres insignificantes, ahora les toca morir.

Lanzo una inmensa llama a los policías que solo eran consumidos por el fuego, aquel ser escuchaba con gran emoción los gritos de los policías al sentir el final tan horrible que les tocaba padecer, después los gritos terminaron ya que aquellos hombres habían muerto calcinados.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente diversión por un día, es hora de buscar una fuente de poder pero ¿Dónde?- en esos momentos una sonrisa comenzó a formarse, nadie podía notarla debido a que su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara.- pero claro en el pueblo que Atem quemo siendo niño ahora que recuerdo ahí existen diversos manuscritos de magia y hechicería pertenecientes a los padres de Atem, jajajaja ahí encontrare lo que necesito.

Se convirtió en una sombra negra que salió volando lejos de ahí, dejaba parte de la ciudad totalmente en ruinas, a muchas personas sin hogar y con heridas muy graves, se escuchaban los lamentos de la gente que estaba desolada por la destrucción de la ciudad.

A lo lejos con sus poderes Alin y Pegasus habían presenciado lo que aquel ser había hecho y estaban asombrados al ver tal destrucción y desolación, vieron que se había retirado de ese lugar pero dejando todo hecho un caos, escuchaban claramente los lamentos de las personas heridas.

-Esa parte de la ciudad está en ruinas, al menos esa cosa ya se alejó pero ¿Qué pasara ahora?- decía Alin con preocupación.

-No lo sé Alin pero es mejor que nos mantengamos en guardia, una gran amenaza ha caído sobre nosotros.

-Dijo que iría a donde Yami vivía, mi hermana y cuñado tenian muchos pergaminos de magia, lo bueno es que como la casa se quemó los pergaminos también no creo que encuentre lo que necesite y eso es un alivio ya que ahí había uno que… solo de pensar que ese pergamino podría haber caído en sus manos me da horror, lo bueno es que ya no existe.

-Entonces es un gran alivio pero aun así hay que estar preparados para cualquier situación y un nuevo ataque.- dijo Pegasus de manera seria.

Arriba en la habitación de Yami, Yugi se había levantado y observaba la ventana, se sentía preocupado pero no solo por Yami sino también porque presentía que algo malo podría ocurrir; Yami seguía inconsciente, comenzaba a ver en sus sueños aquel panorama envuelto en llamas, veía a aquel ser maligno en medio del fuego, podía observarlo como se reía con la destrucción de la ciudad.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! ¡No sigas causando esta destrucción!- gritaba, Yami quería que todo eso se detuviera pero sus palabras eran ignoradas ya que la ciudad seguía siendo destruida, aquel ser apareció detrás de Yami.

-Jajajaja pronto todos sucumbirán ante mí, ante mi poder proveniente de la oscuridad, ningún humano será capaz de interponerse en mi camino jajajaja y eso te incluye.

El enmascarado comenzó a producir llamas que lanzo contra Yami, el fuego lo rodeo rápidamente quemándolo, sentía como las llamas quemaban su piel.

Yami comenzó a quejarse ya que aquel sueño le estaba pareciendo muy perturbador, no podía gritar por la herida tan profunda en su pecho, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro ya que además de sentir como el fuego lo quemaba veía como toda vida en la ciudad desaparecía, Yugi escucho sus quejidos de dolor y se acercó a él para intentar calmarlo.

-Hermano tranquilo, tranquilo.- comenzó a moverlo para que despertara pero no funcionaba.- Yami conserva la calma, estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré.- Yugi puso una mano sobre la frente de Yami, parecía que al sentir la mano de Yugi poco a poco se iba calmando, volvía a dormir tranquilo.- así hermano, descansa para que te recuperes.

Yugi se sentó en la cama y se recargo en el estómago de Yami con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, deseaba ver a Yami despierto y sano.

Mientras tanto el ser maligno llegaba a un lugar desolado, completamente destruido, se notaba que nadie había puesto un pie desde que había ocurrido el incidente que acabo con todos a su alrededor, cuando llego volvió a tomar forma humana y observo aquel lugar tan desierto.

-Se ve que después de la "tragedia" este lugar no se volvió a ocupar.- se quitó la máscara mostrando sus ojos color rojo sangre.- lo más seguro lo consideraron terreno maldito bueno eso no importa ahora.

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar buscando la que alguna vez fue la casa donde Yami vivió cuando sus padres estaban con vida, cuando encontró el lugar se adentró, vio que la construcción estaba a punto de caerse por lo dañada que estaba, se dirigió a una habitación donde una vez hubo muchos pergaminos, vio que en el estante donde estaban todos habían sido quemados y eso le causó una gran molestia.

-Maldición todo está destruido, ¡Todo esta quemado!- exclamo con mucha furia, buscaba pero todo estaba quemado, los pergaminos estaban deshechos o los que no estaban destruidos no se podía entender lo que decía, sintió tanta furia que tiro el estante pero al hacer eso cayó al piso un pergamino que estaba bien escondido en ese estante, tenía impreso el símbolo de la oscuridad, el pergamino tenía ligeras quemaduras, esto le llamo la atención así que lo tomo y al desenvolverlo y leerlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Aquí esta lo que he estado buscando, los pasos a seguir que me darán el poder para aniquilar toda vida humana de este mundo jajajaja.- una sonrisa más se formó en su rostro ya que las condiciones eran demasiado fáciles para él.

Con aquellas instrucciones en sus manos daría el siguiente paso para obtener el poder que tanto deseaba, las consecuencias serían desastrosas si completaba las condiciones que le pedían en el pergamino pero no importaba, sacrificaría lo que fuera con tal de conseguir poder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si se fijan este ser es muy cruel ¿Qué será lo que hará para conseguir el poder que tanto anhela? ¿Qué pasara con Yami ahora que está herido? Todo eso descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos, agradezco de antemano a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer los capítulos de esta historia, agradezco a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, 3liiza luniita, Riux (espero con ansias tu fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuando termines instinto asesino) Neptune Black, Ayumi Yami Motou y Laura Andara (nena ya extrañaba tus reviews, es bueno verte de vuelta n.n)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y veo que a todos les quedo la intriga en Yugi, poco a poco iré revelando lo que oculta, nuevamente hago la recomendación de las historias de Divine Hathor, léanlas créanme son demasiado buenas, en lo personal me encanta juego criminal pero los otros dos fics de su página no se quedan atrás, también son de lo mejor, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	11. Ritual de oscuridad

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 11: Ritual de oscuridad**

Sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, había comenzado a respirar agitado y se estaba tornando muy inquieto lo que era malo ya que la herida en su pecho podría abrirse, Yugi no sabía qué hacer para calmar a Yami así que llamo a Alin para que hiciera algo, Alin de inmediato subió a la habitación junto con Pegasus y vio que Yami apretaba los ojos y se tomaba el pecho insistentemente.

-La herida debe estar doliéndole por eso esta tan inquieto, calma sobrino en un momento ya no sentirás dolor.- Alin acerco su mano al pecho de Yami y de ella comenzó a emerger un calor que comenzaba a calmar el dolor que sentía, pero en su rostro aún tenía una mueca de denotaba desesperación.

-Alin algo mas está perturbándolo no es solo el dolor que siente en la herida, parece como si estuviera soñando.- comento Pegasus.

Pegasus no se equivocaba en sus sueños volvía a ver a aquel ser malvado haciendo algo diferente a quemar cosas y destruir la ciudad, podía verlo con claridad, muchas personas estaban siendo atrapadas en un círculo con varios símbolos mágicos, el solo veía impotente ya que aunque gritara nadie lo escuchaba, era como si solo moviera los labios, escucho al ser oscuro decir algo.

-La oscuridad consumirá todas las almas de este mundo.

En esos momentos apretó los ojos para después abrirlos, veía todo borroso, podía notar a unas personas paradas junto a él pero no sabía quiénes eran.

-Yami querido que bien que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?- la voz de Alin la escuchaba diferente, además de no poder distinguirla bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?- se notaba su debilidad en su tono de voz, esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy tu tía Alin ¿No me reconoces?- Yami no contesto solo veía a Alin confundido, su mente no lograba procesar lo que pasaba.

-Yugi háblale lo más seguro es que a ti si te recuerde.- dijo Alin.

-Hermano ¿Me reconoces?

-¿Hermano? ¿Quién eres?- esa pregunta entristeció a Yugi al parecer tampoco lo recordaba.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no nos recuerda?- dijo Yugi en un tono triste.

-Yami ¿Cómo escuchas sus voces? ¿Son diferentes para ti? ¿Sabes quiénes son Yugi y Alin?- pregunto Pegasus.

-¿Yugi y Alin? Ellos son mi hermano y mi tía pero no están aquí, no sé quiénes son esas personas que están ahí ya que sus voces se escuchan diferentes a las voces de Alin y Yugi, están distorsionadas ¿Quiénes son?

-Ahí está el problema, solo está confundido, no tiene amnesia ni nada parecido, la debilidad está haciendo que no pueda distinguirnos, Yami dime ¿Vez borroso?

-Si.- se llevó una mano a la cara, se sentía muy mareado.- ¿Quién eres tú?- Pegasus solo sonrió no le sorprendía que tampoco lo reconociera.

-Entonces necesitas dormir más para recuperar tu fuerza.- Alin puso su mano en los ojos de Yami, su mano emitió un brillo y para cuando la quito Yami dormía nuevamente.- descansa.

-Qué bueno que solo es porque está débil, temía que fuera porque le había dado amnesia debido a…- no continuo el recuerdo de la flecha atravesándole el pecho a Yami llego a su mente.- ya no importa.- dijo Yugi.

-Yugi es fácil ver que ese hecho esta atormentándote.- dijo Alin poniendo sus manos en los delgados hombros de Yugi.- no debes culparte por lo sucedido ¿Sabes? Esa culpa que sientes es similar a la que Yami sentía cuando esa cosa lo posesiono y te corto el brazo.

-Pero Yami no tuvo la culpa ya que había sido poseído.

-Es igual aquí tú no tienes la culpa, Yami lo hizo porque en verdad te quiere y solo desea que estés bien, con esa culpa no solo te lastimas a ti mismo sino también a Yami ya que le harás pensar cosas que no.- dijo Alin en un tono comprensivo.

-Pequeño Yugi no veas la acción de Yami como un sacrificio sino como el más puro acto de amor.- comento Pegasus.- apuesto a que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por él.

-No dudaría en hacerlo si con ello lo mantengo a salvo.

-Ese fue el pensamiento de Yami, sabía que podía salir lastimado pero lo único que le importaba era mantenerte a salvo.- dijo Alin, Yugi se quedó pensando.

-Piénsalo pequeño.- Pegasus salió de la habitación después de decir esas palabras.

-Deja a un lado la culpa, Yami necesitara de toda tu fuerza para salir adelante.- dijo Alin saliendo de la habitación dejando a Yugi con Yami.

-Un acto de amor.- puso una sonrisa.- creo que tienen razón lo hiciste porque me quieres, te prometo que ya no me culpare y aunque mi fuerza no es mucha te la doy para que salgas adelante hermano, sé que te recuperaras.- se sentó en la cama observando a Yami.- te quiero.

Alin y Pegasus bajaron a la sala, Alin estaba muy seria.

-Pegasus dijiste que Yami soñaba y conociéndote sé que lo más seguro indagaste en su sueño ¿Qué viste?

-¿Tan predecible soy Alin?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como dije te conozco y sé que te encanta ver que es lo que piensan los demás.- dijo sonriendo pero luego esa sonrisa se borró.- ¿Qué viste?

-Yami gritaba pero su voz no podía ser escuchada, aquel ser hacia una especie de ritual aunque no pude reconocerlo, varias personas eran absorbidas en un círculo mágico, no sé decirte más.

-¿Un círculo mágico? Muchos rituales forman círculos con distintos símbolos mágicos en ellos ¿distinguiste algún símbolo?

-Solo uno ya que todos los demás no los conozco: el símbolo de la oscuridad

-¿La oscuridad?- Alin se quedó meditando un poco pero luego torno su rostro a uno de sorpresa con miedo.- no puede ser, ya se cual ritual es, no pudo haberlo conseguido, todo menos ese.

-¿Qué ocurre Alin? Dime ¿Qué ritual es?

-Se llama ritual de oscuridad: es un antiguo rito que solo los hechiceros practicantes de las artes oscuras llevaban a cabo para ganar el poder de las sombras, mi hermana tenía ese pergamino con las instrucciones de cómo llevarlo a cabo ya que se lo quito a un hechicero maligno antes de que pudiera realizarlo, las consecuencias son desastrosas si se utiliza ya que a cambio de ese poder sombrío se requiere el sacrificio de 1000 almas humanas, creí que ese pergamino fue destruido, Pegasus tenemos que prepararnos ya que la amenaza que se nos viene encima es muy grande si ese ritual se completa.- Pegasus vio el terror en los ojos de Alin, supo que ese ritual debía ser de los peores como para que Alin mostrara pánico, miedo y horror.- tenemos que detenerlo.

-Alin no tenemos la fuerza necesaria para poder detenerlo.

-Para lo que eso me importa ¿No entiendes? Nuestras vidas no se comparan con las vidas que van a perderse si ese ritual se lleva a cabo, no me importa perder la vida.

-¿Y Yami? ¿Pensaste en él?

-Sé que lo entenderá así que ya deja de perder el tiempo, usa tu magia y localízalo.

-Eres una mujer valiente, tienes razón si ese ritual es tan terrible como dices entonces debemos detenerlo ya sea que tengamos fuerzas o no.

Pegasus comenzó a concentrar su magia para sentir la presencia del ser oscuro, vio que estaba en un lugar solitario y desolado pero con lo que no conto fue que aquel ser sintió su magia y se comunicó con Pegasus en su mente.

_-No van a detenerme.-_ los ojos del ser oscuro brillaron en un rojo intenso y Pegasus recibió una descarga eléctrica en la cabeza.

-¡AHHHH!- grito Pegasus en dolor.

_-No te metas en mi camino._

-Pegasus ¿Estas bien?- pregunto estando preocupada ya que Pegasus cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Sintió mi energía y me mando una descarga eléctrica, ya sabe que lo buscamos.- volveré a intentarlo.- volvió a concentrarse pero después de unos minutos se topó con una sorpresa.- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible.

-¿Qué pasa Pegasus?

-Ese ser desapareció su energía no puedo localizarlo en ningún lado, podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora.- dio un quejido ya que la cabeza aun le dolía.

-No puede ser ¿Dónde podrá estar ahora? ¿Será que ese ritual no podrá ser detenido?- le daba pavor pensarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ser se había convertido en una sombra y viajaba a través de la tierra, utilizando magia hizo desaparecer su energía, sabía que querían detenerlo cosa que no permitiría.

-(Pensando: si creen que no me di cuenta que me espiaban entonces se equivocaron, no permitiré que nadie me detenga en mi búsqueda de poder y este ritual me servirá para ello, ya sé dónde obtendré la energía necesaria para iniciarlo)

Recorrió un largo camino hasta llegar a una ciudad la cual estaba muy atareada en sus actividades diarias, la reconocía ya que esa era la ciudad donde Yami había pasado los días haciendo destrozos tras destrozos después de la muerte de sus padres, esa ciudad le había negado una oportunidad para poder vivir de manera decente y fue la que lo convirtió en el hechicero de fuego, ahora la ciudad de Kanto viviría el retorno del hechicero más temido.

Volvió a tomar forma humana y se elevó al cielo estirando sus brazos y comenzó a girar formando un gran tornado de fuego, este poco a poco se expandía, poco a poco ese tornado comenzó a lanzar llamas que impactaban contra edificios, casas, vehículos y personas, todos corrían aterrados, los ciudadanos de Kanto lo recordaban, el ser que por mucho tiempo los aterrorizo con sus poderes: el hechicero de fuego.

En la estación de policía comenzaron a recibir llamadas, una de esas fue contestada por el comisionado de policía Kyle Novachek que al escuchar lo que la persona le decía se quedó helado de la impresión. Colgó el teléfono y llamo a su personal.

-Escúchenme todos.- cada policía puso atención a lo que su comisionado iba a decirles.- nuevamente tenemos la amenaza del hechicero de fuego por lo que debemos actuar con cautela, debo decir que no esperaba que ese demonio de fuego regresara por lo que nos corresponde detenerlo ¡Andando!- todos asintieron y salían de la estación para cumplir con su deber.- (pensando: pensé que jamás volvería a saber del hechicero de fuego, logro librarse de aquella mujer que lo detuvo la primera vez)

Salió junto con sus hombres, al poco tiempo llegaron a la escena viendo el tornado que estaba en medio de la ciudad, todos salían de sus patrullas, el comisionado tomo el altavoz y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Oye tú!- al escuchar la voz el tornado poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse para mostrar la figura de un encapuchado.- más te vale que te detengas o todos aquí te dispararemos.

-El comisionado de la policía Kyle Novachek ya tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía de usted.- desapareció y apareció justo detrás del comisionado.- ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué regresaste demonio de fuego?- todos le apuntaban pero no disparaban ya que su comisionado estaba detrás de él.

-Esta ciudad me debe algo que hoy voy a cobrar.

-Esta ciudad no te debe nada, tú has sido quien la ha destruido en incontables ocasiones, ahora regresas y haces ese tornado destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Jajajaja ese tornado fue para limpiar el espacio que utilizare para llevar a cabo el ritual.

-¿Ritual? ¿De qué ritual estás hablando?

El hechicero desapareció y apareció en medio de la ciudad, con el tornado había formado un circulo así que se paró sobre ese círculo.

-Ya lo averiguaran y ustedes serán el sacrificio para que este ritual pueda funcionar jajajaja.

-Claro que no ¡Disparen!

Todos los policías abrieron fuego pero las balas aunque impactaban no le hacían ningún daño, el hechicero solo se reía de ellos.

-Disparen lo que quieran esas cosas no me detendrán.- levanto las manos, los símbolos en sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar.- _poderes de la oscuridad yo los invoco.-_ el circulo debajo de él comenzó a brillar formando en su interior un pentagrama con una serie de símbolos mágicos, los que destacaban mas era el símbolo de la oscuridad.- _yo les suplico iniciando este rito oscuro que me permitan obtener el poder de las sombras, a cambio les otorgo la cantidad de 1000 almas humanas.-_ el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, salían truenos y relámpagos, arriba del hechicero apareció un circulo similar al que había debajo de él_.- tomen su sacrificio, oscuridad aliméntate y dame el poder que necesito._

-Esto ya es peligroso ¡Todos retírense!- ordeno el comisionado.

-Ya es tarde no lograran escapar ustedes serán el sacrificio a la oscuridad jajajaja.- el circulo que se formó en el cielo comenzó a brillar, el comisionado y todos los demás policías que corrían comenzaron a ser elevados después una luz los envolvió y comenzaron a ser absorbidos por aquel círculo, lo mismo le pasaba a cualquiera que estuviera por lo menos a 200 metros de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo lejos Alin y Pegasus sintieron un tremendo poder sombrío, al usar sus poderes vieron como a todos les quitaban sus almas y estas eran absorbidas por un círculo de magia negra en el cielo, escuchaban los gritos de las personas que eran absorbidas por la oscuridad.

-El ritual ya comenzó, vamos Alin aún podemos detenerlo.- Alin cayo de rodillas.- Alin ¿Estas bien?

-No Pegasus no estoy bien, ya no podemos detenerlo una vez que se inició el ritual nada puede detenerlo, aunque intervengamos el ritual no se detendrá solo podemos esperar lo peor y prepáranos para pelear, solo eso podemos hacer.

-Me sorprende que hables así Alin ¿Acaso no eras tú la que decías que debíamos detenerlo?

-Si pero eso era antes de que iniciara, Nahima me dejo leer el pergamino y ese ritual cuando es iniciado no puede ser detenido y solo queda terminarlo, quienes se acerquen mientras esta en progreso su alma será arrebatada siendo un sacrificio a las sombras, apenas nos acerquemos nuestras almas serán absorbidas.

-Entonces ya no queda más que prepararnos para una difícil pelea.- dijo Pegasus resignado.

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y vieron como el cielo había oscurecido, vieron que esas nubes negras despedían una energía oscura, nadie podía verla ya que todos afuera seguían con su vida normal, solo Alin y Pegasus podían ver el cielo que se había tornado negro prediciendo lo peor.

En la habitación de Yami, Yugi veía por la ventana, veía como el cielo estaba oscuro pero pensó que era por otra cosa.

-Se ve que una fuerte tormenta azotara Domino nunca había visto que el cielo se oscureciera de esa manera tan repentina.- podía ver las nubes oscuras en el cielo pero no lograba entender lo que realmente significaban.- me sorprende que a nadie le preocupe que caerá una tormenta ¿Acaso no ven esas nubes negras?- caería una gran tormenta pero no era el tipo de tormenta que Yugi creía que solo traía una fuerte lluvia, era una mucho peor, era una tormenta que arrasaría todo a su paso trayendo dolor, desesperación, destrucción y muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ritual continuaba, poco a poco absorbía las almas de la ciudad, los círculos que estaban arriba y abajo del hechicero comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, de pronto las almas dejaron de ser absorbidas y una voz siniestra hablo.

_-El requisito ha sido cumplido, el poder que tanto anhelas te será concedido._

Una ráfaga de energía oscura cayó sobre el hechicero quien gritaba a por el tremendo poder que caía sobre él, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y en cuestión de minutos sus vestimentas eran diferentes, ya no traía el traje de hechicero sino ahora vestía una playera negra sin mangas, pantalones negros con rayas rojas, un cinturón con el ojo de Horus en él, los símbolos de sus muñecas habían cambiado ya no era la estrella y el sol sino el símbolo de la oscuridad, una capa de color negro con rojo con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro, ya no traía la máscara por lo que se podía notar su macabra sonrisa en sus labios.

-El poder, puedo sentirlo yo poseo el poder de la oscuridad jajajaja.- un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo.- ¿Qué es esto?

_-No poseías un cuerpo propio por lo que se te ha otorgado uno pero tu alma es la del problema porque no está completa por lo que no podrás sacarle provecho al poder oscuro que te ha sido concedido, solo puedes usar el 50% de ese poder._

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo el poder pero no puedo usarlo a su máxima capacidad? ¡Maldición!

_-Hay una manera, tu alma debe unirse al alma de quien te separaste, ser uno solo nuevamente pero esta vez la oscuridad y la maldad reinaran en todo tu ser._

-¿Unirme de quien me separe? ¿Atem? No puede ser yo lo mate.

_-El sigue con vida, logro salvarse de tu ataque pero está débil, es el momento de que tomes su alma para ti_.- la voz dejo de hablar y el cielo se aclaró.

-¿Sigue vivo? Jajajaja quien lo diría sobrevivió a la flecha que le atravesó el pecho, que bien que sobreviviste Atem porque ahora me perteneces.

Salió volando de ahí, parecía un relámpago negro, mientras recorría la ciudad de Kanto iba destrozando todo a su paso, volaba a toda velocidad para salir de ahí y dirigirse nuevamente a Domino, era tan rápido que en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en Domino; Alin y Pegasus sintieron el poder que emanaba aquel ser de la oscuridad.

-No puede ser viene para acá.- dijo Alin con temor.

-Debemos estar preparados.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron la entrada fue destruida, la figura de aquel hechicero oscuro se mostró ante ellos.

-Hola de nuevo vine por Atem.

-¿Atem? ¿Para qué lo quieres maldito ser de las sombras?- pregunto Alin.

-Necesito su alma para completar la mía y sacarle provecho al máximo a mis nuevos poderes y ustedes no se interpondrán en mi camino.

-Maldito no te le acercaras a mi sobrino.- las manos de Alin se formó una espada y se abalanzo contra el ser oscuro pero el evadía sus ataques con mucha facilidad, con solo una mínima expulsión de su energía logro derribar a Alin.- su poder es muy fuerte.

-Creo que ya sabes con qué clase de hechicero te estas metiendo así que entrégame a Atem y no tendré que matarte, al menos no de una manera dolorosa.

-Nunca, prefiero morir que a entregarte a mi sobrino.

-Que así sea.- formo electricidad en su mano y la lanzo contra Alin que solo cerro los ojos pero Pegasus formo un campo de fuerza alrededor de Alin para que esa energía eléctrica no le hiciera daño.

-Tú no te metas.- lazo energía contra Pegasus que formo el escudo nuevamente pero la energía fue tan fuerte que logro traspasar el escudo y derribarlo.

Alin y Pegasus se levantaron y comenzaron a atacarlo en equipo, arriba Yugi solo escuchaba el ruido que era provocado, el miedo se había apoderado de él, había escuchado cuando el hechicero oscuro dijo que necesitaba el alma de Yami.

-Hermano ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar que se apodere de tu alma, ojala estuvieras bien y tuvieras tus poderes.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo pero Yugi no se atrevía a ir a ver, abajo Alin y Pegasus estaban en el piso, con varias heridas de gravedad, ambos habían sido derrotados.

-Ustedes no son rivales para mi ahora si me permiten iré por Atem como dije el me pertenece.

Desapareció y apareció en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Yami, al sentirlo Yugi volteo y con un profundo horror vio la figura del hechicero oscuro.

-Hola pequeño gusano.- dijo de una manera sádica.- es mejor que te apartes de Atem.

-No, deja a mi hermano tranquilo.- dijo Yugi desafiante aunque por dentro tenía mucho miedo.

-Él no es tu hermano ni siquiera pertenecen a la misma clase, él es un hechicero y tu una basura humana.- El hechicero se iba acercando poco a poco a donde estaba Yami, Yugi se puso enfrente para impedirle el paso, el hechicero solo se burló de Yugi al ver esa acción.- te crees muy valiente porque te opones a mí pero por dentro estas temblando de miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, te matare gusano.- alzo su mano y esta comenzaba a concentrar su energía para lanzarla contra Yugi pero recibió un ataque por detrás.- ¿Quién rayos se atreve a atacarme?- volteo y vio a Alin.- ¿Alin? Aun con esas heridas tenías la fuerza para ponerte de pie.- dijo al ver que Alin mostraba heridas graves en todo su cuerpo, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y respiraba muy agitada.- no te metas o esta vez si te matare.

-No te les acerques ¡Yugi cierra los ojos!- Yugi hizo lo dicho.- _¡Ramtion!-_ lanzo ese hechizo de luz con todas sus fuerzas cegando en su totalidad al ser de oscuridad.

-Maldita hechicera.- Alin aprovecho para tomar a Yami y Yugi y usando su magia se transportó a otro lado.- no podrán escapar.

Alin se había transportado a donde estaba Pegasus para que escapara con ellos.

-Pegasus vamos levántate, tenemos poco tiempo.

-Mejor vete Alin déjame aquí yo tratare de detenerlo lo más que me sea posible.

-Olvídalo sabes que no le ganarías y morirías.- el hechicero apareció frente a ellos.

-Pagaras por haberme cegado, te matare.- se abalanzo contra ellos.

-Yugi con una mano toma la mía y con la otra toma la de Pegasus.- Yugi hizo lo dicho y rápidamente Alin uso su poder para salir de ahí, sabía que no tendría una oportunidad de ganar así que escapo de aquel ser oscuro, no dejaría que le pusiera una mano encima a Yami.

-Maldita Alin logró escapar.- uso sus poderes para localizarlos pero no pudo.- la desgraciada está usando su poder para ocultar su presencia y la de Atem, bueno no importa los voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga te hare lamentar Alin el haberte metido en mi camino, el alma de Atem me pertenece y no importa que tanto lo ocultes lo voy a encontrar.

Yami logró escapársele gracias a Alin pero sin importar que tanto se escondieran los iba a encontrar, ahora tenía un objetivo el cual era poseer el alma de Yami para poder fortalecerse y sin importar nada lograría lo que se proponía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ¿Qué les parece el ritual que se llevó a cabo? ¿Qué pasara con Yami ahora que nuevamente es el objetivo del ser oscuro? Todo eso en próximos capítulos, mando saludos a todos los que me leen, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Neptune Black, Ayumi Yami Motou, Riux, Laura Andara y 3liiza luniita, gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Nuevamente hago la recomendación de las historias de Divine Hathor y Miley Atem, lean y comenten créanme que les encantara tanto como a mí, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	12. Huyendo de la ciudad

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 12: Huyendo de la ciudad**

Apenas habían logrado escapar de una muerte segura a manos de un maligno hechicero, sabían su objetivo: convertir a Yami en parte de él, Alin se había tele transportado a una parte de la ciudad, la misma que el hechicero había destrozado con sus poderes solo por pura diversión, todos estaban en el piso respirando agitados.

-Logramos escapar.- comento Yugi.- eso me dio mucho miedo.

-Lo bueno es que estamos a salvo.- dijo Pegasus que también había sentido miedo ante tal poder.- y eso que no usa sus poderes al máximo.- volteo a ver a Alin que estaba de rodillas con la mirada baja respirando muy agitada.- Alin ¿Estas bien?- Alin simplemente negó.- ¿Qué ocurre? Deberías alegrarte de que salimos con vida de eso.

-¿Cómo podría alegrarme sabiendo que una seria amenaza ha caído sobre nosotros? Qué no se va a detener hasta que le quite el alma a mi sobrino.- subió la mirada buscándolo.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Yami?- vio que Yami estaba inconsciente a unos pocos metros de distancia de ella, Alin se acercó a él gateando por el piso.- aquí estas querido.- lo reviso para asegurarse que la herida de su pecho no se había abierto.- estas a salvo, no dejare que ese ser maligno te ponga un dedo encima.

-Alin se nota que estas cansada, tu poder ya es muy limitado en estos momentos, descansa un momento.- sugirió Pegasus.

-¿Descansar? Discúlpame pero no lo hare ahora más que nunca debo mantenerme alerta, Yami y yo debemos buscar la manera de salir de la ciudad, es la única forma en que lo mantendré a salvo, sin sus poderes y estando herido será presa fácil de esa cosa.

-¿Entonces te llevaras a Yami?- dijo Yugi ya que él no quería separarse de Yami y menos en un momento como ese.

-Te llevaría conmigo Yugi, tú eres una persona muy importante para Yami así que no te dejaría en esta ciudad a merced de ese ser maligno, hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

-Gracias por considerarme Alin pero no puedo dejar a mi abuelito ya que es probable que ese malvado lo mate y no quiero que pase eso, si nos vamos ¿Puedo llevar a mi abuelo?

-Claro, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo.- Alin quiso levantarse pero la debilidad se lo impidió dejándola en el piso.

-Alin.- Pegasus se acerco a Alin.- tu cuerpo está muy herido por la batalla que sostuvimos ¿Cómo piensas salir de Domino?

-Usando mis poderes de teletransportación.

-Tu poder ya está en el límite si lo cruzas…- Pegasus no pudo continuar solo de pensar que algo malo podría ocurrirle a Alin si cruzaba su límite.

-Se perfectamente las consecuencias y para ser honesta no me interesan, yo debo proteger a Yami sin importar nada, si el cae en manos de ese ser todos estaremos condenados al infierno en vida, necesita a Yami pero no lo va a tener primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Como pudo tomo a Yami en sus brazos y quiso levantarse, al inicio lo logro pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron por un momento, si no hubiera sido porque Pegasus la sostuvo hubiera caído golpeándose, poco a poco Pegasus la sentó en el piso.

-No seas necia sino puedes ponerte en pie tu sola menos con Yami en brazos ni qué decir de usar nuevamente la teletransportación, ya estas cansada tomate al menos unos minutos.

-Cállate Pegasus.- volvió a intentarlo poniéndose de pie con Yami y haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó a Yugi.- vamos Yugi debemos ir a casa de tu abuelo.

-Pegasus tiene razón tomate unos minutos y descansa, no deseo que te pase nada malo si llegas a exceder tus fuerzas.

-Nada malo me pasara si cruzo mi limite solo quedaría inconsciente.

-Con un grave riesgo de morir.- dijo Pegasus, Alin solo volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina.- ¿Quieres ocultarle la verdad a Yugi?- volteo a ver a Yugi.- Por lo general Alin solo quedaría inconsciente pero ahora podría morir debido a las heridas que presenta su cuerpo, hay riesgo de que en esa inconsciencia pierda energía en lugar de recuperarla.- devolvió la mirada a Alin.- así que ya deja de ser tan obstinada y descansa un poco para que recuperes tus fuerzas.

Alin solo miro a Pegasus y luego devolvió la mirada a Yugi quien tenía su mirada entristecida al saber que podría morir, luego dio un suspiro.

-Ustedes saben que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder el tiempo, ya podré descansar una vez que salgamos de Domino, salir de la ciudad y proteger a Yami son mis prioridades así que ambos vengan para acá, tomen mi hombro y no hablen.

-¿Y ya pensaste en Yami? ¿Qué pasara si te desmayas con él en brazos? En estos momentos Yami te necesita más que nunca ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?

-Y tu ¿Por qué no cierras la boca y vienes para acá?- le molestaba la insistencia de Pegasus ya que sabía que en esos momentos descansar era un lujo que no se podía dar.

-Veo que no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión así que está bien pero yo me llevare a Yami y Alin espero que sepas lo que haces.

Pegasus se acercó a Alin y tomo a Yami en sus brazos, Alin tomo los hombros de Yugi y Pegasus y se concentró a donde quería ir, usando sus poderes se teletransportó a la casa-tienda del abuelo de Yugi, llegando ahí casi pierde el equilibrio, estaba débil pero aun así seguía insistiendo y luchando por mantenerse de pie.

-Ya estás en el límite Alin, si salimos de la ciudad no será usando tus poderes.

-Sino fuera porque tienes a mi sobrino en tus brazos te golpearía, tú no posees el poder de la teletransportación ¿Cómo saldríamos de la ciudad?

-Ya veríamos la manera.

-Yugi ve por tu abuelo ya nos vamos.

Yugi solo miro a Alin y procedió a hacer lo dicho, sabía que Pegasus tenía razón pero Alin era demasiado necia como para aceptar que ya estaba en el límite de su poder.

-Ahora ya sé de donde saco Yami la necedad.- se dijo así mismo pensando que en muchas ocasiones Yami era así de necio para algunas cosas, luego entro a la tienda de su abuelo ahí es donde lo encontró.- abuelito empaca tus cosas nos vamos de Domino.- soltó de manera sorpresiva.

-¿Irnos de Domino? ¿Por qué vienes así de sucio Yugi?- vio que Yugi tenía algo de tierra en su ropa y rostro.

-Después te lo explicare abuelo ahora debemos irnos lo más rápido que podamos, todos estamos en un serio peligro.

-¿De qué estás hablando Yugi? Explícate.- Solomon no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.- sonó la campanita que estaba en la puerta de la tienda.

-Es mejor que ahora no pregunte señor Solomon.- dijo Alin que había entrado a la tienda.- solo haga lo que Yugi le dice.

-¿Alin? ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- pregunto al ver que Alin tenía cortadas y sangre en su rostro y ropa.

-Eso no importa, debemos irnos de Domino ya que un asesino anda tras nosotros.

-¿¡Un asesino!- dijo Solomon impresionado.

-Así es, este es el peor asesino que la humanidad puede llegar a ver ya que mata por gusto, destruye todo a su paso solo por mero placer, tiene una sed de sangre insaciable, no comerá, no dormirá y no descansara hasta habernos encontrado y matado.- en esos momentos Alin cayo de rodillas, sus piernas no aguantaron más su peso.

-Alin.- dijo Yugi acercándose a ella.- has caso al consejo de Pegasus descansa un rato, en estas condiciones no podrás seguir.- se volvió a escuchar la campana de la entrada.

-Si te desmayas ahora solo serás una carga mi querida Alin así que deja a un lado tu obstinación y reposa un momento para recuperar tu energía.- dijo Pegasus entrando con Yami en brazos.

-De acuerdo pero solo unos minutos, recuerda no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder el tiempo.- dijo Alin estando ya fastidiada de Pegasus insistiera con lo mismo.

-¿Qué le paso a Yami?- pregunto Solomon.

-¿Hay un lugar donde podamos descansar un momento señor?- pregunto Pegasus ignorando por completo la pregunta de Solomon.

-Claro, pasen por aquí.

Como pudo Alin se volvió a poner de pie y siguió a Solomon y Yugi hasta la sala, Alin se sentó y Pegasus se sentó junto a ella, Alin paso su mano por el rostro de Yami que dormía, quería seguir manteniéndolo seguro.

-Ahora si explíquenme ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

-Lo que Alin dijo señor Moto.- hablo Pegasus.- un asesino anda tras nosotros, Yami fue herido por él y ahora escapamos ya que es la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo.

-Abuelito Yami fue herido porque intento protegerme.- a su mente vino el recuerdo de la flecha atravesando el pecho de Yami.- todos en esta ciudad corremos peligro pero en especial Yami ya que ese asesino lo quiere para algo muy siniestro, por eso debemos escapar, Alin y Pegasus también fueron heridos por protegernos así que por ahora no preguntes más y solo prepara tus cosas, todo te lo explicaremos cuando sea el momento.

-Solo lo necesario señor Moto, no podemos llevar mucho, igual tu Yugi.- dijo Alin.

Solomon fue a hacer lo dicho igual que Yugi, le preocupaba lo que le habían dicho de ese asesino, pensaba que era una persona con un deseo siniestro y enfermizo de matar y que si quería a Yami era para hacerle algo como torturarlo para después matarlo sin imaginarse que el deseo de ese asesino era mucho peor que solo torturar o matar, por ahora no le dirían que el asesino no pertenecía al mundo humano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba flotando arriba de una casa destruida, esa casa que una vez perteneció a Alin, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y una energía oscura que salía de su cuerpo rodeándolo cantaba una especie de hechizo ya que movía sus labios, luego bajo sus brazos, al parecer su hechizo no había funcionado.

-Esa Alin, debo admitir que su hechizo para evitar que los localice es muy fuerte ya que no puedo dar con ellos pero no importa que tanto lo intentes Alin yo voy a encontrar a Atem.- esbozo una sonrisa.- ya sé que hare.- Alzo su manos al cielo y comenzó a recitar un hechizo.- _yo invoco los poderes de la oscuridad déjenme sentir la esencia de quien deseo localizar, déjenme sentir su energía y su corazón, déjenme saber la ubicación del hechicero de quien una vez forme parte_.- los símbolos de la oscuridad en sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar, debajo de la capucha sus ojos también brillaban, después de unos minutos sonrió.- debí suponer que estaban en la casa de ese gusano llamado Yugi, pueden correr pero no esconderse.

Se volvió una sombra y se introdujo en el piso, viajaba muy rápido mientras escondía su esencia, no quería que se le volvieran a escapar, esta vez Alin estaba débil así que primero la mataría primero y después tomaría a Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa-tienda Yami comenzó a inquietarse ya que se tomaba el pecho con mucha insistencia, Alin pensó que era la herida la que estaba molestándolo otra vez, reviso nuevamente la herida pero estaba bien, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

-¿Por qué esta tan inquieto? La herida está bien.

-No significa que no esté doliéndole.- comento Pegasus.

-Tía.- comenzó a hablar dormido.- tía, tía.- llamaba con insistencia a Alin.

-Cálmate cariño estoy aquí a tu lado, tranquilízate.

-¡HUYE TÍA! ¡HUYE O SI NO TE MATARA!- Alin estaba sorprendida por lo que Yami había dicho.

-Alin.- Yugi se acercó al escuchar a Yami, estando cerca vio lo inquieto que estaba.- ¿Por qué dijo eso Alin?- Solomon también se había acercado, traía una maleta chica con solo lo necesario.

-No lo sé Yugi.- dijo Alin desconcertada.- calma Yami.- puso una mano en el pecho de Yami.- (pensando: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?)

-Está sintiendo algo más que una molestia en su herida, está presintiendo algo.- comento Pegasus, en esos momentos Alin abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Suficiente descanso, vámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sin que se dieran cuenta una sombra comenzó a formarse en el techo, miraba maliciosamente a Yami y Alin, un brazo salió del techo y este formo una ballesta que apuntaba a Alin, disparo una flecha, de alguna manera Yugi logro sentirlo y tomo a Alin de una mano quitándola justo a tiempo, la flecha impacto en el piso, todos voltearon hacia arriba mirando aquella sombra, estaban sorprendidos.

-Ya es tarde.- dijo una voz.- el hechicero salió del techo tomando su forma.- esta vez no podrán escapar pero antes de tomar lo que me pertenece primero te matare Alin, no voy a perdonarte lo anterior.

Se abalanzo contra Alin quien lo miraba paralizada pero antes de asestar el primero golpe un campo de fuerza se formó sobre Alin, era Pegasus protegiéndola.

-Alin sal de ese trance ¡Reacciona!- en esos momentos Alin reacciono.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?- estaba sorprendida.

-Con algo que se llama hechizo de las sombras.- dijo el hechicero.

-¡Yugi, señor Solomon salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora!- dijo Alin.- Yugi asintió, Solomon estaba paralizado de terror por lo que veía.

-Vámonos abuelito.- tomo a Solomon de una mano y lo saco de ahí.

-No importa si ellos se van de igual manera los matare

-Alin tú también te tienes que ir y llevarte a Yami de aquí.- le entrego a Yami.

-Pero Pegasus…

-Nada de peros, yo me quedare y lo detendré lo más que pueda, tú eres quien debe proteger a Yami de este ser, usa tu poder y transpórtate a ya sabes dónde.

-De acuerdo, se fuerte.- tomando las fuerzas que logro reponer corrió hacia la salida.

-Permití que esas basuras se fueran porque son insignificantes pero no permitiré que tu o Atem se vayan de aquí.

Se volvió a abalanzar contra Alin pero esta vez fue interceptado por Pegasus que se puso en medio.

-Si quieres llegar a ellos primero deberás pelear contra mi hechicero de las sombras.

-No me estorbes o hare que te arrepientas haciendo que seas alimento para la oscuridad, tu alma las alimentara muy bien.

-Alin no pierdas el tiempo y sal de aquí.- Alin asintió y elevándose salió de ahí, el hechicero quiso seguirla pero Pegasus nuevamente intervino.- te dije que primero debías pelear contra mí.

-Muy bien basura acabare contigo y luego buscare a Alin y Atem, a ella la matare y a él le quitare su alma.

Mientras Yugi y Solomon corrían veloces, Solomon se preguntaba ¿Qué había sido eso? Se detuvieron cuando escucharon una voz conocida, al voltear se encontraron con Alin que volaba bajo debido a la falta de energía, aterrizo junto a ellos, respiraba agitado.

-Alin no sabía que podías volar.

-Claro que puedo pero ahora eso no importa ¡Vámonos!

-¿Dónde está Pegasus?- pregunto Yugi.

-Se quedó entreteniendo a ese ser maligno, nos ha dado tiempo así que no lo desperdiciemos y salgamos de aquí, toma mi hombro.- Yugi puso su mano en su hombro, Solomon solo veía.- señor sé que tiene mil preguntas en su cabeza y que ahora duda mucho pero si no pone su mano en mi hombro estaremos perdidos.

Solomon reacciono y puso su mano en el hombro de Alin, ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, de un momento a otro desaparecieron de ahí y aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el interior de una casa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Yugi.

-En Tokio… es una casa que tiene Pegasus…- Alin comenzaba a temblar, alzo su mano y esta brillo haciendo que una luz rodeara todo el lugar.- es un hechizo que permite… esconder nuestras esencias… esta vez no importa que… hechizo utilice no podrá… localizarnos… estamos a salvo… por ahora.

En esos momentos las fuerzas abandonaron a Alin y cayó al piso inconsciente con Yami sobre ella, Yugi se preocupó mucho al ver a Alin caer.

-¡Alin! ¡Resiste Alin vamos a ayudarte!- Yugi volteo a ver a Solomon que solo veía a Alin en el piso.- abuelito probablemente dudas de Alin porque ella es una hechicera pero si no la ayudamos podría morir.

-¿Yami también es un hechicero?

-Si pero él no desea serlo más ¿Vez el brazalete que tiene en su brazo derecho?- Solomon asintió.- ese brazalete hace que todos sus poderes sean contenidos en su interior y mientras lo tenga puesto Yami es un humano como nosotros, después responderé a todas tus dudas por ahora ayudemos a Alin y Yami.

Solomon se acercó a Alin y la tomo de los brazos, Yugi tomo a Yami y cómo pudieron los llevaron a la sala y los acostaron en los sillones para que descansaran, cuando Yugi acomodo a Yami en el sillón vio algo que lo horrorizo, la venda de que cubría el pecho de Yami comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

-Oh no la herida debió abrirse.- dijo Yugi ya que la venda se manchaba rápido de sangre.

-Yugi busca un botiquín o algo que nos pueda ayudar a detener la hemorragia.

Yugi hizo lo dicho y busco en la casa algo que les pudiera ayudar, si Yami perdía mucha sangre podría morir y él no quería que eso pasara, al entrar en una de las habitaciones encontró un botiquín con varias cosas y se las llevó a Solomon quien quito el vendaje viendo que la herida se había abierto, Yugi llego con el botiquín y vio que la herida era grande, Solomon comenzó a tratarlo, en el botiquín había hilo y aguja de las que usan los doctores en los hospitales, Yugi agradecía que su abuelo supiera cocer una herida ya que cuando era joven aprendió a tratar con ese tipo de lesiones, minutos después la herida ya no sangraba y Solomon le puso una venda nueva y acomodo a Yami en el otro lado del sillón para que su herida no estuviera en contacto con la sangre que había derramado.

-Listo, Yami ya no corre peligro.- dijo Solomon.

-(Pensando: ojala pudiera creerte eso abuelo pero Yami corre más peligro que nunca y no es por la herida sino por ese ser maligno que quiere su alma, sino somos cautelosos no solo el corre el riesgo de morir sino todos en el mundo)

-Ahora Yugi dime bien ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunto Solomon, Yugi procedió a contarle las cosas que habían sucedido días atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se libraba una batalla, Pegasus daba sus mejores ataques de magia pero estos parecían no dar ningún resultado, el otro hechicero había dado ataques que daban en el blanco haciendo que Pegasus tuviera aún más heridas en su cuerpo.

-No eres rival para mí así que deja hacer este esfuerzo inútil y dime ¿Dónde están Alin y Atem?

-Jamás te lo diré.- recibió un ataque de energía que lo derribo al piso.

-No sé porque quieres sufrir de esta manera y si no me dices lo que quiero saber por las buenas entonces me lo dirás a las malas y cuando digo malas son realmente malas.- hizo que Pegasus levitara y le arrojo energía en forma de cuchilla cortándolo en todos lados.

-¡AHHHH!- Pegasus solo gritaba de dolor.- ¡NUNCA TE LO DIRÉ! _¡RAMTION!_

Apareció una gran luz cegadora y Pegasus esperaba escapar pero recibió un ataque de energía oscura que lo derribo al piso, cuando la luz desapareció aquel ser oscuro se le acercaba de manera amenazante.

-Ese hechizo de luz cegadora les funciono dos veces pero no funcionara una tercera vez contra mí así que mejor ni lo intentes, no importa que tanto se escondan Alin y Atem créeme que los encontrare y les va a ir peor, prepárate para morir.

Prendió su mano en fuego que lanzo contra Pegasus pero el rápidamente formo un círculo mágico que intercepto el fuego, ese círculo se abalanzo contra el hechicero maligno colocándose en su cintura dándole una descarga.

-¡AHHHHH! Maldito ¿Qué es esto?

-Es un circulo de parálisis lo que hace es mantenerte quieto y evitar que uses tus poderes, nos veremos.

Se levantó y lo más rápido que pudo salió de la casa, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió volando de ahí usando un hechizo de invisibilidad, así logró escapar sin ser visto.

El hechicero maligno hizo una expulsión de poder destruyendo toda la casa Moto, solo así logro librarse del hechizo paralizador de Pegasus.

-Esos desgraciados se me volvieron a escapar.- esbozo una sonrisa.- no importa creo que los dejare tomar un respiro pero cuando menos se lo esperen volveré a buscarlos, antes me divertiré con esta ciudad, se elevó yendo al centro de Domino donde comenzaría a causar destrucción.

No se sabía que pasaría, Pegasus esperaba llegar pronto a Tokio y ver que tanto Alin como Yami estuvieran bien ahora más que nunca sus vidas y las de todo el mundo corrían un grave peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que les haya gustado, mando un saludo a mis hermanas y un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, 3lliza luniita, Ayumi Yami Motou, Neptune Black, gracias por sus comentarios.

Dos nuevas historias pertenecientes a Divine Hathor que entran en mis recomendaciones: una página de mi pasado y el misterio de la luna, son historias que a mi parecer son geniales y merecen toda su aceptación, léanlas no se arrepentirán n.n sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden lean a Divine Hathor y Miley Atem. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	13. Revelación inesperada

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 13: Revelación inesperada**

Apenas había logrado escapar de aquel ser oscuro, estaba débil, tardo un rato pero logro llegar a su casa de Tokio, cuando aterrizo deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad y cayó por un momento de rodillas en el piso, luego haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas se levantó y fue hacia la casa donde entro de golpe, Yugi y Solomon que estaban en la sala lo vieron entrar malherido, Yugi se aproximó a Pegasus para ayudarle.

-¡Pegasus!- hizo que se recargara en él y lo llevo a la sala.- qué bueno que ya está aquí.

-Fue difícil pero logre escapar, a pesar de que no tiene sus poderes al máximo es muy poderoso, si atrapa a Yami será aun peor ¿Dónde están Alin y Yami?- Yugi señalo los otros sillones.- ¿Cómo están?

-Alin se desmayó y Yami bueno se le abrió la herida pero mi abuelito sabe coser heridas de ese tipo así que por ahora están a salvo.

Pegasus comenzó a examinar a Alin y Yami con su vista, después de unos minutos simplemente esbozo una sonrisa.

-Que bien, Alin está recuperando su energía, por un momento pensé que comenzaría a disminuir más su energía al estar en la inconsciencia pero poco a poco la recupera, en cuanto a Yami también recupera su energía pero a un ritmo más lento que Alin.

-Al menos se están recuperando.- comento Yugi estando un poco más aliviado.

-Qué bueno que ambos se estén recuperando, Yugi me dijo que ustedes son hechiceros.

-Así es señor Moto, Alin, Yami y yo pertenecemos a la familia de los hechiceros pero nosotros no hacemos ningún mal con nuestra magia y creo que hablo por Alin y Yami al decir que lamentamos haberlos metido en un asunto que no les correspondía.

-No se preocupe Pegasus creo que de habernos quedado en la ciudad nos habrían matado, creo que todo Domino correrá con esa mala suerte, hay algo que no me queda claro y Yugi no lo ha podido explicar pero ese hechicero ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en Yami?

-Quiere su alma para fortalecer sus poderes y si lo logra todos estaremos perdidos, en estos momentos ya es poderoso y si se apodera de Yami será aun peor.- se recargo en el sillón y cerró los ojos.- ahora solo deseo descansar ya que la batalla que tuve contra él me dejo agotado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Solomon aún tenía muchas dudas y Yugi solo veía a Yami, deseaba verlo despertar pero sabía que era mejor que Yami se mantuviera así para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

Después de un rato Alin comenzó a despertar, al inicio veía todo borroso pero su visión comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco, vio que estaba acostada en el sillón mediano y vio a Pegasus sentado en otro de los sillones.

-Pegasus.- al escucharla Pegasus abrió los ojos y volteo a verla.- me alegra que salieras vivo de ese lugar.- se sentó, Pegasus solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Alin que bueno que ya despertaste.- dijo Yugi con alegría al verla despertar.

-Yugi, señor Solomon supongo que querrá una explicación de todo lo que está sucediendo.

-Ya me han explicado un poco pero aún tengo muchas dudas con respecto a ustedes que son hechiceros.

-Espero que sabiendo esta verdad no afecte la imagen que tiene o tenia de nosotros y sobretodo no impida la amistad de su nieto con mi sobrino, no era nuestra intensión involucrarlos a usted y Yugi en una batalla que no les corresponde pelear.

-No se preocupe Alin, ya sabía que los hechiceros existían solo que nunca había conocido a uno.

-¿Usted sabía que existían los hechiceros?- eso sorprendió a Alin, Pegasus solo escuchaba sin decir una palabra.

-En mi juventud viajaba a muchos lugares y conocí muchas cosas que no parecían de este mundo, escuchaba historias sobre hechiceros buenos y malos, su magia, sus batallas pero jamás creí que viviría para ver uno. Además si Yugi es feliz con su amistad con Yami no tengo porque impedirla.

Al escuchar eso Yugi solo puso una gran sonrisa y volteo a ver a Yami que seguía inconsciente, le alegraba saber que su abuelo no impediría su amistad con Yami.

-Yugi desde hace un rato he tenido una gran duda.- pregunto Pegasus haciendo que Yugi volteara a verlo.- cuando estábamos en tu casa de alguna manera supiste que Alin iba a ser atacada por el hechicero maligno mediante una flecha, si no la hubieses quitado de ahí lo más seguro Alin ya estaría muerta, mi duda es ¿Cómo lo supiste? Ninguno de nosotros pudo sentirlo.- esa pregunta intrigo a Alin también ya que Yugi solo la tomo de la mano y la quito de ahí sin decir nada.

-Yo lo sentí, sentí que algo no andaba bien y solo reaccione, creo que fue suerte.- dijo con una sonrisa.- todo ha sido tan extraño hoy, ese malvado, las nubes negras que de repente se fueron…

-Alto Yugi ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Nubes negras?- pregunto Alin con asombro.

-¿No me digan que no las vieron? Parecía que iba a desatar una fuerte tormenta y de repente desaparecieron así nada más.- Alin y Pegasus se quedaron asombrados ante lo que Yugi dijo, solo se vieron entre sí.

-Yugi no hubo ninguna nube en el cielo, todo el día ha estado claro.- dijo Solomon no creyendo en lo que Yugi había dicho.

-No estoy mintiendo abuelito yo las vi, soltaban muchos relámpagos pero parecía que a nadie le importaba, lo juro no estoy mintiendo.

-Yugi ¿Cómo es que pudiste ver esas nubes negras?- dijo Alin que aún no salía de su asombro.

-Era difícil no verlas ¿Por qué todos me miran así?- pregunto al ver las miradas sorprendidas de Alin y Pegasus además de la mirada incrédula de Solomon.

-Disculpa nuestro asombro pequeño pero Alin y yo creímos que fuimos los únicos que podíamos verlas.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Yugi ya que Pegasus logro confundirlo.

-Yugi la razón por la cual nadie podía verlas es que esas no eran nubes de lluvia como estas creyendo sino que esas nubes eran la concentración de energía negativa ya que estaba llevándose a cabo un ritual maldito, solo los poseedores de magia podían ver esas nubes y me sorprende que nos digas que pudiste verlas si solo eres humano, eso me hace pensar que es posible que tengas habilidades mágicas que tú mismo desconoces.

-Yo no soy un hechicero Alin sino un ser humano.- no creería que el fuera un hechicero.

-De acuerdo.- Alin se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Yugi, clavo su mirada en los ojos de Yugi y luego simplemente se acercó a Yami.- Pegasus ¿Dónde están las habitaciones? No es conveniente que Yami se quede así.

-Yo llevare a Yami a una habitación tu sigue descansando Alin.- dijo Pegasus levantándose como si nada, descansar había hecho que recuperara parte de su energía, Pegasus cargo a Yami pero antes de que se lo pudiera llevar Yugi pidió ir con él ya que no quería separarse de Yami, Pegasus accedió y minutos después regreso y se volvió a sentar.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en los ojos de Yugi?

-Una pequeña chispa que intenta cobrar fuerzas en su interior.

-Ya veo, Alin ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso Yugi cuando esa flecha hirió a Yami?

-Como no recordarlo, se culpaba así mismo por lo sucedido.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Solomon.

-Del momento en que Yami fue herido por proteger a Yugi, ese malvado lanzo una flecha contra Yugi pero Yami se colocó frente a él y la recibió para evitar que Yugi saliera lastimado.- dijo Pegasus.- esto es algo que no te dije en ese momento Alin pero cuando te llevaste a Yami para salvarlo las muñecas de Yugi desprendieron un brillo muy leve pero desapareció, lo revise pero no había marcas en él.- Alin se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? Este asunto con Yugi se pone cada vez más misterioso, yo siempre creí que era un humano pero ahora hay la posibilidad de que no lo sea del todo.- Alin volteo a ver a Solomon y vio que no le sorprendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.- no parece sorprendido señor Solomon.

-No mucho, siempre supe que Yugi era un niño especial pero ahora veo lo especial que realmente es, es probable que tenga el poder que ustedes dicen que tiene.

-¿Usted ya sospechaba algo así?- pregunto Alin.

-No y la verdad jamás hubiera sospechado algo semejante.- cerro los ojos y sonrió.- creo que mi hija adopto a un niño con habilidades especiales.

-Un momento ¿Adoptado? ¿Quiere decir que Yugi no es hijo legítimo de su hija?

-No, Zora y Michael lo intentaron pero jamás pudieron concebir un hijo propio y la única opción que hubo fue la adopción, adoptaron a Yugi siendo un bebe pero tiempo después Michael y Zora ya no se llevaban bien, cuando Yugi tenía 6 años Michael se fue dejándolo solo con Zora quien trabajó arduamente para sacarlo adelante, años después Zora murió devastando a mi nieto, Yugi ha pasado casi toda su vida en la soledad y siempre era víctima de los grandulones de la escuela, el cree que no me daba cuenta ya que yo no decía nada cuando llegaba de la escuela y ese fue un gran error de mi parte, debí apoyarlo más y alentarlo en esos momentos tan difíciles pero todo eso termino cuando conoció a Yami, el representa una gran alegría para Yugi por eso sin importar nada no los separaría ya que eso haría que Yugi se deprimiera y no quiero volver a ver esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro.- Pegasus y Alin se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Alin decidió hablar.

-Eso es un golpe muy duro para un jovencito tan dulce como Yugi, Yami también ha pasado por momentos muy amargos y cuando conoció a Yugi esa amargura se alejo de el.- esbozo una sonrisa muy leve.- aun no puedo creerlo, Yugi no es un hijo legítimo.

-Alin ¿Tu hermana tuvo un segundo hijo?- pregunto Pegasus.

-Se supone que Yami es hijo único, el día del nacimiento de Yami los doctores dijeron que fue un niño sano.- Alin se quedó aún más perpleja.- ¿Qué estás pensando Pegasus?

-Que el parentesco entre Yami y Yugi no es coincidencia ni azar ni destino, pienso que existe la posibilidad de que Yugi fuera arrebatado de su verdadero origen y el destino se encargó de reunirlo con Yami, puede que ese cariño tan fuerte que existe entre los dos sea un lazo fraternal de verdaderos hermanos, todo es posible.

Mientras abajo Alin, Pegasus y Solomon hablaban sobre ese tema, Yugi estaba en una habitación con Yami, solo lo miraba con tristeza, deseaba tanto que despertara.

-Yami no sé porque piensan que soy una especie de hechicero pero no lo soy y si tuviera poderes como los tuyos los daría con tal de verte bien, no sé qué hacer ni que pensar, ojala despertaras ya que te necesito, necesito tu cariño, tu calor y que me alientes con tus palabras.- se sentó en la cama dando la espalda a Yami.- sin ti siento que no puedo.- sin que se diera cuenta Yami iba apretando los ojos para después abrirlos, vio que Yugi estaba ahí.- la verdad sigo siendo una persona muy débil.

-No digas tonterías no eres una persona débil.- al escuchar la voz de Yami, Yugi de inmediato volteo para encontrarse con la mirada dulce y compasiva de Yami, esa mirada que solo tenía para el, poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yugi.- ¿Por qué dices semejante tontería? No eres débil hermanito.

-Yami, Yami.- sus ojos formaron lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.- que bueno verte consciente, yo pensé que jamás te vería despertar.- poco a poco se agacho para abrazarlo de manera suave, sabía que la herida de Yami aún era muy delicada y no quería lastimarlo, Yami correspondió ese abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para hacerlo sentir mejor.- te extrañe demasiado hermano, me sentía perdido sin ti.

-Tranquilo ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo fue…- en esos momentos llego el recuerdo del hechicero oscuro como lanzaba una flecha contra Yugi y él se atravesó para evitar que esa flecha lo lastimara.- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada malo?

-Tú eres el herido y aun me preguntas si yo estoy bien, físicamente si pero me he sentido muy mal por lo que te sucedió, Alin me dijo que no me culpara pero a veces no lo puedo evitar ya que fuiste herido por protegerme.

-Lo haría de nuevo sin pensar, te quiero mucho Yugi y no dudaría en protegerte, no te culpes por lo sucedido ya que no fue tu culpa, lo hice para que estuvieras a salvo, daría mi vida por ti ya que tu eres mi mayor alegría en este mundo y no dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

Yugi simplemente sonrió, justo como le había dicho Alin aquello no fue un sacrificio sino una prueba de amor, solo cerro los ojos para sentir el calor de Yami, ese calor que siempre lo hacía sentir seguro.

-Hermanito puedo sentir que estas preocupado por algo mas.- Yugi se separó del abrazo y se sentó bien.- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Estoy preocupado por ti hermano, es que esa cosa nuevamente te busca.

-¿Qué? Él había dicho que ya no me necesitaba ¿Por qué me quiere otra vez?

-Quiere tu alma para fortalecer sus poderes, el hizo un ritual oscuro y bueno te necesita para complementarse, apenas logramos escapar de él, la única manera de mantenerte a salvo fue saliendo de la ciudad.

-¿Entonces no estamos en Domino? ¿En donde estamos exactamente?

-En la casa de Tokio de Pegasus, estoy muy preocupado ya que no se detendrá hasta encontrarte y sin tus poderes…- Yugi no pudo continuar, esa situación le preocupaba de sobremanera, Yami tomo una mano de Yugi para llamar su atención.

-No me tendrá, luchare contra el si es necesario, tranquilo hermanito no va a lograr su objetivo.

-Pero Yami no tienes tus poderes y estas herido ¿Cómo podrías luchar?

-Entonces deberemos encontrar la manera de quitarme el brazalete hermanito.- se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto preocupado.

-Me duele el pecho, el dolor es muy fuerte.

-Debe ser la herida que está resintiéndose, traeré a Alin.- Yugi salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Alin, le comento que Yami había despertado y esta vez estaba lucido, Alin de inmediato subió a ver a Yami.

-Yami que bien que ya despertaste.

-Tía ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto al verla con varias heridas en su rostro y su ropa rota.

-Es una larga historia que después te contare ahora déjame ver tu herida.- Alin le quito la venda y comenzó a revisar la herida.- solo está doliéndote ya que la herida es muy profunda, necesitas algo de medicamento para el dolor, iré a traerlo

Alin salió de la habitación y fue a preguntarle a Pegasus si tenía medicamento, Pegasus le dio a Alin el medicamento que tenía guardado y después de dárselo a Yami el dolor comenzó a ceder, Alin dejo a Yugi y Yami solo, ambos comenzaban a platicar de varias cosas, Yami aun se veía cansado y después de un rato de convivencia con Yugi volvió a quedarse dormido ya que necesitaba mucho descanso pero por lo que se veía Yami se iba a recuperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la ciudad de Domino el hechicero maligno estaba sentado en una roca, al parecer comía algo de carne, se deleitaba con lo que escuchaba: los sollozos de dolor y angustia de parte de los habitantes de Domino, había causado una gran destrucción, le había gustado ver como todos corrieron en un intento inútil por salvar sus vidas mientras el hechicero les lanzaba toda clase de ataques de fuego destruyendo edificios, casas, negocios y quemando a la gente causando una gran devastación y convirtiendo todo en cenizas, el dolor, la desolación, la destrucción y la muerte estaban presentes en esos momentos. Ahora simplemente se había sentado a descansar mientras observaba el panorama tan deplorable que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, panorama que le encantaba contemplar.

-Destruir a los patéticos humanos de esta ciudad fue tan divertido, ver esta desolación me tiene muy complacido, aun me falta destruir otra parte de esta ciudad y terminando eso iré a buscar a Atem, no importa dónde te escondas te voy a encontrar, tu alma será mía jajajaja.

Se levantó de ahí y se elevó dirigiéndose a otra parte de la ciudad, quería destruir cada centímetro de Domino, que no quedara rastro de vida sobre la ciudad, quería que por todos lados se escucharan los lamentos de las personas que se encontraban heridas o que perdieron a algún ser amado o por la pérdida de sus hogares, quería que la sombra de la muerte cubriera toda la ciudad, terminando esa labor buscaría a Yami y cuando tuviera sus poderes al máximo se aseguraría de que la sombra de la muerte cubriera al mundo entero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, corto pero espero que les guste, apuesto a que nadie se esperaba que Solomon confesara que Yugi en realidad es adoptado ¿Qué creen que pasara? Eso en siguientes capítulos, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Riux, Laura Andara, 3liiza luniita y Neptune Black, gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir me despido, nuevamente la recomendación de las historias de Divine Hathor. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	14. Recuperación milagrosa

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 14: Recuperación milagrosa**

La noche cubría la ciudad de Tokio, en esos momentos todos en la ciudad dormían tranquilamente excepto en la residencia de Pegasus donde él y Alin no podían conciliar el sueño debido a los sucesos del día, solo una cosa les preocupaba y esa era que el hechicero maligno los encontrara a pesar del hechizo que Alin había puesto en la residencia para pasar desapercibidos, sabían que un monstruo sediento de sangre andaba tras Yami y si lograba su objetivo todo rastro de vida desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, aunque se resistieron a dormir el cansancio termino venciéndolos.

En una de las habitaciones de aquella casa el más pequeño dormía pacíficamente hasta que sus sueños comenzaron a ser interrumpidos: al parecer se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro pero a pesar de esa oscuridad veía con claridad a quien consideraba su hermano mayor encadenado de manos y pies a un muro, al parecer estaba inconsciente ya que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Yami!- grito mientras corría hacia el pero parecía que no podía acercársele ya que por más que corriera Yami se alejaba más y más de el.- ¡Hermano!- sus esfuerzos eran inútiles no podía acercarse a Yami, de pronto comenzó a escucharse una risa burlona por todo el lugar, al escucharla se detuvo.

-El me pertenece y no importa que esfuerzos hagas Atem me pertenece.- Yugi reconoció aquella voz.

-Malvado te exijo que liberes a mi hermano.

-Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada.- de pronto una sombra apareció junto a Yami, poco a poco tomo forma, era el hechicero maligno, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con la capucha que traía en la cabeza pero si se podía notar a la perfección su sonrisa burlona.- solo eres una basura.

Trono sus dedos y dos sombras salieron del piso sujetando a Yugi de los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme en paz!- se movía con fuerza para poder liberarse de aquellas sombras pero de nada servía estas se aferraban a él.

-Son las sombras de la muerte que vienen a reclamar tu vida ya que el único destino que le espera a ti y a los que son como tu es la muerte, toda vida humana desaparecerá del planeta.

Aquellas sombras parecía que consumían a Yugi pero paso algo que nadie espero, sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar y un aura blanquecina comenzó a surgir de él, al ver eso aquellas sombras soltaron a Yugi quien expulso energía haciendo que desaparecieran.

-No te lo repetiré de nuevo ¡Suelta a Yami!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya esta sí que es una sorpresa, debo decir que este giro no me lo esperaba pero aun así no te hare caso como dije Atem me pertenece jajajaja.

Yugi corrió hacia donde estaba aquel hechicero pero antes de poder acercarse el hechicero metió su mano en el pecho de Yami, esto hizo que despertara y comenzara a gritar debido al gran dolor que le producía aquella acción.

-¡NO! ¡DEJALO TRANQUILO!- corrió mas rápido pero parecía que no se podía acercar.

Del pecho de Yami comenzó a sacar una especie de bola de energía blanquecina, la sostuvo en sus manos y después comenzó a absorberla hasta que no quedo nada, un círculo con diferentes símbolos mágicos apareció debajo del hechicero y una energía oscura comenzó a rodearlo, arriba de ellos una nube oscura se formo.

-Mi alma está completa y mis poderes al máximo.- su voz se tornó aún más diabólica de lo que ya era.- te regalo el cuerpo no lo necesito mas.- libero a Yami de las ataduras y lo arrojo como si fuera basura.- al fin conseguí lo que quería jajajaja.- después de pronunciar esas palabras desapareció.

El ambiente cambio de ser oscuro a mostrar una vista deplorable de un lugar destruido, Yugi se quedó paralizado al ver una multitud de cadáveres en la ciudad incluyendo a Alin, Pegasus y su abuelo.

-¡Abuelito! ¡Alin! ¡Pegasus! No es cierto no pueden estar muertos.

Estaba horrorizado ante la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, después reacciono y se acercó a Yami quien estaba boca abajo, se agacho y al voltearlo vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos pero se notaban vacíos en su totalidad.

-¡Yami! ¡Yami! ¡Por favor reacciona no me dejes solo!- decía mientras lo movía para hacerlo reaccionar, grandes caminos de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sabia la realidad pero no quería aceptarla.- ¡NO ES CIERTO NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS!

Grito a todo pulmón y aunque su grito fue fuerte no hubo nadie que pudiera escuchar, le dolía haber perdido a Alin, Pegasus, su abuelo pero sobretodo le dolía haber perdido a su compañero, amigo y hermano: Yami.

-Levántate aún existe una esperanza.- levanto su mirada al escuchar la voz de una mujer, vio la silueta de dos personas frente a él pero no se podían distinguir ya que la luz en que estaba envueltas no dejaba distinguirlos.

-Debes mantener a salvo a Atem para evitar que este negro futuro se haga realidad.- esta vez fue la voz de un hombre la que se escuchó.- tienes un poder dormido en tu interior y este ya comienza a dar señales de querer despertar.

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees y muy pronto se revelara tu verdadero ser Yugi Moto.

Después de esas palabras aquella luz que despedían esos dos seres se incremento hasta envolver el lugar, la luz era tan fuerte que Yugi tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, los abrió y se encontraba en su habitación, ya había despertado, respiraba un poco agitado por lo que había soñado, sentía sus mejillas húmedas y se sentó en la cama.

-Mi verdadero ser.- sacudió su cabeza.- no puede ser cierto yo no poseo ningún poder solo fue un mal sueño.- en esos momentos se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba Yami, abrió la puerta despacio y lo vio dormir pacíficamente, se acercó a él.

-Hermano me alegra ver que estas bien ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? Mi verdadero ser.- vio sus muñecas pero en ellas no había marcas.- creo que esta situación ya me está afectando.

Salió de ahí para dejar a Yami descansar y se dirigió a su habitación, aquel sueño no se apartaba de su mente, no sabía que pensar, las palabras tu verdadero ser resonaban fuertemente en su mente dejándolo confundido, después de un rato se volvió a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de la ciudad un hechicero de corazón oscuro y ansias de destrucción contemplaba su obra destructiva, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba aquella ciudad destruida donde ya no se escuchaban lamentos ni sollozos ni nada que indicara que había alguien vivo en esos escombros.

-La noche es joven, hay lugares que visitar y destruir, gente que matar, la muerte es solo el inicio de una era de destrucción y desolación en este mundo regido por humanos, pronto eso se acabara ya que la muerte regirá este mundo, aunque tal vez deba considerar tener a algunos humanos con vida solo para torturarlos y divertirme por mas tiempo ya que si acabo con todo de una vez no habría diversión, mi trabajo en Domino está terminado, siguiente lugar donde la garra de la muerte tomara la vida de muchos humanos será Kanto jajajaja.

Se elevó y salió volando en dirección a Kanto, a pesar de que había destrozado a cada habitante de Domino aún no estaba satisfecho ya que quería escuchar los lamentos de dolor de los humanos, deseaba ver sus expresiones de angustia y terror, necesitaba verlos correr y suplicar para que los dejara vivir, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón derramar la sangre de los inocentes.

En poco tiempo las personas de Kanto que dormían pacificas en sus hogares fueron despertadas por los fuertes estallidos de edificios, casas y vehículos, muchos habían salido para ver qué pasaba pero al hacer eso eran atrapadas por bolas de fuego que les daban el final más doloroso que se pudieron imaginar, muchos salían de sus hogares para huir pero de nada les servía al final eran asesinados, en poco tiempo toda la ciudad de Kanto se había convertido en escombros que habían atrapado a mucha gente, aquel hechicero se satisfacía al volver a escuchar lamentos de dolor de personas inocentes.

-Jajajaja la muerte será el destino final de todos los humanos de este mundo jajajaja yo me encargare del final de la raza humana.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras flotaba en el aire de pronto una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, supo lo que significaba.

-Rayos como no he parado en todo el día mi energía comienza a estar en el límite, necesito descansar y después comenzare a buscar a Atem, su alma será mía.

Aterrizo en el piso y se sentó cruzando las piernas, simplemente cerro los ojos, un circulo se dibujó debajo de él y una sombra oscura lo rodeo, comenzaría a recuperar su energía mediante la magia de las sombras, sabía que tardaría un buen rato en eso pero no le importaba después de todo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había amanecido, en una residencia de Tokio solo 2 personas habían bajado a la sala y veían con horror las noticias que en esos momentos se daban.

-Como pueden notar detrás de mí esta era la ciudad de Domino, está en ruinas, muchos rescatistas de otras ciudades han venido para ver si hay personas con vida pero hasta ahora solo han encontrado cadáveres, no se sabe que fue lo que ocasiono la muerte de todas estas personas pero seguiremos reportando los avances de búsqueda y rescate, regresamos al estudio.

-Muchas gracias Karin.- de repente el presentador recibió una nota.- ¿Qué? Nos reportan que el incidente de Domino también ha ocurrido en la ciudad de Kanto, todo está destrozado, tenemos a un corresponsal en la ciudad de Kanto, adelante Mike.

-Claro que si como ven el incidente ocurrido en Domino se repitió aquí en Kanto, camino entre los escombros de la ciudad donde no se ve a nadie con vida, se pueden apreciar algunos cadáveres en los alrededores, todo parece que fue quemado ya que hay fuego saliendo de algunos sitios, esperen ¿Qué es eso?

El reportero se acercó a donde estaba una persona encapuchada sentada de pies cruzados, estaba cabizbajo así que no se podía saber el aspecto de su rostro.

-Oye ¿Quién eres tú?- pero esa persona parecía no responder.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunto el reportero per nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

-Aléjate de esa persona.- susurro Alin mientras veía por televisión el panorama destruido y al reportero que sin saberlo iba a morir si no se alejaba.

-No sabemos quien es pero parece que está en una especie de transe ya que no responde, tal vez sea un sobreviviente de toda esa destrucción.

-Se equivoca no es un sobreviviente es el causante.- esta vez fue Pegasus el que hablo respondiendo al comentario del reportero.- no me cabe duda que cuando termine de recuperar la energía que ha gastado va a matarlos.- dijo ya que solo él y Alin podían ver el aura oscura que estaba rodeándolo.

-No tenemos respuesta de esta persona.- el reportero se agacho pero en esos momentos fue atrapado del cuello y alzado, aquella persona se levantó elevándose un poco.

-Miserable gusano.- hablo, el camarógrafo reacciono asustado.- vas a morir por haber interrumpido mi descanso.- le prendió fuego al reportero, se escuchaba los gritos de aquel pobre hombre.- idiota.- volteo a ver al camarógrafo que lo veía que una mirada aterrada.- a todos los que ven por sus televisores el panorama detrás de mí y ven el final que está viviendo esta basura quiero que sepan algo: van a morir y sufrirán el mismo destino que esta patética ciudad, yo soy el hechicero de fuego y todos están condenados a la muerte jajajaja.- finalmente le lanzo fuego al camarógrafo y la transmisión se interrumpió, Pegasus apago la televisión.

-No podemos estar más tiempo aquí Alin debemos irnos ya y tratar de salir del país, ese monstruo no se va a detener, lo más seguro mientras busca a Yami destruirá todo Japón.

-Así es, despertemos a los demás y luego vayámonos de aquí, solo tomemos lo necesario.

Ambos se levantaron y después de empacar lo que necesitarían fueron a despertar a Yugi y Solomon, les explicaron la situación y estuvieron de acuerdo que si se quedaban ahí más tiempo no tardarían en ser encontrados por el hechicero, fueron a una camioneta que Pegasus tenía en su cochera y metieron lo necesario, finalmente Pegasus y Alin fueron por Yami que todavía dormía, Pegasus lo destapo y lo cargo aunque al sentir el contacto despertó.

-Pegasus ¿Por qué me cargas?

-Debemos irnos sobrino.- hablo Alin colocando una gabardina negra sobre Yami para cubrirlo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto al no saber el motivo.

-Por nuestra seguridad, aquel malvado ya destruyo dos ciudades y no podemos quedarnos en un solo sitio, saldremos de Japón.- dijo Pegasus sorprendiendo a Yami.- debemos protegerte ya que si te pone las manos encima se acabó.

Salió de la habitación con Yami en brazos seguido de Alin, salieron de la casa y con cuidado lo sentaron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta para después subirse, Yugi abrazo a Yami quien correspondió ese abrazo, arranco el motor de la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha.

Conforme avanzaban en el camino se dieron cuenta que muchos trataban de salir ya que habían visto las noticias y temían por su seguridad.

-Ese hechicero ha propagado el pánico en todo el país.- comento Alin ya que veía como muchas familias salían corriendo junto con sus pertenencias, como muchos otros tomaban a sus hijos y corrían para salvarse, Yami veía por la ventana de la camioneta y bajo la mirada.

-¿Cuántas familias ha destruido? Me siento responsable de esto.- dijo Yami.

-No eres responsable de todo lo que está pasando Yami.- dijo Yugi tomándolo de las manos para llamar su atención.- por favor no te culpes sin razón.

-Por ahora sobrino no te preocupes por ello, debes estar a salvo y veremos la manera de quitarte el brazalete ya que necesitaremos de tus poderes.

-El brazalete.- dijo volteando a ver su muñeca derecha.- me lo coloque para evitar usar mi poderes, sabía que si en algún momento tenía impulsos esto contendría mi magia y no haría nada tonto, le puse un hechizo para que no se abriera nunca más, no será fácil abrirlo.

-Encontraremos la forma ahora hay que ponernos a salvo.- dijo Pegasus.

Seguían su camino y después de un largo viaje salieron de Tokio y llegaron a la ciudad de Nagano donde decidieron descansar un rato ya que había sido un largo viaje, ahí se quedarían ese día y al día siguiente reanudarían su viaje. Pegasus, Alin y Solomon salieron a comprar algo de comer ya que en lo que iba del día no habían comido nada, dejaron a ambos chicos encerrados en el hotel, Yami estaba recostado pensando en varias cosas.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Yugi sentándose a su lado.

-No, es solo que no dejo de pensar que esto es mi culpa, ese ser salió de mí y solo salió a propagar la muerte y la destrucción ¿A cuántos quiere matar para estar satisfecho?

-Como no pudo destruir nada ni matar a nadie cuando intento controlarte creo que ahora se desquita por ello pero como te dije antes no tienes culpa en eso también eres una víctima.- Yugi puso su mano levemente sobre el pecho de Yami.- eres a quien persigue y si te atrapa se acabara para todas las personas de este mundo.

-Estoy consciente de ello, su comportamiento me recuerda a mi cuando yo fui el hechicero de fuego, siempre teniendo ansias de destruir todo y hacerle la vida miserable a todos por el gran dolor que sentía al perder a mis padres, su comportamiento es igual mío de hace años solo que jamás me atreví a matar a nadie solo a herir, hasta que te conocí pude saber lo que es una verdadera amistad y tu cambiaste mi modo de pensar, iluminaste mi vida y mi corazón con la bondad y el amor que me has brindado.

-Y tu Yami también iluminaste mi corazón con tu compañía, tu fortaleza y tu amistad, daría lo que fuera por ti.

-Y yo por ti también daría lo que fuera incluyendo mi vida

Entre ambos se dieron un abrazo, se querían tanto que darían lo que fuera uno por el otro ya entre los dos se complementaba, sentían que una gran fortaleza les inundaba cuando estaban juntos y no dejarían que nada los separara.

Mientras ellos estaban en la habitación del hotel, Alin, Pegasus y Solomon regresaban de sus compras, Alin había comprado ropa para Yami ya que hasta ahora Yami solo vestía zapatos, sus pantalones negros y solo la venda que cubría su pecho. Al entrar y pasar por recepción escucharon las noticias que escuchaba el recepcionista por la radio.

-En otras noticias nos reportan que una tercera ciudad ha sido destruida por el hechicero de fuego, la que cayo fue la ciudad de Hiroshima y pese a que hubo una gran resistencia de parte de la policía y el ejército toda defensa cayo en las manos asesinas del hechicero de fuego, si la situación sigue así no cabe duda que Japón morirá en el fuego.

Al escuchar eso Alin, Pegasus y Solomon solo se vieron entre sí, la situación empeoraba a cada momento sin decir nada solo se limitaron a subir, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron que Yami y Yugi platicaban.

-Comamos algo y después veremos de qué manera te quitaremos el brazalete.- dijo Alin de una manera muy seria, Yami se extrañó al escucharla hablar así pero sabía el porqué.

Después de comer Yami se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa, solo se coloco el pantalón y antes de ponerse la ropa de arriba Alin le coloco una nueva venda y se aseguró que la herida estuviera bien, vestía un conjunto de pantalón y chamarra de mezclilla negro junto con una playera de color azul manga corta.

-Sube tu manga derecha lanzare algo de energía para destrozar el brazalete.- dijo Alin, Yami hizo lo dicho, Alin junto energía en su puño y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas en contra del brazalete pero la energía en lugar de destrozar el brazalete solo reboto y dio en el techo.- no funciono.

-Déjame intentarlo.- dijo Pegasus.- en su puño comenzó a concentrar energía que poco a poco se transformó en electricidad.- _¡Electrum!_

Pero paso lo mismo que la energía de Alin solo reboto y algunos rayos casi les dan a los demás.

-Ten un poco más de cuidado casi nos electrocutas.- se quejó Alin.

-No me regañes Alin, el brazalete tiene un hechizo sellador reflejante, rebotara cada uno de nuestros hechizos sin importar cual le lancemos.

-Así es.- dijo Yami.- no quería que se volviera a abrir, ningún hechizo funcionara y esta sellado para que no se abra de nuevo, creo que no hay manera de abrirlo.- dijo resignado.

-Solo sigamos intentando.- dijo Alin ya que pensaba lanzar otro ataque pero Pegasus la detuvo.

-No serviría Alin y si seguimos usando magia las heridas que tenemos se resentirán además de que ese ser maligno podría sentir nuestra magia y así nos encontraría, tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.

Alin solo asintió resignada sabía que ahora más que nunca necesitaban del poder de Yami pero a como se veía ese poder no podría volver a ser usado.

En todo el día hicieron diversos intentos que fueron fallidos, el brazalete no se abría con nada, en poco tiempo la noche se hizo presente y decidieron descansar ya que las heridas de Alin y Pegasus se resintieron ese día, ellos no estaban en condiciones de hacer grandes esfuerzos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Hiroshima el hechicero maligno observaba su obra de destrucción con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Descansa Atem, disfruta tus últimos momentos de paz jajajaja.

Se sentó nuevamente en el piso y cerró los ojos ya que ese día había gastado mucha energía además de haber sido interrumpido por el reportero cosa que ya no importaba, recuperaría su energía en esa noche y en la mañana comenzaría a buscar a Yami, no importaba en que ciudad se escondiera lo encontraría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaban de la media noche y la ventana de la habitación donde Yami dormía estaba abierta, entraba el aire fresco de la noche, Yami se había quitado la camisa ya que había sentido calor y solo la venda cubría su pecho, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una persona pero no se distinguía quien era ya que la habitación estaba muy oscura, esa persona se acercó a Yami quitándole la venda dejando ver la gran herida que Yami tenía en el pecho, en su mano se veía que traía una especie de líquido que reaccionaba con sus movimientos, acerco esto al pecho de Yami y comenzó a dar un leve brillo, minutos después simplemente salió de la habitación; lo mismo ocurrió con Alin y Pegasus.

Paso la noche dejando entrar por la ventana los primeros rayos del sol, estos daban a la cara de Yami que despertó, se sentía con un poco más de energía así que se sentó pero al hacerlo la venda cayo, no se explicó como pero al ver su pecho noto que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué paso? La herida ya no está.- se levantó y fue corriendo a donde era la habitación de Alin y sin tocar solo entro.- Tía.- al escucharlo Alin se despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué te pasa Yami?- pregunto al escucharlo mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

-Mira.- mostro su pecho.- la herida ya no está.- al fijarse bien Alin abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado eso?- se levantó y reviso a Yami, efectivamente la herida no estaba, parecía que nada le había pasado.- ¿Cómo rayos paso esto?

-No lo sé solo desperté esta mañana y la venda cayo y ya no tenía la herida, Alin tu rostro tampoco tiene heridas.

Alin se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no sentía las heridas que le habían dejado por la batalla así que fue a verse en el espejo que había en la habitación y no tenía ni un rasguño.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nuestras heridas fueron curadas? ¿Quién las curo?

Había muchas dudas, cuando vieron a Pegasus notaron que tampoco tenía heridas, nadie se lo explicaba, sabían que solo alguien de elemento luz o elemento agua podría curar pero ninguno de los 3 pertenecía a ese elemento, no sabían cómo había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Yami y los demás que sus heridas fueron curadas? ¿Quiénes eran las personas en el sueño de Yugi? Y sobre todo ¿A qué se referían con eso del verdadero ser? Estas y otras interrogantes serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos, mando un gran agradecimiento a aquellos que me leen sobre todo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Neptune Black, Riux (Dragonazabache te manda muchos saludos amiga), Dragonazabache (amiga(o) lo de Yugi créeme que si lo explicare pero considero que ahora no es el momento ese seguirá siendo el misterio y en su momento lo revelare n.n paciencia que pronto se sabrá), Laura Andara y 3liiza luniita, gracias por todos sus comentarios que me inspiran para continuar escribiendo, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta loca historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	15. Poder liberado

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 15: Poder liberado**

Se preguntaban ¿Cómo es que sus heridas habían sido sanadas si ninguno de los 3 era elemento agua o elemento luz? Simplemente se quedaron pensando sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Es oficial no sabemos cómo pudo suceder.- comento Pegasus.

-Sea como sea en estos momentos no importa mucho después de desayunar debemos seguir nuestro camino, no nos podemos quedar por mucho tiempo en un solo sitio.- dijo Alin.- como sea que haya ocurrido me da alegría ver que mi sobrino ya no tiene ningún tipo de heridas.

Alin y Pegasus salieron a comprar algo para desayunar dejando a Yami pensativo en su habitación, seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo es que sus heridas sanaron de esa manera? Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no daba con la respuesta, se levantó a ver por la ventana.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que tocaron la puerta, dio el pase encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Yugi.

-Buenos días hermano, deberías estar acostado para no hacer esfuerzos no queremos que la herida no se abra.- comento.

-No te preocupes por eso, mira.- ya se había vestido bien así que alzo la playera mostrándole el pecho a Yugi quien quedó impresionado.

-La herida no está ¿Quién te curo?

-No lo sé, lo mismo sucedió con Alin y Pegasus ya no tienen heridas no sé cómo pudo haber pasado, le doy vueltas al asunto y no encuentro una respuesta.- se sentó en la cama.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya estás bien y estas sano.- Yugi se sentó a su lado y esta vez lo abrazo fuerte, Yami correspondió el abrazo.

En 15 minutos Alin y Pegasus estaba de vuelta con cosas para desayunar, fueron por Solomon y procedieron a comer, cuando terminaron reposaron lo que comieron 10 minutos y luego salieron del hotel y subieron a la camioneta para dirigirse a la siguiente ciudad: Kanazawa. Había pasado un buen rato desde que salieron del hotel, todo era silencio en la camioneta, Yami solo se centraba en ver hacia la ventana, veía como familias enteras comenzaban a abandonar Nagano por miedo a ser víctimas del hechicero de fuego, nuevamente la culpa comenzó a invadirlo.

-(Pensando: ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué se empecina a matar a tanta gente?)- Yami solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos bajando la cabeza, Yugi solo lo observaba.

-(Pensando: Yami lo más seguro es que sientes mucha culpa por todo lo que está pasando, yo sé que nada de esto es tu culpa, quiero hacerte sentir mejor y decirte que no te culpes sería inútil porque seguirías haciéndolo)

Yugi solo se limitó a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Yami que al sentir el contacto solo volteo a ver a Yugi para luego sonreír, recargo su cabeza sobre la de Yugi, Alin solo observaba por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta aquella acción entre ambos chicos.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunto Solomon rompiendo el silencio.

-A Kanazawa ahí intentaremos salir de Japón.

-¿Por mar?- pregunto Alin.

-Sí, los aeropuertos no son muy recomendables en estos momentos porque todos están llenos, todos buscan salir por avión y en el muelle de Kanazawa tengo un barco reservado.- Alin asintió.

-Yo no quiero salir de Japón.- dijo Yami de manera repentina, eso hizo que Pegasus frenara.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Alin con asombro volteándolo a ver.

-Dije que no quiero salir de Japón, lo que quiero es intentar darle una solución al problema del hechicero de fuego.

-Yami no digas locuras, en estos momentos es lo mejor ya que si ese hechicero te atrapa te arrancara el alma en si ya es casi imposible derrotarlo ahora con tu alma en sus manos detenerlo será imposible además de que toda vida se extinguirá.- dijo Alin.

-Sé que lo hacen por protegerme pero mientras huimos muchos ya están muriendo, escuche que ya fueron 3 ciudades las que fueron atacadas y destruidas, muchos murieron por esa causa y no se me hace justo que por una vida miles tengan que ser sacrificadas, simplemente no es justo.- eso ultimo lo dijo con mucha impotencia.

-Yami cálmate no te hace bien alterarte de esa manera.- dijo Yugi tomando una mano de Yami, al tomarla sintió que temblaba pero sabía que no era de miedo sino de tristeza y rabia ya que en esos momentos no podía hacer nada.

-Sobrino sé que no te gusta la idea de huir y tienes razón al decir que por una vida miles tengan que ser sacrificadas pero si esa vida es tomada millones serán sacrificados, te quiere a ti y si te tiene toda vida humana va a desaparecer por eso lo mejor es sacarte del país.

-Mejor deberían en centrarse en otra cosa y esa es ver como rayos me quitare el brazalete ya que no pienso abandonar Japón.

-Yami no empieces a ponerte de necio.- dijo Alin sabiendo que si empezaba a ponerse necio con algo sería muy difícil sino es que imposible hacer que cambiara de opinión.- oye sé cómo te sientes y…

-No tía no sabes cómo me siento y si crees que solo me siento mal entonces te equivocas, lo que nadie entiende es que nada de esto hubiera pasado si ese malvado no hubiera sido expulsado de mi cuerpo cuando me poseyó, me siento responsable por todo lo que ocurre y siento que soy yo quien está matando a toda esa pobre gente, aun sin mis poderes puedo escuchar como gritan.- dijo tapándose los oídos ya que podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio de aquellas personas y sobretodo podía escuchar la risa de regocijo de aquel malvado.- claramente puedo sentir todo su dolor ya que no entienden porque son asesinados de una manera cruel, yo tampoco puedo entender porque es así.

-¿Y crees que estando dentro de ti sería mejor? Provocándote todos esos dolores de cabeza y haciéndote actuar como todo un loco.

-Si lo pienso ya que con que me hechizaras con algo para inmovilizarme hubiera bastado, yo no quiero evadir mi responsabilidad en esto.

-Hermano no digas esas cosas tú no eres el responsable de esto y también creo que lo mejor es salir del país, no deseo que te atrape.- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro.

-Y yo no deseo que nadie más muera, antes eso me hubiera gustado porque estaba lleno de odio y rencor hacia el mundo pero ahora que lo veo es horrible, si ustedes quieren irse háganlo pero no esperen que yo lo haga.

Sin aviso abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salió corriendo, Alin también salió para intentar detenerlo, usando su poder desapareció para aparecer frente a Yami y tomarlo de los hombros.

-Suéltame Alin.- dijo Yami al comenzar a forcejear para que Alin lo soltara.

-Cálmate, no estás pensando las cosas.- Yami dejo de forcejear.- oye sé que quieres darle una solución a esto pero por ahora no puedes, el brazalete te lo impide además no eres el responsable de esto, ese hechicero es un espíritu que busca poder y en ti lo encontró, no eres el culpable y mucho menos el responsable de todo lo que está pasando.- Yami cerró los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué siento que es mi culpa? ¿Por qué me siento responsable de toda la masacre que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué?

Al decir eso último el ojo de Horus del brazalete comenzó a brillar ya que la impotencia que sentía era tanta que sin querer comenzaba a liberar su magia, comenzó a apretar sus puños dando señal de esa impotencia y el brazalete comenzó a electrocutarlo.

-Yami tienes que intentar calmarte para controlar la fuerza de tu interior.- pero más bien parecía que la fuerza aumentaba y por consiguiente la fuerza de la electricidad, al ver eso Yugi se preocupó y se acercó corriendo siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa a Yami?- dijo Yugi llegando a donde Yami y Alin estaban igual que los demás.

-Sus poderes quieren salir y el brazalete se lo impide, sino se calma morirá electrocutado.

-Yami cálmate por favor intenta controlar tu fuerza ¡Hermano!

Al escuchar esas palabras Yami intento controlarse, lo logro después de unos momentos, cayó al piso ya que la descarga había sido muy fuerte, lo que quedo de la electricidad aun recorría su cuerpo.

-Yami.- Yugi se agacho y quiso tocarlo pero la electricidad que quedaba le dio un choque en la mano.

-Menos mal que no tiene la herida sino eso ya lo habría matado, esperemos a que lo que quedo de la electricidad se vaya y después seguiremos.- dijo Pegasus serio, se quedó pensando en algo, después de unos minutos esa electricidad se fue, Yami se sentó.

-Ya estás bien.- Yugi se aferró a Yami.- tonto hiciste que pensara que te perdería, no vuelvas a preocuparme así.- Yugi dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

-Lo siento Yugi no era mi intensión preocuparte de esta manera, estoy bien.

-¿Realmente te encuentras bien muchacho?- pregunto Solomon, Yami asintió.- ¿De dónde salió esa corriente eléctrica?

-Del brazalete, es un efecto señor Solomon si intento usar mis poderes el brazalete me lo impide además de darme una descarga eléctrica para que no lo intente otra vez pero en este caso expulse mi poder sin querer debido a todo lo que siento, pareciera que se rompería el brazalete pero eso no pasaría.- al decir eso Pegasus se quedó pensando en algo.

-Es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino.- dijo Pegasus.

Yami no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, subieron a la camioneta y siguieron su camino pero no salieron de Nagano ya que pararon en otro hotel.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- pregunto Alin.

-Descansemos un rato, iré a registrarnos.- a Alin se le hizo extraña esa actitud y supuso que era por lo que había pasado hace un rato con Yami.

Solomon fue a su habitación correspondiente ya que se sintió cansado y necesitaba recostarse, Yami se quedó afuera del hotel donde veía la ciudad, comenzó a ver como todo caía presa de las llamas, sacudió su cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente, Yugi se acercó a él para hacerle compañía; de lejos Pegasus solo observaba a Yami.

-Estas comportándote muy raro.- Pegasus volteo a ver a Alin que se había colocado a un lado suyo.- teníamos apenas 4 horas viajando ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo me quede pensando en lo que ocurrió hace rato con Yami, también el suceso de la mañana que nuestras heridas fueron curadas, han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

-Tampoco entiendo cómo fue lo que paso en la mañana pero es mejor que ya no pienses en esas cosas Pegasus.

-Sospecho del pequeño Yugi.- Alin abrió sus ojos en impresión.- dijiste que había una chispa en su interior así que supongo que fue el pero no lo sabe.

-Es posible aunque no estoy tan segura de eso.- dijo mientras veía a ambos chicos que también platicaban entre ellos.

-Alin ¿Por qué Yami mato antes?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Alin.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Recordé lo que ese maldito me dijo antes de expulsarlo del cuerpo de Yami.

**-RECUERDO-**

-Dime tu objetivo ser de oscuridad ¿Qué te propones al molestar a una persona inocente?

-¿Inocente? Jajajaja Atem no es ningún inocente, es el causante de la destrucción del lugar en donde vivía y de la muerte de muchos, sin contar todas las veces que destruyo la ciudad de Kanto así que no me vengas con que es un inocente, Atem es el hechicero de fuego.

-Estoy seguro de que esas muertes fueron un accidente.- Pegasus aún no sabía nada al respecto pero después lo averiguaría con Alin.- Yami cambio para bien, ya no es el hechicero de fuego.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-Esa cosa dijo que Yami había dicho el causante de la destrucción del lugar donde vivía así como la muerte de varias personas, he querido preguntártelo pero no había tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora así que se honesta conmigo y dime ¿Por qué mato antes? Con tu respuesta quiero confirmar algo.

-Es complicado ya que eso paso cuando tenía 9 años, sus poderes se desataron por la muerte de sus padres, Yami vio como los mataron, el me conto que ese día sus poderes de fuego nacieron salvándolo de morir quemado como mi hermana y mi cuñado, ese día mato pero fue sin querer ya que estaba dolido por todo lo que paso, a partir de ahí quedo solo llenándose de odio y rencor ya que nadie quiso ayudarlo, de ese odio comenzó todo el asunto del hechicero de fuego pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya veo, te lo pregunto por la reacción que tuvo hace rato con el brazalete, tengo una idea para remover el brazalete.- Pegasus le dijo su idea y Alin se sorprendió.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Sabes lo que le causarías si llevas eso a cabo? Me niego Pegasus no voy a lastimarlo de esa manera.

-¿Se te ocurre algo más? No hemos podido remover el brazalete con alguno de nuestros hechizos y basado en la reacción de hace rato recordé algo: el brazalete contiene la magia pero tiene un límite y si se va más allá de ese límite el brazalete se romperá, debemos forzar el poder de Yami.

-Pero no de esa manera, si lo hacemos así estaríamos lastimándolo de una forma muy cruel y mi sobrino no merece eso.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- Alin negó.- ¿Entonces?

-De acuerdo solo espero que funcione ya que si no solo lo habremos sometido a un sufrimiento muy grande en vano y créeme que eso no te lo voy a perdonar.- Pegasus asintió.

La idea tampoco le era muy agradable pero sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenian de liberar el poder escondido de Yami, pasaba el tiempo y Yami solo convivía con Yugi ya que en ese lugar no había mucho que hacer pero con Yugi a su lado eso no importaba ya que le encantaba estar en compañía de su mejor amigo y hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una cuarta ciudad estaba siendo atacada por el hechicero maligno, esta vez era Tokio que veía su final, la policía y el ejército estaban ahí peleando y resistiendo lo más que podían, con grandes tanques atacaban al igual que con armas de alto calibre, pero no había comparación de simples armas mortales contra los poderes de un ser sobrenatural, había demasiada diferencia entre ellos, a pesar de que disparaban y los tiros eran muy certeros ninguna de las balas le hacía el más mínimo daño, las balas no lo atravesaban sino simplemente rebotaban en su cuerpo.

-Jajajaja que divertido pero ya es hora de terminar con ustedes así que se prepárense para morir.- estiro sus manos a donde estaban los soldados y oficiales de policía.- ¡MUERAN! ¡Bolas de fuego!

De sus manos salieron varias bolas de fuego que daban contra los soldados y la policía dándoles el peor final de todos, el hechicero solo se reía mientras seguía con su destrucción, con su fuego comenzó a destruir los tanques uno por uno.

-La muerte es solo el principio de una era de oscuridad y destrucción jajajaja.

Aterrizo y vio lo que había hecho, todo estaba en ruinas, comenzó a recorrer la destruida ciudad de Tokio para ver si había alguien con vida y si era así se divertiría torturando a cualquier sobreviviente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el pasar del tiempo la noche llego nuevamente a Japón, Pegasus había dicho que era mejor dormir temprano ya que no se detendrían por nada del mundo a la mañana siguiente, Alin no dejo que Yami escuchara las noticias ya que eso haría que se sintiera mal.

Alin y Pegasus le comentaron del plan al señor Moto quien tampoco estaba seguro de que debían hacerlo, le pidieron que no le comentara nada a Yugi ya que el se opondría fuertemente y no los dejaría realizar el plan. Esperaron a que ambos chicos estuvieran profundamente dormidos para luego cargarlos y meterlos a la camioneta, Pegasus conduciría de noche había decidido dirigirse a un nuevo destino.

-Bien ese pueblo queda por las montañas de Abukuma cerca de Fukushima, honestamente no sé cómo hizo Yami para llegar a Kanto si queda muy lejos.

-Supongo que sus poderes debieron ayudarle y así es como lo logro de otra manera no veo como, el viaje será largo así que señor Moto, Alin duerman.

-¿Y tú Pegasus?

-Estaré bien aún me sostengo.

-Aun creo que no deberían hacer tal cosa, no solo harían pasar a Yami por un gran sufrimiento sino también a Yugi.- ninguno de los presentes dijo nada por el comentario de Solomon, así sería durante todo el camino.

El viaje era largo pero Pegasus sabía que debían llegar ahí antes de que Yami despertara, después de largas horas de viaje logro llegar a las montañas de Abukuma, había llegado antes del amanecer así que Pegasus decidió descansar un rato ya que necesitaría de sus energías para realizar lo que tenía planeado.

El sol comenzaba a salir dando los primeros rayos en la cara de Yami que comenzó a despertar, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y noto que no estaba en la habitación del hotel sino en la camioneta, eso lo desconcertó mucho, se movió un poco pero ese movimiento despertó a Yugi que se había acomodado en Yami.

-¿Yami?- se escuchó la voz de Yugi mientras se tallaba los ojos.- ¿Estamos en la camioneta?

-Eso creo.- Yami también se tallaba los ojos, al mirar por la ventana abrió los ojos en impresión.- no… no puedo creerlo.- no sabía que pensar ni que decir.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos?- Yami no le contesto simplemente salió de la camioneta para admirar aquel lugar destruido, ese lugar que le traía buenos pero también malos recuerdos.- Yami ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Yugi también saliendo de la camioneta.

-Este es el lugar donde viví cuando era niño, donde mis padres murieron, podría decirse que volví a casa.

-¿Por qué esta todo destruido?

-Porque nacieron mis poderes y sentía tanta tristeza que sin querer hice esto ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Dónde está Alin y los demás?- pregunto al no verlos.

-No lo sé.- dijo buscando con su vista pero no encontró nada.- ¡Abuelito!- vio que Yami corrió en una dirección.- Yami espérame.- Yugi fue siguiéndolo, llego a una pequeña casa que se veía en muy mal estado aun así decidió entrar, el interior estaba deteriorado.- Yami no creo que debamos entrar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Después de toda esta es la casa donde viví con mis padres.

-¿Aquí?- Yami asintió.

-Aquí tengo los más bellos recuerdos de mis padres, recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que jugaba con mi madre y las actividades que hacía con mi padre, ahora esta casa no es más que un recuerdo que está deteriorado.- dijo acercándose a donde era la sala, se colocó frente a lo que parecía ser una chimenea.- me encantaba sentarme frente a la chimenea mientras mis padres se mecían aquí.- dijo señalando dos mecedoras de madera frente a la chimenea.- mi madre me tomaba entre sus brazos y me mecía mientras cantaba una canción de cuna que ella había compuesto para mí:

Duerme, duerme mi bebe

Duerme mi amor

Siente mi calor

Siente mi amor

Duerme estrellita duerme

Yo siempre te envolveré

Con todo mi amor

Yo siempre estaré ahí

Para ti mi pequeño lucero

Duerme bien mi bebe.

Mientras entonaba esa melodía unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y al terminar de entonarla rompió en llanto ya que le dolía demasiado recordar esos momentos que vivió cuando era un niño pequeño, Yugi solo miraba a Yami y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, entendía perfectamente el dolor que Yami estaba sintiendo, sabía que la muerte de sus padres era una herida que jamás iba a sanar en el corazón de quien consideraba su hermano mayor.

-No te lastimes de esta manera hermano mejor salgamos de aquí ya que no me gusta ver que sufras de esta manera.

-Solo quiero ver algo mas.- Yami camino hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, la abrió encontrándose con varios juguetes, todos quemados y deshechos.

-¿Era tu habitación?- dijo al ver el cuarto.

-Sí, la de mis padres esta por aquí.- se dirigió a otra puerta abriéndola, se dejó ver una cama matrimonial y varios adornos, arriba de un buro había una cajita de música, Yami se acercó a ella y la abrió entonando una melodía.- vaya a pesar de que tiene años no se ha descompuesto, me encantaba escuchar esta melodía ya que junto a la canción de cuna me calmaba cuando me alteraba, mi madre la ponía para mí cuando me cantaba antes de dormir.- se le ocurrió abrir un cajón encontrándose con una cajita con un moño, la abrió viendo que en el interior había un portarretratos dorado con una estrella en la portada, lo abrió encontrándose una fotografía de el cuando era niño junto con sus padres también había una pequeña nota.- esto era para mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Yami?

-Porque dice: esto es algo que mandamos a hacer para ti para tu décimo cumpleaños espero que te guste así nos tendrás más cerca del corazón nuestro pequeño, mira la inscripción aun lado de la fotografía.- le acerco el portarretratos a Yugi.

-Dice: con amor de mamá y papá, es hermoso.- vio que Yami se lo coloco en el cuello parecía que volvería a llorar.- Yami ¿Estas bien?

-Vámonos ya no soporto estar aquí ni un momento más.- salió corriendo, Yugi miro la caja de música y la tomo, después salió corriendo tras Yami.

Yami corría ya que no quería ver nada más, salió de la casa y cruzo por varias casas llegando al centro del que alguna vez fue un pueblo y ahí es donde se detuvo de golpe abriendo sus ojos en impresión, comenzó a retroceder queriéndose alejar de lo que había visto, Yugi llego y vio que Yami temblaba, se preocupó mucho.

-Yami, Yami ¿Qué te pasa? Respóndeme.- Yami solo se limitó a señalar con el dedo lo que había visto, Yugi vio que señalaba unos postes de madera.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Ahí, ese lugar, esos postes, ahí.

-¿Ahí que Yami?- no entendía.

-Ahí es donde mataron a mis padres, donde vi como los quemaban.- se llevó una mano a los ojos temblaba sin control, Yugi se había impresionado.

-Vemos que ya fuiste a recorrer el lugar joven Yami.- ambos chicos voltearon encontrándose con Pegasus, Alin y Solomon, Alin veía como Yami se había puesto, no le gustaba verlo así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a este lugar?

-Para hacer que expulses tus poderes, Yami espero que nos perdones por lo que vamos a hacer.- Yami se desconcertó por las palabras de Pegasus.- Alin.- ella solo asintió usando su poder tomo a Yugi alejándolo de Yami, Pegasus formo un lazo blanco y lo lanzo contra Yami haciendo que fuera hacia atrás, con el lazo ato a Yami de manos en el poste, Yami no se podía liberar, comenzaba a tener pánico ya que eso le recordaba al peor momento de su vida.

-No hermano ¿Qué están haciendo Alin?- Yugi forcejeaba con Alin ya que quería ayudar a Yami.

-Solo observa Yugi.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo Pegasus? ¡Suéltame!- grito Yami ya que quería irse de ahí.

-Espero que me perdones pero esta es la única manera de hacer que tu poder salga.- Pegasus se acercó a Yami y puso una mano en la frente de Yami, esta brillo dejando a Yami inconsciente.

-¿Qué es lo que le haces Pegasus? ¡Déjalo! ¡Deja a Yami en paz! ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?- pregunto Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alin no le contesto, Yugi volteo a ver a su abuelo que desvió la mirada, simplemente no entendía porque estaban haciendo eso, Yami comenzó a apretar sus ojos para después abrirlos, su vista visualizaba el pueblo tal y como era cuando era niño, estaba impresionado y al voltear vio a sus padres atados, en eso escucho una voz.

-Por sus crímenes contra el pueblo merecen la muerte malditos brujos.

Volteo abriendo sus ojos en impresión, vio a Kalim con la antorcha que iniciaría lo peor que podría pasarle.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Kalim!

-No puedo creer que hagas esto, respeta la vida de mi hijo, él no ha hecho nada, es inocente de nuestros asuntos.- dijo Nahima molesta.

-No lo creo el morirá pero como castigo para el antes de la muerte vera la manera en que ustedes mueren, ardan en el fuego.- la gente comenzó a gritar quémenlos y Kalim les pendió fuego a los padres de Yami, ellos gritaban ante el dolor insoportable de la muerte que les tocaba vivir.

-¡Mamááá! ¡Papááá!

-Sálvate hijo.- dijo su madre, fue lo último que escucho de ellos dos, al final quedaron dos cuerpos calcinados sin vida, Yami bajo su mirada comenzaba a respirar de una manera agitada mientras lloraba.

-No, no puedo creer que esté viviendo esto de nuevo.

-Eso no es todo para ti Atem mira a quien capturamos.- le mostraron a Yugi que estaba herido y lo llevaban en brazos, lo ataron a un poste.

-¡No te atrevas Kalim!- grito Yami al quererse librarse

De lejos Yugi, Alin, Pegasus y Solomon veían como Yami se movía.

-¿Por qué actúa así?- dijo Yugi al no entender.

-Es un hechizo que hace que reviva su peor experiencia de una manera tan vivida que cree que lo está viviendo de nuevo, por eso se mueve así, a pesar de que tiene los ojos abiertos está atrapado viendo una ilusión.

-¿Qué? Su peor experiencia es la muerte de sus padres ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?- dijo con molestia.- Yami no hagas caso, no es real lo que estás viendo.- pero Yami no hacía caso ya que él veía como ataban a Yugi a un poste.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo Kalim ¡Déjalo!- pero Kalim no hizo caso y le prendió fuego a Yugi, este comenzó a gritar del dolor.- ¡NOOOO!

-Adiós hermano.- dijo sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Yami quien bajo su cabeza.

-Ahora te toca a ti pequeño, ya no sufras pronto estarás con ellos.- Dijo Kalim.

Acerco la antorcha a Yami pero al momento de prenderle fuego a la leña que se encargaría de matarlo un pequeño brillo casi imperceptible comenzó a salir de su muñeca y comenzó a respirar agitado, el ojo de Horus del brazalete comenzó a brillar debido a que comenzaba a expulsar sus poderes, fuertes corrientes eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo pero parecía que estas no le estaban afectando.

-Me las vas a pagar ¡KALIM!

Dio un fuerte grito, comenzaba a desatar sus poderes haciendo que la descarga eléctrica aumentara más su intensidad, el ojo de Horus paso de un brillo fuerte a parpadeos, el brazalete comenzó a cuartearse hasta que finalmente se rompió, una gran onda de energía salió de Yami haciendo que se elevara, puso sus ojos en blanco, todos veían asombrados ya que estaba expulsando mucho poder.

-No puedo creer lo poderoso que es.- dijo Pegasus con asombro.

-Pegasus Yami ya libero sus poderes así que deshaz la ilusión. – dijo Alin.

Pegasus asintió, se iba a acercar a Yami pero este lo vio como si fuera Kalim y lo ataco derribándolo al piso, comenzó a expulsar ondas de fuego haciendo que todo volviera a quemarse, Pegasus se colocó junto a los demás haciendo un campo protector.

-Su energía es muy poderosa no preví esto.

-¿No lo previste? Idiota ahora está fuera de control encerrado en una ilusión que está lastimando su corazón.

A lo lejos cierto hechicero maligno tenía a una persona del cuello, su mano había formado una flama para quemarla cuando sintió una gran energía, soltó al sujeto volteando en dirección en donde se sentía la energía.

-Esa energía es de Atem jajajaja con que logro liberar su poder, es hora de encontrarnos de nuevo ¡Atem eres mío!

Salió volando de ahí a toda velocidad para encontrarse con Yami, mientras Yami seguía expulsando su poder de fuego hacia todos lados, no se le podían acercar.

-Mientras este así es difícil que nos podamos acercar para calmarlo.- comento Alin, Yugi se soltó y comenzó a correr donde estaba Yami.- ¡Yugi! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Calmare a mi hermano lo hare salir de esa ilusión.

-Es peligroso te puede lastimar.

-Me vale.- Yugi corría a donde estaba Yami, varias llamaradas casi le caen encima pero logro evitarlas, confiaba en las palabras que una vez Yami le dijo "mis poderes jamás te harán daño", de alguna manera logro llegar a donde él estaba.- hermano ¿Puedes escucharme?- no recibió respuesta.- Yami eso que vives es una ilusión no es real.- pero Yami seguía perdido en la ilusión no hacía caso.- Yami comenzó a expulsar un viento que mandaría a volar a cualquiera pero Yugi de alguna manera lograba permanecer sin que nada de eso lo tocara.- ¡HERMANO!- dio un grito, sin que se diera cuenta un leve brillo salía de sus muñecas y entonces se le ocurrió algo.- espero que funcione.

Abrió la cajita musical que llevaba en sus manos y esta comenzó a sonar, de Yugi comenzó a salir una energía que iba rodeando ese lugar, con esa energía hacia que la melodía de la caja de música llegara a los oídos de Yami quien volteo hacia abajo al escucharla.

-Eso es escucha la caja de música de tu madre y también escucha esto:

Duerme, duerme mi bebe

Duerme mi amor

Siente mi calor

Siente mi amor

Duerme estrellita duerme

Yo siempre te envolveré

Con todo mi amor

Yo siempre estaré ahí

Para ti mi pequeño lucero

Duerme bien mi bebe.

Se sentía un poco incómodo cantando esa melodía pero Yami le había dicho que eso lo calmaba cuando estaba alterado así que no importaba, la voz de Yugi llego a Yami que comenzaba a romper la ilusión, ya no veía a todos en la aldea quemándose sino veía a Yugi que estaba cantando, comenzó a bajar hasta aterrizar en el piso, la ilusión se había roto.

-¿Yugi? ¿Realmente estas vivo?- sus ojos dejaron de brillar recobrando su color, dejo de expulsar aire y vio que Yugi emanaba una energía muy cálida, Yugi dejo de cantar y esa energía desapareció junto con el brillo de sus muñecas, Yugi casi cae al piso pero Yami lo sostuvo y poco a poco lo sentó en el piso.

-Hasta que reaccionas hermano.- le dedico una sonrisa, Yami solo lo abrazo más fuerte y se soltó a llorar.- tranquilo Yami, tranquilo.

-Te vi morir.- Yugi se impresiono.- pensé que habías muerto.

-No estoy muerto, estoy aquí contigo.- Yugi cerro la caja de música y abrazo fuertemente a Yami que se aferraba más a el.- todo fue una ilusión querían que sacaras tus poderes, tranquilo hermano estoy aquí contigo.- Yami se separó del abrazo, sus ojos estaban llorosos iguales a los de Yugi.- te quiero.

-Yo también, no soportaría perderte.- ambos se pusieron de pie.

Pegasus y Alin estaban impresionados por como Yugi logro calmar a Yami, vieron esa energía que emergió de Yugi, no cabía duda Yugi era más que un humano era un hechicero con habilidades que al parecer salían cuando Yami lo necesitaba, se acercaron a ellos.

-Yami ¿Estás bien?- al escuchar la voz de Alin Yami de inmediato se alejó.

-No estoy bien ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme pasar por el martirio de ver a mis padres morir nuevamente y todavía agregar a Yugi en esa ilusión?

-Necesitábamos desatar tus poderes.- dijo Pegasus.

-Pero no a base de lastimar mis sentimientos, son unos idiotas.- estaba furioso con ellos, no se le hacía justo que lo hicieran pasar por aquello de nuevo.

-Tranquilo hermano.- Yugi tomo de una mano a Yami y este sentía que su furia poco a poco se iba de su ser.

-Yugi (pensando: ¿Qué fue esa energía que salió de ti?)

Yami iba a decir algo pero escucharon unos aplausos, al voltear hacia arriba todos pusieron cara de espanto ya que arriba de ellos estaba el hechicero maligno.

-Bravo, bravo al fin lograste liberar tu fuerza, felicidades Atem jajajaja.

Todos estaban atónitos ya que lo que más temían se había vuelto realidad ahora no sabían que pasaría con ellos ya que ahora que el ser maligno los encontró por nada del mundo los dejaría ir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, debo decir que me pique demasiado escribiéndolo, pensé que no podría escribir ya que en esta semana me enferme y se me fue la imaginación pero poco a poco me recupero y mi imaginación volvió dándome toda clase de ideas locas XD, el hechicero maligno ya encontró a Yami pero Yami ya tiene libre sus poderes ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? Mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Riux, 3liiza luniita, Dragonazabache y Neptune Black, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo que me inspiran a seguir a pesar de que este enferma.

Este es el link por si quieren escuchar la melodía de la caja de música, lo pongo así ya que fanfiction no acepta el link tal cual es: http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=HiJVAQvF7lc

Sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	16. Fuego vs fuego

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 16: Fuego vs fuego**

Al sentir el gran poder de Yami voló para llegar a él aunque al final de cuentas decidió transportarse ya que aun volando le tomaría tiempo llegar al lugar ahora estando en aquel sitio había presenciado todo aquel espectáculo y estaba más que complacido al estar ahí viendo los rostros de sorpresa que tenian todos ya que ninguno esperaba que el hechicero llegara ahí.

-Bravo que buen espectáculo han dado, Atem es un gusto ver que has desatado tu poder y lo mejor lo has hecho mediante el sufrimiento y el dolor jajajaja someterte al dolor para romper el brazalete fue un gran espectáculo.- Alin y Pegasus se colocaron frente a Yami para protegerlo.- jajajaja la tía y el amigo hechicero se ponen enfrente para proteger al joven hechicero jajajaja que patéticos son.

-Yami debes irte para asegurar tu supervivencia y también la supervivencia de Yugi y su abuelo, Pegasus y yo nos encargaremos de él.- dijo Alin.

-No dejare que peleen solos tía, ya tengo libres mis poderes así que por nada de este mundo los dejaría solos.- dijo Yami poniéndose en guardia.

-No seas necio, estaremos bien ahora solo vete.- Alin volteo a verlo, Yami pudo ver la determinación en la mirada de Alin.

-De acuerdo tía, vamos hermanito salgamos de este lugar.- Yugi asintió temeroso, ambos corrieron junto con Solomon, el hechicero no vio eso con agrado.

-No vas a escapar Atem, esta vez no te dejare ir con facilidad.

Se abalanzo contra Yami pero Alin y Pegasus se interpusieron, el hechicero hizo una mueca de enfado.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado primero deberás pasar sobre nosotros.- dijo Alin de manera desafiante.

-Jajajaja de acuerdo aunque deshacerme de un par de basuras como ustedes no será difícil.

Se acercó volando a ellos a toda velocidad y lanzo un ataque de energía oscura, este ataque se veía que era muy potente, Alin salió al frente y estiro sus manos.

-No te será tan fácil _¡Wind Shield!-_ el viento comenzó a rodear a Alin y Pegasus formando una barrera que hizo que el ataque de energía saliera rebotando.- usare todas mis fuerzas para derrotarte maldito ser del infierno.- la barrera desapareció.

-Un escudo de viento, cierto Alin tu elemento es el viento pero créeme que una ventisca no me va a detener.

-Pienso hacer más que formar una ventisca.

-Quiero que me muestres todo tu poder Alin ¿Qué?- pregunto ya que detrás de Alin comenzaron a formarse varias esferas de energía, era Pegasus quien las había formado.

-Solo te recuerdo ser oscuro que no estas peleando solo contra Alin sino también contra mi.- Pegasus señalo al hechicero y las bolas de energía fueron contra el dando en el blanco como si fuera un enjambre de abejas, al chocar estas se convirtieron en electricidad dándole fuertes choques eléctricos al hechicero que hacía gestos de dolor pero no gritaba.

-Que buen ataque Pegasus jajajaja pero necesitas algo más para derribarme.- la electricidad aun emanaba de su cuerpo, estaba inmóvil debido al ataque y a pesar de que este había sido muy fuerte el hechicero no caía, el hechicero comenzó a recuperar su movilidad.- ¿Es todo lo que tienen?- al preguntar eso la tierra comenzó a subir por sus piernas llegando a la cintura, después de eso comenzó a hundirse.- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Es uno de mis hechizos de tierra, comenzaras a hundirte más pero no te preocupes hare otra cosa además de hacer que quedes atrapado en la tierra.- dijo Pegasus que salto por arriba de Alin y formo en su puño energía que se convirtió en electricidad, lanzo al hechicero un fuerte relámpago al menos lo suficiente para dejarlo inmóvil.- te toca Alin.

-Lo entiendo y hare una versión aún más poderosa de tu ataque de energía eléctrica Pegasus.

Alin alzo sus manos al aire y ambas comenzaron a formar electricidad que después lanzo al hechicero, el trueno era 3 veces más grande y poderoso que el que Pegasus había lanzado inicialmente ya que dio justo en el blanco y partió parte de la tierra al impactar contra el hechicero que solo cayó al piso. Parecía que ambos hechiceros habían ganado.

-Lo logramos Alin.- comento Pegasus.

-Aún no hay que seguir atacándolo hasta ver que ya murió.- dijo al ver el cuerpo inmóvil del hechicero.

Pegasus se colocó a un lado del hechicero y Alin del otro lado, ambos alzaron sus manos que comenzaron a brillar debido a la energía que estaban concentrando, cuando la concentración termino la energía de sus manos la lanzaron contra el hechicero produciéndose una gran explosión que fue escuchada por Yami y los demás, Yami sonrió.

-Al parecer lograron derrotarlo, no cabe duda de que mi tía y Pegasus son grandes hechiceros.- Yami se quedó ahí parado con una gran sonrisa que después se desvaneció.

-¿Qué ocurre Yami? De repente te pusiste muy serio.

-No lo han derrotado, ese tipo solo está fingiendo para que Alin y Pegasus se confíen.

¿Cómo sabes eso muchacho si no estamos cerca de ellos?- pregunto Solomon.

-La energía oscura del hechicero aun puedo sentirla, puedo sentir como se prepara para un contraataque y si ellos no tienen cuidado… no quiero pensar lo que pasara.

-Entonces es mejor que sigamos, no debemos detenernos hermano.- los 3 se dirigieron al vehículo y entraron, Pegasus había dejado las llaves puestas así que Solomon tomo el volante y comenzó a conducir alejándose de ahí lo más rápido que podían.

En el campo de batalla cuando la nube que se produjo por el estallido se disipo el hechicero no estaba, parecía que con el ataque lo habían hecho desaparecer.

-Creo que esta vez sí lo logramos.- comento Pegasus.

-Si eso creo.- dijo Alin con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no lo creo.- se escuchó la voz del hechicero que apareció a unos metros de distancia de ellos, parecía que ninguno de los ataques le había hecho algún daño ya que estaba como si nada.

-No es posible ¿Cómo sobrevivió a todo lo que le lanzamos? Por lo general ataques así bastan para matar a cualquier oponente.- dijo Alin estando muy sorprendida.

-Fueron buenos ataques.- dijo limpiándose el polvo que le había quedado en la ropa.- y me hubieran matado a no ser porque mi cuerpo es muy resistente debido al poder que las sombras me han concedido así que necesitaran más fuerza mágica para poder derribarme, hare que no se les olvide una cosa: yo no soy un oponente cualquiera soy un hechicero que se nutre de la misma oscuridad jajajaja es mi turno de atacarlos.

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo, después el hechicero se convirtió en una sombra que se dividió en 2, las 2 sombras se abalanzaron contra Alin y Pegasus a una gran velocidad pero no los atacaban solo hacían círculos alrededor de ellos para después elevarse y volverse uno, Pegasus y Alin vieron que un circulo con el símbolo de la oscuridad estaba debajo ellos, sus muñecas estaban atadas con energía oscura.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto Pegasus al forcejear contra sus ataduras que lo tenian atrapado al piso.

-Es algo que los enviara al mundo de la oscuridad, cuando de la orden ese círculo brillara y entonces sus almas serán ofrecidas a las sombras. Hasta nunca.

-No lo creo.- dijo Alin.- _¡Wind Fang!_

Comenzaron a formarse varias flechas de aire que impactaban contra Alin y Pegasus, estas no los dañaban pero si cortaban las ataduras de energía oscura, lo más rápido que pudieron salieron de ese círculo.

-Esto no te será tan fácil, mi hechizo no daña seres vivos pero es útil para romper ataduras.

-Veo que no se rendirán tan fácil así que lo haremos del modo difícil.

El hechicero cerro los ojos cosa que no se notó debido a la capucha a mitad de su rostro y nuevamente el aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo, su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer y una poderosa energía fue lanzada de su cuerpo contra Alin y Pegasus. Entre los dos formaron un escudo pero la energía fue tan poderosa que atravesó el escudo dándoles a ambos una corriente eléctrica muy poderosa que los dejo inmóviles, ambos cayeron al piso.

-Ya me canse de ustedes dos así que es hora de que se consuman en las llamas del infierno.

Su cuerpo se rodeó en llamas y se acercó a donde estaban Alin y Pegasus que como podían se ponían de pie, pero luego fueron envestidos por aquel hechicero envuelto en llamas ocasionándoles varias quemaduras, ambos ya estaban débiles y ya casi no se movían. (n/a: en si ya estaban débiles porque recuerden se recuperaron de las heridas pero con eso no significa que recuperaran toda su energía)

-Jajajaja ¡MUERAN!- grito el hechicero dándoles un poderoso ataque de energía oscura que dio un gran impacto que hizo temblar toda esa parte y regiones cercanas.

Yami iba en el vehículo de Pegasus junto con Yugi y Solomon, se sujetaba el pecho, eso preocupo mucho a Yugi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pero Yami no le contesto.- hermano me…

Cayo sus palabras al sentir el temblor que hizo que le vehículo se descontrolara un poco.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Solomon.

-Tía, Pegasus, tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo Yami.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, en esos momentos algo choco con la parte delantera del vehículo haciendo que este derrapara y se detuviera del golpe, cuando vieron una bola de fuego venia por delante de ellos, Yami tomo a Yugi y Solomon y rápidamente los saco, al momento de salir la bola de fuego impacto contra el vehículo haciéndolo explotar, los 3 cayeron al piso y escucharon una risa, Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar esa risa burlona y volteo hacia arriba viendo al hechicero que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Acaso creíste que te ibas a escapar?- dijo el hechicero, Yami se levantó para encararlo.

-Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste a mi tía y Pegasus?

-Ya están muertos.- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar tal afirmación, Yugi y Solomon también se impresionaron al escuchar eso.- ellos no eran oponentes para mi así que los aniquile.

-Mentira, es mentira.- dijo en susurro.- ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡MI TÍA NO ESTA MUERTA!- esta vez lo grito, sentía mucho dolor al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué es eso que sale de tus ojos? ¿Acaso son lágrimas?- dijo de manera burlona al ver que los ojos de Yami se cristalizaron, de inmediato Yami se secó esas lagrimas antes de que empezaran a salir.

-Cállate.- dijo Yami.

-¿Sientes dolor al saber que tu tía Alin está muerta?

-Que te calles.

-No sé porque sientes dolor si tú mismo deseabas que se muriera.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Jamás le desearía la muerte a mi tía!

-¿A quién quieres engañar? Sé que deseabas que se muriera, yo cumplí tu deseo jajajaja.

Con ese comentario Yami estiro la mano y le lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego que el hechicero esquivo, seguía lanzándole fuego pero sus llamas no tocaban al hechicero.

-Jajajaja creo que después de tanto tiempo de estar sellado ya no tienes practica en tus poderes y movimientos ya que fallas de una manera muy torpe.- Yami lo miraba con odio en sus ojos.- me gusta esa mirada que me estas mostrando, ódiame, quiero que me odies, deja que ese sentimiento inunde tu alma así cuando te la arrebate será más satisfactorio.

-Eres un desgraciado.- sentía que el odio inundaba todo su ser.

-Yami no le hagas caso.- dijo Yugi de manera repentina, Yami volteo a verlo.- ¿Acaso no ves que quiere que te dejes llevar por el odio y la furia? Solo está provocándote y lo peor es que estas cayendo en sus mentiras, Alin no está muerta, no puedo explicarlo pero solo lo sé.

-¿Alin no está muerta?- Yami devolvió la mirada al hechicero y vio que hizo una mueca de fastidio.- por ese gesto que estás haciendo entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Yugi ni Alin ni Pegasus están muertos.

-Mocoso entrometido.- el hechicero lanzo una bola de fuego contra Yugi y Solomon pero Yami se colocó frente a ellos interceptándola haciendo que un muro de fuego se levantara alrededor de Yugi y Solomon así evito que los dañara.- puedes creerme o no pero yo mate a Alin y esto si créelo Atem fue un gusto hacerlo además tu pequeño gusano.- refiriéndose a Yugi.- no sabes nada así que no te entrometas en asuntos que no corresponden a los de tu insignificante clase.

-Lo que si se es que eres un mentiroso, quieres que Yami crea eso para contaminar su buen corazón con esos sentimientos negativos.

-Debo decirte que tienes agallas para hablarme de esa manera saco de basura pero mejor cierra la boca o te la quemare.

-Tu no amenazaras a mi hermanito, no creeré en tus palabras y no voy a entregarte mi alma sin una pelea antes, Yugi, señor Moto huyan lo más rápido que puedan yo me encargare de él.

-Pero hermano…

-Nada de peros, esta situación es muy peligrosa para ti y tu abuelo, ya se perdieron muchas vidas y no dejare que las suyas también se pierdan así que por esta vez hazme caso Yugi y veté junto con tu abuelo.

Yugi asintió tomando a su abuelo de su mano para alejarse pero frente a ellos cayo una bola de fuego proveniente del hechicero.

-Maldito déjalos en paz, es a mí a quien quieres.

-Por lo que veo quieres pelear así que cumpliré tu deseo pero yo quiero que ellos lo presencien por lo que no dejare que escapen, cuando termine contigo ellos serán testigos de cómo te quitare el alma, también serán los siguientes humanos en fallecer en mis manos, pueden intentar mantenerse a salvo pero no escaparan jajajaja _¡Llama carmesí que ardes intensamente en mi cuerpo, mediante las palabras de este pacto reúne tu poder en mi mano para crear un infierno terrenal!_

Al terminar de recitar eso golpeo el suelo con su puño produciéndose una ola de fuego con mucha potencia que arrasaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, Yami corrió rápidamente a donde estaba Solomon y Yugi haciendo un escudo de fuego, las llamas del hechicero eran tan fuertes que Yami apenas podía soportar la intensidad de ese fuego, cuando termino todo alrededor estaba convertido en cenizas, Yami se sorprendió del alcance ya que hasta donde su vista llegaba todo aquel lugar estaba quemado.

-Increíble la intensidad de ese hechizo de fuego, apenas pude soportar el calor que emanaba.

-Es una bomba de fuego de gran alcance, sabía que sobrevivirías a eso después de todo eres el hechicero de fuego original jajajaja.

-¿El hechicero de fuego original?- pregunto Solomon impresionado.- Yugi ¿Sabías eso?

-Si abuelito si lo sabía pero eso no importa en estos momentos, Yami ya no es esa persona malvada de antes, su pasado no me importa en lo absoluto.

-Pero que lindo considerando tu reacción al momento de saberlo ¿Recuerdas que quisiste alejarte de Atem porque él era el hechicero de fuego?- Yugi mostro un gesto de enojo.- bueno eso ya no importa porque tanto tu como tu abuelo sucumbirán en las llamas del infierno.

-No si puedo evitarlo.- Yami alzo un poco sus manos hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, estas comenzaron a formar una bola de fuego.- tu pelea es conmigo no con ellos.- lanzo esa bola de fuego con mucha potencia, el hechicero respondió con una bola de fuego, ambas chocaron produciéndose un gran impacto lanzando llamas a todos lados.

-Bravo a pesar de que no has tenido práctica haces bien tus conjuros de fuego.

El hechicero se elevó al cielo, al ver eso Yami hizo lo mismo elevándose en el cielo, Yami comenzó a formar varias bolitas de fuego que se convirtieron en flechas y apuntando al hechicero oscuro las lanzo, él se defendió formando un látigo de fuego golpeando aquellas flechas de fuego así evito que lo dañaran.

El malvado solo sonrió más y comenzó a soplar un humo negro que poco a poco iba rodeando a Yami quien sintió su cuerpo paralizado, el humo comenzó a girar alrededor de Yami, el hechicero chasqueo los dedos y ese humo comenzó a tomar fuerza haciendo que Yami comenzara a girar, poco a poco se convirtió en un tornado que hacia girar a Yami mientras el viento que se producía comenzaba a cortar su cuerpo.

-AHHHH (pensando: tengo que encontrar una manera de liberarme).- trataba de moverse pero no podía, estaba paralizado.

-Jajajaja te sacare de ese abrazo sin escape con esto.- lanzo su energía chocando contra Yami haciendo que cayera a gran velocidad contra el piso, el hechicero formo su ballesta y disparo una flecha pero antes de que la flecha diera en el blanco Yami formo una bola de fuego a su alrededor para protegerse derritiendo la flecha, quedo suspendido en el aire dentro de aquella bola ardiente para después deshacerla, respiraba agitado con los ojos cerrados.- _¡Relámpago de fuego!_

Al escuchar eso abrió los ojos viendo que una gran flama se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

-No eres el único que sabe hacer ese hechizo _¡Relámpago de fuego!_

Contraataco lanzando el mismo hechizo, ambos chocaron, se veía que sus fuerzas estaban iguales dejando impresionados a Yugi y Solomon.

-Increíble parece que los dos tienen la misma fuerza.- dijo Solomon.

-Si literalmente es fuego contra fuego, vamos hermano sé que puedes vencerlo.

Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, el hechicero maligno aumento la intensidad de su fuego superando por un momento el de Yami quien también incremento la intensidad del suyo, los dos estaban a la par cuando el hechicero maligno dejo de hacer fuerza en su hechizo haciendo que el de Yami lo superara pero antes de que el hechizo de Yami lo pudiera tocar desapareció para después aparecer detrás de Yami para darle un golpe en la espalda con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta vez sí se estrellara en el piso, el impacto fue fuerte puesto que estaba a una altura bastante considerable, el hechicero aterrizo junto a él.

-Debo decir que me impresionas ya que aún recuerdas como atacar y defender en una batalla de magia elemental pero te cansas demasiado rápido ya que no has practicado la magia desde hace dos años.- escuchaba los quejidos de Yami debido al dolor de su cuerpo.- le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento tomando tu alma.

-No lo… creo _¡Akara ni akara sa akara ni fire!_

Al pronunciar esas palabras el cuerpo del hechicero maligno comenzó a entumirse y sentirse pesado, no lo podía mover a su voluntad.

-Se me había olvidado que sabes ese hechizo de inmovilidad.- cayo de rodillas.- no me puedo mover.

-Esa es la idea de este hechizo.- en sus manos formo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo apartando al hechicero de él lanzándolo a una gran distancia, Yami se sentó respirando agitado.

-Hermano.- Yugi se acercó corriendo.- estuviste grandioso.

-Esto aún no ha acabado, se encuentra inmóvil pero presiento que no será por mucho tiempo, tienes que huir con tu abuelo Yugi.

-No quiero dejarte hermano.

-Estaré bien ahora quien me interesa más en estos momentos eres tu.- con trabajo se puso de pie, sentía que sus energías ya le estaban faltando.- ahora solo vete de aquí.

El cuerpo del hechicero comenzó a emitir un aura muy oscura para luego convertirse en una sombra, después de unos minutos volvió a tomar su forma poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Excelente hechizo me dejo paralizado jajajaja.

-Yugi aléjate ya, ve con tu abuelo.- Yugi asintió yendo a donde estaba su abuelo, ambos buscaron un lugar para refugiarse aunque en ese sitio no había donde podrían protegerse.

-Creo que por ahora dejare de usar hechizos de fuego y mejor usare mis hechizos oscuros, este te va a encantar.- estiro sus manos.- _¡Oscuridad del más profundo infierno reúnete en el abismo de mi oscura alma y acaba a mi enemigo frente a mi concediéndome la victoria en esta batalla!_

Comenzó a formarse un manto oscuro que lanzo contra Yami quien solo espero a que estuviera más cerca para después elevarse en el cielo esquivándola, desde arriba veía pero no sabía cuál podría ser el efecto de ese hechizo.

-¿Qué se supone que hace esa cosa?

-Solo observa lo que ese hechizo toco.- Yami observo un poco más y vio que todo comenzaba a volverse negro como si se hubiera podrido toda esa parte, eso lo dejo impresionado.- si eso hace con la materia inerte ahora imagínate que te haría mi hechizo te hubiera tocado bueno lo más seguro es que ya serias cenizas.

-Es un hechizo espantoso.- Yami aterrizo pero al tocar el piso este se cuarteo así que solo levito.

_-¡Poderes de las sombras les ruego concédanme más poder para así a mi enemigo someter!_

Esta vez al pronunciar aquel hechizo la sombra del hechicero comenzó a moverse comenzando a tomar la forma de un dragón negro que lanzo un potente rugido, Yami estaba impresionado ya que no se esperaba algo así, el hechicero solo lo señalo y el dragón lo ataco envistiéndolo, aunque Yami logro apartarse vio que el impacto en el piso fue tan fuerte que hizo un agujero que se veía profundo.

Yami le lanzo varias bolas de fuego pero solo lo atravesaba, Yami atacaba pero ninguno de sus hechizos daba resultado.

-Rayos.- el dragón abrió la boca lanzando una gran llama contra Yami que esquivo sin problemas.- ¿Cómo se supone que pelee contra esa cosa si ninguno de mis ataques tiene efecto?

De pronto recibió una envestida muy fuerte, aquella sombra lo atravesó de ahí ese dragón volvió a ser una sombra que además de atravesar el cuerpo de Yami comenzó a rodearlo por completo en un abrazo sin escape, trataba de liberarse por todos los medios posibles pero no podía, estaba bien sujetado.

-Te tengo Atem ya no podrás escapar de mí.

El hechicero se agacho y tomo su sombra como si fuera una especie de cuerda y como si Yami estuviera atrapado dentro de una red comenzó a azotarlo contra el piso una y otra vez, después lanzo una descarga eléctrica que fue muy fuerte, se podía ver como gritaba pero ese grito no se escuchaba, finalmente dio un último azote en el piso para después esa sombra volver al hechicero, Yami estaba sobre el piso boca abajo el hechicero salto y con fuerza aterrizo dándole un golpe en la espalda de Yami, al sentir el impacto salió sangre por la boca de Yami ya que el hechicero ejercía mucha fuerza sobre él.

De lejos Yugi y Solomon veían impresionados tal espectáculo pero más que nada veían con horror el poder, la resistencia y la crueldad que ese hechicero mostraba, Yugi comenzó a temblar debido a la angustia y la impotencia que sentía al ver a Yami en tales condiciones y no poder hacer nada.

-Jajajaja ya no podrás moverte.- estaba aún lado de Yami y lanzo una patada contra su espalda con mucha fuerza.- no importa cuántas veces luches contra mi.- lanzo otra patada.- al final la victoria siempre será mía.- lanzo otra patada con más fuerza.- al igual que tú eres mío y tu alma me pertenece.- lanzo la última con aun más fuerza hundiéndolo en el piso, Yami ya no se movía.- es momento de tomar lo que me pertenece y solo cuando haya devorado tu alma mis poderes estarán al máximo, seremos uno otra vez pero en esta ocasión la luz estará extinta y solo la oscuridad dominara nuestro ser o mejor dicho mi ser jajajaja.

De una patada lo giro, su mano comenzó a brillar y se agacho poniéndola en el pecho de Yami comenzando a traspasarlo, Yami comenzó a gritar debido al inmenso dolor que sentía, una esencia blanquecina comenzó a salir de él, sentía que se ahogaba, el hechicero sonreía abiertamente al escuchar y ver como Yami se retorcía de dolor.

-No.- susurro Yugi al ver lo que pasaba.- déjalo.- comenzaba a temblar sin control.- deja a mi hermano.- sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar.- ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!

No solo sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar sino también todo su cuerpo lanzando una energía muy potente que choco contra el hechicero apartándolo de Yami y haciendo que la esencia de Yami que ya casi estaba afuera volviera a su cuerpo, Yami comenzó a toser, después de eso Yugi dejo de brillar y cayo de rodillas, Solomon tomo a su nieto de los hombros.

-Yugi ¿Estas bien? (pensando: ¿Cómo hizo eso?)

El hechicero como pudo se puso de pie ya que esa energía lo había dañado, sacudió un poco su cabeza temblando un poco por el impacto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste eso mocoso? Se supone que un humano como tú no tiene la capacidad de hacer una cosa así a menos que…- volteo a ver a Yugi que estaba de rodillas con los ojos cerrados.- no seas un humano después de todo.- hizo un gesto de sorpresa que después cambio a una sonrisa.- el pequeño Yugi no es humano vaya sorpresa algo como esto no me lo esperaba.

Lanzo una bola de fuego contra Yugi pero de la nada se formó un campo de fuerza que repelió ese ataque, las muñecas de Yugi estaban brillando, Yami veía desde el piso sorprendido ya que él tampoco se esperaba algo así, las muñecas de Yugi dejaron de brillar.

-Yugi no eres un humano después de todo.- se giró ahora estando boca abajo, se inco tratando de reunir fuerzas para ponerse de pie pero no podía, sentía que sus fuerzas le fallarían en cualquier momento, ya veía un poco borroso como si se fuera a desmayar.

-Quien diría que quien yo creí que era un humano más resultara ser un hechicero ¿No crees lo mismo Atem? Sus poderes reaccionaron cuando estaba sacando el alma de tu cuerpo por lo que me dio una idea ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas Atem? Yo me escondo y tú me buscas.

-¿Por qué querría buscarte?

-Quería que preguntaras eso.- el hechicero se abalanzo contra Yugi una vez estando cerca miro a Solomon y Yugi, le dio un fuerte golpe a Solomon en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente y tomo a Yugi del cuello alzándolo.

-Déjame.- trataba de librarse.

-Maldito déjalo en paz.

Yami se puso de pie y voló a donde estaban ellos, el hechicero soltó a Yugi pero le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, luego lo cargo en su hombro, cuando vio que Yami estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo recibió con un ataque de energía oscura derribándolo al piso.

-Tengo interés en tu amiguito así que considérate afortunado ya que por el vivirás más tiempo, este es mi juego: te doy 4 horas para encontrarme, sino logras dar conmigo en ese lapso de tiempo bueno matare a Yugi y te buscare entregándote su cadáver.- se elevó.- el tiempo corre así que las 4 horas comienzan desde ahora jajajaja buena suerte Atem la vas a necesitar.- salió volando alejándose de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

-Yugi.- estiro su mano.- no Yu…gi.- sus fuerzas lo abandonaron quedando inconsciente en el piso boca abajo.

No se sabía que pasaría ya que Yami estaba en malas condiciones debido a la pelea, ahora a Yugi solo le quedaban 4 horas antes de que el hechicero lo matara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, que tal la pelea del hechicero contra Alin, Pegasus y Yami ¿Realmente Alin y Pegasus estarán muertos? ¿Qué pasara con Yugi ahora que cayó en manos del hechicero maligno? ¿Cómo se salvara ahora que el hechicero dio un límite de 4 horas? Todo eso y más averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia que ya comienza a entrar en su recta final, mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes que se toman unos minutos para leer mis locuras en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Laura Andara, Riux (que se me desespero pero ya aquí tienes la actualización n.n), Dragonazabache (Riux te manda saludos, amiga yo actualizo una vez por semana ya que me es difícil actualizar más seguido además de tener 2 historias que créeme es difícil trabajar en 2 historias y actualizarlas por semana), 3liiza luniita (ya estoy mejor amiga podría decirse que en mi salud ya recupere un 95% pero mis papas no entienden ya que me limitan la compu ¬¬) y Neptune Black, gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos a mi salud, me han inspirado maravillosamente para continuar a pesar de todo n.n sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia con más magia y en el siguiente de the mission con más acción que también comienza su recta final a partir del siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	17. Batalla final parte 1…Lucha de dos almas

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 17: Batalla final parte 1… Lucha de dos almas**

Había quedado inconsciente después de una dura batalla la cual no logro ganar, su cuerpo estaba malherido debido a los golpes, una persona se acercó a él y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo cosa que funciono ya que poco a poco abrió sus ojos, se sentía mareado.

-Que bien que ya despiertas Yami.- alzo su mirada al escuchar aquella voz.

-Señor Moto.- comenzó a levantarse pero al moverse le produjo un gran dolor a su cuerpo, si bien no se levantó pero se quedó en el piso sentado de rodillas.- ¿Qué paso?

-Ese malvado te derroto y se llevó a Yugi.- al escuchar eso recordó las palabras del hechicero.

**-RECUERDO-**

-Tengo interés en tu amiguito así que considérate afortunado ya que por el vivirás más tiempo, este es mi juego: te doy 4 horas para encontrarme, sino logras dar conmigo en ese lapso de tiempo bueno matare a Yugi y te buscare entregándote su cadáver.- se elevó.- el tiempo corre así que las 4 horas comienzan desde ahora jajajaja buena suerte Atem la vas a necesitar.- salió volando alejándose de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-No es cierto.- quería creer que esa era una especie de pesadilla de la cual quería despertar pronto pero lo sabía aquello era real.- señor Moto en verdad lamento todo esto, lamento que usted y Yugi quedaran involucrados en esta pelea.- dio un quejido debido al dolor de su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo alterarte te hace mucho mal, estas muy lastimado, diste una buena pelea y aun no puedo creer que tu fueras el hechicero de fuego.- Yami se sorprendió ante lo que Solomon dijo.

-El hechicero de fuego, debe odiarme por ello y por permitir que ese maldito ser del infierno se llevara a Yugi.- cerro los ojos volteando a otro lado, sentía que no podía mirar a la cara al señor Moto.

-No te odio Yami, no me interesa quien fuiste en el pasado sino quien eres ahora.- al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos en impresión.- Alin me conto lo que viviste con respecto a la muerte de tus padres y las circunstancias que te llevaron a convertirte en el hechicero de fuego.

-Después de ese suceso yo me fui llenando de odio al ver que nadie quería ayudarme, solo vi la discordia y el mal en los seres humanos, al ver sus actitudes negativas comencé a odiarlos con todo mi corazón hasta que conocí a Yugi y el cambio eso de mí, el me hizo sentir el cariño y la bondad que tiene todo ser humano, el cambio mi vida para bien y ahora por mi culpa se lo han llevado.- se sentía muy culpable.

-No es tu culpa, eres un extraordinario joven que ilumino la vida de mi nieto, Alin estaría orgullosa de ti.- al mencionar a Alin Yami volteo a ver a Solomon.

-Mi tía.- volvió a intentar ponerse de pie lográndolo en esta ocasión pero al intentar caminar un dolor le calo en todo el cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil.

-Yami no te esfuerces demasiado, estas muy lastimado no es conveniente que intentes caminar.- dijo Solomon estando preocupado por la condición de Yami.

-Pero debo saber de mi tía, debo saber si está viva o está muerta sin importar el dolor de mi cuerpo, debo saber.- comenzó a dar pasos pero estos eran lentos debido al dolor que lo invadía en esos momentos.- debo ir donde está mi tía.

-Pero en estas condiciones no puedes moverte mucho, se nota que cuando te mueves tu cuerpo siente mucho dolor.

-No estamos muy lejos.- Yami camino a donde estaba Solomon y lo tomo de la cintura, haciendo uso de sus pocas fuerzas comenzó a elevarse junto con Solomon, dio un suspiro y ambos emprendieron el vuelo de regreso al pueblo, no tardaron puesto que no se habían alejado mucho del lugar.

Cuando llegaron Yami aterrizo pero al poner sus pies sobre la tierra cayo de rodillas, respiraba agitado sintiendo mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

-Yami no intentes apresurarte tu cuerpo está muy lastimado.

-No me importa.- se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a Alin, la encontró en el piso boca abajo al igual que Pegasus, se inco y comenzó a moverla, Solomon fue con Pegasus y comenzó a revisarlo.- tía por favor respóndeme por favor despierta.- pero Alin no respondía, Yami la giro, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía que no respiraba.- no despierta.

-Tal vez si haya muerto como Pegasus.

-¿Qué?

-Pegasus está muerto.

-¿Pegasus está muerto?- se levantó acercándose a Pegasus, miro más de cerca viendo que Pegasus tenía los ojos abiertos y que no respiraba, se sintió muy mal al verlo así.- esto es una pesadilla ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir a manos de ese demente? Mía tía y Pegasus murieron.- se llevó una mano a la cara, de pronto se escuchó un quejido proveniente de Alin.- tía.- lo más rápido que pudo se acercó a Alin, ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos.- Alin que bueno que estas viva, temía tanto haberte perdido.

-Tranquilo.- dio otro quejido.- Pegasus ¿Cómo está?

-Bueno Pegasus esta…- no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Muerto?- Yami asintió.- vaya entonces su hechizo funciono.- tanto Yami como Solomon no entendieron.- cuando nos lanzó… su energía oscura… Pegasus transfirió toda su energía a mi… dijo que yo debía vivir… al acabar con su energía… y recibir un ataque tan poderoso… era inevitable que… muriera.- hablaba entrecortado ya que las heridas y el dolor en su cuerpo no le permitían hablar bien.

-Al darte su energía te permitió vivir.- bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué te paso sobrino? Te vez… malherido.- Alin comenzó a sentarse, se sentía adolorida así que solo se quedó en el piso de rodillas.

-Pelee contra él y me derroto, casi me quita el alma a no ser por Yugi, el me salvo con sus poderes y gracias a eso se lo llevo, dijo que me daba 4 horas para encontrarlo o sino lo matara.- cerro los ojos, se sentía impotente.

Alin solo miraba como temblaba sabía que era por la impotencia que sentía pero podía percibir algo más en su sobrino.

-Ya veo, jamás me imagine… que el pequeño Yugi… tuviera un poder oculto… ¿Iras? ¿Iras a rescatarlo?- pregunto Alin.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No tengo muchas energías y estoy muy adolorido, no puedo.

-Hay algo más… puedo percibirlo.

-Yo… yo… la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo, sus técnicas, todo en ese ser me atemoriza demasiado, no tengo la más mínima oportunidad contra él, sé que estoy actuando como un cobarde pero…- Alin puso una mano sobre la de Yami para llamar su atención.

-Es comprensible ese sentimiento de terror… es un ser temible pero… ten en cuenta que Yugi está en sus manos… sé que no dejarías esto así, Yugi te importa demasiado.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- tomo con más firmeza la mano de Yami.- _¡Transferencia!_

El cuerpo de Alin comenzó a brillar al igual que el de Yami, a los pocos minutos el brillo desapareció, Alin cayó al piso, eso preocupo mucho a Yami y Solomon.

-¡Tía! ¿Estás bien? – Alin asintió, con esfuerzo volteo a ver a Yami.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tía? Me siento más fuerte que antes.

-Te di mi energía y mi poder… podrás moverte más… podrás pelear… solo tú le podrás dar un… final a esto… ve Yami… usa mis poderes… mi fuerza… está en ti.

-Pero no te puedo dejar aquí, necesitas un doctor.

-Ve Yami, rescata a mi nieto yo me encargare de Alin, me las arreglare así que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo.- Yami se puso de pie.- increíble puedo sentir como tu poder fluye dentro de mí.

-Una cosa más… los hechizos de oscuridad… puedes eliminarlos con la luz de tu corazón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Alin?

-Cuando llegue el momento… lo sabrás.- Yami asintió.

-Señor Solomon cuide bien de Alin, le prometo que traeré a Yugi a salvo.

-Sé que lo harás muchacho ahora ve.

Yami comenzó a elevarse para después salir volando de ese lugar, confiaría en que Alin seria fuerte y resistiría, tenía miedo de aquel ser pero no dejaría a Yugi en sus manos, no iba a huir, se enfrentaría al hechicero y con el poder de Alin corriendo dentro de él sabía que tenía una oportunidad.

-(Pensando: te encontrare Yugi, peleare más duro y te encontrare hermanito)- cerró los ojos, dejaría que su corazón lo guiara hacia Yugi, volaba lo más rápido que podía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un lugar oscuro, se escuchaba como gotas de agua caían y hacían eco en aquel lugar, sintió como una gota le cayó en la frente, eso basto para hacer que poco a poco abriera sus ojos, al inicio veía borroso para después su visión comenzaba a aclararse, veía que todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- al mover sus manos vio que estas estaban atadas con una cadena, al fijarse más vio que estaba colgando de manos, miro hacia abajo pero no se veía fondo.- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto de forma angustiosa.

-Al fin despiertas pequeño Yugi.- escucho una voz diabólica detrás de él, de inmediato Yugi la reconoció.- he estado observándote todo este tiempo que has estado dormido, me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que un humano pudo lograr lo que tu lograste? ¿Por qué un humano como tu desplego ese poder que me dejo paralizado por un momento?- apareció frente a Yugi.- después de meditarlo la respuesta fue muy clara: eres un hechicero arrancado de su verdadero destino, alguien a quien se le negó conocer la verdad sobre ti, el mundo que te correspondía desde tu nacimiento, se te negó conocer tu magia y como siempre has vivido como humano ignorabas el poder que está dentro de ti, pero el destino es sabio y es por eso que se te dio la oportunidad de conocer a Atem, él te acercaría a tu verdadero ser.

-¿Mi verdadero ser?- Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente, en esos momentos recordó el sueño que tuvo.

**-RECUERDO-**

-Levántate aún existe una esperanza.- levanto su mirada al escuchar la voz de una mujer, vio la silueta de dos personas frente a él pero no se podían distinguir ya que la luz en que estaba envueltas no dejaba distinguirlos.

-Debes mantener a salvo a Atem para evitar que este negro futuro se haga realidad.- esta vez fue la voz de un hombre la que se escuchó.- tienes un poder dormido en tu interior y este ya comienza a dar señales de querer despertar.

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees y muy pronto se revelara tu verdadero ser Yugi Moto.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-(Pensando: ese sueño, yo creí que solo era un mal sueño pero ¿En verdad tengo poderes ocultos dentro de mí?)

-Tienes un gran poder dentro de ti y por lo que me di cuenta este reacciona cuando estas angustiado, desesperado, me di cuenta perfectamente que cuando el poder de Atem fue liberado de alguna manera lograste calmarlo, no quería creer eso que vi pero cuando estuve a punto de quitarle lo que es mío nuevamente ese poder salió, ambas eran situaciones de desesperación para ti pequeño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quieres ese poder? ¿Por eso me trajiste a este lugar?

-No quiero tu poder, eres mi carnada.

-¿Carnada? – Abrió sus ojos en impresión.- Quieres a Yami y planeas usarme.

-Que listo eres, ahora se encuentra malherido pero apuesto a que eso no le impedirá buscarte ya que le importas, no entiendo eso.

-Claro que jamás entenderías el sentimiento de unión y amor que existe entre Yami y yo ya que solo vives para matar y causar dolor, jamás sabrás lo que es que alguien te quiera.

-¿Crees que me importa? Claro que no, si hay algo que amo y me vuelve loco es la oscuridad, solo eso me importa, los sentimientos patéticos como el amor, la bondad, la amistad y esas cursilerías me importan un comino.

-En verdad que eres despreciable.

-Jajajaja pequeño ¿Qué te parece si te hago un favor antes de matarte?- Yugi reacciono con terror al escuchar eso.- como cortesía ¿Qué te parece si averiguamos que clase de poder se esconde en tu interior?

-¿Cortesía? No te creo nada, sé que esa tal cortesía no existe.

-Me atrapaste jajajaja _¡Energía oscura saca el poder interno de este niño!_- sus manos comenzaron a rodearse de una energía oscura que lanzó contra Yugi, al contacto esta se convirtió en electricidad haciendo que Yugi gritara.

-¡AHHHH! ¡YA BASTA!

-Jajajaja la mejor manera de averiguarlo es sometiéndote a la desesperación y al dolor.- Yugi seguía gritando.- eso es grita, grita con fuerzas jajajaja.

A lo lejos una persona sentía el dolor que Yugi estaba sintiendo ya que de repente le dio un dolor en el corazón.

-Yugi ¿Qué le estará haciendo ese maldito? Ya voy Yugi.- Yami se apresuró a volar más deprisa a donde sentía aquella angustia.

Mientras el hechicero dejo de aplicar su poder contra Yugi.

-Mmmm no salió nada de tu poder, creo que debo hacerlo con más fuerza y si mueres en el intento bueno en realidad no importara _¡Energía oscura saca el poder interno de este niño!_

Volvió a aplicar la misma energía oscura en Yugi pero esta vez con más fuerza haciéndolo gritar aún más fuerte, Yugi sentía que no resistiría por más tiempo, de pronto sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar y un campo se formó alrededor de él, este campo absorbía la energía oscura del hechicero para después rebotarla con el doble de fuerza, el hechicero esquivo su propia energía.

-Sorprendente.- veía como las muñecas de Yugi estaban brillando, respiraba muy agitado.- tu poder respondió ante tu angustia y desesperación.- el hechicero sintió que algo se acercaba.- creo que la presa de hoy está a punto de llegar a su destino final.- se acercó a Yugi y puso su mano en su cabeza, comenzó a emanar una energía negra que se introdujo en Yugi, cuando quito la mano la mirada de Yugi parecía perdida.- podrías servirme más adelante por ahora disfruta del lugar tengo un asunto que atender.- el hechicero se desvaneció dejando a Yugi solo.

Después de haber volado una larga distancia Yami llego a una ciudad conocida: Domino, su corazón lo había guiado a aquel lugar que estaba destruido, lo recordaba de sus pesadillas donde la ciudad estaba totalmente en ruinas, aquella pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

-La ciudad está destruida ¿Cuánta gente habrá muerto?

Recorría la ciudad pero parecía que no había rastros de vida hasta que escucho una risa, volteo pero no vio a nadie, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse debido a que el miedo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo ya que reconocía a la perfección aquella risa diabólica aun así trato de mantener la calma ya que no quería demostrar miedo, paro un momento tomándose el pecho.

Veía su sombra cuando vio que otra opacaba la suya, volteo y arriba de una casa estaba el hechicero maligno, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y su corazón se aceleró al ver esa sonrisa burlona, no podía ver la mirada que tenía debido a la capucha que le cubría casi medio rostro.

-Es un gusto verte Atem.- desapareció.- veo que aunque estas en malas condiciones pudiste llegar.- eso lo dijo apareciendo detrás de Yami quien de inmediato se alejó.- jajajaja noto algo en tu mirada ¿Acaso es miedo?

-¿Dónde está Yugi? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Que impaciencia la tuya, no te preocupes aún no ha muerto, es interesante como ese pequeño resulto ser un hechicero aunque no sabe cómo usar ese poder creo que ahora comprendo cómo es que pudo dominarte.

-Él no me domino solo me hizo cambiar y ver que lo que hacía estaba mal, sé que le hiciste algo ya que sentí su dolor.

-Que interesante percepción, digamos que solo lo motive a sacar su poder, eso fue todo lo que hice pero eso no importa ahora tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, la vez pasada te salvaste por un golpe de suerte pero ahora no tendrás esa suerte. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas: entrégame tu alma.

-No lo hare no te entregare mi alma, se lo qué harías si te la entregara ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Al escuchar la pregunta de Yami el hechicero comenzó a reírse.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Aun no sabes quién soy? Es increíble que después de mucho tiempo aun no lo sepas.

-Probablemente eres alguna clase de espíritu maligno, por eso es que estabas dentro de mi desde el inicio, para controlarme y hacer que hiciera toda clase de cosas malvadas.

-¿Eso crees en realidad? Que ignorancia la tuya pero está bien te lo diré, yo soy tu.

-¿¡Que!- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, esa respuesta no se la esperaba.- ¡Mentira! ¡Tú no eres yo!- el hechicero se quitó la capucha, su rostro era idéntico al de Yami con la diferencia de los ojos ya que estos eran de color negro con las pupilas de color rojo.

-No te miento, no soy un espíritu como lo crees, soy tu ira, tu odio, tu tristeza, tu resentimiento hacia la humanidad, todos tus sentimientos negativos conforman mi ser, tú mismo plantaste las semillas de mi existencia en tu corazón desde el momento en que comenzaste a odiar a los humanos y me alimentaste con la ira y los deseos de venganza que tenías hacia ellos.- volvió a colocarse la capucha.- y aunque la luz comenzó a invadir tu corazón debido a que comenzaste a convivir con el pequeño Yugi no dejaste de odiar, tus poderes sellados son los que hicieron que esa semilla del odio comenzara a dar su fruto.

-No creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Cree lo que quieras, tú mismo me creaste, yo era como una segunda personalidad que quería salir a flote, a veces lo lograba pero el pequeño Yugi lo impedía debido a la influencia que tiene sobre ti y volvía a estar sellado en tu interior, si lo que te digo no fuera cierto ¿Por qué crees que el ritual de Alin y Pegasus no me elimino si se supone que yo era un espíritu poseyéndote? La respuesta es que no soy un espíritu, lo que ese ritual ocasiono fue que me separara de ti y al fin fuera libre.

-Entonces tu eres mi yo maligno.- bajo la mirada.- (pensando: ya recuerdo, desde la muerte de mis padres y al ver que nadie quería ayudarme comencé a odiar con una gran intensidad, deseaba con el alma poder eliminarlos a todos pero no lo hacía, me conformaba con burlarme de ellos y hacerlos sufrir, después de estar con Alin y que ella me sellara seguía siendo alguien con un fuerte deseo de venganza, cada vez que veía a un humano deseaba quemarlo ya que detestaba ser como ellos, cuando Ushio y sus amigos me persiguieron y abrí el brazalete sentía que el poder volvía a mí, me encanto torturar a Ushio y compañía, me encanto quemar a la gente y no me importaba si morían después de todo eran una plaga que debía ser erradicada)

-Ya lo recordaste cierto.- Yami volteo a ver a su lado maligno.- recordaste el odio intenso que fluía en ti, el aura negra que salía de ti cuando te dejabas llevar por la placentera sensación de hacerles daño a esas patéticas criaturas, observa esta ciudad, es lo que tu querías desde un inicio, querías destrozarlos hacerles saber lo que es que el fuego queme la piel tal y como lo padecieron tus padres, no olvides lo que los humanos le hicieron a tus padres, como sufrieron en esa hoguera a la hora de su muerte, únete a mi Atem, dame tu alma para que volvamos a ser uno, destrozaremos a todos los humanos y les haremos pagar ese sufrimiento, recuerda que ellos ayudaban y mira como les pagaron, cobraremos venganza.- estiro su mano hacia Yami.

-Mis padres no se merecían ese cruel final.- comenzó a hablar, su mirada estaba escondida por sus mechones rubios.- ellos ayudaban y su pago fue la muerte, siempre he querido cobrar venganza.- parecía que el hechicero había convencido a Yami y debido a eso sonrió.- pero sé que no estarían felices ya que ellos desaprobaban la venganza, no me uniré a ti.

-Debemos hacerles pagar lo que han hecho no solo a tus padres sino también a otros hechiceros a lo largo de la historia, la raza humana es la única que mata por placer incluso a su propia raza.

-Yo se eso pero aun así no me uniré a ti, al momento en que te separaste de mí esos deseos se fueron y te convertiste en una persona diferente, no eres yo, lo siento pero no estoy interesado en la venganza, por lo que veo ese es tu objetivo: destruir todo.

-Así es, lo único que deseo es la destrucción, quiero destruir todo, acabar con todos los humanos y crear un mundo lleno de dolor, un verdadero mundo lleno de oscuridad, como veo que no logre convencerte entonces te arrancare el alma.

-No vas a lograrlo, peleare con toda mi fuerza.

-Jajajaja percibo mucho miedo de ti ¿Cómo pelearas si me temes?

-No lo negare tengo un miedo terrible hacia ti y más por nuestra última batalla.- recordaba todas las técnicas que el hechicero maligno utilizo.- pero Yugi me necesita y eso es lo que me está dando la fuerza para estar aquí frente a ti, te tengo miedo pero aun así voy a luchar.

-Muy bien si quieres pelear entonces eso te daré, si crees que mis poderes son terribles te daré a probar la desesperación y el dolor, conocerás el verdadero infierno _¡Poderes de las sombras les ruego concédanme más poder para así a mi enemigo someter!_

Yami reconocía ese hechizo oscuro, con él lo había atrapado la última vez así que comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás, vio como comenzaba a formarse el dragón negro, este se lanzó contra Yami quien solo pudo esquivar, sabía que ninguno de sus hechizos de fuego tenian efecto en aquella cosa, el dragón atacaba y Yami intentaba evitar que lo atrapara.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa Atem? ¿Acaso no atacaras a mi criatura sombría? Cierto no puedes porque cualquier ataque que hagas solo lo traspasara sin desaparecerlo, veamos cuanto resistes antes de que te atrape en su red oscura.

-(Pensando: ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo esquivarlo por siempre)- pensaba ya que en cada ataque de la criatura Yami solo esquivaba.

En esos momentos aquel dragón se dividió en varios y aunque Yami pudo esquivarlos de inicio al final fue atrapado envuelto en la misma red oscura de antes, tal y como antes había pasado, recibió muchas descargas eléctricas pero estas eran aún más fuertes, comenzó a gritar aunque su grito no podía ser escuchado.

-Te tengo Atem no podrás escapar jajajaja vamos así grita, pon ese gesto de dolor y desesperación en tu rostro, quiero verte de esa manera ya que las descargas solo se irán haciendo más y más fuertes.

-(pensando: ¿Qué hago?)- en esos momentos recordó las palabras de Alin "los hechizos de oscuridad puedes eliminarlos con la luz de tu corazón".- (pensando: espero que funcione).- cayo sus gritos y comenzó a recitar un hechizo aunque estaba siendo electrocutado_.- ¡Con el… poder de la luz… existente en mi corazón… desaparece lo impuro… de este hechizo… maligno… magia benigna… desaparece… el mal! _

Con trabajo termino de recitarlo, una luz comenzó a rodear a Yami haciendo que quedara libre de aquel hechizo, respiraba agitado ya que las corrientes eléctricas fueron muy fuertes, cayó al piso ya que eso había sido demasiado.

-¿Cómo te liberaste? Bueno no importa sigues estando débil así que enviare a mi sombra por ti de nuevo.- el hechicero maligno señalo a Yami pero esta vez Yami no iba a dejar que lo atrapara.

-Ese hechizo no volverá a funcionar _¡Barrier Defense_!- una barrera der color blanco rodeo a Yami haciendo que aquel dragón sombrío retrocediera, poco a poco Yami comenzó a ponerse de pie.- es hora de desaparecerlo con el poder que mi tía me concedió, ella es una gran hechicera y me dio su poder de viento entre otros de sus poderes así podre pelear combinando su poder con el mío.- estiro sus manos.- _¡Viento y fuego, poderes sagrados combínense con la luz existente de la bondad y el amor venidos de nuestros corazones, un nuevo poder nacido ayúdame a acabar con el poder que ha venido de la oscuridad!_

De las manos de Yami comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz, estas tenian partes de fuego y viento, la lanzo contra aquel dragón haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Alin me dio su poder, lo usare para acabar contigo.

-Ya veo con que la maldita no se murió, no importa que poder uses no vas a ganar esta pelea, así que como mis viejos trucos no sirven contigo es hora de que veas que más tengo bajo la manga.

Comenzó con un brillo el cual rodeo todo su cuerpo luego se dividió en 3, Yami quedo sorprendido ya que ahora no solo tenía que lidiar contra uno sino contra 3, los 3 hechiceros lanzaron su energía oscura contra Yami, pero este aun tenia activo su hechizo de Barrier Defense así que la energía oscura no le hizo ningún daño, los 3 se abalanzaron contra Yami quien estaba confiado en que por su barrera no le harían daño, error, al lanzarse contra el con mucha fuerza lograron destrozar la barrera haciendo un ataque de envestida muy fuerte derribando a Yami al piso, después el hechicero se volvió uno nuevamente.- después este lanzo un lazo que atrapo a Yami.

-Esto te va a encantar ¡Absorción!

Aquel lazo comenzaba a drenar su energía, Yami se sentía cada vez más débil, así que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas antes de que estas fueran drenadas formo un tornado de fuego que lo libero de aquel lazo.

-No vas a acabar conmigo de esa manera.- dijo de manera desafiante, su respiración ya era muy agitada, estaba agotado y las heridas que le fueron provocadas en la batalla anterior comenzaron a resentirse.- no voy a caer, seguiré luchando.

-Eso veo, admiro esa voluntad que tienes de pelear aunque estés agotado, tu alma será mucho más valiosa si peleas hasta el final.- el hechicero formo cuchillas de color negro que fueron contra Yami, pero él las esquivaba y lanzo fuego contra ellas haciendo que se desintegraran.- muy bien Atem, esto te parecerá muy familiar.- _¡Relámpago de fuego!_- lanzo una gran flama contra Yami.

-Solo hay una manera de contrarrestar ese hechizo _¡Relámpago de fuego!_

Igualmente una gran llamarada salió, entre ambas hubo un gran choque pero esta vez la del hechicero maligno era más fuerte, parecía que entre los 2 ataques de fuego el del hechicero iba a ganarle al de Yami pero él no se daba por vencido

-Tengo una idea _¡Relámpago de viento!_- de pronto lo que era una gran llamarada de fuego se convirtió en aire, el viento era tan fuerte que logro sobrepasar el ataque de fuego del hechicero, cuando toco al hechicero le provoco varios cortes en ropa y piel.- es el momento de un contraataque.

Yami alzo sus manos produciendo electricidad lanzando un poderoso trueno dando justo en el blanco, el hechicero lo recordaba ese era uno de los ataques de Alin, aquel trueno lo había dejado paralizado debido a la intensidad, aquel malvado no creía lo que veía y a pesar de que Yami estaba débil de alguna manera estaba sacando fuerzas para hacer que sus ataques fueran poderoso y efectivos.

_-¡Light Flame!_- una poderosa luz combinada con fuego fue lanzada contra el hechicero causándole un gran daño, el ataque lo dejo paralizado.

-(Pensando: maldición ¿De dónde está sacando esa fuerza? Se supone que está débil y aun así sus ataques están dañándome) aun no me has ganado.- un fuerte viento comenzó a surgir del hechicero maligno.- ¡TE REDUCIRE A CENIZAS!

Ese fuerte viento se convirtió en una onda expansiva de fuego que destruía todo lo que estaba a su paso, Yami se elevó para evitar ser alcanzado por ese fuego, se elevó lo más alto que pudo, cuando menos se lo espero un látigo de energía oscura lo atrapo del cuello.

-Eres estúpidamente predecible.- el hechicero estaba detrás de él, ejerciendo más presión con su látigo, voló rápido para dar una embestida a la espalda de Yami, esto le provocó un gran dolor e hizo que escupiera sangre ya que anteriormente había sido golpeado duramente en la espalda.- te hare sufrir más dolor.- envistió una y otra vez a Yami para finalmente darle un golpe que lo hizo chocar contra el piso, el golpe que dio fue muy fuerte ya que había caído desde una gran altura.- es hora de que acabe con tu sufrimiento.

-Eso quisieras- Yami se prendió en llamas regresando la envestida al hechicero, lo envistió en el pecho causándole mucho daño, con ese ataque también lo hizo escupir sangre, después las llamas en el cuerpo de Yami se apagaron.- _¡Bolas de fuego!_- Hizo ese ataque con todas las fuerzas que tenía dando gran impacto en el hechicero que cayó al piso ya que los impactos eran muy fuertes.- es hora de acabar contigo.

-No podrás desgraciado.- se puso de pie.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo del hechicero maligno paralizando todos sus movimientos, Yami alzo su mano comenzando a conjurar, Yami cerro sus ojos.

-_¡Con el poder que se me ha concedido ayúdame a acabar con mi enemigo, poder del fuego, poderosa llama carmesí transfórmate en un rayo que acabe contra aquel que se me opone!-_ Aquel fuego que se formó mientras hacia su conjuro se transformó en un rayo color carmesí.- como ya lo notaste el círculo debajo de ti hace que no te puedas mover y este rayo lo que hará será atravesar tu oscuro corazón y con ello morirás ¡TOMA ESTO!

Lo lanzo contra el hechicero oscuro que miraba el rayo que se le venía con sorpresa para después sonreír.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- sus ojos brillaron y una luz apareció frente a el para luego tomar forma, era Yugi quien estaba frente a el.- tu rayo es poderoso que lo atravesara a él y después a mí.

Al ver eso Yami desvió el ataque haciendo que chocara en otro lado, se produjo una onda parecida a la de una bomba atómica.

-No puede ser ¡Yugi! Eres un maldito lo usaste como escudo.

-Sé que no eres capaz de dañarlo pero veremos si el piensa lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yugi abrió sus ojos, estos se veían vacíos, sus manos formaron una luz que lanzo contra Yami, el solo esquivo mirando sorprendido.

-Por lo que veo el no piensa lo mismo que tú, quiere dañarte y eso hará, ya no pelearas contra mi debido a que no puedo moverme por este sello mágico pero si pelearas contra él, hace un rato desate sus poderes por lo que está listo para pelear jajajaja.

Yami estaba sorprendido de cómo se habían dado las cosas, sabía que Yugi estaba siendo controlado por lo que ahora la batalla se volvería más difícil ya que no deseaba pelear contra Yugi, pero sabía que si quería derrotar al hechicero debía de pelear contra su mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¿Qué tal la primera parte de batalla? ¿Qué hará Yami ahora que debe pelear contra Yugi? Eso descúbranlo en la segunda parte de esta pelea, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, 3lliza luniita, Dragonazabache (no sé quién es el personaje que me has mencionado por lo mismo que no me dejan ver ese tipo de series pero me las arreglare para ver hechiceras), Alice2Nekoi, Neptune Black y Nyu-Nono, gracias por sus comentarios.

Dragonazabache propuso algo bastante interesante y quiero compartirlo, una continuación de esta historia ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuando termine esta historia les gustaría una continuación? Manden su opinión ya que me gustaría saberla, si la hago entonces estaría completando la trilogía del hechicero de fuego, su opinión es muy importante para mí.

Una recomendación en fanfics, una historia nueva de mi hermanita Divine Hathor que es Death Note vs Yu-Gi-Oh, lean ese crosgrover créanme está muy genial, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	18. Batalla final parte 2…Luchando contra un

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 18: Batalla final parte 2… Luchando contra un amigo**

**En el capítulo anterior**

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo del hechicero maligno paralizando todos sus movimientos, Yami alzo su mano comenzando a conjurar, Yami cerro sus ojos.

-_¡Con el poder que se me ha concedido ayúdame a acabar con mi enemigo, poder del fuego, poderosa llama carmesí transfórmate en un rayo que acabe contra aquel que se me opone!-_ Aquel fuego que se formó mientras hacia su conjuro se transformó en un rayo color carmesí.- como ya lo notaste el círculo debajo de ti hace que no te puedas mover y este rayo lo que hará será atravesar tu oscuro corazón y con ello morirás ¡TOMA ESTO!

Lo lanzo contra el hechicero oscuro que miraba el rayo que se le venía con sorpresa para después sonreír.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- sus ojos brillaron y una luz apareció frente a el para luego tomar forma, era Yugi quien estaba frente a el.- tu rayo es poderoso tanto que lo atravesara a él y después a mí, en pocas palabras los dos moriremos jajajaja.

Al ver eso Yami desvió el ataque haciendo que chocara en otro lado, se produjo una onda parecida a la de una bomba atómica.

-No puede ser ¡Yugi! Eres un maldito lo usaste como escudo.

-Sé que no eres capaz de dañarlo pero veremos si el piensa lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yugi abrió sus ojos, estos se veían vacíos, sus manos formaron una luz que lanzo contra Yami, el solo esquivo mirando sorprendido.

-Por lo que veo el no piensa lo mismo que tú, quiere dañarte y eso hará, ya no pelearas contra mi debido a que no puedo moverme por este sello mágico pero si pelearas contra él, hace un rato desate sus poderes por lo que está listo para pelear jajajaja.

Yami estaba sorprendido de cómo se habían dado las cosas, sabía que Yugi estaba siendo controlado por lo que ahora la batalla se volvería más difícil ya que no deseaba pelear contra Yugi, pero sabía que si quería derrotar al hechicero debía de pelear contra su mejor amigo.

**Ahora si al fic**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía a Yugi enfrente pero su mirada estaba vacía, se había puesto enfrente del hechicero como escudo para evitar que aquel malvado fuera dañado.

-Eres un cobarde ¿Por qué pones a Yugi frente a ti?

-¿Y tú porque crees? Pero descuida tienes una ventaja sobre Yugi ya que él es un principiante en las batallas de magia oh espera no será así.- los ojos del hechicero maligno brillaron y parte de su esencia se introdujo en Yugi quien cayó de rodillas pero luego se levantó.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste maldito?

-Jajajaja tu ventaja desapareció lo que hice fue meterle en la cabeza el conocimiento necesario para pelear como si toda su vida hubiera entrenado y peleado contra seres mágicos u otros hechiceros jajajaja, Yugi ya sabes que hacer elimina a tu querido amigo Atem.

Yugi comenzó a caminar hacia Yami hasta tomar velocidad, se acercó corriendo, sus manos comenzaron a brillar y lanzo energía contra Yami quien lo único que hizo fue esquivar.

-Yugi tienes que reaccionar no quiero pelear contra ti, no podría pelear en tu contra.

Más Yugi no hizo caso ya que siguió lanzando energía contra Yami que solo esquivaba, no podía regresarle ningún ataque ya que no quería lastimarlo así que opto por una estrategia defensiva ya que no atacaría a Yugi.

-Pelea Atem.- Yami se impresiono ya que Yugi nunca lo había llamado por su segundo nombre.- pelea contra mí.

-No voy a pelear en tu contra Yugi, no lo hare ya que tú no eres mi enemigo.

Yugi cerro sus ojos y comenzó a soplar, el aliento que salía de su boca era frio poco a poco el piso donde estaba Yami comenzó a convertirse en hielo así que al ver eso Yami decidió elevarse para evitar ese soplido helado lo tocara.

-¿Hielo? Acaso su elemento es…- no continuo ya que una bola de energía casi lo golpea.- Yugi por favor debes reaccionar ¿Acaso no vez que lo único que ese sujeto quiere es dividirnos? Por favor reacciona.

Yugi volvió a ignorarlo, esta vez alzo su mano y comenzó a agitarla, conforme la agitaba esta iba formando una esencia blanquecina que lanzo contra Yami quien esquivo, al ver que chocó contra una casa destruida vio que esta comenzó a congelarse.

-Voy a congelarte, usare todo mi poder para dejarte como una paleta helada.

-(Pensando: ¿Cómo puedo hacer que reaccione? La única manera de quitarle ese control será matando a ese desgraciado).- volteo a ver al hechicero, noto la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro debido a lo que estaba presenciando.- voy a eliminarte.- Yami se abalanzo contra el hechicero.- me las pagaras _¡Bola de fuego!- _lanzo ese ataque con mucha intensidad, el hechicero formo un campo de fuerza.

-Iluso tu circulo lo único que hace es impedir que mueva mi cuerpo pero no impide que use mis poderes además no soy yo por quien te debas de preocupar en estos momentos.

-Si te elimino Yugi será libre de tu control.- alzo su mano y empezó a formar fuego pero esta de pronto se congelo.- ¿Qué está pasando? Mi mano se congela.- volteo a ver a Yugi vio que su mano estaba brillando, el brillo se intensifico haciendo que el hielo comenzara a recorrer el cuerpo de Yami.- lo siento Yugi pero no dejare que lo hagas.

Comenzó a envolver su cuerpo con su fuego haciendo que aquel hielo se derritiera.

-Necesito de mi elemento para poder acabar contigo Atem.- volvió a alzar su mano al cielo comenzando a conjurar.- _¡Poder divino poder venido de la luz, concédeme el poder para hacer llover y así mi elemento natal obtener!_

Su mano formo un rayo que lanzo al cielo, a los pocos minutos este comenzó a nublarse y también a tronar, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a caer varias gotas de agua y estas fueron intensificando su fuerza hasta convertirse en una tormenta.

-¿Hizo llover? Su elemento natal es el agua, si ese malvado le metió el conocimiento en la cabeza de cómo pelear con ese elemento entonces tendré demasiados problemas.

Yugi volvió a alzar sus manos y comenzó a mover el agua que estaba cayendo sobre él, congelo el agua y formo afiladas lanzas de hielo que lanzo contra Yami.

-Solo hay una manera de pelear contra el agua y esa es con el fuego.- Yami comenzó a lanzar su fuego con mucha intensidad para que la lluvia no lo apagara, chocaba contra las lanzas de hielo de Yugi y al chocar se convertían en vapor.

-¿Por qué no me lanzas ningún ataque Atem? ¿Acaso crees que soy lo demasiado débil como para no poder defenderme contra tus ataques de fuego?

-No es eso Yugi sé que eres alguien muy fuerte es solo que no quiero pelear contra ti, no quiero.

-Lástima que yo sí quiero pelear contra ti hechicero de fuego.- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.- tú eres un hechicero lleno de oscuridad que siempre ha disfrutado de la destrucción de las personas, siempre has odiado a los humanos y por tu culpa muchas personas murieron, voy a detener tu crueldad y tu locura.

-Mi oscuridad desapareció cuando te conocí y desde entonces no he disfrutado de la destrucción de nadie.

-Voy a detenerte ya que buscas matarme.

-¿¡Que! Eso no es verdad, yo no quiero matarte y si esa fuera mi intensión ¿No crees que te estaría atacando? Al contrario estoy reprimiendo todos mis ataques porque no deseo pelear contigo.- en esos momentos se escuchó la risa de parte del hechicero.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas tus sueños? Yugi era asesinado por ti y él sabe eso, cree que quieres matarlo y matar a todos, le metí esa idea cuando le di conocimiento.

-Maldito.- dijo Yami con mucha furia.

-Tu destino es matarlo, tu mirada muestra mucho odio hacia mí y eso me gusta, ódiame con cada fibra de tu ser, me gusta que me odies jajajaja.

Yami se iba a abalanzar contra el hechicero pero al hacerlo un gran chorro de agua fue contra él, apenas logró esquivarla elevándose. Vio que Yugi preparaba un segundo ataque.

-Tendré que pelear.- alzo sus manos _¡Bolas de…!-_ sus manos formaron una bola de fuego, en esos momentos varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, los momentos que paso a lado de Yugi, la bola de fuego que iba a lanzar contra Yugi poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.- no puedo, en verdad no puedo.- bajo sus manos.

Cuando menos se lo espero una bola de energía se dirigía hacia él, logro detener aquella energía blanquecina con sus manos, esta tenia demasiada fuerza tanta que casi no podía contenerla así que la desvió hacia arriba.

-Quiero que pelees conmigo Atem vamos ¡Pelea!- pero Yami seguía sin querer pelear, cerró los ojos derramando una lagrima.

-(Pensando: Ya no tengo opción aunque no quiero hacerlo debo hacerlo) muy bien Yugi peleare contigo, si quiero liberarte de su control debo pelear contra ti.- el hechicero comenzó a sonreír al ver que Yami al fin había accedido a la pelea.

-(Pensando: por fin peleara contra Yugi será un placer ver como los supuestos amigos se matan entre sí, Atem puedo ver en tu rostro como te duele tener que pelear contra Yugi y eso me complace ya que pelear contra él no es una opción para ti jajajaja)

Yami no deseaba pelear contra Yugi pero sabía que ya no tenía más opciones y ahora pelearía enserio mostrándole a Yugi sus mejores técnicas, mediante esa batalla quería hacerlo entrar en razón, trataría de liberarlo sino es que el sucumbía primero ante Yugi.

Bajo ellos había mucha agua cosa que era muy ventajoso para Yugi ya que comenzó a manipularla hasta convertirla en navajas de hielo que comenzó a lanzar contra Yami quien comenzó a lanzar unas lanzas pero de fuego haciendo que las de Yugi se volvieran vapor al contacto.

-En verdad lo lamento Yugi pero como dije peleare enserio contra ti _¡Fuego carmesí, llama ardiente venida de mi alma y corazón bríndame tu fuerza ardiente para mi enemigo detener!_

El fuego comenzó a salir del piso yendo contra Yugi quien solo pudo esquivar ya que ese ataque fue contra el con mucha fuerza.

-Cambiemos un poco de ambiente.- cerro sus ojos y la lluvia que caía sobre ellos comenzó a convertirse en nieve, el ambiente poco a poco comenzó a tornarse frio, al agua que había en el piso comenzó a congelarse, Yami se elevó ya que el agua bajo sus pies se volvió hielo.- así está mucho mejor ¿No te gusta el frio Atem?- pregunto al ver como se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-De hecho me gusta más el calor.- el viento soplo, el ambiente cada vez se tornaba más frio.- no importa si transformaste el ambiente a una fortaleza de hielo mi poder de fuego me mantendrá caliente.- unas llamas salieron de sus manos y estas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo comenzando a calentarlo.- _¡Bolas de fuego!_

Lanzo aquella bola con mucha fuerza contra Yugi quien puso una barrera de hielo para cubrirse de aquel potente ataque, cuando chocó contra la barrera esta comenzó a derretirse.

-Creo que tu promesa de que tus poderes no me harían daño no era verdad.- esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Yami.- aquí tienes mi versión de tu ataque de bolas de fuego.- junto sus manos comenzando a formar una bola de energía blanquecina que lanzo contra Yami.- _¡Bolas de hielo!- _Yami solo esquivo y al ver que chocaba contra las cosas las congelaba.- _¡Bolas de hielo!- _volvió a lanzar el ataque.

-Créeme que quiero cumplir esa promesa pero me estás haciendo muy difícil mantenerla _¡Bolas de fuego!- _ambos ataques chocaron entre si anulándose.- además eres tu quien quieres que pelee y siendo así es difícil poder cumplir esa promesa.

-Creo que tienes razón en eso además soy yo quien quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas sin importar si me lastimas.

-Aquí voy Yugi

Yami se abalanzo contra Yugi mientras derramaba unas lágrimas ya que odiaba tener que pelear contra su hermanito, quería hacerlo entrar en razón, Arriba de el Yugi formo una especie de esfera de hielo en el aire que comenzó a lanzar flechas, Yami por su parte formo un latigo de fuego golpeando y derritiendo cada una de las flechas, Yugi decidió cambiar el ataque haciendo que de su cuerpo salieran unas especies de cintas que iban contra Yami, sabía que si lo atrapaban quedaría congelado así que formo un escucho de fuego derritiendo el hielo de Yugi.

Yugi decidió usar otra cosa y usando el hielo del piso la convirtió en agua que iba en una ola grande contra Yami, para evitar eso Yami uso relámpago de fuego para hacerla vapor, de entre el vapor salió Yugi con una espada en las manos, aquel ataque casi le da a Yami quien opto por formar una espada de fuego.

Ambas espadas chocaron haciendo que un fuerte viento saliera de ellas al momento de chocar, ninguno de los dos se daba con la espada, era increíble que Yugi peleara al mismo nivel que Yami pero al tener el conocimiento del hechicero maligno era inevitable que le diera una buena pelea a Yami quien en cada ataque sentía que el corazón se le rompía ya que sabía que dañaba a Yugi, eso le hacía recordar la promesa de que siempre lo protegería y ahora se veía forzado a pelear contra él, en cada corte que le hacía se sentía que moría ya que en cada ataque que había acertado se sentía de lo peor.

Ninguno de los dos cedía, Yami le hablaba a Yugi intentando que reaccionara pero todo era en vano ya que el parecía que no hacía caso a las palabras de Yami; por su parte el hechicero maligno veía aquel espectáculo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba ver esa expresión de dolor en el rostro de Yami, sabía que al ponerlo contra Yugi su voluntad y su poder disminuía, el poder del circulo en donde estaba atrapado ya no podría retenerlo pero aun así no se liberaba ya que quería seguir contemplando aquel espectáculo.

-(Pensando: así es mátense entre sí, Atem tienes que matar a Yugi recuerda que ese es el destino que él debe seguir, atácalo con todo tu poder jajajaja)

Los dos formaron energía con sus manos y la lanzaron entre sí, el choque de ambas energías era poderoso pero la de Yami parecía disminuir ya que cada vez tenía menos fuerza y menos voluntad de pelear contra Yugi, su energía disminuyo y la de Yugi lo golpeo con mucha fuerza derribándolo al piso y haciendo volar su espada lejos de él.

-Yugi por favor reacciona tú no eres mi enemigo.

-Para mí tú si eres mi enemigo hechicero de fuego.

Yami comenzó a ponerse de pie aunque con mucho trabajo ya que el piso había vuelto a ser de hielo y por ello era muy resbaloso, cuando se puso de pie casi se resbala así que comenzó a levitar, sin que se lo esperara el hielo del piso fue contra el atrapándolo y quedando congelado. Yugi convirtió esa barrera de hielo en agua haciendo que Yami comenzara a ahogarse y aunque quería prenderse en llamas por alguna razón no podía; se llevó ambas manos a la boca en señal de desesperación por no poder respirar, varias burbujas salían de su boca para finalmente dejar de moverse.

El círculo debajo del hechicero se desvaneció quedando libre, se acercó a donde estaba Yami y Yugi.

-Libéralo de ahí ya que no lo quiero muerto al menos no aun, me falta arrancarle el alma y si lo matas antes de tiempo su alma no me servirá.

Yugi libero a Yami quien al caer al piso comenzó a toser.

-Quien diría que el hechicero de fuego seria derrotado, no peleaste enserio ya que reprimías mucho tus ataques.

-No puedo… tu ganas ya no tengo energía ni voluntad para seguir peleando, arráncame el alma haz conmigo lo que quieras ya no me importa, lo único que lamento es que Yugi está bajo tu control.

-¿Te rindes? La posición del perdedor te queda muy bien Atem, te daré la oportunidad de despedirte de Yugi no te preocupes no lo matare ya que un hechicero como él puede servirme muy bien jajajaja.

-Desgraciado.- dio un suspiro para comenzar a hablar, para él ya estaba claro su destino: ser parte del hechicero maligno.- Yugi eres muy fuerte en verdad me sorprendiste, contigo he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida y solo lamento no haberte protegido como te lo prometí pero no puedo hacer nada ya que ya no tengo más fuerzas, me duele haberte fallado pero confió en que serás fuerte y sobrevivirás.- comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos.- te quiero Yugi con todo mi corazón jamás lo olvides, adiós.- esas últimas palabras parecieron tener un impacto en Yugi ya que abrió los ojos en impresión.

-Que cursi pero lo bueno es que no tendré que volver a escuchar toda esa palabrería, adiós Atem.- su mano comenzó a brillar, estaba listo para arrancarle el alma a Yami.

-(Pensado: este es el final, lo siento Alin te falle a ti, al señor Moto y le falle a Yugi, desaparecer será lo mejor)

Con los ojos cerrados esperaba la mano del hechicero en su pecho para arrancarle el alma pero en vez de eso escucho un quejido de dolor que venia del hechicero, al abrir los ojos vio algo que lo sorprendió: Yugi le había enterrado su espada.

-Yo no dejare que lastimes más a mi hermano mayor.- Yugi le lanzo su energía con mucha fuerza derribándolo al piso.

-Desgraciado… ¿Cómo te liberaste?

-Nunca estuve bajo tu control solo fingí y espere a que te confiaras.- Yugi le dio la mano a Yami quien al inicio dudo pero al ver que su mirada era la misma de siempre le dio la mano y se puso de pie.

-¿Todo fue una mentira? ¿Jamás te controlo?- estaba impresionado.

-Al inicio si cuando estaba atrapado en ese lugar pero entonces se aparecieron dos presencias y con su poder me liberaron, me dijeron que ese malvado trataría de usarme en tu contra y que yo debía pelear contra ti, al inicio me negué porque yo no quería pelear contigo además de no saber pelear pero me dijeron que para tener una ventaja sobre ti el hechicero me transmitiría el conocimiento necesario para pelear y eso fue lo que él hizo, en verdad que no quería pero era necesario si queríamos una oportunidad contra él. Cada una de tus palabras me rompía el corazón y deseaba decirte que todo era un truco pero debía mantener la actuación y tu despedida fue la que hizo que quisiera dejar de actuar y cuando vi que se descuido es cuando decidí dejar de actuar, espero que me puedas perdonar Yami.

Yami solo miro a Yugi para luego cerrar sus ojos y voltear a otro lado, Yugi interpreto eso como un gesto de enojo pero era comprensible que Yami estuviera enojado.

-Eres un buen actor no solo lo engañaste a él sino también a mí, une tu poder con el mío para poder derrotarlo.- Yugi asintió. Ambos alzaron sus manos juntándolas para comenzar a conjurar.

_-¡Flujo eterno e infinito, fuente de toda la luz en nuestros corazones reúne tu poderoso resplandor para acabar con nuestro enemigo venido de la oscuridad del abismo, la luz siempre prevalecerá sobre la oscuridad!_

Sus manos comenzaron a brillar formando una luz carmesí, esta transmitía un sentimiento cálido de esperanza, debajo de ellos se formo un circulo con los símbolos del agua, fuego, tierra, viento y luz, una vez terminado de reunir sus fuerzas lanzaron aquel ataque contra el hechicero que al recibir tan poderosa energía se produjo una gran explosión junto con una onda de luz, ambos chicos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos puesto que la luz que emanaba aquel ataque era muy intensa, poco a poco aquella luz comenzó a disiparse hasta que desapareció, el hechicero maligno no estaba.

-Lo logramos.- dijo Yugi, al voltear a ver a Yami vio que el solo lo miraba serio.- entiendo que estés enojado conmigo por todo lo que te hice pasar Yami.- sus ojos comenzaron a formar lagrimas.- en verdad lo siento herma… que diga Yami, espero algún día poder lograr tu perdón, me siento muy indigno que no puedo mirarte a la cara…- antes de poder continuar Yami lo tomo de un hombro acercándolo a él dándole un fuerte abrazo pero Yugi no se atrevía a corresponderlo.- ¿Cómo me perdonas tan fácilmente? Yo no lo merezco.

-Es que no me importa lo que hiciste me alegra que estés a salvo y gracias a ti pudimos derrotarlo.- derramo unas lágrimas.- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte hermanito, te quiero con toda mi alma.

-Pero creo que yo no me podre perdonar por el daño que te hice.- Yugi se separó del abrazo, estaba llorando.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te herí con el cuchillo?- Yugi asintió.- ahora es como en esa ocasión, yo no me perdonaba por haberte lastimado pero tú me diste la fuerza para perdonarme y así como ese día dijiste que no tenías nada que perdonarme así yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.- también derramaba lágrimas.

Yugi sonrió y se abalanzo hacia Yami para abrazarlo, a Yugi le daba gusto que Yami no estuviera resentido con él, los dos lloraban de la alegría por haber triunfado. Se separaron del abrazo, Yami limpiaba las lágrimas de Yugi y Yugi las de Yami.

-Eres muy fuerte hermanito.

-Tú también eres muy fuerte hermano.

Se sentían felices pero esa felicidad estaba a punto de terminar, debajo de los escombros sobresalía una mano y esta comenzó a moverse, los símbolos de oscuridad tatuados en la muñeca comenzaron a brillar y la mano se cerró. Un temblor comenzó a invadir el lugar.

-Yami ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto al sentir aquel temblor, Yami puso un gesto de sorpresa.

-No puede ser aún no ha sido derrotado ¿Cómo sobrevivió a nuestro ataque?

Una columna de fuego salió de la nada, en medio del fuego se veía la silueta de una persona, el fuego se disipo dejando ver al hechicero maligno. Yami y Yugi estaban impresionados al verlo ya que pensaron que habían logrado eliminarlo.

-Desgraciados ese ataque me dolió y ahora mismo me encargare de ustedes.- la capucha se le había caído por lo que se podía apreciar su rostro, tenía un gesto era de furia pero después sonrió.- ya que les gusta estar juntos entonces hare que mueran juntos y se la mejor manera de hacerlo _¡Vinculo amoroso siempre han sido su bendición ahora se convertirá en su maldición!_

Dos sombras salieron enfrente de ambos chicos introduciéndose en ellos causándoles mucho dolor en el corazón, cuando vieron un lazo azulado apareció en el pecho de ambos uniéndose para después desaparecer.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Yami.

-Ya lo veras Atem.

Lanzo un rayo de energía oscura al brazo derecho de Yami lastimándolo. Yami se tomó el brazo pero escucho que Yugi se quejó, al voltear a verlo Yugi se tomaba el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué? El ataque lo recibí yo pero pareciera que Yugi también lo recibió ¿Qué está pasando?

-Se ve que no entiendes así que lo explicare: ahora ustedes dos están malditos, ese vínculo de amor que tanto presumen ahora se convertirá en un vínculo de dolor si tu recibes daño Yugi lo sentirá, si Yugi recibe daño tú lo sentirás y si uno muere el otro también morirá ya que ese lazo azulado que vieron aparecer hizo que sus corazones sean uno, literalmente matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro y eso es lo que hare porque ustedes dos ya me hartaron.

-No puede ser (Pensando: si recibo daño Yugi también lo sentirá, debe haber una manera de romper esta maldición)

-(Pensando: si me ataca es como si atacara a Yami, esta situación se volvió mucho más peligrosa de lo que era antes, no quiero que Yami salga herido por mí)

-Voy a eliminarlos a los dos pero lo hare de una manera muy divertida, prepárense para entrar a un mundo de dolor y de caos.- los ojos del hechicero comenzaron a brillar.- ahora todo va a cambiar y los ataques se harán peores ya que serán más dolorosos, dejaremos de pelear aquí ya que ahora pelearemos en un mundo de negrura infinita: el reino de las sombras.

-¿El reino de las sombras?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Yami puso un gesto que denotaba terror y sorpresa.

Una neblina oscura comenzó a formarse detrás del hechicero que poco a poco comenzó a rodear el lugar, la oscuridad se apoderaba del campo de batalla.

-Lo siento Yugi.- Yugi volteo a ver a Yami.- pero en esta pelea no puedo dejar que interfieras ya que es muy peligroso.- Yami empujo a Yugi haciendo que saliera antes de que la oscuridad rodeara totalmente el lugar, Yami había quedado dentro de aquella neblina mientras Yugi quedo fuera.

-¡Yami!- toco la neblina pero solo recibió un choque eléctrico.- ¡Hermano! ¿Yami me escuchas?

Dentro de la neblina Yami solo volteaba hacia atrás preocupado, escucho la risa del hechicero.

-Jajajaja con que decidiste pelear tu solo bueno no importa ya que cuando recibas daño el pequeño Yugi lo recibirá y será aun peor ya que este ambiente me fortalece.

-No dejaría que Yugi peleara en este ambiente tan hostil cuando apenas despertaron sus poderes por lo que no soportaría la presión que hay aquí, te derrotare.

-Solo inténtalo Atem jajajaja.

Ahora la pelea se volvería aún más difícil ya que todo iba a cambiar de manera drástica, Yami sabía que ese reino era terrible pero no se imaginaba que tanto, comenzaría la última batalla no solo por derrotar al hechicero maligno sino también por sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad y más porque estaba atado de corazón a Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció la actuación de Yugi? ¿Quiénes serán las presencias de las que hablo Yugi al momento de dejar de actuar? Ahora Yami y Yugi literalmente están unidos de corazón lo que le ocurra a Yami le ocurrirá a Yugi y la batalla se acaba de tornar aún más difícil ya que Yami peleara en el reino de las sombras ¿Qué creen que ocurra? Todo eso descúbranlo en el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me inspiran a continuar, mando un agradecimiento en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Chiyo Asakura (me alegra que ya tengas internet) Dragonazabache, Neptune Black, 3liiza luniita, Alice2Nekoi, gracias por su apoyo.

Ahora con lo que vi en sus reviews pasados todos quieren la continuación de esta historia por lo que he decidido hacerla pero será más adelante ya que terminando esta historia y the mission vienen otros 3 fanfics, gracias Dragonazabache por aclararme la duda de quién me decías y tenías razón su historia se parece a la de Yugi en esta loca historia, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	19. Batalla final parte 3…El reino de las so

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 19: Batalla final parte 3… El reino de las sombras**

**En el capítulo anterior**

Una columna de fuego salió de la nada, en medio del fuego se veía la silueta de una persona, el fuego se disipo dejando ver al hechicero maligno. Yami y Yugi estaban impresionados al verlo ya que pensaron que habían logrado eliminarlo.

-Desgraciados ese ataque me dolió y ahora mismo me encargare de ustedes.- la capucha se le había caído por lo que se podía apreciar su rostro, tenía un gesto era de furia pero después sonrió.- ya que les gusta estar juntos entonces hare que mueran juntos y se la mejor manera de hacerlo _¡Vinculo amoroso siempre han sido su bendición ahora se convertirá en su maldición!_

Dos sombras salieron enfrente de ambos chicos introduciéndose en ellos causándoles mucho dolor en el corazón, cuando vieron un lazo azulado apareció en el pecho de ambos uniéndose para después desaparecer.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Yami.

-Ya lo veras Atem.

Lanzo un rayo de energía oscura al brazo derecho de Yami lastimándolo. Yami se tomó el brazo pero escucho que Yugi se quejó, al voltear a verlo Yugi se tomaba el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué? El ataque lo recibí yo pero pareciera que Yugi también lo recibió ¿Qué está pasando?

-Se ve que no entiendes así que lo explicare: ahora ustedes dos están malditos, ese vínculo de amor que tanto presumen ahora se convertirá en un vínculo de dolor si tu recibes daño Yugi lo sentirá, si Yugi recibe daño tú lo sentirás y si uno muere el otro también morirá ya que ese lazo azulado que vieron aparecer hizo que sus corazones sean uno, literalmente matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro y eso es lo que hare porque ustedes dos ya me hartaron.

-No puede ser (Pensando: si recibo daño Yugi también lo sentirá, debe haber una manera de romper esta maldición)

-(Pensando: si me ataca es como si atacara a Yami, esta situación se volvió mucho más peligrosa de lo que era antes, no quiero que Yami salga herido por mí)

-Voy a eliminarlos a los dos pero lo hare de una manera muy divertida, prepárense para entrar a un mundo de dolor y de caos.- los ojos del hechicero comenzaron a brillar.- ahora todo va a cambiar y los ataques se harán peores ya que serán más dolorosos, dejaremos de pelear aquí ya que ahora pelearemos en un mundo de negrura infinita: el reino de las sombras.

-¿El reino de las sombras?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Yami puso un gesto que denotaba terror y sorpresa.

Una neblina oscura comenzó a formarse detrás del hechicero que poco a poco comenzó a rodear el lugar, la oscuridad se apoderaba del campo de batalla.

-Lo siento Yugi.- Yugi volteo a ver a Yami.- pero en esta pelea no puedo dejar que interfieras ya que es muy peligroso.- Yami empujo a Yugi haciendo que saliera antes de que la oscuridad rodeara totalmente el lugar, Yami había quedado dentro de aquella neblina mientras Yugi quedo fuera.

-¡Yami!- toco la neblina pero solo recibió un choque eléctrico.- ¡Hermano! ¿Yami me escuchas?

Dentro de la neblina Yami solo volteaba hacia atrás preocupado, escucho la risa del hechicero.

-Jajajaja con que decidiste pelear tu solo bueno no importa ya que cuando recibas daño el pequeño Yugi lo recibirá y será aun peor ya que este ambiente me fortalece.

-No dejaría que Yugi peleara en este ambiente tan hostil cuando apenas despertaron sus poderes por lo que no soportaría la presión que hay aquí, te derrotare.

-Solo inténtalo Atem jajajaja.

Ahora la pelea se volvería aún más difícil ya que todo iba a cambiar de manera drástica, Yami sabía que ese reino era terrible pero no se imaginaba que tanto, comenzaría la última batalla no solo por derrotar al hechicero maligno sino también por sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad y más porque estaba atado de corazón a Yugi.

**Ahora si al fic**

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar de su inconsciencia, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en una habitación blanca y no sabía porque, tenía un respirador cubriéndole nariz y boca extrañándole ya que no sabía porque, todo era confusión hasta que escucho a alguien.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste Alin.- volteo a un lado encontrándose con un hombre mayor de baja estatura.

-Señor Solomon ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital, después de que Yami se fue quedaste inconsciente y como pude te saque de ese lugar, por el camino paso una persona en un auto y al verte en esas condiciones nos trajo al hospital de Fukushima, el doctor dijo que tenías muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo pero que sin duda vas a recuperarte.

-Es bueno saberlo.- volteo a ver a la ventana abriendo sus ojos en impresión.

-¿Qué ocurre Alin?- pregunto al ver como su expresión se tornaba en una llena de terror.

-Esas nubes negras están emanando una increíble energía negativa.- Solomon volteo a ver a la ventana pero él no veía tales nubes.- jamás había visto algo así ni siquiera cuando se realizó el ritual de oscuridad vi nubes tan negras como esas, hay no todo menos eso.

-¿Qué ocurre Alin?- Solomon le creía y sabía que por sus habilidades de hechicera podía ver lo que él no podía.

-Creía que ese hechicero solo era alguien extremadamente malvado pero me doy cuenta que esta demente ¿Cómo se le ocurre invocar semejante barbaridad? Ni siquiera los hechiceros de oscuridad hacen eso. Esto será más difícil para Yami.

-¿A qué te refieres? Me dejas con muchas dudas.- tenia demasiada curiosidad.

-Esas nubes solo pueden ser una cosa: el reino de las sombras.

-¿Qué es el reino de las sombras?

-Es un mundo de oscuridad infinita donde solo existe el caos y el dolor eterno, podría decirse que mucho peor que el mismo infierno ya que quienes quedan atrapados en ese lugar solo conocerán el dolor, una batalla ahí solo significa la muerte, mi sobrino ahora mismo sostiene una batalla en ese oscuro mundo.- se quiso levantar pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió.

-No intentes levantarte Alin, sé que has de querer ayudar a Yami pero no puedes primero debes reponerte y confiar en que ganara esa batalla.

Alin asintió ya que ella no tenía fuerzas y solo esperaba que Yami pudiera ganar o tendría un destino mucho peor que la muerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La situación había empeorado y ahora que el reino de las sombras hizo su aparición todo se iba a complicar, el hechicero maligno solo observaba a Yami sin decir ni hacer nada, después sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes demente?

-De tu inmensa estupidez ¿Enserio crees poder ganarme en este lugar? Ya casi no tienes energía, se nota que apenas te puedes mover y tu mejor oportunidad de ganar era si Yugi te ayudaba pero ahora que lo dejaste fuera de la batalla tus oportunidades son cero.

-No dejare que pelee en este horrible lugar.

-Ya veo no quieres que resulte herido pero te tengo noticias: aunque este fuera de esta batalla va a sufrir recuerda que él y tu están malditos y lo que te pase a ti le pasara a el así que de nada sirve que lo hayas dejado afuera porque me asegurare de provocarte un dolor insoportable y extenuante, tanto que tú mismo desearas la muerte.- comenzó a elevarse.- y comenzare ahora mismo con eso.

Se abalanzo contra Yami quien solo puso un escudo frente a el para defenderse de aquel ataque pero el hechicero repentinamente desapareció, Yami volteaba a todos lados pero cuando menos se lo espero recibió una patada en la espalda, el hechicero comenzó a girar para después dar otra una patada en el estómago de Yami con todas sus fuerzas derribándolo al piso. Yami se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza ya que esos golpes lo habían dejado sin aire.

Afuera del manto oscuro del reino de las sombras Yugi había podido sentir esos ataques que también lo dejaron sin aire ya que estaba de rodillas sujetándose el estómago, mantenía los ojos cerrados que poco a poco fue abriendo.

-Yami recibió dos ataques muy fuertes vamos hermano sé que puedes yo confió en que lo harás.

Yami poco a poco se levantaba, por un momento miro al suelo viendo como varias sombras oscuras se movían debajo de él provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo pero decidió ignorar todo aquello ya que ese lugar estaba infestado de almas oscuras que solo observaban para decidir en qué momento iban a atacar.

-¿Qué ocurre Atem? ¿Acaso no te gusta este ambiente lleno de oscuridad?

-Claro que no, es un horrible lugar.

-Y aún falta lo mejor _¡Oscuridad que cubre este abismo te pido que vengas a mi llamado, oleada oscura y destructora te pido tu poder!_

Un agujero comenzó a abrirse detrás del hechicero maligno y este se introdujo en él, al agujero se cerró para abrirse debajo de Yami quien se elevó para no caer pero cuando menos se lo espero el hechicero salió de ahí en forma de una sombra oscura dándole un fuerte golpe en la quijada, el agujero se cerró, el hechicero recupero su forma y lanzo su energía oscura hacia Yami derribándolo nuevamente al piso.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa Atem? Me estas poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles además recuerda quien sufre lo mismo que tú, cualquiera diría que pelearías bien con tal de proteger a tu preciado hermano del dolor que tu estas padeciendo, recuerda que el sentirá lo mismo que tu jajajaja.

-(Pensando: es verdad Yugi está afuera de este lugar y aun así siente lo mismo que yo, debo comenzar a pelear con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, no permitiré que Yugi sufra)

Yami se puso de pie y sus manos comenzaron a formar energía que comenzó a lanzar contra el hechicero maligno que esquivaba con mucha facilidad, en un momento el hechicero estaba frente a él.

-Que ataques tan torpes.- le dio un cabezazo a Yami haciéndole una herida en la frente, la sangre recorría su rostro, después lo tomo del cuello elevándolo, estaba asfixiándolo.- jajajaja este será tu final.

El hechicero apretaba más y más fuerte el cuello de Yami hasta que se prendió en llamas lanzándolas contra aquel malvado dándole en la cara al hechicero que se tomaba el rostro debido al dolor.

-Desgraciado.- dijo el hechicero que seguía tomándose el rostro.

-_¡Viento y fuego, poderes sagrados combínense con la luz existente de la bondad y el amor venidos de nuestros corazones, un nuevo poder nacido ayúdame a acabar con el poder que ha venido de la oscuridad!- _Se formaron varias esferas de luz con viento y fuego en ellas que lanzo contra el hechicero dándole un gran impacto.- jamás dejare que me derrotes _¡Light flame!_- lanzo una poderosa combinación de luz con fuego hacia el hechicero, el ataque dio un gran impacto.- _¡Bolas de fuego!_

Lanzo un último ataque con todas sus fuerzas, aquellas bolas de fuego causaron un gran impacto en la zona como si una bomba hubiera explotado haciendo que el humo se alzara, cuando este se disipo el hechicero estaba de rodillas sujetándose aun el rostro.

-Tus ataques sí que dolieron.- sonrió.- es una placentera sensación pero con esos ataques solo me causaras daño mas no me derrotaras, aun no has visto mis verdaderos poderes y aunque necesito tu alma para que estos lleguen a su máxima capacidad he resuelto que buscare otra fuente de poder y a ti te eliminare con todo y tu alma.- poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie, mostro su rostro el cual estaba quemado y deforme junto con parte de sus brazos, era una imagen horrible a contemplar.

-Ahora te vez como el monstruo que eres, seguiré peleando y jamás no me rendiré.

-¿No te gusta mi apariencia? Fuiste tú quien me dejo así, no me importa la apariencia que pueda tener te voy a matar.- estiro sus manos.- _¡Poderes de las sombras escuchen mi llamado concédanme su infinito poder para a mi enemigo aniquilar!_

Varias sombras oscuras se introducían el cuerpo del hechicero maligno, un aura oscura comenzó a surgir de él.

-¿Qué estará planeando hacer? Sea lo que sea no será nada bueno.

-_¡Llama carmesí que ardes intensamente en mi cuerpo, mediante las palabras de este pacto reúne tu poder en mi mano para crear un infierno terrenal!_

Golpeo el piso haciendo que una ola de fuego fuera contra Yami quien solo formo un escudo de fuego, el fuego era aún más intenso que antes ya que le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener el escudo debido al calor intenso que el fuego del hechicero producía.

-Casi no puedo mantener el escudo, el calor es muy intenso.

Cuando el fuego del hechicero maligno estaba a punto de desaparecer este logro traspasar el escudo de Yami quemándole las manos quien se prendió en llamas para que el demás fuego no lo quemara, cuando desapareció Yami desapareció las llamas aunque se sujetaba las manos con fuerza debido al intenso dolor que sentía.

-Es irónico ver como el hechicero de fuego puede ser quemado y quejarse al sentir su propio elemento quemándole la piel.

-Este es el dolor que sintieron mis padres al momento de morir.- recordó la escena.- duele, duele mucho.

Afuera Yugi sentía todo el dolor que Yami padecía en la batalla, todas las heridas y golpes que Yami recibía se traspasaban y se notaban en su cuerpo, comenzó a sujetarse las manos y al mirarlas vio las quemaduras, era como si hubiera puesto las manos en una estufa prendida

-Yami ¿Esto es lo que estas sintiendo? Es realmente muy doloroso. Espero que esto funcione.- con el hielo que estaba debajo de el comenzó a convertirlo en agua y sumergió las manos ahí sintiendo un poco de alivio pero también noto como sus manos comenzaron a brillar, Yugi saco sus manos del agua viendo como esta actuaba moviéndose en círculos, el dolor poco a poco se iba.- increíble esto da una sensación de paz y espero que esa paz te sea transmitida hermano, sé que puedes ganarle sé que puedes.

Adentro Yami sentía mucho dolor que poco a poco se iba disipando, miro sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar, sentía como si estuviera tocando el agua fría dándole una sensación de alivio, finalmente sus manos dejaron de brillar para ver que no tenía ninguna quemadura.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- estaba sorprendido pero después sonrió.- Yugi.- dijo en susurro.

-¿Cómo demonios se curaron tus manos de esas quemaduras?

-Créeme que no lo sé.- mintió, sabía que Yugi era elemento agua y lo más seguro es que entre sus poderes debía estar el poder de la curación, sabía que solo los hechiceros pertenecientes a la luz o agua podían ejercer el poder sagrado de la curación, pensaba que estos actuaron para curarlo de las quemaduras que debieron formársele y al curarlas ese mismo efecto fue traspasado a el.- (pensando: gracias hermanito)

-No te creo.- abrió sus ojos en impresión.- no puede ser ese maldito de Yugi.

-Creo que te acabas de dar cuenta, como él es un hechicero de elemento agua entre sus poderes está el de la curación, tu maldición nos acaba de ayudar.

-Jamás te ayudaría Atem.

-Lo sé pero después de que conjuraste dijiste que lo que me pase a mi le pasara a él y viceversa y al parecer no solo el daño es traspasado de uno a otro sino también otros poderes, él se curó del daño que me causaste por el fuego y esa curación fue traspasada a mí, tu usaste esa maldición con el fin de dañarnos pero no pensaste que se podría usar en otra cosa y acaba de ser usada a nuestro favor.- el hechicero puso un gesto de enfado.

-(Pensando: no pensé que también podría ser usada de esa manera, si Yugi se cura él también se curara entonces debo de asegurarme de usar la maldición para su propósito original que es acabar con ese par de idiotas).- sonrió.- no me importa lo que acaba de pasar pero si te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, apuesto a que Yugi no sabe que puede hacer esto.

-Di lo que quieras ahora más que nunca puedo sentir a Yugi conmigo y aunque él no pelee en este horrendo lugar puedo sentir que está a mi lado, sus fuerzas y su amor están apoyándome y esa es una razón para no rendirme ante ti.

-No me hagas vomitar con toda esa palabrería cursi, las sombras me dieron sus poderes y te destruiré con ellos aún no has visto nada, no creía que debía usar esta técnica pero la usare solo para eliminarte y eliminar al pequeño Yugi, aunque él te traspase curación lo único que tú puedes traspasarle es dolor ¡Metamorfosis!

-¿Metamorfosis?

-Así es, prepárate.

Agacho un poco la cabeza cerrando los puños, un aura negra comenzó a surgir del hechicero, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un color rojo sangre, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco antes de comenzar a hincharse, sus dedos comenzaron a formar garras, de su boca comenzaron a crecerle unos colmillos, Yami estaba horrorizado ante lo que veía pero aun así decidió atacarlo lanzándole energía que solo reboto, después el cuerpo del hechicero comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar.

Afuera Yugi sentía ese temblor que era tan fuerte que no podía estar de pie, veía como las casas y edificios que estaban aun de pie comenzaron a caerse por el temblor tan fuerte que era provocado dentro de aquella neblina oscura.

-¿Qué está pasando? Este temblor es muy fuerte.- trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía debido a que el temblor aumentaba su intensidad a cada momento que pasaba.

La tierra comenzó a cuartearse y dividirse, una gran grieta se abrió debajo de Yugi que cayo pero logro sostenerse a tiempo, miro hacia abajo y vio como un gran abismo se había formado, con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a subir hasta que lo logro.

-Esto es una locura, este poder es de ese malvado y si está expulsándolo de esa manera Yami tendrá muchos problemas, por favor hermano no pierdas.

En la destruida ciudad de Domino no era el único lugar donde estaba sintiéndose aquel temblor parecía que todo Japón estaba sintiéndolo, en el hospital donde estaba Alin los doctores y las enfermeras estaban apresurados ayudando a los pacientes a salir del hospital ya que el temblor seguía aumentando su intensidad.

-¿Qué está pasando? Jamás había sentido un temblor de esta magnitud.- comento un hombre mayor de baja estatura que le hacía compañía a una mujer malherida.

-Este no es un temblor normal, siento un enorme poder oscuro detrás de este terremoto.- hizo un gesto de preocupación.- ese maldito está expulsando todos sus poderes, al parecer no tiene un límite ya que continua.

En esos momentos entro un doctor y una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

-Vamos señorita debemos sacarla de aquí usted también señor.

El doctor y la enfermera colocaron a Alin en la silla de ruedas junto con un respirador portátil para sacarla del hospital ya que el hospital comenzaba a cuartearse y eso podía ser muy peligroso; ya habían sacado a la mayoría de los pacientes, cuando el doctor y la enfermera que llevaban a Alin estaban a punto de salir un pedazo de techo se desprendió, ambos quedaron paralizados y solo cerraron los ojos, en ese momento Alin aprovecho para actuar así que usando un poco de su magia sus ojos brillaron e hizo que ese pedazo de techo se desviara a otro lugar, al no sentir el techo aplastándolos el doctor vio y el techo estaba en otro lado, no se explicaba cómo había sucedido pero terminaron saliendo del hospital, toda Fukushima así como otras ciudades estaban en el caos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de aquella neblina oscura el hechicero seguía con su transformación y aunque Yami le lanzo varios ataques ninguno causo efecto, su cuerpo comenzó a agrandarse y a cambiar de forma, en su cabeza le salieron dos cuernos y en la espalda comenzaron a salir un par de alas además de formar una especie de escamas y formar una cola, finalmente se revelo su forma: se había transformado en un dragón de color negro, su mirada era de color rojo penetrante, soltó un rugido.

-Este maldito se transformó en un dragón.

Aquel dragón abrió su boca y lanzo una llama que Yami esquivo pero al ver el impacto en el piso vio que este era muy profundo, supo que debía tener cuidado con los ataques de aquel hechicero transformado en dragón quien con sus alas comenzó a producir un viento muy fuerte, Yami solo se cubría con los brazos.

El dragón dejo sus alas extendidas y estas comenzaron a brillar y disparar energía que Yami comenzaba a esquivar, si aquella energía al chocar contra el piso producía grandes impactos y cuarteaduras no se quería imaginar en que le haría si lo llegaban a tocar.

Yami se detuvo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un rayo de energía pero al chocar contra aquel dragón su energía no le había hecho nada.

-Mi ataque no tuvo ningún efecto en el.- dijo haciéndose hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Los dragones son seres imponentes por eso yo me transforme en uno, será muy difícil que tus ataques me dañen, prepárate a morir.- su voz se había vuelto aún más demoniaca, de un momento a otro desapareció, Yami observaba aquel lugar sombrío pero no veía a nadie.

-Maldición ¿Dónde está?

En respuesta a su pregunta recibió un golpe con suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo a volar al otro lado del lugar, lo había golpeado con su cola, Yami había quedado en el piso debido a que el impacto había sido muy fuerte.

Vio como el gran dragón se acercaba a él, se apoyó en sus patas traseras para golpear con las delanteras, Yami giro quitándose antes de que fuera aplastado para después elevarse.

_-¡Relámpago de fuego_!- lanzo una gran llamarada hacia el dragón quien no se molestó en esquivarlo al contrario recibió el ataque que no le hizo nada.- nada lo daña, solo tengo un ataque que probablemente pueda acabarlo.- concentro su energía y un circulo con diferentes símbolos mágicos apareció debajo del dragón paralizándolo.- repetiré esto y esta vez nada se interpondrá entre mi ataque y tu.- alzo su mano.- _¡Con el poder que se me ha concedido ayúdame a acabar con mi enemigo, poder del fuego, poderosa llama carmesí transfórmate en un rayo que acabe contra aquel que se me opone!- _el fuego que conjuro se transformó en un rayo carmesí.- la primera vez evitaste este ataque poniendo a Yugi de escudo ahora no podrás evitarlo ¡TOMA!

Lanzo aquel poderoso rayo contra el dragón dando en el blanco, se produjo una gran onda de energía, Yami tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos puesto que aquella energía producía mucha luz que al final exploto, cuando termino solo quedo humo y cuando se disipo puso un gesto de sorpresa y horror: el dragón seguía de pie.

-No puede ser tampoco le hizo nada ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ninguno de mis ataques logra dañarlo.

Recibió un segundo coletazo de parte de aquel dragón y luego enrollo a Yami con su cola y lo acerco a él.

-Fue un valiente esfuerzo pero ya no tienes más energías y no importa que hechizo me lances no me hará ningún daño.- comenzó a apretarlo como una serpiente a su presa antes de devorarla.- despídete Atem.- ejercía más presión, Yami comenzaba a gritar ya que sentía que todos sus huesos estaban rompiéndose.- eso me gusta, quiero escuchar tus gritos antes de tu muerte.

-¡AHHHH! (Pensando: falle, no puedo ganarle, perdóname Yugi).- el dragón lo soltó solo para darle un golpe con una de sus patas derribándolo al piso, Yami se quedó ahí inmóvil boca abajo ya que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie.

-Di tus últimas palabras antes de que te mate.

-Lo único que en verdad me enfurece es que cuando me mates Yugi sufrirá el mismo destino, ya no tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pie y mucho menos defenderme, perdóname Yugi.- cerró sus ojos derramando una lágrima.

Afuera Yugi podía sentir todo el dolor del cuerpo de Yami puesto que él también estaba padeciéndolo, cada uno de los ataques los había sentido, Yugi sabía que si no hacía algo Yami iba a morir ya que sentía su debilidad que automáticamente se había convertido en la suya.

-Oh no Yami ya no tiene más energías para combatir ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- comenzó a derramar lágrimas debido a la gran impotencia que sentía.- en un momento tuvo una idea.- la maldición, si puede ser usada para transmitir daño tal vez pueda transferir mis fuerzas a Yami, tengo mucho que perder sino lo intento.- cerro sus ojos _¡Luz sagrada ayúdame en mi deber transfiere mi poder a la persona que comparte mi corazón!_

Un aura blanquecina comenzó a salir de Yugi y el lazo azulado se hizo presente, sin que se diera cuenta dos presencias blancas habían aparecido detrás de Yugi poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, al parecer esas esencias traspasaban su poder mediante aquel lazo, de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

Mientras Yami estaba boca abajo sintiendo que en esos momentos seria su final, el dragón abrió su boca para lanzar el ataque que eliminaría a Yami, el ataque fue lanzado y al parecer dio en el blanco, esperaba ver a Yami muerto pero lo que vio fue una barrera de energía que había bloqueado su ataque, dos esencias blancas estaban ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son esos entrometidos?- pregunto con molestia.

-Levántate Atem aun tienes una oportunidad.- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión ya que esa voz femenina la conocía pero la dueña de esa voz no existía más, levanto la mirada viendo dos esencias blancas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Sus presencias son cálidas y por algún motivo me son familiares.- un aura blanquecina comenzó a rodearlo y Yami se sintió con energía, vio que el lazo azulado apareció y supo porque.- Yugi me está dando su energía.

-Úsala para un último ataque.- la voz de esta ocasión era de un hombre.- si la concentras correctamente podrás ganar.

Ambas esencias alzaron sus manos y Yami hizo lo mismo, no sabía porque confiaba en ellas tal vez porque sus voces le eran tan conocidas, debajo de Yami se formó un pentagrama al igual que debajo del dragón.

-Conjura con nosotros.- Yami asintió.- _¡Luz del alma, luz del amor y el corazón, elimina el mal con tu fuerza, la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad, poder de la luz ayúdame a mi enemigo oscuro vencer y con toda su maldad terminar!_

El pentagrama intensificaba su energía para que el dragón no se pudiera mover, los tres lanzaron el ataque de energía blanca que dio en el blanco causando mucho daño tanto que en medio de aquella luz se veía como el hechicero estaba regresando a la normalidad, el ataque dio un gran estallido haciendo que el hechicero oscuro cayera al piso con su forma humana.

-Ese fue un gran ataque Atem.- escupió algo de sangre, de pronto algunas de las sombras oscuras de ahí comenzaron a rodear al hechicero.- las sombras te declaran ganador y me llevan a mí para castigarme por haber perdido, disfrútalo porque mi cautiverio no será por mucho tiempo, ya encontrare la forma de regresar.- la figura del hechicero comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

El reino de las sombras estaba disipándose, Yugi veía como aquella neblina oscura poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta que desapareció viendo la figura de Yami quien volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¡Yami!- grito Yugi ya que estaba feliz de verlo pero esa alegría se desvanecería cuando Yami cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Yugi se preocupó mucho por el.- Yami ¿Estas…?

No termino la pregunta puesto que cayó de rodillas, sentía que su energía se había acabado ya que comenzaba a ver borroso, trato de llegar a Yami pero cayo inconsciente, el efecto de la maldición había empezado a trabajar.

Las dos esencias habían desaparecido momentáneamente después del ataque y reaparecieron nuevamente, una se colocó a un lado de Yami y la otra de Yugi.

_-¡Mano sagrada de la luz con tu bondadoso poder curativo ayúdale a la persona frente a mi dándole tu energía!- _dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las manos de aquellos seres se posaron sobre la espalda de Yami y Yugi y comenzaron a brillar, a los pocos minutos las heridas en ambos chicos habían desaparecido, ambos comenzaron a moverse.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Yami confundido mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yami.- Yugi se levantó y fue corriendo hacia Yami abrazándolo.- ganaste, sabía que podías hacerlo.- estaba feliz.

-Fue gracias a tu energía pero también fue gracias a dos esencias.- ambos voltearon hacia arriba vieron que estaban flotando.

-Gracias por ayudarnos pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Yugi ya que las reconocía, eran las mismas de sus sueños y las mismas que lo liberaron de la influencia del hechicero maligno.

-¿No nos reconoces Atem?- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, la luz de esos seres comenzó a disiparse mostrando sus verdaderas formas, Yami temblaba y sus ojos formaron lágrimas.

-Imposible ustedes son mi mamá y mi papá.- Yugi estaba impresionado al saber eso.- mamá, papá me da tanto gusto verlos.- se soltó del abrazo de Yugi y fue hacia ellos.

-No íbamos a dejar que nuestros hijos se perdieran en la oscuridad así que se nos dio el permiso de ayudarles, te hemos observado cariño, hemos visto todas tus acciones y estamos orgullosos de que tomaras el buen camino después de que te habías perdido.- dijo Nahima.

-Eres un gran hechicero hijo mío y siempre apóyate en tu hermano entre los dos se necesitaran.

-¿Mi hermano?- volteo a ver a Yugi quien le sonrió.

-Sí, apóyalo y él te apoyara, los amamos a los dos y sé que juntos crearan un gran fututo.- Alex hizo una señal con la mano indicándole a Yugi que se acercara.- a los dos les espera más aventuras.- comenzaron a brillar.

-Esperen no se vayan, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirles, cuanto los amo y cuanto los he extrañado, me han hecho tanta falta, ha sido tan difícil crecer si ustedes.

-Siempre nos tendrás en tu corazón mi dulce bebe y siempre estaremos al pendiente de ti, solo cierra tus ojos y escucha a tu corazón te aseguro que ahí escucharas nuestra voz y nos veras.

Nahima tomo a Yami de sus mejillas que estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que derramaba y le dio un beso amorosamente en la frente, hizo lo mismo con Yugi quien se sonrojo ante tal acción. Alex abrazo a Yami y Yugi de forma amorosa.

-Nos retiramos hijos recuerden estaremos con ustedes en todo momento y si nos llegan a necesitar ahí nos tendrán para ayudarles.

Después de eso ambos se envolvieron en una luz dejando muchas chispas en el lugar. Yami cerró los ojos mientras seguía derramando lágrimas y tomaba el portarretratos que tenía en el cuello.

-Jamás pensé que ellos serían tus padres ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy feliz porque los vi y ahora sé que siempre me han acompañado.- dijo mientras se secaban sus lágrimas, le mostro una sonrisa a Yugi.- vamos hermanito no hay nada más que hacer aquí.- Yami se elevó pero vio que Yugi no se elevaba.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No se volar, de hecho es extraño pero lo que sabía de batallas y magia desapareció, ya no me acuerdo de los conjuros.

-¿Qué?- aterrizo.- creo saber que pasa, tu conocimiento vino de ese malvado pero al desaparecer ese conocimiento desapareció también, esperemos que haya pasado lo mismo con la maldición.- estiro su mano.- yo te llevo así que vámonos.

Yugi asintió tomando la mano de Yami, ambos se elevaron y salieron de aquella ciudad destruida, buscarían a Alin y Solomon esperando que estuvieran bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capítulo número 19 de esta historia, la batalla al fin termino y se revelo quienes eran las identidades que se presentaron ante Yugi en sus sueños, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco de ante mano a todos por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, agradezco de corazón a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Neptune Black, Alice2Nekoi, Chiyo Asakura, Gisloveyugyam, Riux, 3liiza luniita, Ayumi Yami Motou, Dragonazabache, Emperatriz y Nyu-Nono, gracias por todo su apoyo, próximo capítulo se revelara el misterio que queda pendiente ya que es el último de esta historia, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el último capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	20. Mi verdadera identidad hacia un nuevo fu

**Por el camino de fuego**

**Capítulo 20: Mi verdadera identidad hacia un nuevo futuro**

La batalla había sido intensa y muy difícil pero finalmente lograron ganar, Yami volaba tomando de la mano a Yugi, aun no salían de Domino así que desde las alturas podía apreciar la destrucción de la ciudad sintiéndose mal por ello, se preguntaba ¿Cuánta gente inocente había muerto debido a la locura enfermiza de su lado maligno? Eso le recordaba tanto a sus pesadillas donde veía la ciudad en tal condición y ahora viéndola en la realidad comprendía sus sueños: su lado perverso iba a ser quien causaría todo aquel desastre y como era un ser salido del odio de su corazón significaba que él era el causante, se sentía responsable por las muertes ocurridas no solo en Domino sino también en las demás ciudades que fueron atacadas.

Yugi veía que Yami solo estaba volando al parecer sin un rumbo fijo ya que notaba que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, desde que emprendieron el vuelo no había dicho una sola palabra y ese silencio le estaba pareciendo incomodo así que comenzó a mover la mano de Yami esperando que le hiciera caso, su acción resulto ya que Yami volteo a verlo.

-Yami percibo que estas muy distraído ¿Qué te ocurre?- Yami solo cerró los ojos ante la pregunta de Yugi y dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Es solo que observo la ciudad y me siento responsable por todas aquellas personas que murieron, sino hubiera sido por el odio y el resentimiento que sentía en mi corazón que dieron paso a la creación de mi lado maligno nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Tu lado maligno?- de inmediato Yugi supo a qué se refería aunque le sorprendía ya que él había pensado otra cosa.- yo había pensado que ese hechicero era un espíritu maligno materializado pero dices que era tu lado maligno, Yami tú no tienes la culpa de nada y no creaste ese lado a propósito.

-Muchos inocentes murieron por mi culpa y lo peor no solo en Domino sino también en otras ciudades, esa enfermiza obsesión por causar daño y hacer sufrir a todos me hace recordar cuando yo mismo quería eso para los demás, antes deseaba causarle a todo ser humano mucho dolor y agonía, quería que sufrieran por el dolor tan profundo que sentía en mi corazón.

-Yami.- sabía que asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido le iba a llevar tiempo, sentía esa culpa de parte de Yami y podía decir que entendía lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo.- por ahora no pienses en eso y mejor encontremos a Alin y mi abuelito.

Yami asintió y decidió no pensar en aquello que estaba atormentándolo así que mejor se centró en buscar a Alin y Solomon, sentía la débil energía de Alin y con ello le bastaba para guiarse hasta donde ella estaba. Finalmente salieron de Domino sin embargo aún les tomo un rato llegar a donde estaba Alin pero al final llegaron a una ciudad habitada y ahí es donde Yami uso un hechizo para pasar desapercibido junto con Yugi mientras realizaba su vuelo. Habían llegado a Fukushima y estando cerca de un hospital Yami y Yugi aterrizaron y con mucha cautela desapareciendo su hechizo para que nadie se diera cuenta que dos chicos habían llegado volando.

Ambos vieron que había mucha actividad en aquel sitio ya que el hospital sin saber que se había cuarteado por el temblor que el poder del hechicero maligno provoco al momento de transformarse en aquel poderoso dragón así que ignorando la multitud se adentraron buscando a Alin y Solomon para finalmente encontrarlos.

-Ahí están ¡Abuelito!- al escuchar a su nieto Solomon volteo viendo que Yami y Yugi estaban ahí, Yugi llego corriendo a lado de Solomon abrazándolo con fuerza, Solomon correspondió ese abrazo.- abuelito te extrañe mucho.

-Yugi que bueno que estas a salvo.- volteo a ver a Yami.- lo lograste hijo.- Yami solo sonrió.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todos están afuera del hospital?- pregunto Yami.

-Hubo un gran temblor Alin había dicho que fue porque ese malvado había expulsado sus poderes.- Yugi se separó del abrazo en que tenía a su abuelo sorprendiéndose por lo que había dicho, Yami también se sorprendió ya que no se imaginaba que el temblor provocado por la expulsión de aquel ser malvado había llegado hasta Fukushima.- dijeron que iban a trasladar a Alin a otro hospital porque este tiene varios daños y eso podía ser peligroso.

En esos momentos Alin estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas con un respirador portátil recibiendo el oxígeno que necesitaba, se había quedado dormida debido a que su energía era muy escasa.

-(Pensando: tía voy a devolverte los poderes que me prestaste pero no puedo hacerlo aquí debido a que hay demasiada gente, se darían cuenta de quienes somos en realidad)

Los paramédicos se acercaron para llevarse a Alin ya que ella necesitaba mucho descanso, Yami, Yugi y Solomon acompañaron a los paramédicos ya que no dejarían sola a Alin, en el camino Yugi y Solomon hablaban mientras Yami veía con tristeza a Alin, quería hacer algo por ella pero sabía que en esos momentos no podía. Yugi volteo a ver a Yami y noto la seriedad en que estaba pero decidió no preguntar.

Llegaron al hospital y Alin fue trasladada a una habitación, Yami fue con ella ya que quería quedarse a su lado, al estar en la habitación solo miraba a Alin, en esos momentos Yugi decidió hablar ya que le preocupaba Yami.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre? has estado muy serio.

-Es solo que veo en este estado a mi tía y me da mucha tristeza ya que sus pocas fuerzas y poderes me los dio para la batalla.- cerro por un momento los ojos.- y es hora de que se los regrese.- Yami tomo de las manos a Alin.- _¡Poder que me fue dado para la pelea ahora regresa con tu legitima dueña!_

Las manos de Yami comenzaron a brillar, sentía como su poder estaba siendo trasladado a Alin quien apretó un poco sus ojos para después abrirlos, cuando la transferencia termino Yami cayó hacia adelante pero logro sostenerse ya que a pesar de haber sido curado de sus heridas aun le faltaba energía.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Alin en un tono cansado.

-Tía qué bueno que despertaste.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual se desvaneció al ver como Yugi estaba tambaleándose para finalmente caer, Yami logro sostenerlo a tiempo pero también cayó con Yugi en brazos debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo.- ¿Qué te pasa Yugi?

-¿Qué le pasa a Yugi?- pregunto Solomon preocupado por Yugi.

-No lo sé, Yugi por favor respóndeme ¿Qué te pasa?

-De pronto me sentí muy débil como si me hubieran robado mi poder.- dijo entreabriendo sus ojos en un tono cansado.

-¿Tus poderes?- en esos momentos Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.- no puede ser, Yugi la maldición no desapareció de nosotros te sentiste así porque le regrese sus poderes a Alin para que despertara, al dárselos me sentí débil y eso quiere decir que tú también, no pensé en eso ya que realmente creí que cuando ese miserable desapareció el maleficio también.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué maldición?- Pregunto Alin al no entender.

Yami les conto como había sido la batalla contra aquel ser maligno, la repentina aparición de sus padres en el último momento de la batalla y el hecho de que ellos curaron las heridas de ambos pero sobretodo conto de la maldición que había caído sobre ambos en la batalla con el propósito de dañarlos ya que si a uno le ocurría algo al otro también, Solomon quedo sorprendido mientras Alin estaba seria solo escuchando.

-Creo que tu decisión de dejar a Yugi fuera del reino de las sombras fue la correcta ya que aunque Yugi poseía más fuerza y energía que tu aquel ser se alimentaba de esa oscuridad; invoco el reino de las sombras porque ese sería el ambiente que lo fortalecería ya que fuera de él era difícil que lo derribaran y dentro y con esa transformación lo sería aún más, el daño para ambos habría sido el doble debido a esa maldición.

-Lo sé por eso no quería que Yugi peleara en ese ambiente lleno de oscuridad, la presión era muy grande y siento que Yugi no habría podido soportarla debido a que es primerizo en esto de las batallas.- Alin asintió.

-Aun no puedo creer que Nahima y Alex aparecieran eso realmente fue un milagro ahora con la maldición será difícil removerla ya que es del tipo de maldiciones que permanece aunque quien la lanzo ya haya dejado de existir, descuiden veremos qué podemos hacer.- comento Alin.

-Gracias tía ya que detestaría que algo malo le ocurriera a Yugi por mí.

-Yo también detestaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa Yami creo que por ahora no nos queda de otra más que ver como lidiaremos con esto y tener cuidado.- Yami asintió.

A Alin le daba gusto ver a ambos chicos a salvo pero también le daba tristeza ver que ambos tenían encima una poderosa maldición y que si no tenían cuidado ambos terminarían muy mal.

-Es mejor que descansen ya que Alex y Nahima pudieron haberlos sanado de sus heridas pero su energía es algo que deben recuperar poco a poco así que siéntense en ese sillón y relájense.

En la habitación había un sillón mediano así que ambos se levantaron del piso y se sentaron ahí, Yugi se recargo en Yami cerrando sus ojos ya que se sentía muy débil al igual que Yami quien abrazo a Yugi y volteo a ver a Alin y Solomon que se había sentado en la cama de Alin, les sonrió igual que ellos que correspondieron esa sonrisa, le daba gusto al fin haber terminado con el asunto del hechicero maligno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde la pelea con el lado maligno de Yami, las ciudades que habían sido destruidas estaban siendo reconstruidas debido al apoyo de otras ciudades japonesas, nadie olvidaría la desgracia que represento el hechicero malvado, era un hecho que todos recordarían.

Yami y Yugi ya se habían recuperado igual que Alin que ya se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas y su energía pero mientras ella se iba recuperando Solomon se había encargado de buscar un departamento para que todos pudieran vivir, tanto Alin como Solomon tenían una cuenta en el banco así que con eso bastaría para vivir mientras veían que podían hacer, cuando Alin se recuperó y salió del hospital decidió regresar sola a donde Pegasus había muerto, no llevaría a los chicos con ella ya que eso sería algo traumático en especial para Yami, cuando llego encontró el cuerpo ya carcomido de Pegasus dándole mucha tristeza ver a su amigo en tales condiciones así que le dio una adecuada sepultura.

-Descansa en paz mi querido amigo ya que te sacrificaste para mantenerme viva y eso siempre te lo agradeceré, tu acto de valor y la ayuda que me brindaste siempre estarán en mi corazón.

Puso unas flores en la sepultura después regresaría a visitar la tumba de su amigo, el recuerdo de Pegasus quedaría plasmado en su mente y corazón, al estar ahí también aprovecho a buscar la caja de música ya que antes de partir Yugi le pidió que la buscara ya que la tenía en sus manos al momento de ser atacados por aquel ser oscuro, Alin la busco pero sin resultados, dedujo que cuando el hechicero maligno ataco a Yami, Yugi y Solomon la caja había sido destruida y no se equivocaba en los ataques Yugi la había soltado y fue destruida por el fuego, al no encontrarla decidió retirarse ahora se dedicaría a quitarles la maldición a Yami y Yugi pero sus intentos no habían dado resultado, noto que aquel ser lanzo el maleficio de manera que nadie pudiera retirarla.

A pesar del tiempo Yami aún seguía pensando que aquella desgracia había sido su culpa por haber creado a tal demonio, era un sentimiento que Yugi podía percibir y aunque quería darle a entender que no había sido su culpa Yami simplemente no hacía caso en eso. En esos días Yugi había tenido una duda y un día decidió hablar con Alin que estaba en su habitación, toco la puerta y Alin le dio el pase.

-Hola Alin ¿Estas ocupada?- pregunto en un tono muy tímido.

-Veo como les puedo quitar la maldición pero dime ¿Qué deseas? No seas tímido Yugi pasa.- Yugi entro a la habitación de Alin y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, vio varios libros de hechicería por toda la cama.

-Alin he tenido muchas dudas desde ese día cuando los padres de Yami aparecieron y curaron nuestras heridas bueno en esos momentos ellos dijeron nuestros hijos cuando debían decir nuestro hijo, al inicio no me importo pero ahora sí y más que hace días mi abuelito me dijo que soy adoptado.- era verdad días atrás Solomon decidió decirle la verdad a Yugi, esa verdad lo había dejado muy desconcertado y ahora tenía muchas dudas.- ahora que resulte ser un hechicero pero los hechizos que supe en el momento de la batalla se desvanecieron y ya no sé nada de esto y meditando las palabras de ese día ¿Los padres de Yami serán mis padres también? Si es así ¿Por qué me abandonaron?- Alin veía lo intranquilo que estaba así que lo tomo de una mano.

-Yo creo que también eres su hijo ya que ahora puedo percibir tu aura mágica y es parecida a la de Yami pero no creo que te hayan abandonado ya que ellos no eran esa clase de personas eso te lo puedo asegurar, déjame investigarlo.

-Gracias Alin en verdad te debo una.- Yugi se levantó y salió de ahí dejando a Alin pensativa.

-(Pensando: cuando Yami vio a Yugi por primera vez me pregunto si Nahima había tenido otro hijo y yo le respondí que no y aunque había estado ausente era algo que me habría dicho pero ahora la persona que pensé por mucho tiempo que era un humano resulto ser un hechicero y el hecho de que ellos lo llamaran hijo me hace pensar que lo es) que lio pero lo investigare.

A partir de ahí Alin se puso a investigar, pregunto con Solomon cuando habían adoptado a Yugi y cuál había sido la agencia de adopción, también investigo a su hermana y cuñado pero más que nada investigo el hospital donde había nacido Yami llevándose una gran sorpresa, sus investigaciones duraron más de una semana. Cuando tuvo toda la información llamo a Yugi, Solomon y también a Yami ya que creía que esto lo debía de saber.

-Los reuní a todos aquí en la sala para darles una noticia: hace un poco más de una semana Yugi me pidió que le ayudara con la duda que tiene respecto a su origen ya que él es adoptado.- Yami se sorprendió ya que nadie le había dicho nada de eso.

-Espera ¿Adoptado? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de eso?

-Lo supe hace poco y no supe cómo decírtelo ya que me sentía confundido por eso le pedí ayuda a Alin ya que quiero saber mi verdadero origen.

-Sí, investigue y varias cosas me dejaron sorprendida: ustedes nacieron en el hospital la esperanza aquí en Fukushima, ese hospital fue cerrado un año después de que ustedes nacieron por varias actividades ilegales principalmente el robo de infantes.- todos se quedaron sorprendidos.- así es robaban niños para una agencia de adopción que también fue cerrada porque a sabiendas que los niños eran robados los aceptaban para poder enriquecerse. La misma agencia de adopción donde su hija adopto a Yugi señor Moto.

-Entonces si robaban niños ¿Por qué no me robaron a mí también? ¿Por qué solo a Yugi?

-También se me vino esa duda sobrino, en toda esta semana estuve en eso y bueno investigue quienes eran los empleados en esa época y encontré a algunos, no me quisieron que decir la verdad así que tuve que persuadir.

-¿Qué les hiciste tía?

-Utilice un hechizo llamado el hechizo de la verdad con eso no me mentirían ni se negarían a responderme a todo lo que preguntara.- dijo recordando cómo les había lanzado el hechizo para conseguir la verdad que tanto estaba buscando.- muchos me dijeron como era ese negocio, la manera en que desprendían a los bebes de sus padres, como les decían que sus niños habían muerto en el nacimiento para poder quedárselos y venderlos y así pero entre los empleados que encontré hubo una enfermera retirada y ella fue la que me dio lo que más deseaba saber.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ella?- pregunto Yugi con mucha curiosidad.

-Ella me dijo _"ese día nacieron gemelos y ambos eran hermosos y muy sanos, sentí mucha compasión por esa madre primeriza así que decidí darle a sus hijos pero no podía dárselos los dos al mismo tiempo así que le entregue al primer niño pero antes de poder decirle que había tenido otro niño quien los sustraía me sorprendió antes de que pudiera entregarle al otro bebe, me dio una bofetada y tuve que decirle que solo tuvo un niño, ya no podía soportar que siguieran haciendo esas cosas a las madres que con ansias esperaban el nacimiento de sus hijos y el dolor tan terrible que se les causaba al decirles que nacieron muertos, les entregaban cadáveres de otros bebes, me tomo un año tener el valor y delatar y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de haberlos delatado pero si me he sentido culpable por no haberlo hecho antes y no haber buscado a esa madre y decirle la verdad"_

-Pero que no se supone que él bebe debe llorar al momento de nacer ¿Cómo podían engañar a las madres?- pregunto Solomon.

-También me pregunte eso y me dijo que antes del parto les inyectaban una droga que las confundían y aunque los niños lloraran ellas no lo escucharían por la confusión.- se acercó a Yugi.- querido mi hermana jamás te abandonaría y estoy segura que de haber sabido eso hubiera movido mar y tierra buscándote, fuiste arrancado de tu origen pero el destino se encargó de reunirte con tu hermano, tú y Yami son hermanos de verdad y esa es la razón por la cual fraternizaron mucho más que cualquier par de amigos.

-Mi verdadera madre no me abandono y Yami es mi hermano mayor de verdad.- volteo a ver a Yami que estaba sentado a su lado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Yami hizo lo mismo.- eres mi hermano de verdad.

-Yo también estoy feliz de saber que realmente eres mi hermanito, muchas gracias Alin por haber averiguado esto y por hacernos saber que en verdad Yugi y yo somos hermanos.

-Fue un placer además eso quiere decir que tengo otro sobrino.- volteo a ver a Solomon.- y el señor Moto tiene otro nieto.

-Así es.- dijo Solomon.- aunque Yugi fue adoptado por mi hija para mí siempre seguirá siendo mi nieto sin importar su verdadero origen y soy feliz al saber que tengo otro nieto.- entre todos se rieron, a Yugi le salió una lagrima de felicidad al saber que Yami era su hermano de verdad y ahora tenía una tía.

-Dime Yugi ¿Qué harás?- Yugi se separó del abrazo y volteo a ver a Alin desconcertado por la pregunta.- eres un hechicero.- Alin lo tomo de las muñecas y en ellas no había marcas.- ¿Te gustaría entrenar esos poderes ocultos? Ser lo que realmente eres: un hechicero con poderosas habilidades mágicas.

-Si, en la batalla experimente mi fuerza y saque mis poderes pero porque ese malvado me transmitió su conocimiento para pelear contra Yami pero en cuanto el desapareció su conocimiento también, es emocionante saber que tendré mis propios poderes.

-Primero lo primero debes hacer aparecer la marca que corresponde a nuestro pueblo: la marca de la estrella y el sol. Como tu poder ya había comenzado a despertar y que mayor prueba que cuando nos curaste…

-Alto ahí Alin ¿Yo los cure?- no se esperaba eso.

-Sí y por lo que me contaron tu poder es agua lo que significa que tienes el don de la curación, solo los hechiceros de elemento agua o luz poseen ese don tan preciado y envidiado por muchos que pertenecen a otro elemento, probablemente esa noche fue de una manera inconsciente pero sé que fuiste tú.

-Ya veo entonces yo cure a mi hermano de la herida de la flecha y a ustedes de sus heridas de batalla, soy feliz.

Se había sentido culpable debido a que ese día Yami fue herido por protegerlo y el saber que de alguna manera lo había curado lo ponía feliz.

-Entonces debo de agradecértelo ya que por ti me recupere mi hermanito.- Yugi asintió.

-¿Cómo despierto las marcas Alin?- pregunto Yugi estando impaciente.

-Cierra los ojos y repite esto: con mi poder que ha comenzado a despertar mi verdadera identidad se ha de revelar, que aparezcan las marcas que representan mi verdadero ser. Repite eso querido.

-De acuerdo.- Yugi cerró los ojos.- _¡Con mi poder que ha comenzado a despertar mi verdadera identidad se ha de revelar, que aparezcan las marcas que representan mi verdadero ser!_

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras las muñecas de Yugi poco a poco comenzaron a brillar, el brillo comenzó a intensificarse tanto que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, para cuando termino el brillo Yugi tenía en sus muñecas la marca de la estrella y el sol, aun lado comenzó a formarse un circulo con el dibujo de unas olas representando la marca del agua.

-Tengo las marcas de la estrella y el sol junto con esta otra.- Alin reviso y supo cuál era.

-Es la marca que representa tu elemento: agua.

-Alin si Yami y yo somos hermanos ¿Por qué nuestro elemento es diferente? Yo soy de elemento agua y Yami fuego ¿No debería de ser el mismo?- pregunto Yugi ya que tenía esa duda.

-Su madre era del elemento agua y su padre aunque no podía hacer fuego como Yami si tenía la habilidad de controlarlo: piroquinesis, entre muchas otras habilidades mágicas. Yo soy viento porque igual mi padre era hechicero viento y mi madre hechicera agua, se nace dependiendo del poder que tengan los padres.

-De acuerdo, soy feliz porque tengo mis poderes aunque me falta entrenarlos ¿Me entrenarías tía?- esa última palabra la dijo con un poco de pena ya que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que tenía una tía, Alin sonrió.

-Claro que si aunque debo advertirte que soy una maestra estricta y se que lograras dominar cada una de tus habilidades mágicas.

-Genial.- alzo sus manos en alegría aunque eso provoco que la llave del lavabo se rompiera y saliera el agua con mucha presión hacia arriba como si la llave fuera un volcán en erupción.- creo que no debí mover las manos de esa manera.- dijo Yugi cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-Creo que no hermanito.

-Cielos.- tanto Alin como Solomon fueron a arreglar el desperfecto que Yugi provoco de manera inconsciente.- trata de no mover las manos cuando estés cerca del agua o cualquier cosa que la contenga ya que ocasionarías cosas como estas.- dijo Alin.

-Yo creo que mejor te llevo a otro lado del departamento hermanito.

Yami se llevó a Yugi tratando de que no moviera las manos cerca del caos que se ocasiono en el lavabo de la cocina, su poder estaba libre y como no lo dominaba era lógico que ocasionara algún desastre aun si este fuera sin querer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de unos días Yami había estado pensativo, escuchaba con atención las noticias tanto de la radio como de la televisión, veía las reparaciones que aún le hacían a las ciudades destruidas y todo iba bien pero no dejaba de sentir culpa por lo ocurrido, pensaba en muchas cosas.

Una noche Yami salió del departamento para ir a algún lugar aislado de aquella ciudad a la cual no se había acostumbrado, el único que noto que saldría era Yugi así que decidió seguirlo, vio como salió volando a algún lugar desconocido y aunque el todavía no había aprendido a volar dejo que su corazón lo guiara a donde iba Yami, cuando logro alcanzarlo lo vio sentado en medio de lo que parecía ser un lugar de almacenaje por el lado norte de Fukushima, el lugar estaba completamente solo, Yami solo veía hacia arriba contemplando la luna y las estrellas cuando Yugi se acercó por detrás.

-¿Por qué decidiste salir a estas horas de la noche?- a pesar de que escucho la voz de Yugi no volteo a verlo, solo se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba.

-Solo necesitaba pensar en todo lo que sucedió hace meses.

-¿Tu lado maligno?- Yami asintió.- pero ya desapareció en la oscuridad del reino de las sombras, ya no deberías de darle tantas vueltas al asunto o ¿Acaso te preocupa que regrese?

-No creo que regrese después de todo el reino de las sombras es un lugar del cual no se puede escapar, quien queda ahí atrapado quedara por toda la eternidad sumido en el dolor.

-Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?- en esos momentos Yugi cayó en cuenta de algo.- ¿Aun te sientes culpable por lo sucedido?

-No es algo que me pueda quitar de la mente así como así, sabes hermanito antes conforme veía a las personas más las odiaba y más deseaba hacerlas volar en mil pedazos, destruir y causar sufrimiento era mi anhelo y sin que me diera cuenta estaba plantando las semillas que darían como fruto a mi lado maligno, pensaba en aniquilar a todos que causarles mucho dolor y sufrimiento sería divertido pero ahora que lo veo me siento muy mal, tantas personas inocentes murieron debido a mi odio desenfrenado y con un lo siento no voy a remediar esa situación, mi verdadero yo es ese ser lleno de maldad.

-Te equivocas hermano.- Yami volteo a verlo.- muy cierto que en esas épocas eras una persona muy cruel pero cambiaste, también es cierto que ese hechicero salió de ti pero al separarse ya era alguien muy distinto a ti quedando tu verdadera identidad, tu verdadero yo es una persona comprensiva y bondadosa incapaz de lastimar a alguien, yo lo sé porque te conozco muy bien, conozco tu corazón; ya no puedes hacer nada más que seguir adelante y tratar de ser mejor que ahora y dejar esos sucesos en el pasado.- en esos momentos Yami se puso de pie.- no sigas atormentándote de esa manera hermano.

-Tienes razón ya no puedo hacer nada más que desearle lo mejor a esas ciudades, no puedo revivir a las personas que murieron…- Yugi lo tomo de una mano transmitiéndole su apoyo, Yami solo sonrió.- gracias por todo hermanito.

-Eres mi hermano y siempre te apoyare.

-Sabes también había pensado en deshacerme de mis poderes debido a la culpa pero si lo hago probablemente los tuyos también desaparecerían debido a este maleficio y no sería justo así que mejor descarte esa idea.

-Me gustan mis poderes y necesitare de todo tu apoyo para desarrollarlos y recorrer este camino que tengo como un hechicero.

-Estaré contigo en todo momento, en tu entrenamiento, en el desarrollo de tus poderes, en todo hermanito.- Yugi le sonrió.

-Y no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera, quiero a mi hermano conmigo en este camino que voy a empezar a recorrer.

-Y así será ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?- Yugi asintió, Yami lo tomo de la mano y ambos se elevaron admirando las estrellas y la hermosa luna que se mostraban esa noche.

-¿A dónde iremos hermano?- pregunto Yugi.

-A donde sea ya que para nosotros ni siquiera el cielo es el límite.

Emprendieron el vuelo recorriendo la ciudad viendo lo hermosa que se veía desde el cielo, Yami trataría de salir adelante solo por Yugi ya que el necesitaría de todo su apoyo ahora que comenzaría con el entrenamiento de sus poderes, Yami quería estar para él, por ahora tratarían de sobrellevar la maldición que pesaba en ellos solo era cuestión de tener cuidado hasta que pudiera ser retirada, al inicio ambos creían que eran solo amigos y que por su cariño tan grande se llamaban hermanos pero finalmente resultaron ser hermanos de verdad, estando en las alturas sonreían a plenitud y justo como Yami había dicho ni siquiera el cielo era el límite.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos me disculpo por el atraso que tuve en sacarla pero he estado ocupada además de que no se me venían muchas ideas pero he aquí el final de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, como vieron se resolvió como Yugi fue separado de su verdadero camino pero al final el destino lo reunió con Yami, nuevas aventuras y nuevos peligros les esperan a este par de hermanos hechiceros y esas se verán en la tercera parte de la saga del hechicero de fuego que será próximamente, posiblemente después de los 3 fanfics que vienen aunque no prometo nada ya que otra historia podría venir después de esos fics, lo único que si prometo es que la tercera parte es un hecho.

Les agradezco su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia ya que ese apoyo y aceptación ha hecho que termine una historia más, un agradecimiento a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer cada capítulo de esta historia en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Ayumi Yami Motou, Neptune Black, Laura Andara, Kayra Isis (gracias por tus reviews en mi historia médium, recomiendo sus dos fanfics, léanlos que son muy geniales n.n) Alice2Nekoi, 3liiza luniita, Chiyo Asakura, Dragonazabache, Nyu-Nono, Riux y Bastet Yugi Moto, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo en el transcurso de toda esta la historia.

Con la duda que me envió Dragonazabache si Yugi es menor y por ello no podía estar en el mismo salón que Yami: Yugi si es menor ya que en el nacimiento el primero fue Yami y después Yugi, Yami es mayor pero en minutos y como recordaras en el hechicero de fuego cuando murieron sus padres Yami estuvo 3 años en la calle y en ese tiempo no tuvo escuela ni nada de eso y cuando al fin asistió a la escuela (una antes de ir a Domino) se rebelaba demasiado por el odio en su corazón, ya sabes que Yami siempre se quejaba por la escuela y se seguirá quejando, al cambiarse cuando Alin lo inscribió en Domino no le toco el mismo salón que Yugi por ir en un grado distinto por ese atraso que tuvo al estar en la calle ya que de haberles tocado el mismo salón la historia hubiera sido muy distinta, revise y ni en el hechicero de fuego ni esta historia especifique la edad de Yugi y cuando se rebeló su verdadero origen y la verdad de su nacimiento es cuando se supo su edad: tiene la misma edad que Yami solo en minutos se diferencian, debí especificar eso en primer lugar y gracias por hacérmelo saber, espero que eso te haya aclarado tu duda.

Sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el final de the mission y en mis siguientes historias. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
